Golden Emblem
by Golden Zero16
Summary: The Golden Sun was lite and Alchemy was restored to Weyard. But in the process, Isaac finds himself in Fodlan. Things take a strange turn when not only are Psynergy crystals rain from the sky, but he is now a professor? What?
1. The Golden Sun

Chapter 1: The Golden Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.**

In the frozen lands to the far north of Wayward Angara, sat a certain lighthouse. One of the four elemental lighthouses to be lite and restore alchemy to a dying world. In order to do so, eight warriors had band together to accomplish such a task.

Isaac. A blond-haired man around the age of 16 wearing a blue tunic with a red and yellow chest plate over it and blue pants. He also wore a yellow scarf around his neck. In his hands was a powerful sword with a bright yellow blade that resembled the sun. Original sent by the Wise One, the god-like being of Wayward to stop the lighting of the lighthouses until he learned that lighting them was the only way to stop Wayward from collapsing from Gaia Falls due to the lack of alchemy. That and the Proxian people originally had his father.

Along with him was a fire adept Garet. He was a tall 16-year-old with red spiky hair in a brown short sleeved tunic with a green chest plate. He is Isaac's childhood who assisted Isaac on his quest.

Ivan was a short young man around the age of 14. He had blond hair combed down, a purple shirt with a green poncho over it and red pants. A wind adept that decided to assist Isaac and Garet after the two helped him with some thieves early in their quest.

Mia was a beautiful girl around the age of 16 with long blue hair and wearing a blue and purple coat suited for cold temperatures. She joined Isaac to stop her cousin Alex who was trying to light the lighthouses for his own selfish reasons. They were both mercury adepts and the last of an old clan known as the Mercury Clan.

Felix was a young man around the age of 17 that is another childhood friend to Isaac and Garet. He had long brown hair and green armor over a tan shirt and tan pants. He also wore a green cloak over his shoulder. He was the first of the group to lite the beacons. Three years ago, he was thought to have died during the night of a terrible storm along with his parents and Isaac's father. He survived thanks to the people who unintentionally caused the storm; two Proxians named Saturos and Menardi. He decided to assist in lighting the lighthouses and save the world along with his parents that Saturos had held hostage in Prox to ensure Felix's cooperation. Things didn't go exactly the way he was hoping, but he was still determined to carry out his mission.

Jenna was Felix's little sister and another childhood friend to Isaac and Garet. She had long magenta hair and a pink shirt under a purple chest plate and a purple skirt. She was originally taken hostage by the brother she thought was dead for three years, but upon hearing his mission and that her parents were still alive decided to help him, while praying that Felix and Isaac wouldn't kill each other if they met when Isaac was still trying to stop the lighting of the lighthouses. Thankfully they didn't.

Sheba is a 14-year-old girl with white and robes on and a purple scarf. She was the adopted daughter of the mayor of Lalivero, that was held hostage in Tobi by and man named Babi and then taken by Saturos and Menardi. After their deaths, she continued to travel with Felix on his quest while questioning where she really came from.

Piers was a young man who looked around the age of 17. He had long turquoise hair, a blue tunic and blue shorts. Despite his appearance, he is a Lemurian, a secret civilization that has access to a spring that allows life extension through alchemy. His real age is a mystery. He left home to investigate the possible destruction of the world and got into some trouble with a town scapegoating him for the escape of a pirate named Briggs, but after Felix helped him out, he decided to help him.

Lastly there was also Kraden. A roaming scholar in his 70's dressed in a blue shirt, tan pants and a light blue robe that was studying alchemy for Babi, but during his time in Isaac's hometown of Vale, he got involved with Saturos and Menardi's plans.

Isaac and the others stood before three grown adults that were gravely wounded. Two men and one woman. Closer evaluation of the three confirmed that they were indeed his missing father and Jenna's parents that were lured out of Prox and transformed into a three-headed dragon by the Wise One to stop them from lighting the final lighthouse. Though the group was victorious in stopping the creature, the three parents were transformed back to normal in critical condition. Mia and Piers were desperately trying to heal the three, but soon the two stopped trying to heal the parents.

"What's the matter Piers? Why did you stop? Jenna's parents need you…" Sheba called out.

"Don't give up Mia. They need you." Ivan encouraged. Mia only had a sad expression on her face.

"It's no use Ivan. I'm tapped." Mia said

"Same here. And even if I wasn't, I'm afraid it's too late." Piers said sadly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Jenna shouted frantically as tears threatened to spill. "They're not…they can't be…"

"That's not what I'm saying Jenna…I…" Piers tried

"I finally found them…I was going to be with them again for the first time in years…" Jenna muttered

"Jenna…" Sheba muttered concerned for her friend.

"Mom…wake up! It's me Jenna! Don't leave me!" Jenna cried shaking her mother lightly.

"Jenna. You must prepare yourself for what comes next." Kraden began getting everyone's attention. "Being transformed into a dragon and fighting in that form requires a tremendous amount of power."

"What do you mean Kraden?" Jenna asked

"In fighting you, your parents along with Isaac's father were forced to use every last bit of their energy. Even if they had won the battle, they would not have survived. Don't blame yourselves for their fates." Kraden said hoping to remove some of the guilt they were facing.

Garet just got real anger and headed to the edge of the lighthouse's roof. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU MAKE US FIGHT THEM LIKE THAT?" He shouted to the Wise One who was no longer there.

Sheba joined him. "YOU'RE NO GOD! YOU'RE NO PROTECTOR! YOU'RE EVIL!" She shouted

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED WISE ONE!" Piers shouted "You have no idea the damage you have caused to a child that just destroyed their own parents!"

"ENOUGH!" Isaac shouted getting everyone's attention. "I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword."

"What do you mean Isaac?" Felix asked

"We defied the Wise One to save our planet, not just our parents. Our parents would understand." Isaac said firmly.

"He's…he's right." Felix admitted

"Yeah…It hurts, but we didn't just do this for ourselves, we did it for all of Weyard" Jenna admitted wiping her tears.

"And there is still Prox." Garet said

"Right. It may be too late to save them, but there are countless others who still need us." Sheba said

"We can't let Kyle and the others sacrifice be in vain." Ivan said

"To think that my actions helped save the world." Piers muttered.

"Our actions will no doubt create wars and strife's, but I regret none of it." Mia admitted

"There is little time left. Felix, light the beacon." Kraden said as Felix nodded and reached into his bag for the Mars star.

Isaac knelled down to his father as he gripped his hand. "I'm sorry dad." He whispered

"Isaac…I don't know what to say." Garet said sadly.

"Alex…you helped cause all this grief. Isaac, I am so sorry." Mia apologized

"Don't. It's not your fault." Isaac said

"I know it's tough Isaac, but remember that you and your mother still have each other." Ivan encouraged.

"Don't know how I'm going to break this to her." He sighed sadly as he turned to his friends. "Thanks, you guys. This adventure, it was fun." Isaac said.

"I'll always be there for you pal." Garet said with a smile.

"I'm glad I got to travel with you guys as well." Ivan said

"You three are my treasured friends." Mia smiled sadly

Felix had finally grabbed the star out and tossed it into the hole of the lighthouse lighting the beacon.

Much like what happened at the Venus Lighthouse, the lighthouse split in half as a beam of light shot up from the center. Felix's group along with his parents and Kraden were on one side, while Isaac's group along with Kyle was on the other. A large ball of red energy rose up from the center.

"The beacon is lite." Mia muttered

"And to think that we joined this quest to stop this from happening." Ivan said

"How many lives were taken or even changed just to do this?" Garet asked

The conversation was cut short when the group began to hear voices in their heads. They were the voices of Mia's apprentices Megan and Justin from back in Imil near the Mercury Lighthouse that was delivering a message from the Wise One to get away from the lighthouses.

"The Wise One…what did he want?" Sheba asked

"He did say that once the four lighthouses were lite, the Golden Sun will shine. And when that happens, the Lighthouses and Mount Aleph will likely become very dangerous." Kraden pondered

"So, the Wise One is warning people to take refuge?" Piers asked as Kraden nodded.

"Why would he do that? You saw what he did to us. He's obviously up to no good." Garet said angry.

"Have you not learned that one's actions to not reflect their intention?" Another familiar voice called out in their heads.

"Hama!" Ivan gasped hearing the voice of his lost older sister.

"Master Hama, did you get called to the Jupiter Lighthouse? Isaac asked

"Yes. I was called in a dream." Hama said. "I see that you completed your quest, but it came at a heavy price. Your pain is unbearable."

"My parents…" Jenna muttered

"Don't lose hope Jenna. Appearances can be an illusion. The Wise One has a caring heart." Hama said

"He made us fight Isaac's dad and Jenna's parents. What's so 'caring' about that?" Garet asked annoyed

"I understand that it looks…questionable, but think about it. If the Wise One was truly heartless, would he not warn us to seek refuge? Hama asked

"Well…I guess not. But then why did he do it?" Garet asked

"I can't explain right now. You must get away from the lighthouse now. Who knows what could happen. I'm heading away now myself." Hama warned and her voice faded.

"She's right. Let's get out of here." Kraden agreed.

"But what about my parents? We can't leave them behind." Jenna said

"That's right. We should take them with us." Isaac agreed.

"Would we have time?" Piers asked

"We'll do it." Felix agreed as he grabbed his father. Isaac grabbed his and Piers grabbed Felix's mother.

However, before they could move, the shaking got worse and the light turned from red to black and yellow.

"What's happening?" Piers shouted

"Alchemy is returning. We have to go, NOW" Kraden shouted

"Right. Grab Isaac's dad and Jenna's parents and let's go!" Mia declared

"Ah! What just grabbed my arm?" Garet cried out.

"No one grabbed you Garet!" Isaac shouted annoyed

"I'm serious!" Garet shouted

"Crap! We're too late!" Felix shouted.

The light shined even brighter engulfing them all.

* * *

Back by the Jupiter Lighthouse:

Hama felt a pain in her chest as she looked off to the north.

"Did they make it out in time?" She asked fearfully. "Ivan…please be safe."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, here is a crossover I wanted to do for a long time. Golden Sun and Fire Emblem.

I decided to use Isaac since most of the existing ones use Matthew and I wanted to try something different.

Now in terms of Golden Sun villains, there isn't much to use. Sataros and Menardi are dead, Karst and Agatio are likely dead and even if they are alive, there isn't much to do with them. I still have Alex, but it would be a while before he can show up. (Check the Lost Age ending to see why) But don't worry. I found a way to add some Golden Sun vibe to the story, and I have something else in mind to give this story a bit more juice than just following the plot to a T.

I hope you guys like this preview chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I should hopefully have the next chapter done soon.

So, next chapter, Isaac will find himself in a new world. Stay tune.


	2. Fodlan

Chapter 2: Fodlan

Isaac slowly opened his eyes. When his vision returned to him, he found he was not at the Mars Lighthouse anymore. He was in a room of what looked like an Inn.

"Where am I? Am I in Prox? No, it doesn't feel cold here." Isaac muttered out loud as he looked around. Looking out a Window, he saw what looked like summer rather than the winter Prox was known for.

"Where am I? Last I remembered was the lighthouse shinning and then here I am." Isaac muttered to himself. He was still in his clothes and he saw the Sol Blade in its shaft over in the corner. Isaac grabbed the sword and strapped it to his back. "More importantly, where are the others?"

The door opened causing Isaac to jump. The Door revealed an elder man with blond hair and a short beard dressed in an orange shirt and pants with armor on his arms and legs. On his back was a shield.

"Oh, you're awake." The man said surprised. "We found you over by the river out cold so we brought you here."

"Uh, thanks. But where am I?" Isaac asked

"We're off to the coast of the Kingdom of Faergus right now." The man said

"Faergus? Where is that?" Isaac asked trying to get a reading on where in Weyard he might be, but the man looked surprised.

"You've never heard of Faergus? The Holy Kingdom of Faergus? The kingdom that takes up half of the northern part of Fodlan? Are you alright kid?" The man asked surprised and concerned

Isaac was in shock. He had traveled nearly all around Weyard on his quest to stop Felix's group from lighting the Lighthouses and he never heard of Faergus or Fodlan. _'I don't think I'm in Weyard anymore.'_

"Where are you from anyway?" The man asked

"I'm from Vale. It's a pretty hidden village near a tall mountain called Mount Aleph." Isaac said.

"I suppose so since I've never heard of it. Well anyway, I have to go now. I'll get one of my guys to check up on you later so for now, take it easy kid." The man said

"Thanks, uh…"

"Jeralt. I lead a mercenary group." Jeralt said.

"I'm Isaac." Isaac said. The man nodded and left rather quickly.

Isaac decided to wonder the inn and see if he could find his friends. The man left rather quickly for Isaac to ask.

* * *

Isaac left the room and started to explore the halls. He saw several different people wearing similar armor. Isaac guessed they were members of Jeralt's mercenary group.

"So, how's the kid doing?" One asked getting Isaac's attention.

"Which one? There's two here now." The second one asked.

"The captain's kid." The first clarified

"Oh yeah. It was pretty strange. That purple rock that fell from the sky hit her on the head and suddenly she busted into a fever." The second said

That really got Isaac's attention. A purple stone that fell from the sky. That sounded like a Psynergy crystal. He remembered when Mount Aleph erupted after the Elemental Stars were taken, those stones fell from the sky and caused a lot of problems for many people. But Isaac also remembered a story Jenna told him from her journey after his and Felix's group joined forces in Contigo after Felix finally explained his reason for lighting the Lighthouses. On their way to Prox, Jenna told him about a toddler they met called Eoleo that was hit on the head by a Psynergy stone and broke into a high fever because of it. Heck, he met a girl named Feizhi that also was hit with one of those rocks. As a result, they obtained the ability to use Psynergy.

_'This seems like something worth looking into.'_ Isaac thought.

"Hey, you're the kid we found." A mercenary said noticing Isaac standing there.

Isaac blinked then noticed that one of Jeralt's mercenaries was walking up to him.

"Uh yeah. Thanks for helping me." Isaac said

"You should thank the captain when you get a chance." The mercenary said.

"Right uh, where is he?" Isaac asked

"He's busy right now." The mercenary said

"Is it about his kid I'm hearing about?" Isaac asked

The mercenary nodded. "Yeah. After we found you, we headed to this Inn. But on the way here, a purple rock hit the captain's kid and she suddenly developed a high fever. The captain's really worried. He just stepped out for a bit to check on you, but he's probably back in his room now. I doubt that he'll speak with you again at the moment, so I'd wait a bit." The mercenary said

"I see. By the way, was there anyone else with me when you guys found me?" Isaac asked

"Nope. Just you kid." The mercenary said much to Isaac's disappointment.

"I-I see…Thank you for your time." Isaac said as the mercenary nodded and headed out.

Seeing that the group didn't see any of Isaac's friends with him when he was found, and Jeralt didn't seem like talking right now, Isaac decided to head back to the room he was given for the time being.

* * *

As he sat on the bed, his current situation started to click. Alone…he was all alone. When he first started this journey, he had Garet by his side. Since then the party grew as the journey went on. From meeting Ivan and Mia, to joining with Felix's group. But this was the first time Isaac was truly by himself. His friends weren't here, and nether was his father…

"Father!" Isaac gasped remembering the condition his father was in when he last saw him. Mia and Piers were unable to heal him and Jenna's parents. Kraden said that the battle in that transformed state was too taxing on his body. His chances of survival were slim. Granted Hama said not to give up hope, but Isaac would like some clarification on it. Sadly, like everyone else he was with on top of the Mars Lighthouse, he wasn't here. Isaac was indeed, all alone.

"I guess I'm by myself now." Isaac mumbled sadly.

"And what am I then? Chop liver?" A familiar voice called out as a brown light shot out of Isaac's body.

Isaac's eyes widened as a small brown creature with a tan stomach and blue eyes appeared before him.

"Flint!" Isaac gasped.

Before Isaac was Flint. A Venus Djinni connected to Psynergy. In fact, the very first Djinni Isaac befriended when he and Garet first set out from Vale.

"You're not alone Isaac! I'm still here!" Flint declared. "Granted, the rest of the Djinn we had with us seems to have been separated like the rest of our friends, but I'm still with you and I will always be with you my friend."

Isaac just smiled. Granted, it seems he would have to find the Djinn again, but he still had Flint. The one who's been with him since near the beginning. Second only to Garret.

The sun was starting to set and Isaac still didn't see Jeralt. In the end, he decided to get some rest and talk to Jeralt the next morning. Isaac got undressed and headed for bed. It was definitely a long day and he was overdue for a nap.

* * *

The next day Isaac got dressed and headed for the door. As he opened it however, he saw Jeralt standing there looking ready to open the door himself.

"Oh, you're up. I was just about to check on you." Jeralt said

"I'm good, thank you. I heard about your kid from some of your guys. Is she okay?" Isaac asked

"Oh, you heard huh? Yeah, she's fine. She's looking a lot better right now." Jeralt said

"I figured. A friend told me she heard something like that before." Isaac said

"Do you know something?" Jeralt asked a bit suspicious.

"Yeah but before I say, mind if I ask, have you ever heard of Weyard before?" Isaac asked

"Can't say that I have." Jeralt said oddly.

"Well, come in because we seem to have a lot to discuss." Isaac said and Jeralt agreed and went inside as Isaac closed the door.

"Alright kid, what do you know?" Jeralt demanded.

"I'm from a place known as Weyard. It is a land that floats in the sky." Isaac said

"I continent that floats in the sky?" Jeralt asked skeptically.

"Where I'm from, I've never heard of a place called Faergus or Fodlan." Isaac said

"What about the Adrestian Empire or the Lester Alliance?" Jeralt asked curiously

"Nope." Isaac said

"If you ask me kid, it sounds like you just hit your head real hard." Jeralt said not buying it. "I'll admit that your clothes are strange and so is your sword, but that's not enough for me to believe you came from some magic floating land."

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, I thought so. Come here." Isaac gestured to the window. Jeralt did.

"Watch the rock out there." Isaac said

Jeralt's eyes focused on a large rock outside. Isaac raised his hand as a faint glow appeared over his body.

"Move." Isaac said

Jeralt's eyes widened when he saw a giant ghost hand start to move the rock.

"What was that hand?" Jeralt asked

"You saw the hand? Normal people can't see that part." Isaac asked surprised

"Forget that, what was that? I'm familiar with magic, but I've never seen anything like that." Jeralt asked

"It's called Psychic Energy, or Psynergy for short. It's invisible magic to most people as only a small amount of people can use it that we obtained at birth. We are called Adepts and we can use one of the four elements of Psynergy. Venus or Earth, Mars, or Fire, Jupiter or wind, and Mercury or Water. I am a Venus Adept." Isaac explained. He knew that Psynergy is usually kept a secret, but Isaac knew that there was no other way to get Jeralt to believe him.

Jeralt was at a loss of words. He had seen a lot of strange things in his life, but this was definitely up there.

"Also, meet Flint." Isaac said as Flint appeared on his shoulder making Jeralt jump. "Don't worry, he's friendly. Flint is a Djinni, which are creatures of pure Psynergy that can help boost our powers." Isaac explained "Do you believe me now?"

"I…guess so." Jeralt said. Granted he was still pretty skeptical, but he couldn't just ignore the evidence right before him. "Lets say I believe you. Why don't you first explain yourself and what you were doing before we found you first."

Isaac nodded and told him everything of his journey given by the Wise One of stopping the lighting of the Elemental Lighthouses to prevent alchemy from being released on the world for people to abuse its power like in the past; to learning that Weyard was dying as an unfortunate side effect of alchemy's absents; and up to the battle at the Mars Lighthouse, resulting in the Golden Sun being the last thing he saw before awakening in this Inn.

"Wow...that's some story kid. My condolence for your father though. I hope he survived." Jeralt said

"Me to." Isaac said sadly.

"Well, unfortunately, I've never heard of Psynergy, the Sol Sanctum, the Elemental Lighthouses, Vale, Weyard, or any of that. Heck, part of me still can't even believe it. But still, I can't really dismiss that power you showed or that Djinni or whatever." Jeralt said. "That being said, as one of my guys told you yesterday, you were all by yourself when we found you. None of us saw anyone else."

"I see." Isaac said sadly.

"Now, one last thing. That stone, a Psynergy stone as you called it, you said a friend of yours saw a similar story in her adventure that happened to my kid?" Jeralt asked

"Yeah, and I've seen something similar things myself. Psynergy exposure like that seems to cause side effects to people in giving them powers. But for animals and plants, I dread to see if there were more Crystals that fell and how it affects life around here." Isaac said

"Well then, why don't you come meet my kid and make sure there aren't any nasty side effects from that stone. But a fair warning, my kid is a little…different than most people." Jeralt said and Isaac rose an eyebrow.

Regardless, Isaac agreed and Jeralt lead him out of his room and to his child.

* * *

And That's a wrap!

Yes Byleth in this fanfiction is a girl. I'm using a male Corrin for a main character in Of Key and Sword, so why not use a female Avatar for this story.

And yes Byleth will be an adept. What is her element? Earth? Wind? Fire? Water? You'll have to wait and find out XD

Other characters will gain Psynergy as well. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude will. It will hopefully give more of a Golden Sun vibe to the story.

As for Isaac, he currently only has Flint as a Djinni, so he can't use super powered summons right now, and he is equipped with the Sol Blade for a weapon. He also has the Catch Beads, Lift Gem, and Carry stone.

Next time, Isaac meets Byleth for the first time.

Anyway be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	3. Byleth

Chapter 3 Byleth

Jeralt lead Isaac to the room her was staying in. Upon opening the door, Isaac saw a girl roughly around his age with greenish blue hair dressed in black clothing and a black cape. She had a dagger attached to her hip and a gold medal over her chest connected to a white choker. She was currently reading a tactic book when she heard the door open. The girl glanced at her father and their guest with a rather blank expression. Isaac was starting to see what Jeralt meant when he said his kid was different.

"Who is he?" She asked

"Someone to check over that purple rock that hit you yesterday." Jeralt answered

"My name is Isaac. What's yours?" Isaac asked

"Byleth." Byleth answered simply

"Alright. I have to ask…" Isaac began.

"CAPTAIN JERALT!" One of Jeralt's mercenaries shouted barging into the room.

"What is it?" Jeralt asked

"Monsters! There are monsters attacking the town!" The man said

"Monsters? Crap. We'll have to finish this later. Isaac, Byleth, stay here. I'll be back." Jeralt said

"Let me help you. I can fight to." Isaac declared

"Look kid…" Jeralt started

"Remember what I said about the Psynergy crystals? This maybe partly my fault these monsters are here. I need to help." Isaac said

"Father! I'm helping to." Byleth declared.

"Ugh. You two will likely go regardless. Alright but stay close." Jeralt said

Both nodded. Byleth grabbed her sword and the two ran out with Jeralt.

* * *

Outside, there were several wolves rather feral attacking anything in sight.

_'These creatures. I was right.'_ Isaac thought

"Alright you two. Follow my lead." Jeralt said getting on his horse and pulling out his lance.

"I'm familiar with fighting. Don't worry about me." Isaac said drawing the Sol Blade.

Jeralt charged at a wolf and impaled it with his lance, killing it. Another wolf charged at Jeralt, but Jeralt countered it and killed it.

Isaac charged at a wolf and struck it down with the Sol Blade. Compared to the monsters that he fought in the Mars Lighthouse, including the Doom Dragon, these wolves were a cakewalk.

Byleth was struggling however. While she was no newbie in fighting, she clearly was not used to fighting these kinds of creatures, nor did she have the same level of experience as Jeralt. One wolf charged Byleth from behind ready to strike her down with its fangs, but Isaac saw it coming.

"Spire!" Isaac shouted raising his hand causing sharp rocks to fall on the wolf crushing it.

"Thank you." Byleth said simply.

"No problem." Isaac said

"But what was that you just did? Did you call those rocks or something? I've seen magic, but never like that?" Byleth asked

"I'll explain later. For now, let's get back to Jeralt." Isaac said. Byleth nodded and the two ran back to Jeralt who was down to the last wolf.

The last wolf was rather blue in color. Jeralt charged at the wolf ready to finish it, but the wolf shot an icy breath from its mouth at the mercenary causing him to fall of his horse.

"Father!" Byleth shouted running to her father's aid. Unfortunately, the wolf got ready for another attack.

Isaac ran forward with the Sol Blade in hand.

"Flint!" Isaac called out.

"Count on me Isaac!" Flint said as he caused Isaac's sword to glow yellow.

"TAKE THIS!" Isaac shouted as he gave the wolf a powerful slash annihilating it.

Byleth meanwhile was searching her father for where he was injured. Subconsciously however, she placed her hand on him that started glowing blue. A blue aura covered Jeralt as his body seemed more relaxed as a result. Isaac caught up to the two rather shocked at what he saw.

"That's Ply she's using." Isaac said surprised recognizing the same healing spell he would often see Mia use.

Soon Jeralt was healed up much to both of their shock.

"How…How did you do that?" Jeralt asked. _'She couldn't have used faith. I've kept her away from the church. So, what was that?' _

"So, you did gain Psynergy." Isaac said getting their attention.

"What is Psynergy?" Byleth asked

"So that stone did affect her like that kid you told me about?" Jeralt asked and Isaac nodded.

"What she used is called Ply. It's a water-based technique, so she must be a mercury adept." Isaac explained

"But what is an adept? What is Psynergy? Is that what you did earlier?" Byleth asked

"We can discuss that in a moment. For now, We need to check on my troops and the town." Jeralt said getting up and heading towards the others. Isaac and Byleth followed suit.

* * *

There were thankfully no casualties, but several were injured, but thanks to Isaac's cure along with some medicine, nothing was too serious.

"Thank you so much for saving our village. We are in your debt." One of the villagers said

"It was nothing." Jeralt said

"Still, I can't help but wonder where those monsters came from. They looked like normal wolves, but they seem to have changed. Is this a punishment by the Goddess? The villager asked

"Uh, I" Isaac began, but Jeralt cut him off.

"We'll do a check around the village before we leave to make sure there are no more out there." Jeralt reassured

"Thank you again kind sir. May the Goddess protect you." The villagers said

With that the villagers left and Jeralt turned to Isaac.

"I don't know if that Golden Sun or whatever is responsible for the monsters, but it would be wise to keep that to yourself. You don't want to attract any bad crowd." Jeralt warned

"I understand." Isaac said solemnly

"What is this Golden Sun?" Byleth asked still wanting to know what was going on.

"Let's get back to the room. There is a lot to discuss." Jeralt said. Both nodded and the three headed back.

* * *

Once the three were safely inside the room, Isaac explained his situation to Byleth and what an adept was.

"So, adepts are people who can use this Psynergy of one of the four elements of earth, wind, fire, and water?" Byleth asked

"Yes. And since you used Ply, you must be a water adept.

Byleth held out her hand to use Ply again, but nothing happened

"You may have done it subconsciously." Isaac said

"But Isaac can teach you." Flint said appearing on Isaac's shoulder.

Byleth just stared at the creature before her.

"This is Flint. These are creatures of pure Psynergy that can assist adepts. Flint is a Venus Djinni." Isaac explained

"So, you can teach me how to control this power?" Byleth asked

"Sort of. I can't use water Psynergy without the help of some Mercury Djinni." Isaac explained

"Mercury?" Byleth asked

Isaac was about to speak, but Flint beat him to it.

"We Djinni come in four types. Venus Djinni of the Earth, Mars Djinni of the Fire, Jupiter Djinni of the Wind, and Mercury Djinni of the Water. We can assist adepts by powering up their Psynergy and even help access powers they wouldn't have normally." Flint explained pulling a small white stick out of nowhere. "We are also capable of unleashing powerful spirits in battle, but we require multiple ones to do most of them. So, don't ask for a demonstration."

"I see." Byleth said

"I have a question. What do you plan on doing now Isaac?" Jeralt asked

"Well, I need to find a way back to Weyard, and I need to find my friends." Isaac said

"Well, how about you come with us for now? We travel all over Fodlan so it would be easier to search." Jeralt offered

"And I would like to learn more about this…Psynergy." Byleth chimed in .

Isaac was silent for a minute.

_'On one hand, these guys know this land better than I do. If I went alone, I'd likely just be wandering around like an idiot. Plus, my actions at the Mars Lighthouse is what gave Byleth her powers so, even if I'm not a Mercury Adept, I can still teach her the basics. Not to mention, I did tell them my secret of Psynergy and they both do seem nice. I guess it couldn't hurt.'_ Isaac though before nodding. "I'm in."

"Glad to hear it kid." Jeralt smiled.

It was then Isaac noticed a glow in the distance. Running over to it, he picked up the object to reveal a Psynergy Crystal.

"If there was ever any doubt that Psynergy was the cause…" Isaac mumbled

"That stone. Should you really be touching it?" Jeralt asked in concern remembering how a similar stone hit his daughter.

"For us adepts, it's fine. They can replenish our Psynergy when it's low." Isaac explained

Jeralt seemed to relax. "I guess I'll take your word for it. You know this stuff better than me." Jeralt said

"So, I should be fine touching now that I am also an…adept?" Byleth asked curiously

"Yeah. You should be fine. Your body was probably not use to the Psynergy which is what caused the fever. At least that's my guess." Isaac said

"Well regardless, I plan on us heading out tomorrow morning sharp, so make sure you both get a good night's sleep." Jeralt said as both Isaac and Byleth nodded. Jeralt and Byleth headed back to their rooms as Isaac turned to Flint who was still on his shoulder.

"Well Flint, I guess for the time being, we're mercenaries now." Isaac said

"Strange, isn't it?" Flint said

"By the way, where did you get that stick? Or why do you have it?" Isaac asked

"As for how I got it, I'll never tell! As for why I have it, well, if I want to explain us Djinni like a teacher, I must look the part!" Flint declared

"…okay?" Isaac said as the two headed to their room.

* * *

Isaac's time with Jeralt's mercenaries was definitely a different change of pace for him. His assistance with his Psynergy was definitely well welcomed. Much like in Weyard, more monsters appeared due to the effects of Psynergy crystals making traveling more dangerous. He got along pretty well with Jeralt and to a degree Byleth. Not that the two hated each other or anything, but Byleth seemed rather distant. She would mostly hang around for Psynergy training and that's it. Jeralt did spar with Isaac to get use to fighting Psynergy since there were monsters that could use it to. Though Jeralt definitely showed to be a skilled fighter, quickly adapting to it. He was definitely able to face monsters with Psynergy on his own very well thanks to his prior fighting experience mixed with his new knowledge.

Isaac did in turn learn about tactics as well as a bit of Fodlan history. The former of which Isaac really wished he had during his quest. Though through the latter, Isaac did learn about the three powerful kingdoms of Fodlan. The Adrestian Empire ruled over the southern half of Fodlan, the Holy Kingdom of Faergus took the northwestern side of Fodlan and the Lester Alliance ruled the northeastern. Isaac wanted to learn more, but because Jeralt didn't like to stay in one place for too long, combine with teaching Byleth on Psynergy along with studying tactics with said girl, he couldn't learn more in detail. Though one thing that definitely caught Isaac's attention, was this so-called Church. Though Jeralt always seemed out of his way to drop any discussions about it especially when Byleth was around. Just what was Jeralt hiding?

Three years had passed. Isaac still strangely looked the same. If he ever found Kraden again, he'd have to ask him. Though speaking of which, sadly, Isaac heard no news of his friend's whereabouts. Though on that one day, did Isaac's life meet a big change…again

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yep, Byleth is a water adept. Why? Well out of the four main characters of Three Houses, Byleth is best at healing which is what Water Adepts are great at.

On a side note, Sothis has NO connections to Psynergy. That's The Wise One. Therefore her presence had nothing to do with Byleth's element.

Anyway, Sorry to just fast forward towards the end, but in terms of the Psynergy training, I'm saving that for Garreg Mach Monastery. But she can do the basics of a water adapt now.

Speaking of Psynergy, I am not limiting the adepts to the four main characters. If you guys prefer a character to become an adept, let me know. I'm flexible with who gets chosen. Though one thing I should point out: Psynergy is similar to magic yes, but there are warrior based Adapts with good physical strength (Like Isaac) So don't just dismiss characters like Dedue because they're bad at magic.

Rhea and Seteth are out of the question, but I might allow Flayn And yes, the knights like Shamir and Alois aren't out of the question. I am not going to do everyone though.

As for Psynergy:

Venus Adepts (Earth) are usually physically strong and can manipulate nature through the earth and plants

Mars Adepts (Fire) are often hotheaded, strong, and control fire, heat, and lava

Jupiter Adepts (Wind) usually are skilled in mind and control wind and lightning (Although I don't think I'll give anyone the Mind Read power since it's a rare ability, even among Jupiter Adepts)

Mercury Adepts (Water) are great healers and control water and ice

(I am not using Dark and Light from Dark Dawn)


	4. The Three Lords

Chapter 4 The Three Lords

Byleth found herself standing in a rather dark room with some lighting in the center of the room and a throne on the other side. On the throne sat a girl that looked no older than 12. She had long green hair with a crown on her head. She wore a blue and black dress with gold designs around. She also looked like she was sleeping, but soon awoken slowly to the arrival of Byleth.

The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes awake as she noticed Byleth. "Oh my. What could have brought you here?"

"Uh…" Byleth began

"I wonder how you got in here." She yawned "It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed."

"I'm sorry?" Byleth asked

"Now come closer. I wish to have a better look at you." She asked

Byleth complied and stepped forward into the light.

"Hmm. I've not seen the likes of you before. Who are you anyway?" The girl asked

"I'm a mortal." Byleth answered

"Yet you seem to have this mysterious energy around you." The girl said "But do you have a name?"

"Byleth." Byleth said

"Huh. I shall never grow accustom to the sound of human names." She said "Do you have a day of birth?"

"The 15th of the Guardian Moon." Byleth said wondering why this girl was asking so many questions

"Well, wonders never cease. It seems we share the same day of birth. How strange. It all feels so familiar...*Yawn* I think it may be time…for another nap. It is almost…time to…begin…" She yawned as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Remire Village:

"Hey, time to wake up." Jeralt said shacking Byleth lightly to awaken her despite the fact it is still dark outside.

"Were you having that dream again?" Jeralt asked

"Yeah. About this young girl." Byleth said having told Jeralt about it as this wasn't the first time, she had a dream like this.

"I think you've described her to me before, but I don't recall ever meeting a person like that." Jeralt muttered before shaking it off. "In any case, it's best to get those ideas out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wonder is a sure way to get yourself killed."

"Right." Byleth nodded

"Anyway, our next job is in the Kingdom. It's a long walk so we need to leave at Dawn." Jeralt said

"Of course." Byleth nodded.

Jeralt just sighed. "Looks like everyone is waiting for us, so we better get a move on." Jeralt said

Just then, Isaac runs into the room.

"Sorry to just barge in like this, but we have trouble." Isaac said

"What happened?" Jeralt asked as Isaac led the two outside.

* * *

Outside the Inn there were three people roughly close to Isaac and Byleth's age. Probably a bit younger.

One was a guy with blond hair wearing a black uniform with a blue strap and cape, along with armor gauntlets and boots.

The next was a girl wearing a black dress with a red cape and red leggings. She had long white hair

The last was a guy that was darker in skin with brown hair. He also wore a black uniform, but with a yellow cape and a yellow undershirt.

"Please pardon our intrusion." The boy in blue bowed "We wouldn't bother you if the situation weren't dire."

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt asked

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope you would be kind enough to lend us some support." The boy in blue said

"Bandits? Here?" Jeralt asked

"It's true. They attacked us when we were at rest at our camp." The girl in red said

"We've been separated from our companions and outnumbered. They're after our lives…not to mention our gold." The boy in yellow said

"I'm impressed that you're able to stay calm despite the situation. I…wait those uniforms…" Jeralt said noticing a familiarity to the uniforms the three newcomers were wearing.

"The bandits are approaching." Isaac called out sensing them through the earth. During the last three years, he has continued working on his own powers.

"You must have some good eyes. I can't see them yet." The boy in yellow commented looking into the distance, but unable to see much due to the dark forest.

One of Jeralt's mercenaries approached the group. "The bandits are just outside the village. And there is quite a lot of them." He said

"Damn. They must have followed you. We can't just abandon the village now. Prepare for battle." Jeralt ordered. The mercenary nodded and headed off.

"Hope you two are ready." Jeralt said to Isaac and Byleth, who both nodded.

"We thank you for your assistance. I am Dimitri." The boy in blue said

"My name is Edelgard." The girl in red said

"And I'm Claude. Pleasure." The boy in yellow said

"I'm Isaac and this is Byleth." Isaac introduced

"We can give more proper introductions later. Let's go." Jeralt ordered. Everyone nodded and ran off, except Isaac and Byleth who was held back by Jeralt.

"I'd be careful using your powers here. Use them only as a last resort." Jeralt whispered

"Why is that?" Byleth asked

"I'll explain after." Jeralt said

Both nodded and ran after the other three.

* * *

The six arrived at the gates where several bandits wielding swords and their leader with an axe in his hand were ready for battle.

"We better take out these thieves before they overrun the village. Take out the ones in front should knock the wind out of their sails." Jeralt commanded

"Got it." Isaac confirmed drawing a steel sword due to his Sol Blade possibly attracting some unwanted attention.

"We're capable of fighting. So, we shall assist." Dimitri declared drawing an iron lance. Edelgard had an iron axe in her hands and Claude had an iron bow ready.

One bandit decided to run forward at Byleth with his axe. Upon reaching her, he brought the axe down with means to kill, however, Byleth evaded the axe and sliced the bandit with her sword killing him.

"Looks like there is a number of bandits hiding around the trees and forest in the back. Their leader might be there as well." Isaac said

"If we group up and push forward, we might be able to crush them." Byleth said

"I'll stand by the entrance here until we take out the advances. We need to protect the village after all." Jeralt said

"Very well. I'll assist you in your frontal assault. Edelgard, will you as well?" Dimitri asked

"Yes. I am quite curious though." Edelgard said looking at Byleth. "You do seem to have a strange aura around you." She then looked at Isaac. "You seem to have more to you than one would believe as well. You both claim to be simple mercenaries but I do wonder."

"Then I guess I help you then?" Claude asked Isaac who nodded.

"Byleth your group can take the ones on the left while Claude and I take the ones on the right." Isaac said and Byleth nodded and both groups got to work.

* * *

Byleth charged at a bandit using her speed over the big guy to get and close and strike him down.

Dimitri ran up from behind Byleth and took down another bandit that was closing in with his lance.

"These guys aren't very strong, but their numbers are big. If you three weren't here, I dread to think what would have happened. We are in you debt." Dimitri said

"We should focus on the bandits before we give our thanks." Edelgard said

"Right. My apologies." Dimitri said "Still, hopefully your friend and Claude aren't in too much trouble."

"Isaac is strong. He should be fine." Byleth pointed out as another bandit charged at them, but Edelgard intercepted and took him out with her own axe.

* * *

Isaac and Claude stepped carefully in the small woods outside the village.

"There aren't that many here, but the woods make it tricky. Be careful." Isaac warned

"You seem to know where enemies are pretty well. How so?" Claude asked

"Bandits first, questions later." Isaac ordered

"Fair point." Claude admitted as two bandits jumped out to attack.

Isaac swiftly dodged the axes and slashed the two bandits killing them. A third bandit then charged at Isaac but was met with an arrow courtesy of Claude.

From further back a bandit gasped in fear. "These kids are tough. Should we run?" He asked

"Nah. We still have our little pet." Another said as he held a leash that was retraining a Dire Wolf. With a smirk, he released the wolf on the two brats.

The wolf charged at the unexpected Claude biting into his left arm.

"GAHH!" Claude screamed in pain.

"Claude!" Isaac shouted

"Let go of me!" Claude cried out as a small gust of wind appeared around him knocking the wolf away.

Isaac instinctively used spire to crush the wolf much to the surprise of Claude and shock of the bandits.

"What the heck kind of magic was that? We need to get the boss!" One bandit shouted

"Forget that, we need to get out of here!" The second bandit shouted as the two started to run.

Isaac, not wanting the chance of reinforcements pointed his hand upward. "Gaia!"

The ground beneath the two bandits opened releasing Venus Psynergy and rocks that attacked the two bandits killing them.

_'He has that new power as well. But he seems to be far more skilled at it than just the three years it's been around. I'll need to talk to him about it later. Maybe he has some answers to that purple stone.'_ Claude thought.

Isaac walked up to Claude to examine his wound. _'That was Jupiter Psynergy he used no doubt. Did he get exposed like Byleth did? I'll have to talk to him later. He likely will want to know about my powers as well.'_ Isaac sighed. _'Great. How many others got exposed in this world?'_ Isaac then castes cure on the injury.

"It doesn't look like it was too deep, but I would recommend seeing a doctor soon." Isaac said

"Yeah…thanks." Claude simply responded.

"We should get back to the others." Isaac suggested and Claude nodded.

* * *

Byleth, Dimitri, and Edelgard were faced with three more Dire Wolves in front of them. The Bandit leader was right behind the wolves laughing.

"How do you brats like my new pets? Lunch time boys!" The bandit leader called out as the wolves charged.

Edelgard swung her axe at one of the wolves, but the wolf jumped out of the way and shot an icy breath at the girl causing her to fall to the ground.

"Edelgard!" Dimitri shouted as he ran towards the girl but a wolf cut him off. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Dimitri shouted and with a thrust of his hand, the Dire Wolf was pushed back by a giant ghost hand. The Bandit leader didn't see it, but Byleth did.

_'That's the same power I've seen Isaac use.'_ Byleth thought before one of the wolves cut her from her train of thoughts. Byleth jumped away to avoid the wolf's attack and sliced the monster killing it. The third one charged at her, but then Jeralt arrived and intercepted the wolf with his lance.

"The rest of the bandits are dealt with. All that's left is the leader." Jeralt said

"What the? Aren't you Jeralt the Blade Breaker? What is a renown mercenary like you doing here?" The bandit leader asked shocked

"I'm the one who should be complaining here. I'm caught up in the mess that you started." Jeralt said

"Grr. I am Kostas and I won't lose to anyone" Kostas declared as he charged at Jeralt.

Dimitri and Byleth helped Edelgard up, feeling some heat off of her body.

_'More Psynergy?'_ Byleth thought.

"That wolf caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it to be another one of those monsters." Edelgard said

"Those monsters?" Byleth asked already fearing the answer she knew.

"There have been strange monster sightings as of late. They possess strange powers like that icy breath. We think it might have to do with those purple stones that came falling from the sky three years ago. Even humans seem to be obtaining new types of magic as a result. Myself, Edelgard and Claude are among them." Dimitri explained

_'Of course.'_ Byleth groaned internally

Before anything else could be said, the Dire Wolf got back up and charged at the three, but was met with a spire from Isaac as he and Claude ran up to the three.

"I see you two are alright." Dimitri said walking up to the two and turned to Isaac. "And you have the same powers that I do. Were you exposed to those purple stones as well?" He asked

"Uh…yeah." Isaac said nervously.

"Though you looked way more skilled at it than Dimitri here." Claude commented.

Jeralt had managed to knocked Kostas to the ground, but he immediately got up and in his anger, decided to attack one of the students that was closest to him, who happened to be Edelgard.

Edelgard reached for a dagger she had on her, but was pushed out of the way by Byleth as the axe came down on her back.

Byleth closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but suddenly time stopped.

* * *

When Byleth opened her eyes, she found herself in the room from her dreams with the green haired girl glaring at her.

"Honestly, what were you thinking with that little stunt. It's like you're trying to get me killed you fool!" The girl scolded before sighing in annoyance. "Well, it's fine. If you don't know the value of your own life then you aren't going to protect it very well aren't you?" She then clasped her hands. "Well then, I guess it's up to me to guide you from here. My name is Sothis. But I am also known as 'The Beginning.'"

"Sothis?" Byleth asked

"I wasn't able to recall my name until just now, yet it just came to me. How odd. But I wonder who called me 'The Beginning?' How odd." Sothis said as Byleth just stared

"What is with that look? Do you think of me as a child? A mere child that forgot her own name!? Phooey! That 'child' just saved your life. And what does that make you?"

"I am no child!" Byleth retorted

"Ha! You threw yourself in front of an axe to save just one girl." Sothis reminded. "Yet all is well, for I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"Oh, thank you." Byleth bowed

"There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving after all. Though it is only temporary, I did manage to stop time…though how did I do that?" Sothis wondered

"So, what happens now?" Byleth asked

"Well, when time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh and you will surely meet your end." Sothis explained causing Byleth to gasp.

"How rude of you to drag me into this?" Sothis chided. "Now what to do…"

"Well, if you could stop time, is it possible to turn back time?" Byleth asked hopefully

Sothis gasped. "Yes, I can turn back the hands. I can do that!" A yellow magic seal appeared before her with a strange crest in the center. "I am not able to turn back time too far, but all is well. Since you know what will happen, I trust you can take better care of yourself next time?" She asked a bit annoyed and Byleth nodded. "Seriously. Use your sword…or that strange form of magic your friend taught you. What was it again?"

"Psynergy?" Byleth asked

"Yes that! Use that." Sothis said as she turned back the hands of time.

* * *

Byleth suddenly found herself back outside of Remire Village with Kostas jumping back on his feet and charging at Edelgard. Byleth ran in front of Edelgard and raised her hands.

"Douse!" Byleth shouted

A cloud appeared above Kostas and unleashed heavy amounts of water down on the bandit knocking him back down on his back.

"You can use it too. I see." Edelgard whispered

"Hey! Over here!" Claude called out as he, Isaac and Dimitri ran up to the two girls with Jeralt walking up to her from behind.

"Hey, did you just?" Jeralt began

"What was that?" Isaac asked feeling a strange force though the wind.

Before Byleth could say anything, a man with brown hair and a mustache, wearing white armor and a cape with multiple soldiers behind him ran up to the six.

"The Knights of Seiros are here!" He declared. "We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students and…HEY they're running away! After them!" The knights ran after Kostas and his men who were fleeing the scene as the man ran up to the three students. "Well, I'm glad to see you three are safe. And who is…It can't be!" The man said in shock upon seeing Jeralt.

"Ugh…Why him?" Jeralt complained

"You know him?" Isaac asked

"Captain Jeralt, it is you! Goodness, it has been ages!" The man said "Do you remember me? Alois? Your old right-hand man? Well, I always thought I was your right-hand man." Alois said excited. "It must have been 20 years since you vanished, but I never believed you were dead."

"Just as loud as ever Alois. And drop the 'captain' nonsense. I'm not you captain anymore." Jeralt sighed

"Look. I'm a mercenary these days with many things to do so I can't stick around. Goodbye old friend." Jeralt said trying to walk away.

"Right. Goodbye captain…WAIT! This can't be how it ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!" Alois explained

"Garreg Mach Monastery. I guess I have no choice." Jeralt sighed

"And what of you two? Are you both his children?" Alois asked

"That is correct." Byleth said

"No. I'm not his son, but he has been very kind to look after me these past three years." Isaac said

"I'm glad to hear that. Well regardless, I insist that you two come to the monastery as well. It's not safe with all these monsters running around as of late." Alois laughed

Jeralt, Isaac, and Byleth were silent at that.

"You will come with us, won't you?" Alois asked Jeralt.

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros." Jeralt said

"Wonderful. Let's get going then." Alois said as the two walked off.

While Byleth was seeming to have a mental conversation with herself, the three students approached her and Isaac.

"I appreciate your help back there. Both of your skills are beyond question. Both with that magic and in battle. You're both quite skilled mercenaries, and you Byleth is related to the Blade Breaker Jeralt?" Edelgard asked. "A former commander to the knights of Seiros, and is said to be one of the strongest knights out there. Am I missing anything?"

"Knights of Seiros?" Byleth asked

"You haven't heard of the knights of Seiros? The most famous order of knights in all of Fodlan?" Edelgard asked surprised.

_'I wonder if it's that church I would sometimes hear about.'_ Isaac wondered

"Hey, you two are coming to the monastery, aren't you? Of course, you are. I'll be happy to bend your ear as we travel." Claude said. "Oh, and by the way, the three of us are all students at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were out doing training exercise when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it." Claude said rubbing his left arm a bit.

"That would be because you ran off." Edelgard said annoyed.

"Too true." Claude said with a small laugh. "I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two didn't follow me and ruin everything Because of that, all the bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, so that is what you were up to Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all." Dimitri said

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words." Edelgard scolded.

"And you will prove to be a lacking ruler yourself is you try and find deceit behind every word and fail to trust those you can rely upon." Dimitri retorted as Edelgard glared at him.

"Hey now, let's not fight." Isaac tried

"Oh great. A royal debate between their highness's. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naivety." Claude laughed

"Me? Naïve? Tell me. Are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?" Edelgard asked glaring at Claude

"In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment." Dimitri asked getting Isaac's and Byleth's attention. "The way you two held yourselves in battle was most captivating. You never lost control of yourselves for a moment. It shows just how much I have yet to learn."

"Your skills is precisely why I must ask that you consider to lend your services to the empire." Edelgard said. "I might as well properly introduce myself. I am no mere student. I also happen to be the Adrestian Empires-"

"Hold Edelgard." Dimitri cut in. "Please allow me to finish my proposition first." He then turned to the two. "The holy kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of people with your skills. Please consider returning to the Kingdom with me?"

"Wow, tactless much?" Claude asked "Recruiting someone you just met? I was going to develop an everlasting friendship with them before asking for favors." He then turned to the two. "But it seems niceties don't exist in this world, so get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie? The Adrestian Empire, Kingdom of Faerghus, or the Leicester Alliance?"

"Uh…" Isaac muttered just standing there. Quite a question to just ask him right out of the blue. Looking at the three, he could see that Edelgard looks like she was always judging and observing him, Dimitri looked nice, but there was a feeling of darkness underneath him, and Claude was rather casual than the other two with a smile that never reached his full face. Looking at Byleth, she seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Can I get a rain check?" Isaac asked causing the three to look a bit dumbfounded at him.

"Well, I suppose that is a question that one should not make so hastily. I guess I can't really blame you for not having an immediate answer." Dimitri admitted.

"Very well, but when you make up your mind, please let us know." Edelgard said before turning to Byleth. "I trust you are the same?" Byleth nodded.

"Well then, let's catch up to the others and get back to the monastery." Claude said as the five headed back.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, it is pretty apparent to what element that everyone is. Claude is Jupiter, Edelgard is Mars, and Dimitri is Venus. And yes, they are also in more control of Psynergy. The reason is that they had three years to train at this point. As for not having proper instructions: Ivan didn't really have any ether and he was quite in control of his Psynergy as the others of his group was at the beginning of the game. Isaac and Garet had Vale and Mia did have the Mercury clan training while Ivan had nothing. (His sister sure didn't train him) So it's not impossible for others to figure this stuff out themselves, though Isaac is stronger with it due to having a longer time to train it as well as the events of the end of The Lost Ages.

On a side note, I do plan on using more Golden Sun monsters than just Dire Wolves, it's just that in terms of pets that Bandits would have for a hunting mission, they just fit so well.

As for which path Isaac and Byleth will chose, we will show that in the next chapter. (And I have already chosen their routes) Now do keep in mind that since there are two characters here and three classes, that means one will obviously not be chosen, but I won't leave them shafted. I'll go more into detail when they chose their classes.

Now in terms of other adepts: I have some chosen but if you guys still want to give suggestions, ether PM me or leave it in your review. While I don't have a set release date for Chapter 5, when that chapter comes out, suggestions will close.

Now in regards to the DLC for Three Houses. I'm not going to put this story on hold to wait multiple months for the DLC to finally come out. Especially for Wave Four. I am going to update this story more slowly however, due to battles being much tougher to write for this series than it was in my Of Key and Sword Series. When it comes out and if I can add them, I will. If not, then oh well. I'll still see if I can do anything with the new characters though.

Next chapter, Isaac and Byleth enter the Garreg Mach Monastery and meet Archbishop Rhea who gives the two a new job, and a choice. Stay tuned.


	5. Garreg Mach Monastery

Chapter 5 Garreg Mach Monastery

Alois lead the group through the woods along a single path up a hill. He was currently in the front talking with Jeralt and some other knights and mercenaries.

In the back of the group, Isaac and Byleth walked with Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri.

"This will be both of your first time at the monastery. If you'd like, I'd be happy to show you both around." Dimitri offered

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad." Claude said

"Like it or not, we will be there soon enough." Edelgard said

The forest clearing came into view and the monastery was in sight. It sat of a mountain with a few gates that surrounded it.

"There it is. Garreg Mach Monastery." Edelgard said

"It's huge." Isaac said. Back in Weyard, there was no church that even came close to this size. Only some Sanctums in each town.

"It really is. As I said, it pretty much is Fodlan in a nutshell." Claude said "The Monastery serves as both the Church of Seiros and the Officers Academy.

Once inside the monastery, Jeralt hung back with Isaac and Byleth as everyone else went ahead. Most of the students wore a black jacket with gold coloring on it, though some wore vests showing the white undershirt and some just wore the white undershirt.

Jeralt stopped and looked up. "Rhea's here."

Isaac and Byleth looked up and saw a woman with long green hair and a golden head piece with blue tassels on the sides. She was looking down at the three rather curious.

"I wonder…did the flow of time bring you here?" Rhea asked herself as she stared at Byleth.

Jeralt lead Isaac and Byleth to the audience chamber.

* * *

"It's been years since I last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now." Jeralt said

"You've been here before?" Byleth asked

"I've never spoken much of this before, but I used to be a knight here many years ago." Jeralt admitted. "I reported to the Archbishop, Lady Rhea."

"Archbishop?" Isaac asked

"Many people in Fodlan are devout followers of the teaching of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is Archbishop Rhea herself." Jeralt explained

_'So, this is the church I would sometimes hear about. But why did Jeralt always change the subject when it was brought up?'_ Isaac wondered.

"Thank you for your patients Jeralt." A man with green hair and beard said as he entered the room with Rhea. He wore a blue and white uniform. Rhea wore a white dress under a blue and gold robe.

"My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the Archbishop." Seteth said

"Right. Hello." Jeralt said

"It has been a long time Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the Goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea asked

"Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke." Jeralt said with a bow.

"Yes, I see the miracle of fatherhood has blessed you with a child. That is your child is it not?" Rhea asked looking at Byleth.

"Yes. She was born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to her mother, but we sadly lost her to illness." Jeralt said

"I see. My condolence." Rhea bowed before turning to Byleth. "I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?"

"My name is Byleth." Byleth said with a bow causing Rhea to smile.

"What a fine name." Rhea said before turning to Isaac.

"And this is another ally of yours if I heard correctly?" She asked

"Yes. He joined my group three years ago, after saving me from some of those monsters that appeared." Jeralt said

"Ah yes. Those monsters. They also appeared three years ago when those stones fell from the sky, and when some people began to develop that new type of magic." Seteth said a bit suspicious.

_'They will likely figure it out sooner or later.'_ Isaac thought. "I…may have had something to do with that."

That surprised Rhea and Seteth. Byleth and Jeralt just looked concerned.

"What do you mean, you had something to do with it?" Seteth demanded

"The strange magic is called Psynergy. It originated from my home Weyard." Isaac said

_'Psynergy? Then I was right.' _Rhea thought

"You see, my home Weyard was slowly decaying due to the seal on Psynergy our ancient people placed in the past to prevent the abuse of power. So, a…friend of mine went out to light the four elemental lighthouses to ignite the Golden Sun and restore alchemy. When the final lighthouse was lite though, we were all consumed by the light and I found myself in the company of Jeralt and Byleth. I have no idea where my friends are, or my own father who was gravely injured last I saw him." Isaac explained

I see. Jeralt, what is your thoughts on this young man?" Rhea asked

"I admit parts of his story are a bit hard to swallow, but I've seen what he can do and it is hard to deny it. I do trust him though. If not for him, I might not be standing here today." Jeralt said.

"I trust him as well." Byleth added causing Isaac to smile.

"It seems like quite a story. Perhaps you can tell me all about it sometime." Rhea said with a smile.

_'That's strange. I thought Rhea would be outraged at Isaac. Why is she just accepting it? Does she know something?'_ Jeralt thought surprised. Granted, he was glad Isaac's life wasn't in danger, but still…

"Jeralt. You know what I'm about to ask of you, don't you?" Rhea asked snapping Jeralt out of his thoughts.

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you?" Jeralt sighs. "I won't say no but…"

"Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked of you." Rhea said before turning to Isaac and Byleth. "I have to step away for a while but I will expect that they will desire a word with you both soon. Please listen to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell." She said. Isaac, Byleth, and Jeralt bowed in respected and walked out of the audience chamber, closing the doors behind them.

"Seteth. The Jenei has returned to us." Rhea said with a smile "I wonder if this is because of Psynergy. I had my suspicions when the new magic first appeared, but when Isaac brought up Psynergy and Weyard, I knew my hunch is correct." Rhea said

"Yes but, it seems that Psynergy has brought quite a number of trouble with it." Seteth said with some concern.

* * *

In the halls:

"I can't believe it. Forced back into the knights of Serios." Jeralt sighed before looking at Isaac and Byleth. "Sorry to drag you both into this, but it looks like I might be stuck here for a while, and I'm afraid that both of your serves are required as well."

"We have to work here? As a mercenary, or a servant?" Byleth asked

"Or are we joining the knights with you?" Isaac asked

"Nothing like that. From the sound of things, I was talking to Alois about, they want you both to teach here." Jeralt explained

"Teach?" Isaac cried out.

"Remember those brats from earlier? They were from the Officers Academy. Apparently, they were short two professors, seeing that one apparently ran off when those bandits attacked, and the another is retiring from teaching. And then that damn Alois went and recommended you two to Lady Rhea." Jeralt explained

"I have to teach? But I know nothing about the church's teachings!" Isaac cried out.

"Calm down, they don't want you to teach that. If I recall, stuff like that was handled by people like Rhea herself. No, your teaching will be on tactics and battle. People come here from the three main kingdoms of Fodlan to learn this stuff." Jeralt explained

"I've only been learning this stuff for three years. Byleth I can get as she's been learning this stuff longer, but me…" Isaac began.

"You've been a pretty good student when you were learning this stuff from me with Byleth. I'm sure you'll do fine. But if I had to guess though, you may have been chosen due to how well you can use Psynergy. Alois told me those three brats weren't the only ones here to be hit with those stones. Your confession to Rhea probably sealed that." Jeralt said

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Those bandits had some monsters with them, so I had to use Psynergy to help out. They were pretty impressed with my skills with it. That's why I told Rhea when we got here. They were pretty interested in me, and I doubt I would be able to keep it a secret." Isaac explained

"I suppose so. It's likely that you will be teaching those brats how to properly use Psynergy like you've done with Byleth." Jeralt explained and Isaac slowly nodded

"Oh my, so are you one of the new professors?" A woman asked. "My, you're so stern and handsome."

The three turned to see a woman with brown hair wearing a blue clothing that was a bit…revealing under a white robe, and a man with grey hair, glasses, and dressed in a grey robe.

"Err, no. These two are the ones your looking for." Jeralt said pointing to Byleth and Isaac. "I'll catch you two later." He then pulled them close. "And watch out for Lady Rhea. I have no idea what she's planning making you two professors, and I feel she might know something about Psynergy with how accepting she was. She's up to something so stay on your guards." Jeralt whispered and the two nodded a bit confused.

"So, it's you both then?" The woman asked. "So young."

"Confidence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you know." The man said. "I am Hanneman. A Crest scholar and professor at this academy." He introduced. "I wonder if you both possess a crest. I insist that you both visit my office when you next have a moment to spare so we can delve into it."

"I don't think I have a crest but, if you insist." Isaac said

"I'm Manuela. I'm a physician, a songstress, and until recently a professor. I'm also available. Nice to meet you." The woman introduced with that last segment directed at Isaac who took a step back awkwardly.

"Until recently? Are you the professor that retired?" Byleth asked

"Yes, but not because I'm old or anything." Manuela insisted. "As I also said, I'm a physician. Ever since those monsters showed up, we've been getting more and more injuries that the monastery needs more hands-on deck for medical staff. As a result, I chose to step down from teaching and direct my full attention to physician."

"I'm so sorry." Isaac apologized.

"Ah yes, I overheard your conversation with the Archbishop. Don't feel bad though. At least I managed to go out on top." Manuela smirked turning slightly at Hanneman who glared at her.

"On top?" Byleth asked

"Me and Hanneman are rivals. Last year, my class beat his class." Manuela explained causing Isaac and Byleth to nod in understanding. "But that being said, if you're ever lonely, please come pay me a visit." Manuela said with a wink to Isaac who blushed at the advance.

"Please spare our young Professors this needless chitchat Manuela." Hanneman sighed before turning to Isaac and Byleth. "Now then, the three of us will each be charged with one of the three classes here at Garreg Mach. I trust you both have been explained about this."

"No. We kind of just found out we were the new professors." Isaac explained

"We were told that someone would like a word with us later by Lady Rhea." Byleth added

"I see. Then allow me to explain it to you." Manuela said. "The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students. Each house is closely affiliated with their region of origin. The Black Eagles is for students who come from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, who also is next in line to be the next emperor."

"The Blue Lions is for students who are from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house Leader is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus." Hanneman explained

"Lastly there is the Golden Deer, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude. He is the grandson of Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance." Manuela finished.

"To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here this year. This will definitely be a promising year." Hanneman said

"Lets just hope the little treasure don't cause trouble." Manuela added

"Yes quite. Anyway, I suggest taking a stroll around the campus to get your bearing. And when you have a moment, please step by my office." Hanneman said

"And I even got tour guides ready for you." Manuela said pointing behind the two new professors. The two turned to see Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude approach the them. "I've asked the three house leaders to give you a tour around the academy. They are also the only ones who know that you two are the new professors. It's more fun that way."

"So, you both have accepted a position here… Pity. I was hoping that you both would lend your strength to the Empire. But anyway, I never properly introduced myself did I. My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire." Edelgard introduced

"Scored a teaching gig though. That is quite impressive. Talk about a great first impression. I guess that means I better introduce myself properly. My name is Claude Von Riegan. I am the next heir to the Leicester Alliance." Claude introduced

"Also, please accept my apologies for the other day. You both came to our aid, and I never properly introduced myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. But here, I am just a student with much to learn." Dimitri introduced

"So, the three of us will show you two around and introduce you to our respective houses." Claude said

"It seems like it." Isaac said with a smile.

"Well, as I offered on the way here, we will be happy to show you both around." Dimitri said

"Thank you." Byleth said and the five headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Audience Chamber:

"Lady Rhea have you no intention of changing your mind? Appointing two strangers, children no less as professors to our esteemed academy. I can see why you would like Isaac to teach Psynergy to those that were affected by those stones, but as a professor as well?" Seteth asked

"My mind is made Seteth. I know worrying is your nature, but one is Jeralt's own flesh and blood. The other has his trust and is a Jenei." Rhea said

"That isn't too reassuring. The Jenei disappeared on that tragic day so many years ago, and Jeralt, a man who vanished in the great fire 21 years ago. How trustworthy are they? Don't forget that Flayn is here as well now." Seteth advised. "Please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk."

"Seteth, they have my trust. Let that be enough for you as well." Rhea said. "More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly more concerned about the matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will towards the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach. It would also be better for them not to get the Jenei."

"Yes, that matter is of great importance as well. I shall continue my investigation." Seteth admitted. "I will place my faith in your trust for now with the upmost care. I pray that nothing occurs that shakes that confidence." Seteth said

"Isaac did confess to his involvement to Psynergy appearing right at the start." Rhea pointed out with a smile.

"Yes. I will admit that he did." Seteth agreed. While he was still wary of Isaac, he did applaud his honesty on their first meeting instead of hiding it.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

So, Isaac and Byleth have met Rhea and are given a new job as professors. Sorry their choice wasn't in this chapter, but it will next chapter.

Anyway, to those who don't know, the Jenei were said to be the ancestors to modern day adepts. Sothis herself may not be connected to Psynergy, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any back then. Stay tune for more on that. I am however, mixing some history for both games to add them in. (Kind of easy to do with Golden Sun since it still leaves a lot opened.) But it's also so that Rhea would trust Isaac's powers. No way he could teach that without others getting suspicious.

Now onto Manuela. I apologies to her fans, but for Issac to become a professor, one had to go and hers made more sense with her second job. Don't worry though, she will still be important like in canon.

As for the other adepts, I am currently finalizing my choices. There will be two adepts for each house, including the church. (Excluding the four already shown) You will meet them soon.

Next chapter, Isaac and Byleth are given a tour of the Garreg Mach Monastery and meet the three houses.

Be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	6. The Three Houses

Chapter 6 The Three Houses

"Okay, so let us begin this wonderful tour of our beloved Officers Academy." Claude said leading the group of five downstairs to the Reception Hall. It was a rather large room with multiple tables on the left and right each in a row and each table had a candle on it. There was also quite a number of people ether walking or talking with one another. Some were students, some were monks, and others were knights on guard duty.

"This is the Reception Hall. A lot of people seem to use it as a gathering place to chat with." Dimitri said as he pointed to the northern door. "Up ahead is the Cathedral. It is currently being cleaned up right now so we can't show it to you at the moment, but that is where we go to do worship for the goddess."

"I was told that Seteth or Lady Rhea usually does that teaching for that?" Isaac asked

"That is correct." Edelgard said nodding.

"To the right of here is the Cemetery." Claude said pointing in that direction. "And to the left is our classrooms."

"Why don't we go there right now. Our classmates are currently there getting used to things." Dimitri insisted.

"That's right. You both still haven't made up your minds on which class you will be teaching, will you?" Edelgard asked

Both Isaac and Byleth nodded.

"Excellent. Let us be on your way." Claude said as the three kind of pushed the two new professors in the direction of the classrooms.

* * *

An outside area, showed three classrooms right next to each other. Each classroom had a banner on each side of the door. The one on the far left had a yellow one with a shield design on it. The middle was blue with a design of a man ridding a griffon on it, an the one on the far right was red with a twin headed eagle on it.

"Why don't we start with mine." Edelgard said as she directed the group to the Black Eagles classroom.

While Edelgard was talking about the Black Eagle class's main focus on magic, Isaac noticed a girl with purple messy hair dropping a book as she was walking. Picking it up, he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder causing the girl to jump with a freaked-out expression.

"Whatever it is you want; I don't have it!" The girl screamed frantically.

"I was just returning the book you dropped." Isaac said handing the girl the book.

The girl took the book and backed away. "Thanks…" She muttered

"My name is Isaac, what's your name?" Isaac asked

"Sorry, but I don't talk to strangers." The girl said fearfully.

"Bernadetta, this is no stranger. Our house leader owes this person a great debt. Is that, not right?" A young man with orange neatly tidy hair asked as he approached the two. "I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire's foremost house. I am also Edelgard's rival." Ferdinand bowed

"Uh, nice to meet. I am Isaac of Vale." Isaac said

"Vale? I have never heard of it." Ferdinand said. "Where is it located

"It's a pretty isolated village, not part of any country." Isaac said not really lying. "So, your name is…"

Isaac stopped seeing the girl he was talking to before had vanished

"She is likely back in her dorm." Edelgard said approaching the two with Byleth and a man with a scary face and black hair. "Her name is Bernadetta Von Varley of House Varley. I was hoping to warn you about her fears, but it seems you beat me to it."

"Sorry. I saw she dropped something, and wanted to return it." Isaac apologized

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. She seems afraid of others, even her own classmates, but I will make sure she shows up for class." Edelgard said with a smile.

"Ah Edelgard. Are these new students. I'm glad you allowed them to actually meet us instead of doing all the introductions yourself." Ferdinand said

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." The black-haired man warned

"Isaac, this is Hubert Von Vestra of House Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. While he may be cold, and you wouldn't be wrong to think that, he is quite astute and reasonable."

"I heard that you also came to Lady Edelgard's aid. I am thankful for that." Hubert bowed slightly.

"It's nothing. I just did what anyone would do." Isaac said

"Well, I hope to see you in class then." Ferdinand said as he left.

"He's nice." Isaac said

"Who is he?" Byleth asked not being there when Ferdinand introduced himself.

"He is Ferdinand Von Aegir of House Aegir. That house produces the Prime Minister of the Empire, but I think they can be too pleased with their status." Edelgard said.

"He also said he was your rival." Isaac pointed out.

"He thinks of me as one for some reason, and it's quite annoying. He is quite skilled though." Edelgard said.

"Oh."

"At any rate, Hubert, I must finish the tour. I'll speak with you later." Edelgard said to her vessel who bowed and left.

"Where are Dimitri and Claude?" Isaac asked

"Dimitri said that in the spirit of fairness, the three leaders should introduce their classes to us alone. So, he took Claude and headed outside." Byleth explained and Isaac nodded.

"Anyway, let us continue. There is Dorothea." Edelgard said pointing ahead to a girl with long curly brown hair and a hat. "Very few commoners join the Black Eagles, but Dorothea is an exception. She is a songstress of a famous opera company in the Empire, but why she decided to enroll here, I have no idea."

Dorothea turned to the group at the sound of their approach.

"Well now, here are two familiar faces. What brings you two here?" Dorothea asked

"They are new here and I am giving them a tour." Edelgard explained

"Well isn't that nice of you Eddie." Dorothea laughed as she faced the two. "I am Dorothea. I also happen to be a songstress. Perhaps you will both hear me sing sometime?" She asked with a wink.

"Uh, I'm Isaac." Isaac said a bit awkwardly

"I am Byleth." Byleth introduced

Dorothea left and a girl with long purple hair tied in a ponytail approached the three. "Edelgard, are you alright? I heard of the attack." She asked

"I am fine Petra. I am just giving these two a tour right now." Edelgard assured.

"Did they help you?" Petra asked and Edelgard nodded. "I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with…no, I am pleased to have met you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." Isaac said with a bow.

"My name is Byleth and this is Isaac." Byleth said

"Petra comes an archipelago called Brigid that is west of Fodlan. Her grandfather is the current king there. Brigid is a vessel state of the Empire which is how she got to enroll here. She is very smart and studious." Edelgard explained

"I hope we are in the same class." Petra said as she bowed and left.

Entering the room was two boys. One with short light blue hair and one with neatly combed green hair.

"Hey Edelgard, are these the two that helped you?" The blue haired boy asked and Edelgard nodded. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Caspar."

"Linhardt. Goodbye." Linhardt yawned as he left.

"Jeeze Linhardt. How'd you get into the academy with that attitude?" Caspar sighed.

"I am Isaac." Isaac greeted

"Byleth." Byleth said

"Nice. So, are you two new students here? And is it true that you also have that new magic?" Caspar asked

"Do you have it as well?" Isaac asked

"Yep! I've been moving and blasting boulders like nobody's business." Caspar boasted

_'Is he an earth adept then? Or a fire adept?'_ Isaac thought since both Fire and Earth adepts were able to use move. _'Though the blasting part sounds more like a Mars power than a Venus power.'_

"Bernadetta has magic as well, but I don't now much about it." Edelgard said. "At any rate, Caspar here is the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance for his future which might be why he tries so much to prove himself. He's overly energetic and will rush head first into battle. If you have him, you might want to keep a close eye on him."

"HEY!" Caspar complained

"As for the other one…" Edelgard began ignoring Caspar's outcry. "Linhardt is actually incredibly smart and talented, but he only applies himself to tasks that interest him. He's quite fond of…well, napping. If he had any work ethics, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire."

"Quite an interesting bunch." Byleth commented

"With that being said, that concludes the Black Eagle tour." Edelgard finished

"Hope to see you guys here." Caspar said as he left to go find Linhardt.

"Actually, there is one thing left to go over with the Black Eagles." Byleth said

"Oh? And what is that?" Edelgard asked

"You." Isaac laughed

Edelgard blinked for a second, before chuckling a bit. "Well, that is true, I am a student here as well. Let's see…some people think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant even. But there is little to be done about that. One day I am to rise to be Adrestia's next emperor. What else…" Edelgard then shifted her gaze to Byleth. "I think we may have similar personalities."

With that, the group headed outside to meet Claude and Dimitri.

* * *

"I see Edelgard is done with her introductions. In that case, mine is next." Dimitri said as the group headed to the middle classroom. Edelgard and Claude waited outside as Dimitri lead them in. "Here at the Blue Lions, we focus on the lances the most since our homeland is well known for its knights."

No sooner did they enter did a man with messy red hair approach the group. Or more particularly Byleth.

"Well, well. It must be my lucky day, being approached by such a beauty. I am Sylvain Jose Gautier. How about joining me for a meal?" The man asked

"Sylvain! I am here to give them a tour of the Blue Lions! Please behave yourself!" Dimitri scolded. "Or do I need to drag Ingrid into this?"

That caused him to back away. Isaac, and the even more confused Byleth turned to Dimitri.

"I swear he is a good person and he values his friends highly. However, he's a bit of a um…skirt chaser. I've talked to him about it multiple times, but it never seems to sink in."

"But, who is Ingrid?" Isaac asked

"Me." A female voice called out. The group turned to a woman with long blond hair who was glaring at Sylvain before turning to Byleth. "I apologies for any trouble my friend caused you."

"It's…fine." Byleth said

"Nothing happened Ingrid. I was just asking if she would join me for a bite. Nothing more." Sylvain said in defense.

"Anyway…" Dimitri called out getting everyone's attention before things got worse. "This is Count Galatea's daughter Ingrid. She is also a childhood friend of myself, Sylvain and another student here named Felix. Ingrid, this is Isaac and Byleth. I'm showing them around the monastery."

Isaac perked up at the name Felix, but dismissed it when Dimitri mentioned "Childhood friend." He knew Felix from childhood, and he never met or heard of Dimitri, Ingrid, or Sylvain until now. Heck, he didn't hear of the them from Felix after the two groups joined forces in Contigo. He doubted they were the same person.

"She is diligent, industrious, and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet." Dimitri finished

"Oh, my apologies." Ingrid said with a bow. "As Prince Dimitri said, my name is Ingrid. I heard you two came to his aid recently. As a citizen of Faergus, I thank you both."

"We only did what anyone would have done." Isaac said. "But my name is Isaac."

"And I am Byleth." Byleth said

"I also heard you are both strong. Dimitri doesn't say that often." A young man with dark blue hair said walking up to them. "I look forward to sparring with you both…and beating you."

"Must you pick a fight with everyone Felix?" Ingrid sighed

_'Yeah, that's definitely not the Felix I know.'_ Isaac thought now seeing Felix.

"This is Felix. He is the heir to House Fraldarius. He does have a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a nice guy." Dimitri said

"Hmph." Felix said as he left.

Ingrid just sighed. "I hope we see you both again soon." She said as she dragged Sylvain away much to his protest.

"You certainly have interesting friends." Isaac laughed

"I'm sorry if that wasn't the best of introductions." Dimitri apologies

"Don't worry. I had strange friends growing up myself." Isaac said

"Really? I would love to hear about them sometime." Dimitri said and Isaac nodded. "On a side note, Felix also was hit by one of those purple rocks. I believe he has shot fireballs before."

_'He's a Mars adapt alright.'_ Isaac thought.

"Is there anyone else in the Blue Lions that was hit?" Byleth asked

"Yes. My friend and vessel Dedue. Where is he?" Dimitri asked looking for his friend.

"Right here your majesty." Dedue appeared before them. He was a rather large man with darker skin and white hair.

"This is Dedue. He's from Duscur and has been loyally working for me for the past four years. He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's as kind and good nature as they come." Dimitri said

"I heard you came to his highness's aid recently. If you are ever in need of help, let me know." Dedue said

"I heard you were hit with a purple stone as well. What magic did it give you?" Isaac asked

"My magic is similar to Dimitri with moving rocks and boulders. I also seem to have some power over plants." Dedue said though he had a small smile at that last part.

_'Definitely a Venus adapt.'_ Isaac thought.

"Ah Dedue, there you are." A voice called out. The group turned to see a young man with silver hair run up to them. "You left from our talk about herbs so suddenly."

"Sorry Ashe. I saw the prince with the two that helped him and I wanted to give my thanks." Dedue apologies

"Oh, so these are the two that everyone is talking about. I'm Ashe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ashe said

"Ashe is the adopted son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I heard he was born a commoner. He has an earnest personality, so I am sure he will approach your lessons with great enthusiasm." Dimitri explained

"I hope we are in the same class." Ashe bowed

"If you need anything, I will be here for a while." Dedue said as the two left to return to their discussion from earlier.

"Alright, last is Mercedes and Annette. Where are…there!" Dimitri said spotting the two ladies. One was tall with tan hair, while the other was short with orange hair.

"Oh, hello Dimitri. Who are these two?" The taller girl asked

"These are Isaac and Byleth. I am giving them a tour of the monastery." Dimitri said

"I see. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend Annette." Mercedes said

"Nice to meet you." Annette greeted

"Are you two enrolling at the officer's academy?" Mercedes asked

"Maybe." Isaac said

"Well, if you do, I hope you both join the Blue Lions." Mercedes said

"Yeah. Then we can all be in the same class." Annette added. With that, the girls left.

"Annette is Baron Dominic's niece. She is an incredibly talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She is quite cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant even, though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I heard she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night." Dimitri said with a small chuckle.

"Mercedes is the adopted daughter of a merchant. I heard she was born into Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom instead. She may appear to be carefree on the surface, but deep down, she is a kind soul who cares about everyone around her." Dimitri said

"Well, that seems to be all of them." Byleth commented looking around. "So what about you?"

"Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me…It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think?" Dimitri asked and both nodded. "I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one. I hope that doesn't color your view on me, but I understand if it can't be helped."

"What happened?" Byleth asked

"It's…rather long…I'm sorry. I'll tell you another day if you're interested. For now, you two should go check out the Golden Deer house, and then we can finish up our tour." Dimitri said

Both nodded slowly. _'What happened to him?'_ They both couldn't help but think. Still, they decided not to press matters for now and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

"So, ready for a tour of the Golden Deer?" Claude asked

"I guess so." Isaac shrugged

"Lead the way." Byleth said

"Geeze, don't sound too excited." Claude groaned as he led the two inside while Edelgard and Dimitri stayed outside. "The Golden Deer focuses the most on archery. We also have more commoners than the other two houses, so we tend to be a bit easier going than the other two houses. Make of that what you will."

Once inside, two girls broke away from their conversation and walked up to them. One had long pink hair tied into two pig tails. The other who was more hesitant to approach them had blue hair that was tied up.

"Hey, are you two the mercenaries that everyone is talking about?" The one with the pink hair asked. "I am Hilda Valentine Goneril. And this is…"

"M-Marianne Von Edmund…" The blue haired girl stuttered

"So, are you two joining the Knights or something?" Hilda asked

"Sort of. I'm giving them a tour at the moment." Claude said before turning to Byleth and Isaac.

"Hilda is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. And it seems that her father and brother coddled her quite a bit. If you look up 'lazy' in the dictionary, her picture…will not be there, because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for nobles I guess." Claude said as Hilda stuck her tongue out at Claude.

"Marianne is Margrave Edmund's only daughter…and that is pretty much all I know about her. She usually keeps to herself and doesn't interact much with the other students. I did hear that she was also hit with a purple rock though." Claude said

"Sorry." Marianne said

"It's fine. Maybe we can learn more over the school year." Isaac offered

"P-Probably better if you didn't." Marianne stuttered as she backed away.

"She's rather shy." Hilda said.

_'I wonder what type she got, but it doesn't seem like I'll get an answer at this time.'_ Isaac thought.

With that, Marianne left and Hilda waved goodbye to follow after her.

"Now then, let's see who else we have." Claude said looking around until he spotted two more in the corner. One was a young girl with long white hair like Edelgard and the other was a young man with light green hair and glasses. The three walked over to them.

"Hey there!" Claude called out getting their attention.

"Hey Claude." The girl said as she noticed the two new faces. "Are these the two mercenaries that saved you?"

"Yep. I'm giving them a tour. Introduce yourselves." Claude said

"I am Lysithea Von Ordelia. Please do not forget it." The girl introduced

"I am Ignatz Victor. My parents are alliance merchants." The boy said

"Ignatz is the second son of his family. Since his older brother will inherit the business, he's training to become a knight. Though I think he's more doing it to please his parents." Claude said before turning to Lysithea.

"Lysithea is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. She also got hit in the head by a purple rock three years ago." Claude said

"Really? What happened as a result?" Isaac asked

"I seemed to gain some new magic. I can summon wind storms a bit. But I have no idea how I can do this. There are no books in the library here, and even the librarian Tomas had no idea." Lysithea explained

_'She's a wind adapt.'_ Isaac thought.

"Anyway, a fair warning is that she hates to be treated like a kid." Claude added.

"A fair warning indeed." Lysithea confirmed.

"I do it on purpose but, you have to find your own fun around here right?" Claude whispered to the two with a smile

"What was that Claude?" Lysithea demanded annoyed

"Nothing. Well, look at the time, I better continue with the tour." Claude said hastily as he dragged the two new professors away as fast as possible.

"You like playing with fire, don't you?" Byleth commented

"No, I just like to tease." Claude said as he bumped into someone.

"Wow there Claude, are you okay?" A large man with blond hair asked

"Oh, sorry Raphael." Claude said

"Don't worry about it." Raphael said. "Are these guys new servants or something?"

"No, They're Captain Jeralt's kids." A girl with short orange hair said. "I'm Leonie Pinelli. Captain Jeralt's first and best apprentice. I'm sure he's told you about me, right?"

"I remember him saying that he trained a girl from a village once, but never went into more details than that." Byleth admitted. "I'm Byleth."

"I'm not his son, but he has looked after me for the past three years, so I am grateful to him. I'm Isaac by the way." Isaac said.

"I'm Raphael Kirsten." Raphael said.

"Anyway, I'm giving these two a tour of our lovely house here." Claude said as he pointed at Leonie. "Leonie here wants to be a mercenary. She's a hard worker, but she is a blunt and stingy as they come. I think she's trying to repay the village that paid to send her here." He then gestured to Raphael.

"He comes from a family of merchants, but they died in an accident. Still, he's one of the most cheerful guys here. He loves training, and eating, and…that's it."

"Sorry about your parents." Isaac said

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." Raph said "Anyway, hope to see you around." He said as he and Leonie left

Claude just sighed. "One more left and he's…"

"He's what Claude?" A voice demanded

The three turned to see a man with neat purple hair and a red flower on his uniform.

"He's Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, heir to the Gloucester territory. He's a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady's man. He is really devoted and honest however. Though I wouldn't mind not hearing him talk about his 'Noble Obligations' again." Claude said

Lorenz rolled his eyes a bit. "Maybe if you would act more like one, I wouldn't have to remind you." He then turned to the two. "My apologies, I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester as Claude had just said. You two are the mercenaries that helped him are you not?" He asked as the two nodded. "I see. Perhaps you two will join me for a cup of tea some time." Lorenz said as he left.

"As for me, well, What's life without a little mystery. I bet you two have some secrets, so why don't we spend the school year getting to know each other." Claude finished

"Uh, okay." Both said. _'Can't argue about the secrets though.'_ Isaac added in his head. With that, they headed out.

* * *

"Well, how do you like the houses?" Dimitri asked

"They all have very interesting students." Isaac said

"They were all very interesting indeed." Byleth said

"I'm glad you feel that way." Edelgard said

"Now, there isn't really much left to go through. The shops are closed right now, so how about we all stop by the mess hall for a snack before you two head back to Rhea for your answer of whose class you'll teach?" Claude asked

"Sadly Claude, dinner won't be ready for a while." Dimitri said

"But, we might as well show you there." Edelgard added and lead the way to the mess hall.

"Out here is the Courtyard by the way. There are places for Students to relax, or for outdoor sessions if needed." Dimitri said

"Further down to the right are the dorms on the first floor, next to the bath house and training grounds." Edelgard said

"Training grounds?" Isaac asked

"It's run by Professor Jeritza. I think he's busy preparing it, so we can't show you that right now." Edelgard said as the five entered the mess hall.

The room was rather big with a lot of tables and chairs. There were many chiefs getting dinner ready behind the counter up front.

"This is the mess hall. You can eat here, or take it back to your room, provided you remember to clean up after yourself." Claude said.

"We best leave so we don't get in the way." Dimitri added seeing the number of chiefs running around.

"Alright, let's go." Claude said guiding them through to the south door.

* * *

Outside was a lake with a stand by a dock that had fishing rods on it.

"This is the fishing spot. You have to supply your own bait, but you can fish here all you want. The fish you catch, you can ether donate it for dinner, or sell it to a buyer in the market street." Claude said "You know, those stores by the gate you guys saw when we got here?"

"I remember." Isaac said

"Same here." Byleth said

"Down there is the green house. You can grow vegetables and other plants there if you wish." Dimitri said pointing to it.

"Ether way, that concludes our tour. Now…" Claude said turning his attention to Isaac.

_'I should have known this was coming.'_ Isaac thought with a sweat. He didn't need to be a Mind Reader to know what was happening next.

"Back over by Remire Village, you showed impressive skills with that magic. After three years of training, we are able to call it every once in a while, but you seem to use it like you've used it your whole life. What's your secret?" Claude asked

Byleth looked rather nervous for Isaac, while Edelgard and Dimitri were rather curious for answers themselves.

Isaac just sighed. "I told the Archbishop; I might as well tell you three." Isaac said. "The power you guys now wield is called Psynergy."

"Psynergy?" Edelgard asked

"Right, Psynergy. It is also known as invisible magic, as non-adapts can't see it.

"That makes sense. When I used some of it in practice, some of the nearby soldiers weren't able to see some of the power I was using. I summoned a giant hand to move a rock, but the solders never saw the hand." Dimitri said

"There are some exceptions, I know Jeralt was able to see it." Isaac commented

"But how is it that you know of this. I did a lot of research and found nothing on any Psynergy." Edelgard demanded

"I come from a place called Weyard. It's strangely enough, a floating continent. A long time ago, the ancient people of Weyard sealed the powers of alchemy away to prevent people from misusing its power. Sadly, an unfortunate affect of that was that Weyard was starting to collapse from Gaia falls. So, to save it, a friend of mine started a journey to light these four lighthouses to summon the Golden Sun and restore Alchemy and save Weyard. I assisted him in the end. Though for reasons I do not know myself, When the Golden Sun was lite, I suddenly found myself in Fodlan, and Psynergy crystals, those purple stones, were falling from the sky." Isaac explained

"And so Psynergy appeared around here as well…" Claude realized.

"That's right." Isaac confirmed.

"It's…a bit of a hard tale to swallow." Dimitri admitted

"But with my lack of results in research, not to mention your strange clothing, I can't help but feel you may be telling the truth." Edelgard admitted.

"I'm terribly sorry to all three of you. I never knew that this would happen. I gave you all Psynergy from those crystals and caused the monster to appear." Isaac said while bowing.

"Isaac…" Byleth said sadly.

"Those monsters also came from Psynergy?" Claude asked

"Psynergy can have affects on plants and animals to. That was the affects." Isaac said

"You mentioned that you said this to the Archbishop. What did she say?" Claude couldn't help but ask.

"She just smiled and said she would like me to tell her the full story about it one day. I'm not sure, but I wonder if she knows something about Psynergy." Isaac said

_'Interesting…'_ Edelgard thought.

_'Quite a bunch of secrets the church has.'_ Claude thought

_'Why would the church hide their knowledge though?'_ Dimitri wondered

"Regardless, it is true that the monsters have given us some trouble, but we seem to be more adapting to stopping them. As for the Psynergy thing, I don't hate you for giving me this power. In fact, after my fever went down, I actually felt great." Edelgard said

"Same. I'll admit that the fever wasn't fun, but I have had fun with calling the wind when I could." Claude said

"And my new powers of moving rocks has been rather nice for training. Plus Dedue has been rather pleased with his power over plants." Dimitri added.

"I don't think you're the type that created the monsters intentionally, but there is something I would like for you to do in return for that." Claude said

"What's that?" Isaac asked

"Teach me more about Psynergy." Claude said

"I would like to know more as well." Dimitri

"Same here." Edelgard said

Isaac nodded. "Very well, I owe you guys that much. Regardless of which house I chose, I will teach you, and the others who were hit by Psynergy stones how to use Psynergy better." Isaac said

* * *

Rhea's chamber:

Isaac, Byleth, and Hanneman stood before the Archbishop. Seteth stood behind her, while Jeralt and Manuela stood off to the side.

"I trust that the tour was likeable?" Rhea asked

"Yes. We didn't get to explore some places, but it was really interesting." Isaac said

"The first week is pretty light. You should be able to see the monastery in its full soon." Manuela pointed out.

"Anyway, now it is time to decide which of you will teach which house." Seteth said

"I'm happy anywhere I go, so I will let the new professors pick." Hanneman said

"Ladies first." Isaac said

"Thank you." Byleth said. _'Now which house do I want to choose?' _After a few minutes, she made her choice. "I pick the Blue Lions." Byleth said

"So you have chosen the Blue Lions led by Dimitri?" Rhea asked and Byleth nodded. "Very well. Isaac? Your choice?"

Isaac was silent for a moment. _'Archery and their magic. I'm not exactly an expert on ether of them. Which one should I choose?'_ Isaac thought. _'I'm still not even certain I'm ready to be a teacher. However…' _

I choose the Golden Deer!" Isaac declared.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, how did I do with the tour and character introductions? Yes, there are still plenty of other things in the Monastery, but Isaac and Byleth will see them on their own.

In terms of how quick the three accept Isaac's story, Their more curious as to how Rhea seems to know more about this, so they are just rolling along with it for the moment. Each for different reasons. When Isaac gets his little class started, there will be more explanation.

So, their choices have been made. I apologies to the Black Eagle fans reading this, but like I said in the last chapter, I have two professors and three houses. One of them was going to get left out.

As for why I chose them...While I do admit that Golden Deer is my favorite path in Three Houses, Claude's more casual nature would be a lot more welcoming for a confused Isaac. He still doesn't know if he's read to be a teacher, and the Golden Deer, which is a bit more relaxed would be a better fit for him. (Granted, Isaac could fit any path just fine, though would probably question the other two a bit on certain choices)

As for Byleth, Black Eagles was out. While Edelgard and Claude's views aren't too far apart, them working together is pretty tricky since Edelgard doesn't trust Claude, and I am not pitting Isaac and Byleth against each other. The Church route is...kind of pointless to do. Even if it's very similar to the Golden Deer route, it's also too similar and I wouldn't really add much change in the end. Blue Lions I thought was best for an interesting combination.

Also, in terms of how this story will go down, the second half I'll save for later, but for the first half, keep in mind that since Byleth chose the Blue Lions, that is what the story will follow mainly. So Isaac won't be going on every mission from the game. Some he will, like Flyan's kidnapping, but for the most part, he will be doing different missions, so look forward to that.

Now for Adepts: I am thankful for all the suggestions you guys gave me. I tried to fit in as many of them as I could, but I couldn't do all of them. If you want a list, here it is:

Black Eagles: Bernie: Wind/ Casper: Fire

Blue Lions: Dedue: Earth/ Felix: Fire

Golden Deer: Marianne: Water/ Lysithea: Wind

Church: Find out next chapter XD (Though I will say: It's not Alois, and the two types are indeed Earth and Water)

I didn't want them all to be crest wielders, and I didn't want them to be all magic users, so I decided to try and get some variety out.

Anyway, next chapter, Isaac and Byleth begin their new jobs as professors while preparing for the mock battle. Follow and Review, and I will see you guys next time.


	7. First Day on the Job

Chapter 7: First Day on the Job

"I choose the Golden Deer!" Isaac declared.

"So, you have chosen the Golden Deer, led by Claude. Correct?" Rhea asked

"That's right." Isaac nodded.

"Then I guess that means that I will lead the Black Eagle house then." Hanneman said with a smile. "That's fine. I am an expert in magic like that house likes to focus on."

"Your hearts have made their choices then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity." Rhea said

"They are all promising youths that carry the future of Fodlan on their shoulders. I hope you all apricate what an honor it is to lead them." Seteth said as the three professors nodded.

"Brother?" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a young girl that looked like she might have been around Ivan or Sheba's age to Isaac walk up to the group. She had bright green hair that was worn in twists down the sides of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The girl apologies

"I'm in the middle of something Flayn. Is it urgent?" Seteth asked

"No, no. It's fine. More importantly, who are these two?" Flayn asked

"These two are the new professors of the academy." Seteth said

"Oh my! New additions to the Officers Academy? I'm so pleased to me you both. My name is Flayn. Seteth's little sister." Flayn said with a bow.

"My name is Isaac. It's a pleasure to me you." Isaac said with a smile.

"My name is Byleth." Byleth said with a bow.

"Let us get back to the matter at hand." Seteth said getting Isaac and Byleth's attention. "There is something important for you two to know about. In a few days, there will be a mock battle between the three classes. It is used to measure the current processes of the students, but we will also use it as an opportunity to ascertain both of your abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the Archbishop. That is all." Seteth explained

_'Great. Only a few days in and I get to be judged on a new job I'm not even sure I'll do well by a guy who I feel doesn't like me. Please Wise One? Anything else I need to worry about?'_ Isaac groaned in his head. Still, there was one more thing to ask.

"Lady Rhea, about the students with Psynergy." Isaac said

"Psynergy?" Flayn asked

"I will discuss it with you later Flayn." Seteth said

"You wish to teach those who were exposed to it how to wield it correct?" Rhea asked

Isaac nodded. "Not just my own class, but those of the others as well. I mean no offense to Byleth or Professor Hanneman, but Byleth is still learning herself and Hanneman, I doubt even knows much of it." Isaac said

"It's no offense at all Isaac. You are right that I don't know much of anything about it." Hanneman assured.

"You have been exposed as well?" Rhea asked Byleth who nodded. "I have no issues with that. In fact, I would very much like that."

"Especially since some of them have already accidentally caused some damage while training." Seteth groaned. "However, let us focus on the mock battle for now. As I said, we still wish to judge your abilities as well Professor. Once that is done, the Archbishop and I will coordinate something with you three to teach them about Psynergy."

"What about me brother?" Flayn asked

"You have it as well?" Isaac asked and Flayn nodded.

"We will…discuss that later Flayn. For now, you three are dismissed. We will give you your syllabus and schedule for you to look over tonight. Be ready for your first day of class tomorrow." Seteth said as the three professors nodded.

"Very well. Isaac, Byleth, please give us a little more time to get the rooms you two will be sleeping in prepared." Seteth said. Isaac and Byleth nodded and Rhea, Seteth, and a bit reluctant Flayn left.

"While you two are here, why not take a stop at my office, while Seteth prepares your rooms." Hanneman asked and the two nodded and followed.

* * *

Inside Hanneman's office was filled with shelves of books on Crests. Hanneman held out a purple device up to the tow young professors.

"Now then, please place your hand on this device. It will allow me to examine the crest inside of you.

Byleth placed her hand on the device revealing a strange pattern.

"What is this?" Hanneman asked in shock. "I've never seen a crest like this before. To think, a not-yet-discovered crest has been detected? To think that there are still crests out there that I haven't yet seen before. How thrilling."

"He seems happy." Isaac commented

Byleth removed her hand from the machine. "If I may ask, what exactly is a crest?" Byleth asked

"I'm curious to." Isaac added.

"You two don't know what Crests are? Well then, take a seat because this will take a while." Hanneman said as Byleth and Isaac sat down in two chairs Hanneman had in his office.

"Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one could dive deeply into said topic, one must understand what Crests are. Crests are power incarnate. They are said to be bestowed by the goddess onto humans countless ages ago. They exist within our flesh and are passed down through the bloodline. Those who carry Crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of magical boons. Each Crest has its own power. The nature of which is beyond our understanding. At least for now." Hanneman explained

"That's why you thought I had some crest?" Byleth asked

"Yes. Though Crests are passed through the bloodline, there is no guarantee that the descendant will inherent the crest. Only a scare few descendants of Crest bloodlines end up inheriting the Crest's power. So, one of your ancestors carried this crest and you ended up inheriting it." Hanneman said

"Why do only a select few inherit these Crests?" Isaac asked

"A good question Isaac. Many believe that the Goddess herself chooses those who are worthy of her power. However, we are still unsure why that it. That is what I try to study." Hanneman said

_'How selective. As far as I know, those with Psynergy have always pasted it down to their kids.'_ Isaac thought having grown up in Vale where Psynergy was common among everyone.

"Now then Isaac, let us examine you." Hanneman said holding up the device excited.

Isaac stood up and placed his hand on the device.

However, nothing showed up.

"Nothing? It seems you don't have a Crest. How strange." Hanneman said a bit surprised.

"I'm from Weyard, not Fodlan. We don't have any Crests there to my knowledge." Isaac said

"He's more powerful at Psynergy than I am. Or even Claude, Edelgard, or Dimitri." Byleth pointed out.

"Yet despite all that power you seem to carry you don't have a crest…interesting. So, Crests are not connected to Psynergy." Hanneman said. "Isaac. If you don't mind, when you get to teach the students about Psynergy, may I observe?"

"Uh, sure?" Isaac said confused. "But if I may ask, why?"

"There are several reasons, but I feel that if I learn about Psynergy as well, perhaps I can help my students that were exposed to it, when you are unavailable." Hanneman said

"That makes sense. My friend Kraden isn't an adapt, yet he still studies Psynergy. I have no problem if that's the case." Isaac said. Granted, Psynergy was suppose to be kept a secret, but with how things have been a the monastery, there was little to no point in that rule.

"Thank you very much. For now, I will study Byleth's Crest and call you if I discover anything." Hanneman said.

Isaac and Byleth bowed and left.

"Despite all my research, I never seemed to find a solution to my goal on Crests, but maybe the introduction of Psynergy may help find me an alternative." Hanneman said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Seteth guided Isaac and Byleth to the dorms on the first floor. More particularly, the two on the far end.

"These are the students' quarters. To better help supervise them, you both will take these two empty rooms her as well. Commoners usually bunk down here, while those of noble birth mainly bunk on the second floor. As a rule here, we try to avoid discrimination based on social status here. But the nobility can be…quite insistent when it comes to matters such as propriety." Seteth said with a small groan at the end. "Anyway, it would be best of you to avoid improper conduct. I expect you to set a good example to the students here."

"Yes sir." Both said

"Very good. Isaac, you have the room on the far end. Byleth, yours is right next door. Both of your syllabus's and schedules are already on your desks inside. Look it over well because tomorrow morning, your first class begins. Good night." Seteth said as he left.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting day." Isaac said

Byleth nodded. "To think, just this morning, we were mercenaries with my father and now we are teachers."

"Yeah. I'm still not sure that I am ready to be a teacher though." Isaac said

"I'm sure you will do fine Isaac." Byleth assured

"Thanks, Byleth." Isaac said with a smile.

"We best get some rest. It's going to be busy tomorrow." Byleth said

"Yeah. Good night Byleth." Isaac said

"Good night Isaac." Byleth said as both went inside their rooms.

Isaac's room was rather small. It had a bed, a desk, and a bulletin board. On the desk was the syllabus and schedule that Seteth mentioned. Isaac grabbed them both and skimmed them over.

"Doesn't look too bad I guess…Maybe I'd better hit the library when I can to learn more of Fodlan, just in case." Isaac said to himself.

"Probably a good idea Isaac." Flint said appearing on the desk.

Isaac looked at the schedule. Tomorrow, which was Saturday, was a pretty much for introductions. Sundays seem to be free days to whatever the professor wanted. Relax, or extra training. Monday through Friday were the basic of lesson plans, and Saturday was short for review, testing, and rest. There were several classes that Isaac would need to teach such as basic combat, homeroom, and history. Though if need be, the professor can mix things up provided they give a heads up to either Seteth or Rhea. End of the months are for missions which had a note saying that more will be said after the mock battle. His pay would come in at the beginning of each month.

"So, tomorrow I just get everyone situated, and in four days, we have that mock battle." Isaac said while reading it.

"Well, you better get some rest then. You don't want to be tired for that." Flint suggested.

Isaac nodded and headed for bed.

* * *

The next morning:

Isaac awoken to a knock at the door. Dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts, he opened the door to reveal Seteth.

"This is the uniform we expect you to wear when you teach. When out in battle for missions, you may wear whatever you want, but while you teach, please wear this." Seteth said handing Isaac the uniform.

Looking at it, it was black jacket with a grey undershirt, black pants, a black cape, and a cap.

Isaac put them on and looked in a mirror that Seteth held up for him.

He looked a bit silly, but he wasn't going to argue. He had enough on his plate already. Still, he took his scarf with him, along with the Sol Blade. Seteth wasn't too keen on the scarf, but Isaac refused to part with it. He kept the Sol Blade with him at all times, for obvious reasons.

After getting washed up, Isaac met up with Byleth in the mess hall. She was wearing an outfit similar to his, only wearing a skirt than pants. They grabbed their food while the students were entering and left.

"Ready to start teaching?" Isaac asked as he walked with Byleth to the classrooms with a bagel in his mouth.

"I suppose so." Byleth said munching on a bagel herself.

As they approached the classrooms, they saw a young boy with dark skin like Claude's with black hair, wearing a tan shirt and brown shorts. He was carrying several stacks of papers, going into each classroom, and delivering them. One he finished; Isaac approached him.

"Are you a student here?" Isaac asked

"No, I serve Lady Rhea. My name is Cyril. Sorry but, I can't talk right now. I'm really busy." The boy named Cyril said as he left.

"Well, that was interesting." Isaac said before turning to Byleth. "I'll see you after class."

Byleth nodded and waved as she entered the Blue Lions classroom.

Isaac entered the Golden Deer classroom and approached the teacher's desk. He examined the small stack of papers Cyril left and saw that it was copies of the Syllabus he had.

"Well, in a few minutes, I begin my new job as a teacher." Isaac said

"You'll do fine Isaac." Flint said appearing on the desk. "But maybe you need a teaching stick."

"I'm good thank you." Isaac said. "Still, do you think the others are alright?" Isaac asked

"I sure hope so. How are we going to look for them though?" Flint asked

"Well, when we were traveling with Jeralt and Byleth, I'd ask around and we found nothing. But this Church is really important to Fodlan. Maybe if I'm lucky, they will come here, or if one of the many visitors that come here know something, I can finally get a lead of where to look. If they are in Fodlan in the first place." Isaac said. "Rhea seems like she knows something about Psynergy herself, so it will definitely be in my best interest to wait and ask her for more information when I get a chance."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll support you no matter what Isaac." Flint said as he vanished.

"I wonder what the other would say if they found out I was a teacher now? I wish Kraden was here." Isaac said to himself.

* * *

About 10 minutes went by and the Golden Deer class entered the classroom. As soon as they saw Isaac was in the professors chair, and dressed like one, they were understandably surprised. Claude however, immediately smiled when he saw that Isaac picked his class to teach.

"Wait what? YOU'RE our new homeroom teacher? I thought you were just a new student, or was going to get roped into joining the knights!" Hilda exclaimed

"To be honest, you're not quite what I pictured." Ignatz said. "Oh, I didn't mean the way it sounded!"

"It's fine. I don't blame you for thinking that." Isaac assured. Aside from maybe Claude, he doubted that anyone was expecting someone like him to be their teacher.

"Don't tell me, you chose our class to get to know me better right? I'm flattered." Claude joked

"You knew of this Claude?" Lorenz asked

"Yep. Manuela wanted it to be a surprise for fun, and I went with it." Claude said

"Knowing you, you'd still do it regardless of what anyone asked." Lorenz sighed.

"Still, now that you're our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully." Claude said

"We're all practically the same age. Call me however you want." Isaac said

"I guess that's true." Claude admitted

"One must marvel at the exceptional of this appointment. Becoming a teacher to students the same age as yourself. How…unusual." Lorenz said

_'You have no idea.'_ Isaac thought.

"I heard that you are quite a skilled fighter, but I can't help but shake my discomfort at your new position." Lorenz added

"Are you really as strong as they say you are? Let's see your biceps. I bet I've packed more muscles than you!" Raphael challenged

"I doubt that. Apparently, he along with another was personally recommended by Alois. One of the knights." Ignatz said

"As far as skills go, I've seen myself what he's capable of, especially with that new magic. Also, he was trained in tactics by the former captain of the Knights of Serios." Claude said

"If the captain trained him, then there is no way he isn't worthy." Leonie added

"The captain? Who are you talking about?" Lysithea asked

"Captain Jeralt of course. The most notable captain of the knights and a renown mercenary." Leonie said in pride.

"I suppose he is." Isaac said with a laugh.

"There is no 'I suppose!'" Leonie shouted causing Isaac to jump. "He deserves nothing but respect!"

"Well regardless, trained by such a mercenary, and skilled with that new magic, I have to say I have high hopes for our professor." Lysithea said

"I guess so, but how he will be as a teacher is yet to be seen, right Marianne?" Hilda asked

"Huh? Oh uh, sure." Marianne said not fully paying attention.

"Well, we will see it ourselves in battle soon." Leonie said

"Battle? Why not a feast? I'll get the meat!" Raph said

"How savage." Lorenz sighed. "I purpose we talk over a nice cup of tea. I am more than willing to procure some high-quality leaves."

"If there is no meat, it isn't a party. Boring." Raph said

"Your common sensibilities are grating on my noble ears. Please quiet yourself." Lorenz sighed

"Alright, knock it off you two." Isaac scolded causing the two to stop arguing.

"Sorry Professor." Raph apologized

"My apologies professor." Lorenz said with a bow.

"Sorry about that teach. As you can see, the Golden Deer is quite a rowdy bunch. Not the most unified, but you will find both commoners and nobles alike. Those who work hard, and those who slack off." Claude said getting Isaac's attention. "You definitely have your work cut out for you. But hey, that means you life will be exciting, right?"

_'More exciting? I doubt that is possible.'_ Isaac mentally laughed.

"By the way professor, what is with the scarf? It doesn't really go well with the uniform." Lorenz said

"It means a lot to me, and I refuse to part with it." Isaac said. "Anyway, we better get started, so everyone please take your seats." Everyone complied and sat down.

_'I can do this.'_ Isaac assured himself as he stood in front of the class. Isaac was always devoted to studying and better himself. Ever since the boulder incident.

"Okay, so to begin, we should probably introduce ourselves. Though, you guys seem to be somewhat familiar with each other due to history, and/or from before class, right?" Isaac asked and everyone nodded. "Not to mention that Claude introduced me to all of you yesterday, so I will tell you about myself and then we will go over our skills. We do have that mock battle after all."

"Not a bad idea. You are the only one we know next to nothing about, and we should be ready for the mock battle." Lysithea commented

"Aw, can't we just have a relaxing day? It's the first day!" Hilda complained

"If we take a break, we run the risk of getting rusty." Leonie said

"Alright already!" Isaac called out before an argument could begin. "Now then, lets start with me. I am from a village called Vale. It's a pretty isolated village. I have lived most of my childhood with my parents and my friends. I usually tend to studying and training in order to better myself for when my strength will be needed. Other then that, I'm no different from any other guy that enjoys hanging around with those I care about."

"You also have your magic." Claude commented.

"Yes. I too have that 'strange magic' that others have gotten three years ago. It's called Psynergy." Isaac said

"Psynergy? I've looked through as many books as I could but never found a name. How did you?" Lysithea demanded.

"All will be explained after the mock battle. Hopefully, I will be teaching a special class on how to control Psynergy." Isaac explained

Lysithea wanted to retort for more answers, but in the end, she figured she would wait until after the mock battle. "What power did you obtain?"

"Power over the Earth, like Dimitri." Isaac said and Lysithea nodded.

"Now then, how about we talk about our strengths so we can properly prepare for the mock battle? I'll go first. Aside from my Psynergy, I'm pretty good with swords and axes." Isaac explained. He was also good with maces, but from what Jeralt said, no one uses maces as far as he knows, so he left it out. "I have also started to work with bows as well. However, I'm not too good with reason and faith magic. Alright Claude, you go."

"Well, as you already saw in Remire Village, I'm pretty good with a bow. I'm also pretty good with a sword, flying mounts, and authority." Claude said standing up. "I'm not that into faith and lances. I have been working on axe wielding though. As for my Psynergy, I control the wind."

"I'll go next." Lorenz said standing up. "As a noble, I clearly focus on lance, reason magic, and horseback riding. I despise using gauntlets however."

"What are you talking about Lorenz? Gauntlets are great!" Raphael said jumping up. "I use them as my main weapon, but I'm also great with axes, and I don't mind carrying some heavy armor. I don't like bows and reason magic, and I can't stay on a horse to save my life."

"I guess I'll go next." Ignatz said standing up. "I'm pretty good with bows and swords, and I do well with authority. However, I don't like heights."

"I'll go next!" Lysithea said standing up. "I excel at magic. Both Faith and Reason. My authority knowledge is good as well. Though physical weapons aren't my specialty, and there is no way I can lift that heavy armor. I also have power over the wind like Claude"

"I-I guess that means it's my turn?" Marianne asked and Isaac nodded. She stood up. "Faith magic and swords are my strength. I also really enjoy animals." She said that last part with a smile. "I don't think I can lift that heavy armor, and I don't really like Gauntlets that much."

"I also heard you were hit with a stone. What powers did you get?" Isaac asked

"Water…" She said as she sat down quickly.

_'Water? So, she's a mercury adapt. So, the only element I don't have in this class is fire. If I can find Garet, Jenna, or a Mars Djinni, that would help.'_ Isaac thought.

"I guess that means I'm up next?" Hilda asked standing up. "Well, I guess I can use lances and axes pretty well. Better than faith magic. I also don't care for authority skills ether. Also, I think it would be better if I sit out of the mock battle."

"M-Me too." Marianne added

"Everyone is participating." Isaac said firmly causing Hilda to groan. Marianne just stayed quiet.

"I guess I'm all that's left." Leonie said standing up. "I'm pretty good with anything you want me to use. Though if I had to say which was my strongest, it would be lances and bows. I also enjoy horseback riding."

Isaac nodded. "All right, I see. Now I understand." Isaac started to ponder over where to take his class after this. Lectures don't start until after the mock battle, and the training halls were still being fixed up. Apparently, Caspar tried to practice Psynergy there and it got a bit out of control. Needless to say, the training halls were unusable for the time being.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll dismiss you right now. Please look over your syllabuses before next class. We should hopefully soon head to the training halls to see your strengths in action, so be ready for that." Isaac said and everyone nodded and departed with the exception of Claude who stayed behind.

"How was your first day teach?" Claude asked

"It was…interesting. Though not much was done." Isaac said.

"I see your class is over already?" A new voice called out. Both boys looked to see Seteth entering the classroom.

"I went through introductions, but we didn't have much else to do, so I dismissed them. Lectures start after the mock battle and the training halls are still out of order." Isaac said

"That's fine. Jeritza said that the training halls should be done by tomorrow, so your next class on Monday can use the training halls." Seteth said with a sigh. "Honestly, it seems we could really use a proper class on Psynergy control. However, we can't use it in the training halls, so Lady Rhea is currently looking into a spot outside for your class."

"Thank you." Isaac said with a bow.

"You should be thanking the Archbishop. Not me." Seteth said firmly as he left.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Isaac said as Claude shrugged.

* * *

Most of the day went normally. Isaac spoke with Byleth during lunch about their classes.

"Golden Deer was pretty interesting." Isaac said taking a bite of his meal.

"The Blue Lions class is a pretty versatile class with their strengths. No offense Isaac, but you won't stand a chance in the mock battle." Byleth said

While Byleth did come off as mostly unemotional, she did seem to have a bit of a competitive streak with Isaac. They seem to act like Siblings. Always trying to outdo each other.

"Is that a challenge?" Isaac asked

"Perhaps it is." Byleth responded

"You seem pretty confident. Have you forgotten that I am the stronger of the two of us? Both in sword and Psynergy?" Isaac asked

"And have YOU forgotten that I am the better tactician of the two of us?" Byleth retorted.

Needless to say, the two continued to bicker over their meal.

* * *

Later that evening:

Isaac decided to take an evening stroll to clear him mind of everything that has happened. One minute he was fighting the Doom Dragon on top of the Mars Lighthouse, lighting the final beacon and unleashing the Golden Sun. Next, he found himself in a new land, traveling with a mercenary and his daughter up to becoming a professor at some academy.

As he walked down by the docks, he noticed a familiar green haired girl holding her hands over the sea.

"Douse!" She said as a cloud formed before her. Sadly, it couldn't be maintained and vanished.

"Oh darn." The girl sighed

"Practicing?" Isaac asked approaching her.

The girl turned in surprise at the voice. "Oh! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry. I saw you practicing and wanted to check it out." Isaac said

"It's fine. I was just practicing…what do you call it? Psynergy?" The girl asked

"That's right. Your name is Flayn, right?" Isaac asked

"That's right. Seteth's little sister Flayn." Flayn said. "Your name is Isaac, right?"

"So you did get hit with a Psynergy Crystal as well." Isaac confirmed.

"Yes. I've wanted to practice this power. Sometimes I can get it to work, but other times, that happens." Flayn said

"Well, I should be having a class on it soon. Perhaps I will see you there?" Isaac asked with a smile.

Flayn frowned. "I would very much like to, but I'm afraid my brother may not allow it. I'm still hoping he would at least let me join the Officers Academy."

"You're not a student?" Isaac asked

"No, but I hope to be one day." Flayn said

"I'd help you ask, but I'm afraid that Seteth doesn't seem to like me very much." Isaac sighed

"I wouldn't say he hates you, more like he just doesn't trust you. My brother can be rather…cautious in general. He is very devoted to his work and he's not the most trusting to someone he knows so little of." Flayn said

"I see…I guess that makes sense. I did just come out of nowhere." Isaac said

"Well, I'd best be going before my brother gets a search party out for me. I hope we can speak again soon Professor Isaac." Flayn said with a bow

"Same here. Good night Flayn." Isaac said with a smile as both headed back to their rooms.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Isaac has began with his class through introductions.

(Now, I know there is more students than the main characters, but I for the life of me am not good at OCs.)

I do admit that making this school life is rather tricky. Let me know what you guys think. I will try to give each of the students some screen time, but I am not doing any class transfers.

Byleth will have her moments in the story as well, so don't worry.

Now as for parings: I am NOT taking suggestions right now. If I am in need of option, I will let you know.

I've posted a poll on my profile. This poll is to see which of Isaac's friends are you hoping to see the most. Now much like the poll I did during my Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, this is more of a means of seeing what my audience likes, and does not guarantee the winner will show first. I'm still planning on the best spots for some to return. You can pick up to three choices. Also, if you have any ideas of perfect chapters or paralouges (In part 1) that they should return to, please leave a comment in your review or PM me. (Although nothing will happen until after the mock battle)

Anyway, next chapter Isaac prepares his class for the upcoming mock battle. Will he be able to pull off a win, or is he screwed. Review and Follow, and I will see you guys next time.


	8. Free Day

Chapter 8 Free day.

Sunday was going about pretty smoothly. Isaac had the day off, so he decided to hit the Library for some history on Fodlan in case he was suddenly asked to teach it, and look for any connection to Psynergy.

"So, 41 years before the Empire, a man named Nemesis, that was this 'King of Liberation' led an army to concur all of Fodlan. Saint Seiros appeared and performed miracles to the people giving hope. In honor, the Church of Seiros was created in honor of her. In Imperial year 1, The Adrestian Empire was found. It's name was gifted by an oracle, and it's future blessed by the Goddess. The first Emperor Whlhelm Paul Hresvelg led an army to unify Fodlan against Nemesis." Isaac summarized.

"In Imperial year 46, The Battle of Gronder, Nemesis's forces and the Imperial army clashed, resulting in the Empire being victorious. And in Imperial year 91, Nemesis was finally slain by Saint Seiros, ending the War of Heroes, in the Battle of Tailtean." Flint added. "This Nemesis was apparently once a hero. I wonder what happened to him?"

"The years of 721 to 731, had the Empire face off against Dagda and Brigid, resulting in Brigid relegated to a life of Imperial subjugation. They tried to invade Dagda, but it failed." Isaac summarized from the next part.

"In Imperial Year 747, Loog, a descendant of one of the first houses to quarrel with the Empire, raised an army to demand independence from the Empire. This fierce clash became known as the War of the Eagle and Lion. I guess that's why the calendar makes a big deal about that later." Flint said "Anyway, in the year 751, Loog found the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and his resistance were victorious. The Holy Church of Serios mediated between the two and Faerghus got its independents. But in 801, a rebellion broke out in Leicester, which the Imperial Army could not subdue. The Holy Kingdom took advantage of this to increase its own political sway, occupied the Leicester region as part of Faerghus."

"When King Klaus I passed away, his three sons became the archdukes and split the Holy Kingdom, but when the prince ruling Leicester fell to illness, the people refused his heir and instead plotted to rule as an alliance. This spark the Crescent Moon War until 901, when the Leicester Alliance was formed after the subjugation of hostile nobles, and the removing of all opposing forces in the regions of Faerghus. Duke Riegan was inarguable the heart of the newly formed Alliance." Isaac continued over what he had read.

"In 961, the eastern nation of Almyra crossed through Fodlan's throat and invaded alliance territory. The Empire retaliated, and the attackers were barely held off. In the year 980, the Officers Academy was created to train heirs on the art of Warfare to protect from future invasions. Along with that, Fodlan's Locket was made in 1101 by the combined efforts of the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance to defend against future invasions of Almyra." Isaac finished. "Man, that was quite a lot of reading."

"Well, now we understand the basics of Fodlan's history." Flint said

"Yeah, but nothing on any connection to Psynergy, or how to get back to Weyard. Looks like Lysithea was right about there being nothing in here." Isaac sighed.

"Well, keep your chin up. We'll find something soon. Now how about you go get some air. We've been in here all morning and you could use it." Flint said

"That…actually sounds really good right now." Isaac said getting up. Flint vanished back into Isaac as Isaac returned all the books he was looking at. Once that was done, he headed out.

* * *

Out by the pond, Isaac spotted Byleth sitting on the docks fishing.

"Catch anything.?" Isaac asked sitting next to her.

"Not yet. Flayn gave me some bait to catch some fish for the dining hall." Byleth said

"I see." Isaac said.

Suddenly, the fishing line was moving away.

"Looks like you got a bite." Isaac said standing up with Byleth.

"Yeah, and it's putting up quite a fight too!" Byleth grunted as she pulled on the poll trying to reel in the fish, but to no avail.

"Alright, let me help." Isaac said grabbing the rod with Byleth. "On three. One, two THREE!" With a mighty pull, a blue creature came flying out of the water and landed behind the two. It had a flat looking head with some spikes on both sides of its head and a pincer-like tail.

"That's not a fish." Byleth said

"It's a Djinn." Isaac said.

"A Djinn? Like Flint?" Byleth asked surprised.

"Sort of. This is a Mercury Djinn." Isaac said

"Man, you guys are really tough. I like you." The Djinni said. "My name is Claw. You two are adepts, right?"

"That's right. I'm an earth adept and Byleth is a water adept. She is also the one that fished you." Isaac said.

"Nice to meet you Byleth. I think I'll stick with you for a while." Claw said

"Uh, okay…" Byleth said unsure of what to think of this. Isaac put her hands up in the air.

The Mercury Djinn jumped into the air and turned into several blue balls that bounced down like water until they went inside of Byleth. Byleth was surprised as she felt slightly stronger from the Djinni.

"I remember you and Flint telling me about Djinni in the past, but I was unsure if I would ever meet one, much less get one so easily." Byleth said

"Some Djinn are really friendly, while some may want to test your strength first. Just like our students, each one is different." Isaac said "Well, I'm going to continue walking around. I'll catch you later." he waved as he left

"Goodbye." Byleth said as she went back to fishing, though a thought came to her mind.

"Isaac said that Djinni go inside of the body. I wonder if Claw and Sothis met?" Byleth wondered

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING DOING IN HERE?! GET OUT!" Sothis shouted from inside Byleth's head.

"No way, it's spacey in here!" Claw cried out.

"Great…" Byleth groaned. This was just getting better and better for her.

* * *

Isaac decided to walk to the green house, where he saw he believed Ashe watering some plants.

"Ashe right?" Isaac asked causing Ashe to turn around a bit surprised.

"Oh, yes, that's me. You surprised me professor." Ashe said

"Sorry about that. You watering the plants?" Isaac asked

"Yes, I thought I'd give a hand. The plants here are really incredible. There are so many flowers and herbs I never knew even existed." Ashe said

"You really seem to know your plants Ashe." Isaac said

"My adoptive father Lord Lanato is a real expert. He taught me everything I know about plants, like telling them apart and making medicine. What about you Isaac? I heard your powers were similar to Prince Dimitri and Dedue, and Dedue even tried to experiment his powers on some plants he brought here earlier." Ashe asked

"Well, I have a basic understanding of them, but in terms of knowledge like how to make medicine, that isn't my strong suit. My friend Mia might know a bit since she's a healer. Perhaps you can show me sometime." Isaac said

"If you wish, I would love to." Ashe smiled.

"Great. I'll catch you later." Isaac said heading out.

"Goodbye professor." Ashe waved as he went back to watering.

"I guess getting some lunch wouldn't hurt." Isaac said as he headed to the mess hall.

* * *

Entering the mess hall, he saw Claude and Hilda also walking in. Once the two noticed Isaac, they went straight towards him.

"Hey teach, where have you been. You've been gone all morning." Claude said

"Hi there Claude, Hilda. I was up in the library studying some of Fodlan's history." Isaac said

Claude nodded, knowing of Isaac being technically an outsider of Fodlan.

"Studying all morning? On a day like today? I don't get you professor." Hilda said shocked.

"Maybe you should go with him next time. You could use the motivation." Claude joked

"Ugh. No thank you." Hilda said. "By the way Professor, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up?" Isaac asked

"Why are you still wearing that scarf with your uniform? I mean, it's a nice scarf, don't get me wrong, but it really doesn't go with the colors of your uniform." Hilda pointed out.

Isaac glanced down at the scarf he wore. The scarf that was given to him by his mother. His mother. Isaac kind of pushed those thoughts aside, but he wondered how his mother was doing back home. Was she all right? Last he saw her was when he took a detour on his way to Tolbi back home so he and Garet could check on their families. Dora was ill at the time. Now it's been three years, and he has found no way to get back home. She was all alone. Was she well?

"It's from my mother, so it means a lot to me." Isaac said

"Oh, well I guess I can't fault you for that. Is she no longer with you?" Hilda asked

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in three years, and I don't have the means of contacting her at the moment." Isaac said

"Oh, well I guess I can see why you would want to wear the scarf." Hilda said

"Thank you." Isaac said before turning to Claude. "Anything interesting happened this morning?"

"Nothing too much, but I would stay away from Dorothea and Caspar if I were you." Claude said

"Why's that?" Isaac asked

"You don't want to know." Hilda said a bit red.

The three got their food and sat down and ate. Once they were finished, Claude and Hilda waved goodbye and left. Isaac continued his walk around the monastery until evening.

* * *

After dinner, the professors, Manuela, Jeralt, Seteth and Rhea were gathered together to negotiate uses of the training rooms for the upcoming mock battle, along with explaining the rules of the mock battle.

"So it is agreed. Hanneman will take training room B, Isaac takes training room C, and Byleth can have training room A?" Seteth asked and the three professors nodded. "Good. Now in terms of the mock battle rules. All weapons will be provided by us for the battle. No actual weapons are allowed. If any are caught in use, then that entire class will be disqualified. Magic use is regulated to the basic spells of fire, Nosferatu, and Heal. Anyone knocked down or disarmed is out. Last class standing will be the winner. Any questions?"

"Actually, I have a proposition to make in regards to the mock battle." Hanneman said

"What's that?" Seteth asked

"How about we agree that no Psynergy be used in the mock battle. I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to cheat since I am the only professor without Psynergy, but after the fire incident in the training halls and the students recent lack of control with it, I doubt they will be able to only use the most basic of spells Psynergy has to offer. At least with magic, the students who use it do have it have trained well with it with proper instructions so they have much better control over its power, but I worry about Psynergy use from students who have less control and knowledge on it." Hanneman explained

"It is true, that some students did get injured already using it. Caspar accidentally used it on Dorothea earlier when she was chasing him." Manuela pointed out.

"Is she okay?" Isaac asked worried

"She's fine. A few burns, but she will be all set for tomorrow's training." Manuela assured

"Both students were scolded for the incident. Manuela and I will make it doesn't happen again." Hanneman bowed and Seteth and Rhea nodded.

"What did happen?" Isaac asked curiously causing some of the other to cough a bit.

"Let's just say, Caspar accidentally garbed something that Dorothea lost, and when she found out he was using it, she was not happy." Manuela said. "Anyway, back on topic, I do have to agree with Hanneman here. Caspar isn't the only reckless student here with Psynergy. Each of the House Leaders are reckless and get carried away in their own ways just to give an example. Some students seem to have better control over it, but better safe than sorry. Psynergy is still rather new and this is the first year we've ever had to deal with it. We can judge that when Isaac starts his special class on it."

"I can see where you are coming from. Very well. I will tell my students no Psynergy in the mock battle. I will refrain from using it myself." Isaac said

"I appreciate your cooperation Isaac." Rhea said. "I can allow for your healing Psynergy however. Just no offensive will be allowed."

"I will tell my students the same." Byleth said

"You both are far from helpless. Both of your swords skills are not to be ashamed of., so I'm sure you'll do fine regardless." Jeralt commented.

"Very well then. If there is nothing else to say, then our meeting is over. Next one will be held after the mock battle in a few days. Rest and train well." Seteth said and everyone left for bed.

* * *

The next morning:

"No Psynergy for the mock battle?" Lysithea asked surprised

"Offensive mainly, but with some students lack of control, it could very likely lead to some unfortunate accidents for the mock battle, and that wouldn't sit well. So for safety reasons, no Psynergy for attacking. Just healing and support if you know any. I will be refraining from it as well." Isaac said

"That stinks, but I can see where they're coming from. Shame you won't be able to show off teach. We'd have this in the bag if you did." Claude said

"If I did all the work, you guys couldn't be evaluated to see where your strength lies which is part of the reason for this mock battle." Isaac pointed out. "Plus, my swordsman skills are still pretty good. I won't be useless in battle.

"Very well then. I will just use my magic then." Lysithea said and Marianne reluctantly nodded, still not too thrilled about being in the mock battle to begin with.

"All right then. Let's head to the training hall and get started training." Isaac said and the other nodded.

* * *

Inside the training room:

Isaac picked up a training sword.

"All right then. Let's do some sparing against me. Who wants to go first?" Isaac asked

Leonie immediately went up and grabbed a training lance. "I'll go. I want to see your skills personally."

Isaac nodded as both go into position. "Go ahead." Isaac said

While Isaac began training his students, he failed to notice a man with long blond hair and a mask watching him intensely.

"He's strong…" The man said

* * *

And that's a wrap! (I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but Isaac's uniform is Male Byleth's DLC officers uniform.)

Fun Fact: In Dark Dawn, there is a Mercury Djinn you get by getting a guy to fish it out of the pond. (Probably would have fit Flayn better if I was being honest, but Byleth needed a first Djinni)

So, Byleth has her first Djinni. Claw is a Dark Dawn exclusive Djinni that joins you automatically when Amiti joins the group. With all these new adapts, it is very likely that I will have to make OC Djinn, but before I do that, I do have some Dark Dawn Djinn I can use first. Also, I am only giving dialogue to some Djinn, because if I did all of them, it would be a nightmare. It was originally going to be Flint, being someone for Isaac to talk to like Sothis does to Byleth, but I figured that some other characters could interact with their Djinni as well. When they get them.

As for the Claw and Sothis scene, I don't know if the Djinni would be able to see Sothis or not. I know they go inside the body, or at least it seems that way. I mainly just did that for a joke, but if you guys don't like it, I'll stop.

Anyway, In terms of Dark Dawn canon, while I will use some elements from it, but I am not planning on making it canon to this story. Not that it would be impossible, I do have 30 years to work with, but adding it in would be pointless for this story, and all those unanswered questions don't help. I don't hate Dark Dawn, but I'm just going to do my own thing here.

Next chapter, The Mock Battle begins. Will Isaac's team win, or will Byleth's team win? Or even Hanneman's? Review and Follow and I will see you guys next time.

Poll will be opened till after the mock battle is done. So if you haven't voted yet, please do. I am curious to see which you guys prefer.


	9. The Mock Battle

Chapter 9 The Mock Battle

After a few days of training, Isaac was getting familiar with his student's strengths and weaknesses.

Claude was quite skilled with a bow, but like the common weakness of a bow, he wasn't that good at close combat. His experience with a sword helps him, but it's not at the same level as his skills with a bow, and he wouldn't likely have time to switch weapons all the time in battle. He would have to work on that. Thankfully, Claude had many options to help him.

Lorenz definitely had some great skills in combat, but he did get a bit too arrogant for Isaac's liking. Also, he did NOT get along well with Claude. Hopefully that won't cost them in the mock battle.

Raphael was pretty strong. He even managed to knock Isaac back with his brute strength, but he did have a tendency to run into the fight headfirst.

Ignatz had plenty of skills with a sword and bow, but his lack of self-confidence kept hindering him. If he could get over that, he would be a pretty good fighter.

Lysithea definitely gave Isaac a taste of what Fodlan magic was truly capable of, but it also showed exactly what Lysithea's weaknesses were. Fodlan magic does run out and doesn't recover as fast as Psynergy does. Sure, Lysithea can wield a bow, but she wasn't that great at it. In longer battles, if she ever ran out of magic, she could be in trouble. Even with Isaac going to teach her Psynergy, her powers won't be limitless. Still, Lysithea was pretty smart, so she likely knew her own limits with magic with how much of an expert she was with it.

While Lysithea showed Isaac reason magic, Marianne showed Isaac faith magic. Unlike Lysithea however, she was also pretty good with a sword for backup should her magic run low. However, her problems were similar to Ignatz in which her self-confidence held her back, and she doesn't seem to want to cooperate with others well and kept mostly to herself...afraid. Isaac would definitely have to get her to talk about it one day in order to help her.

After some coxing from Claude, Hilda unintentionally showed she was actually pretty strong. It seems her lack of work ethics was her biggest problem.

Leonie lastly, was definitely pretty good with a multitude of weapons. Her determination and diligent made her an all-around versatile fighter. Seems like she wants to show Jeralt her growth.

Needless to say, Isaac had a pretty interesting the day of the mock battle was upon them. Isaac got up early that day to finish formulating a strategy for the mock battle. Currently, he was in the Golden Deer classroom, looking over a map of battlefield that Seteth gave him. Claude, who also woke up early was there helping him out. Turns out, Claude was also quite the tactician.

"I'd say we lucked out here. Between the gates and the rocks and trees we got, we have a good defense to help us from the start." Claude said

Isaac nodded. "I want you and Ignatz behind the fence ready to fire while Lorenz and Raphael will be our offense against the Blue Lions." Isaac said pointing to the spots on the map.

"Right. I can use my curve shot to deal with their little mage, while Lorenz can use his magic on Dedue, along with he and Raph squaring off against the others." Claude said

"The others will be our defense against the Black Eagles. Magic users can endure magic hits better than non-magic users to give us some defense, and Leonie and Hilda can clean up." Isaac said "Hoping that Hilda will do it of course."

"She will. While she is definitely one of the laziest people I know, when she is on the battlefield, she will carry her weight." Claude assured

"That's good." Now, we need everyone to stay close in case one side, or dare I say both sides decide to take us out first, we can regroup and defend ourselves better as a team than apart." Isaac said

"Playing it quite defense here, are you teach?" Claude asked

"Better safe than sorry. I maybe stronger than Byleth, but she is a far better tactician than I am, and Hanneman has been at this longer, and likely knows the field inside and out." Isaac pointed out.

"Fair point. It's unlikely that both will decide to do that, as it leaves themselves wide open to the other, but there is that possibility." Claude admitted. "Well, we better get going. If we aren't at the Mess Hall soon, we'll be left behind…and without breakfast." He said pointing to the clock.

"Right. Let's go." Isaac said and the two headed out.

"Feeling nervous teach?" Claude asked

"A little, I won't deny it, but I have confidence we will do well." Isaac admitted

"Right. You're are commander in this, so don't screw up." Claude said and Isaac nodded. "And don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to help you out. I mean it's my obligation after all."

Isaac just laughed. "Thanks Claude."

"Like, let's say for example that I add a little something to their meals that upset their stomachs…" Claude began.

"Claude!" Isaac chided. "Don't even think about doing something like that!"

Claude just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, wink! Wink! I get you. You can't exactly condone that sort of thing, right? But let's just say…Hypothetically, that some students would rush to the infirmary. As far as everyone knows, it was just a little stomach bug going around."

"No Claude." Isaac said firmly.

"Well, well. What an interesting conversation you two are having. Mind if we join in?" A female voice asked causing Claude to jump a bit. Turning around, the two saw Edelgard, Dimitri, and Byleth approaching them. Edelgard and Dimitri looked rather annoyed, while Byleth's face was still rather neutral. But her sharp gaze did indicate that she didn't approve of what she heard from Claude.

"Claude! I can't believe that you would stoop to such crooked schemes to gain the advantage. Don't you have any honor?" Dimitri chided.

"If that was really my scheme, I wouldn't be saying it out in the open." Claude said.

"Regardless, if any student gets a 'stomach bug,' then I will be coming after you Claude." Byleth warned.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Isaac assured

"You guys are no fun. I was only kidding." Claude sighed.

"With you, it's hard to tell when you are kidding." Dimitri pointed out flatly.

"Well, instead of questioning me, don't you two have your own strategies to come up with?" Claude asked

"Dimitri and I just finished going over our own strategies." Byleth said

"I am all set as well. No matter the tactics as well, the Black Eagles will destroy you both. At best, you could hope to at least learn a thing or two." Edelgard said

Dimitri just chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let us not get carried away here. A rash attitude can be your undoing."

"Hmm, perhaps your time would be best spent preparing, instead of worrying about the competition's mindset." Edelgard said

"Hey, if they get all fired up with each other, maybe they can take each other out and we can secure the win." Claude whispered with a chuckle to Isaac who just chuckled in return.

"Well, let us make this a productive battle." Dimitri said and the others nodded. "Still, I am a bit upset that I won't be able to demonstrate my Psynergy out there."

"Same here." Edelgard agreed.

"Sorry guys. But with some of the incidents that have happened by some students, and their lack of control, it's better to stick with other things we are more comfortable with. The students here have been practicing with Fodlan magic for far longer and can hold back at that much easier than Psynergy." Isaac said. "Besides, you'll get your chance to show that off later at my class."

"I can't really argue with that, but Psynergy or not, I have no intention of losing." Edelgard declared as she walked into the dining hall.

"Well, we better get our food before it's all gone." Claude said

"I'm going in ahead of you." Dimitri said flatly walking in with Byleth.

"No one can take a joke." Claude sighed.

"You know Claude, one thing that occurred to me. If you did that to the food, when and how would you get our class not to eat it without arousing suspicion? Especially Raphael?" Isaac asked and Claude just shrugged as the two went inside for their breakfast.

* * *

Out in the Field:

With breakfast done, the students all went out to the field with their professors. Seteth had explained the rules and provided training weapons to the students and professors. There was also a rule that if you left the battlefield, you withdrew from the match. He along with Jeralt, Rhea, and some woman with black short hair, black clothing and a short green jacket would be the referees.

"When you hear the trumpet, the battle will begin. Until then, prepare yourselves." Jeralt called out.

Isaac and his class met in their spot to discuss their strategy.

"I can't say that I am thrilled to have Claude cover me." Lorenz sighed

"This strategy will help strengthen our defenses. As such, no wondering off too far until I say otherwise. If one of the houses decides to take us out full force, we could be in trouble if they pick us off." Isaac said

"It's very unlikely that one of the houses will focus their attention on just us, since that leaves them wide open to the other house, but I can see where you are coming from. If they take the risk for our spot, they could easily gain the advantage." Lysithea said

"Glad you like it. Me and teach worked hard on this plan." Claude said as Lorenz sighed

"So, if there are no other questions, then everyone get into position." Isaac ordered and everyone did.

From above, Jeralt looked down at the battlefield.

_'Looks like Isaac is taking advantage of his terrain to fortify his defenses. And Byleth is positioning her troops ready to take advantage of the trees for protection. I wonder which one will come out on top?' _Jeralt thought.

The trumpet sounded and everyone got ready for battle.

"Alright Golden Deer, let's win this one!" Isaac declared getting some cheer from some of his students, until Claude's voice was heard.

"Hey Lorenz, where are you going? That's too far!" Claude shouted

"There will be no need for your shallow tactics Claude. I will dismantle the enemy myself. Come Raphael!" Lorenz declared

"You said it Lorenz! Let's go Ignatz!" Raphael cheered as the two bolted forwards.

"Wait, Raphael!" Ignaz shouted running after his friend.

"Ah, wait!" Claude shouted before sighing. "Idiots…They're making light of the new professor. Underestimate her, and you will get hurt." Claude then turned to Isaac as he approached him after hearing some shouting.

"What happened?" Isaac asked

"Well, Lorenz, in his infinite wisdom,thought he can take on the Blue Lions head on, and Raphael and Ignatz joined him.

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac cried out.

"I wish I was Teach." Claude sighed

"They're just rushing into the problem without thinking things through. Just like…" Isaac began

* * *

Flashback:

Jupiter Lighthouse:

_"Isaac, slow down!" Mia called out._

_"We have to hurry and catch up with Felix's group before they light the third beacon." Isaac said as he and the others of his group ran through the Jupiter Lighthouse. _

_"I know that, but remember, this is one of the Lighthouses. Like the last two, there are traps and monsters here. Not to mention Alex could appear from anywhere. We need to approach with caution." Mia warned_

_"I have to agree with Mia on this Isaac. I know how you feel, with your childhood friend lighting the lighthouses and all, but if we just rush this, we could find ourselves in deep trouble." Ivan said worried._

_"Ugh. I hate that Felix is one step ahead of us! Why is he even lighting those things anyway?" Garet complained_

_"We'll get answers out of him when we see him." Isaac declared as they continued forward, until…_

_"WAHH!" Mia shouted as the floor underneath her opened, causing her to fall._

_"MIA!" Garet shouted as he dove after her, only to hit his arm on the platform below, causing him to break it and Mia to grab his good arm to prevent him from falling even further to his possible death._

_"Hang on you guys, we'll help you in just a second." Isaac called out as he and Ivan looked down to their friends with worry._

_"I'd be more worried about yourself than them." An unfamiliar voice called out. _

_Isaac and Ivan turned to see two warriors appear before them. A pink skinned woman holding a scythe in her hands and a green colored man with a rather big build approached the two._

* * *

Flashback ends:

_'If I was paying more attention that day, Mia and Garet wouldn't have fallen into that trap, and Ivan and I wouldn't have nearly gotten killed.'_ Isaac thought. That day still continued to haunt him. He was the leader, and he nearly got his friends killed. Mia did forgive him as she understood what he was feeling with her own problems with Alex, and Ivan was blaming himself for not being a better fighter to help Isaac fight the two Proxians.

"You okay teach?" Claude asked concerned snapping Isaac out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I can get those three back here. Cover me." Isaac declared as he ran off towards the Blue Lions with Claude running to the gate.

Isaac arrived to see that he was too late. While it seems that the group was successful in taking down Annette, the three were defeated by Dimitri and Ingrid thanks to Byleth's command. Felix saw Isaac and rushed forward.

Isaac's blade met Felix's.

"This works for me. I've been itching to fight with you." Felix said as he sent more strikes at Isaac.

Isaac however, was able to block every last one of them. Felix was skilled, but he still wasn't ready to face someone at Isaac's level. While Isaac could keep this going for a while, he needed to get back to the others as soon as possible. If he delayed, he'd run the risk of the Black Eagles attacking, or Byleth to send more students to help Felix. Felix wasn't going to let him leave until he was beaten, so with a mighty strike, Felix was sent to the ground knocking him out of the battle and Isaac bolted back to his students.

"Dang. The new professor is strong." Sylvan commented, seeing the rather short fight, followed by Isaac retreating.

"Shouldn't we give chase?" Ashe asked

"They do have a terrain advantage, but with nearly half the class lost in that little stunt we could overwhelm them...Very well, but let us stick together." Byleth said.

"If we take them first, we can use their spot to get the one up on the Black Eagles." Dimitri said and Byleth nodded.

"Ashe, I also want you to do something for me." Byleth said

"What is that professor?" Ashe asked curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac and Claude caught up with the remaining Golden Deer students, but Leonie was missing.

"What happened?" Isaac asked not liking where this was likely going, while Claude went to the rocks to spy on the Black Eagles.

"Ferdinand and Caspar pulled a Lorenz and charged at us. Leonie took out Caspar, but refused to back down against Ferdinand, when I was trying to warn her that others were approaching. Right after she beat Ferdinand, Dorothea took her out, though I did chase her off with my magic." Lysithea explained and Isaac facepalmed.

"Great. Not even 10 minutes, and I already lost half my class." Isaac groaned.

"It looks like the Black Eagles are staying on standby for the moment. I don't think they saw our little flop with the Blue Lions, but who knows how long they plan on waiting." Claude said looking above the rocks

"Since the Blue Lions obviously know that we lost three of our members, Byleth may try and take us first for our terrain to use against the Black Eagles." Isaac said

"Wh-What should we do professor?" Marianne asked worried

Isaac was starting to think. Things were not looking up for the Golden Deer right this moment.

* * *

Meanwhile the Black Eagles:

Thanks to Ferdinand and Caspar's recklessness, the Black Eagles were down two members.

"Professor, which house should we take on first?" Edelgard asked

"If I may interject, I did see three of the Golden Deer members pull the same stunt Ferdinand and Caspar pulled. With that, the Golden Deer is now down half its students." Hubert said approaching the professor and house leader.

"Really…I can probably guess which ones did that." Hanneman said. "If we take out the Golden Deer, we can use that space to gain a terrain advantage over the Blue Lions."

"The Blue Lions will likely think the same thing. since they were the ones that took down the other three." Linhardt pointed out.

"Which is why we should move post haste and secure it first." Edelgard declared and the Black Eagles moved out.

* * *

With the Golden Deer:

"Uh, teach? Forget what I said before. The Black Eagles are heading towards us as well!" Claude warned as he jumped down to join the others by the trees.

"Seriously? We have only half the class left, while both other classes only lost two people each!" Lysithea shouted

"So, should we just give up?" Hilda asked

Isaac was thinking as best he could.

"Claude! You and Lysithea and I will prepare to guard against the Blue Lions. Hilda, you and Marianne prepare to guard against the Black Eagles. Use long range weapons to try and weaken them from a distance." Isaac said and everyone nodded.

Everyone got into position as the gates were destroyed by Dedue and the Blue Lions matched forward with Ingrid and Sylvain taking the lead.

Claude immediately got ready and shot a training arrow at Ingrid, taking her down.

Unfortunately, Ashe appeared out of nowhere and took out Lysithea before she could react with her own training arrows or magic.

"Where did he come from?" Claude asked surprised

"Byleth must have had him sneak around a different angle." Isaac guessed. He then ran up to Ashe and attacked him, taking him out of the fight.

While that was going on, Dimitri ran up to Claude, smacking the arrow away with his lance that was fired at him.

"Psst. Hey prince. You have a thing for Edelgard right? Come on fess up! It will make you feel better." Claude said trying to distract Dimitri.

"Claude, please. This is hardly the time for idle banter. Your defenses are wide open" Dimitri said getting ready to fight.

"Guess that didn't work. What a shame. I'll find a better way to rile him up next time." Claude said as he readied his bow again.

* * *

With the girls:

Hilda tossed her weapon at Dorothea, taking her down, but a surprise attack by Hubert took her out as well, and Marianne was not as confident.

Isaac took notice of this.

_'Even if Claude is able to take out Dimitri, he won't be able to take on the rest by himself. And Marianne seems to have lost what little confidence she had when Hilda was taken out. I can't help both of them at once...I guess I have no choice here.'_ Isaac thought as he reached into his pocket. _'Good thing I never used these.'_

Claude, Marianne, retreat!" Isaac shouted.

Marianne did immediately, and Claude did reluctantly. The other houses tried to give chase, but Isaac tossed two grey ball-shaped objects at both houses. The balls exploded, releasing a smokescreen that blinded the other houses. Isaac took that moment to run with his last two students. The smoke didn't last long, but by the time it had cleared out, Isaac, Claude and Marianne had already made it out of bounce of the battleground.

"Isaac, Claude, and Marianne have left the battlefield. Therefore, the Golden Deer is out!" Jeralt declared.

"I have to say, that was sadly anticlimactic." Edelgard said disappointed.

"Maybe so, but Isaac was in a lost situation. Personally, I feel he made the best choice." Hanneman pointed out.

"What was that he threw out? Did he have that on him this whole time?" Byleth wondered but Dimitri shrugged

"Regardless, with the Golden Deer gone, we should focus on the Black Eagles." Dimitri said and Byleth nodded as the two remaining classes engaged in combat.

* * *

Back up in the hill, the staff was discussing Isaac's final move.

"He had a good strategy, but he failed to make his students execute it." Seteth commented

"To his defense, some of the students are rather hardheaded. The Black Eagles had a similar problem, even with Hanneman leading them." Manuela pointed out.

"True…but the amount was far more than the Black Eagle students. I do commend him for taking the option to flee rather than fight a losing battle, but he won't always get the option to do so. And in some cases, could make a problem worse." Seteth said

"At the very least, Isaac did show that he cared more for his students than a victory. Were this a real battle, that stunt would have likely saved both his and his allies lives." Manuela said

"This will show Isaac what he needs to improve on for both himself and his students. Honestly, I do look forward to see what he can do for the Battle of the Eagles and Lions when the time comes." Rhea said.

"I wonder where he got those smoke bombs from?" The black haired woman asked

"I'm guessing that he's always had them, but never used them." Jeralt guessed

"Is that even allowed?" The woman asked

"There was no rule against it...though I didn't know he had something like that on him. I'll have to take that into account for the future. Still, he didn't use it offensively, but to flee, so I guess I can let it slide Shamir." Rhea said

The woman now named Shamir said nothing.

"For now, though, lets focus on the last two classes." Jeralt said curious to see what his daughter can pull off. The rest agreed and continued to watch the rest of the fight.

* * *

Back at the Battlefield, Bernadetta was taken out by Dimitri. Poor girl was too startled to actually fight back.

Byleth was taking on Hubert who dodged another fire spell from the future emperor's right-hand man. With a single strike, Hubert was taken down.

"Hmm. Seems like our new professor is quite strong. Guess I'd better call it a day." Hubert grunted as he retreated off the battlefield.

The Black Eagle class had only Edelgard, Petra, and Lindhartd.

The Blue Lions had Dimitri, Dedue, Sylvain, and Mercedes.

Both still had their professors.

"Sylvain, You take on Petra. Dimitri, you take on Edelgard. Dedue will assist Sylvain, and Mercedes will assist Dimitri.

Dedue wasn't too thrilled that he wouldn't fight alongside his highness, but he did remember that Dimitri was placing his trust in their new professor, so he would do just that.

"I suppose that means, you wish to take on Hanneman?" Dimitri asked and Byleth nodded. "Very well. He is an expert in Magic, so watch out." Byleth nodded and went after Hanneman.

Sylvain smiled as he faced against Petra.

"Well, I seems I am up against a beautiful lady today." Sylvain smiled.

"I will warn you that if you shall lose focus, then it will end in pain for you." Petra declared as she readied her sword.

Petra moved rather quickly and slashed at Sylvain before he could react. He tried to counter attack, but Petra was too fast and struck again, knocking him down.

Dedue stepped forward with his training axe in hand. Petra rushed forward to attack. Dedue went to attack himself, but Petra was too fast and he took a hit. Dedue tried to hit her again, but the result was the same as last time.

_'She's too fast to hit normally, but maybe I can…'_ Dedue pondered as he got ready for the next attack. Once Petra went in for the hit, Dedue struck with his axe when she was close enough to be unable to dodge. Petra was taken down with one hit to the shoulder, causing her to drop her sword.

"You are…quite tough. I will remember this for the next time we fight." Petra said in a bit of pain. Dedue nodded.

"I will do the same." Dedue said as Petra left the battlefield for some medical attention.

Edelgard and Dimitri were ready to square off with their group's white mages behind them.

"Dimitri, it's time! We can finally settle the question of who's stronger!" Edelgard declared

"Very well. I accept your challenge. With you as my opponent, I will not hold anything back!" Dimitri declared

"I expect nothing less!" Edelgard said as the two charged towards each other.

"Oh my, those two sure are fired up." Mercedes said.

"Better them than me." Linhardt sighed

Edelgard swung her axe down, but Dimitri blocked it with his lance. Edelgard tried to push him back, but Dimitri was slightly stronger and pushed her back. Edelgard managed to recover and jumped back.

_'Darn. Physically he has me beat. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.'_ Edelgard thought as she held up her hand. "Fire!" A ball of fire shot from Edelgard's hand that Dimitri was barely able to dodge. His left shoulder was hit however, that Mercedes began to heal.

"Psynergy isn't my only magic Dimitri." Edelgard declared as she got ready for another spell. However, she was hit in the side by Dedue's hand axe. Linhardt got to work healing her as Dedue approached his two classmates.

"My apologies for the wait my prince. Sadly, Sylvain is out, but Petra has been taken care of." Dedue said

"I see. Then watch my back as I take on Edelgard." Dimitri said as he got ready to attack.

"Hey Edelgard, maybe we should surrender? We're outmatched her in both numbers and strength with Dedue here as well." Linhardt suggested

"I refuse to admit defeat her." Edelgard declared as she got ready for battle again.

Dimitri ran forward, dodging out of the way from another fire spell. Dimitri trust his lance and whacked Edelgard in the side causing her to stumble. Linhardt was about to assist with some faith magic, but Dedue intercepted with his axe and took him out. With no one to support her, Dimitri went in for the finishing attack and took Edelgard out.

"To think that the Black Eagle house could lose so readily…" Edelgard admitted.

"Let us hurry and catch up to the professor." Dimitri said and the other two nodded.

"Need some healing Edelgard?" Linhardt asked.

"…yes please." Edelgard admitted rubbing her side.

* * *

With Byleth and Hanneman:

Byleth ran up to Hanneman dodging the fire spell he shot at her. Facing those monsters on the road with Isaac and her father had its benefits. Byleth gave a slash and pointed her sword at Hanneman who held up his hands in surrender.

"My goodness. The leadership of someone with actual battle experience is…well, I'm as good as useless." Hanneman admitted

"And that's it. The winner of the mock battle is…The Blue Lions!" Jeralt declared doing his best to hide his joy for his daughter's victory in the spirit of fairness.

"This victory is the result of everyone's hard work. Thank you, my friends. You did well!" Dimitri said

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, things didn't work out well for Isaac. Well, hopefully the future Battle of the Eagles and Lions will turn out better...Maybe...I'm not telling XD

(I will admit that writing these larger battles are rather new to me. Sorry if some characters didn't get to shine here.)

On a side note, in Golden Sun Dark Dawn, there are these little books you can collect called the Sun Sagas, which pretty much abridge the first two games story. In volume 4, it stated that Isaac's group made a foolish error trying to catch up to Felix at the Jupiter Lighthouse, causing them to fall into Krast and Agito's trap. So I decided to play with that.

With that, while it does depend on the route, ether members of the Golden Deer, or the Black Eagles will recklessly charge at you regardless of the annoyance it brings to Edelgard or Claude. The Blue Lions interestingly don't, as it's only Dimitri asking Ashe to lure the enemy's to him. So I took those that do, and added others that I would feel would fit to do something like that.

You'll see the aftermath of this next chapter.

So a few things to note here:

1)From this point onward, I will be shifting to Byleth's perspective every now and then. The only reason I didn't before is because I wanted to focus on Isaac kind of adjusting to his new role as Byleth's to this point was more or less the same as in canon.

2) Isaac's Psynergy class will be starting soon. Definitely before the first mission.

3) Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri will be getting their first Djinn soon. Try and guess which ones I will give them. (Hint: They each are Dark Dawn exclusive) The others will get their first Djinn as well, but those three are first.

4) Now in terms of the poll, I will keep it up for a little bit longer. By the next chapter, it will be closed. (I should note that the poll does not affect shipping choices as all of those characters will be in before the time skip)

5) I am not going to make Psynergy for the most part too much stronger than Fodlan magic, since I don't want Fodlan magic to be completely obsolete, but some of Psynergy like summons will be and Psynergy definitely has far more uses. (Heck, it's used for puzzle solving in its games) How that will affect the war, you will have to wait and see.

Anyway, next chapter will deal with the aftermath of this mock battle and classes will begin. Be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	10. Coping with Defeat

Chapter 10 Coping with Defeat

"WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT?!" Isaac shouted. After watching the finally to the Mock Battle, Isaac met up with the rest of his class, and needless to say, he had quite a bit to say to some of them. Lorenz, Ignatz, Raphael, and Leonie were standing before him with their heads down in shame, while Hilda, Marianne and Lysithea stood off to the side. Claude spotted something in the distance and snuck off.

"I'm sorry professor. I got too caught up in the fight, and showing Captain Jeralt how much stronger I've gotten, that I got myself beaten." Leonie apologized.

"I should have tried to stop them instead of going out with them. I'm sorry." Ignatz said with his head bowed.

"Sorry professor. I guess I got carried away back there." Raphael apologies.

"Professor I…" Lorenz started but Isaac cut him off.

"I don't think I need to explain to you what would have happened if this was a real battle, do I?" Isaac asked

"…No. I am well aware of what would have happened were this a real battle." Lorenz relented. "I acting ill-fitting of noble. Not only did I cost our class the match, I even dragged some of my own classmates into my reckless plans. I'm sorry."

Isaac just sighed. "As your professor, your failures are my failures. I failed to lead you guys to victory. I'm sorry."

"NO! It's our fault professor. We should have followed the plan." Ignatz cried out.

Isaac shook his head. "We are all in this together. And for that we need to all trust each other when we are out there. Do you all understand?"

The other seven nodded…wait, seven?

"Where's Claude?" Isaac asked

The other students looked around and sure enough their house leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Spread out and find him." Isaac ordered. The students nodded and started looking around, calling out for Claude.

* * *

Isaac looked around a small area of trees for the misfit house leader.

"Ugh, seriously Claude? We need to head back soon." Isaac groaned. Though he then spotted a familiar spot of yellow up ahead and headed there immediately.

"Hey Claude!" Isaac shouted as approached the student, but soon stopped at the sight before him. Claude was facing against a Jupiter Djinn. The creature had a light purple head with two points in the back of its head. It also had small wings and feet that were light purple as well, while its body and hands were dark purple.

Claude had his bow in hands with a few marks on his body. Clearly, he was fighting the Djinn.

Hang on Claude, I'll give you a hand." Isaac called out.

"No!" Claude shouted. "Sorry teach, but I want to finish the fight myself."

"Claude, Djinni are pretty strong. You need to be careful." Isaac warned.

"It doesn't look too bad Isaac. That Djinn is pretty worn out itself." Flint said as he appeared on Isaac's shoulder.

"...Be careful Claude." Isaac said

_'Alright. I'm running out of juice myself. I better end this in my next attack.'_ Claude thought as he raised his hand. "Whirlwind!"

A small tornado of wind Psynergy erupted around the Djinn, sending it up in the air. Claude then grabbed his bow and aimed.

"My moment has arrived!" Claude declared as he fired an arrow straight at the Djinn. The Djinn fell flat on the ground.

"I concede. You win." It groaned as it slowly got up.

"You okay there? I know you said that I shouldn't hold back, but that had to have hurt." Claude asked

"I'll be fine. Djinni are tough creatures." The Djinni said

"Yeah, no kidding." Claude said rubbing his arm.

"Claude, what were you doing so far away? You know we need to start heading back, right?" Isaac asked as he castes cure on Claude.

"Sorry. I caught a glimpse of this little guy and decided to check it out. Then it challenged me to a fight." Claude said. "Said it was a Djinn. Whatever that…what is that thing on your shoulder?" Claude asked finally taking notice of Flint.

"Djinn help adapts unlock new powers for Psynergy." Isaac explained.

"Yeah, and if it's alright with you, I'd like to travel with you." The Djinn said to Claude.

"I don't know what to feed you." Claude said

"I don't need food." The Djinn said

"I'd say go for it." Isaac said.

"Well, alright I guess." Claude said.

"Great! My name is Swift. Pleased to meet you partner!" Swift said as it jumped into the air, turning into bunch of purple orbs that circled around in the air before they went into Claude who had his hands up thanks to Isaac.

"That was…weird." Claude said

"I'll explain more during my class, but Djinn can give you assistance in battle. Each have different abilities, so it's wise to befriend as much as possible." Isaac said

"Seems like you will have a lot to talk about in class teach. But why did you raise my arms like that?" Claude asked

"Tradition. Now let's head back before the others get too worried." Isaac said and the two started to head back.

* * *

Later in the Audience Chamber:

Rhea and Seteth stood before the three professors.

"First, I must congratulate you Byleth on a job well done. I can see that Jeralt trained you well." Rhea praised.

"Thank you." Byleth bowed.

"Isaac. Your class was very dysfunctional. While your strategy was solid, your execution was poor. As their professor, you must make sure that your class places their faith in you to guide them and follow your directions. Please remember that in the future." Rhea said

"I will Lady Rhea." Isaac bowed.

"Don't feel too bad Isaac. Everyone starts from somewhere. Give it time, and I am sure you will evolve into a fine professor." Hanneman said

"Thank you, Professor Hanneman." Isaac smiled.

"And lastly you Hanneman. While it seems that some of your students fell under the same problem that half the Golden Deer fell into, you were able to once again, give a fine performance with your class. Not too bad without your 'eternal rival' no longer teaching." Rhea said with a small chuckle.

"While it is true that I can no longer compete with Manuela, I must still set an example for my new collages. Besides. It seems that I have more competition than ever before." Hanneman declared with a smile.

"Anyway, I do hope that you were able to use this time to bond with the students." Rhea said

"I did." Byleth said with a nod.

"I believe we have come to a better understanding." Isaac said

"I am happy to hear it. Nothing would please me more than for you to use this time to grow even closer." Rhea smiled

"Of Course, as I'm sure you are aware of Hanneman, and that you Isaac and Byleth read in the lesson plans, the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lions which will take place near the end of the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to train and lead your students well, so that you do not humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle." Seteth said glancing at Isaac who looked a bit nervous.

"But for now, let us discus the missions that you three will be taking this month." Rhea said.

"Mission?" Isaac and Byleth asked

"Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need regardless of social standings. Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned missions." Seteth explained. "You shall work alongside your students to complete the task at hand, and then report back to the Archbishop before the deadline. Understood?"

The two new professors nodded.

"Very well then. Now for your missions this week. Byleth." Rhea said getting the young woman's attention. "Your mission this week will be to dispose of some bandits that have been causing trouble nearby."

Rhea then turned to Isaac.

"Isaac. I want your class to go and assist a nearby town that has been having its own bandit problems as well. These bandits have been striking in the dark, but your Psynergy could even the odds in sensing them like I heard you did back in Remire." Rhea said Isaac nodded.

"Hanneman. I want your class to go and assist a fort in scouting by the empire boarders." Rhea said

"Very well." Hanneman said

"I will give you the necessary details when the time draws closer, as I feel that if I told you now, you would just forget, and I despise having to repeat myself." Seteth said

"I can sense something special in your heart. I believe that you will do great things." Rhea smiled to Byleth before turning to Isaac. "You as well young adept." She said with a sweet smile that made Isaac blink. With that, Rhea and Seteth left.

"I shall take my leave later. If you two are in need of any advice, please note that my door is always opened." Hanneman said with a smile as he left.

_'What was with that look. She acts like she knows all about my powers. She definitely knows more than she lets on. Maybe after this upcoming mission, I can see if I can get some answers about it.'_ Isaac thought as he left. giving Byleth a "We'll talk later" as he left the room.

"Bandits they say?" Sothis asked causing Byleth to jump.

"Do you remember when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct?" Sothis asked.

Byleth said nothing.

"Do you have no words for me? DO not tell me that you are too shocked to hear from me. You ought to know that you and I are one. It should not come as a shock to hear my voice." Sothis said with a small laugh.

'That's right! You should be aware of our voices!" Claw said inside Byleth's head.

"Get...LOST!" Sothis shouted as Byleth heard a punt.

"Anyway, As I was saying before, I don't want a repeat of the last time you fought Bandits, okay?" Sothis warned and Byleth slowly nodded. What even Isaac and Jeralt didn't know was that Byleth, when she ran to protect Edelgard from that bandit's axe, she was going to die, but Sothis saved her by stopping and rewinding time. But not before scolding her about it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Red Canon:

"What is this nonsense?! All I was told was that I had to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible. No one said anything about the knights of damn Seiros on our trail!" The bandit Kostas cried out.

"You have proven yourself worthless. Distracted by something so trivial." A figure in black and red robes with red feathers on their shoulders said. Their face was covered by a red and white mask. "I had hoped you would complete the mission regardless of the setbacks, but now a child of the former captain is at play. How interesting."

"HEY! This isn't what I agreed to!" Kostas cried out but what ignored.

"Hiring two mercenaries as professors. What was that woman thinking? I can get one of them teaching Psynergy, but also a professor to a house? And what does Rhea know about Psynergy?" The masked figure asked themselves.

"Are you even listening to me? How do we finish this?" Kostas asked

"You die." The figure said simply with no emotion.

"What?!" Kostas asked shocked and outraged

"Underestimating the knights is a costly mistake. One that you will pay dearly for. The road of eternal torment awaits you all. Now I must look for your replacements." The figure said as they vanished.

"WAIT!" Kostas cried out. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE?! DAMN YOU!"

* * *

The next day:

Byleth and Dimitri were standing before Seteth.

"As you were already informed, your mission this month, will be to deal with some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this will be a fine opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support you on this mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if need be. But in short, this will be no mock battle. Your students must be prepared for anything. Understood?" Seteth asked

Both Byleth and Dimitri nodded.

"You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Use the time for now to prepare yourself." Seteth said. "One last note. Isaac's class on Psynergy will begin this Saturday. Make sure to let those with it know." And with that, he left to go talk to Isaac and Claude.

"This will be our first true battle together professor. I am looking forward to fighting alongside you." Dimitri said

"I have to admit, I am a bit concerned. Some of the students don't seem to have that instinct in battle yet. This won't be like the mock battle." Byleth said

"True, but during the mock battle, your commands were thoughtful and thorough, as was your strategy. With you on our side, I am confident that we will prevail." Dimitri smiled. "We still have some time before our departure, let us use this time to prepare while we can."

Byleth nodded. "Classes will begin soon. I now have an idea where everyone stands, and what needs to be worked on." Byleth said

"I'm glad to hear that. On a side note, what do you think of Professor Isaac's class?" Dimitri asked

"He is very skilled with Psynergy. You will learn a lot from him. I think I'll enter that class myself. There is still more I can learn, especially when it comes to Djinni." Byleth said

"Djinni?" Dimitri asked

Byleth summoned Claw that appeared on her shoulder. "According to Isaac, these creatures are beings of pure Psynergy that can give adepts a boost in power along with other things. He will likely go into more details in class, but you should keep an eye out if you see them Dimitri." Byleth said

"I…I see." Dimitri said rather surprised at the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile with Isaac and Claude:

"As you are already aware, your mission will be to deal with bandits. While students have been learning combat through study, this will be a fine opportunity to gain some real combat experience on the field." Seteth said

"Can't argue with that. There are some things you just can't learn from books." Claude said and Isaac nodded.

"However, do remember that this is no mock battle. Any little stunts like from the mock battle will end far worse this time." Seteth warned.

"I am well aware of the consequences of battle. I know now my student's strengths and weakness. I will not make the same mistake I did in the mock battle." Isaac declared.

"I sure hope so. The knights will be ready to assist if needed. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Use your time until then to prepare." Seteth said.

"Got it." Isaac bowed.

"On a side note, The Archbishop would like to speak with you about your class on Psynergy, though for now, your class will be held on Saturday after normal class times." Seteth said.

"Okay. I will speak with her in a moment." Isaac said

Seteth nodded and left.

"Bandits again? Not really original, huh teach?" Claude said

"It doesn't matter if it's original. It still needs to be done Claude." Isaac lightly scolded.

"I know, I know. I suppose with you around, it will get interesting." Claude said

"Well, I'm going to see Lady Rhea about my class. I'll see you later Claude." Isaac said as he left.

"Later teach!" Claude waved. "I'm hungry." Claude then left to get something to eat.

* * *

Isaac walked into the Audience chamber where Rhea was waiting for him.

"You wanted to talk to me about my class?" Isaac asked

"Yes. One of my knights named Shamir has a training ground just outside of the monastery she uses to hone her skills. She has given permission for you to have class there for practicing Psynergy." Rhea explained.

"Really? I should be sure to thank her for it." Isaac said

"I'm sure she'll be thankful with you teaching her Psynergy." Rhea smiled.

"Oh, she has Psynergy as well?" Isaac asked

Rhea nodded.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, do you know something about Psynergy? It seems like you are already quite aware of what my powers are capable of." Isaac asked

Rhea flinched a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to get going." Rhea said as she left.

Flint appeared on Isaac's shoulder.

"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all." Flint said

"She looked a little hurt. I wonder…what happened?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Flint said

"It doesn't look like we'll get answers today. Let's go find this Shamir for now and check out where my class will be." Isaac said

"Sounds like a plan to me." Flint said as the two left.

* * *

With Jeralt and Byleth:

"You seem well. Are you adjusting well to life in the monastery?" Jeralt asked

"I think so." Byleth said

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that." Jeralt said surprised. "Back when we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, the only ones you ever interacted with were me and Isaac. I thought being swarmed by a bunch of noble brats would be too much for you, but I guess I had nothing to worry about." Jeralt sighed. "Still, I heard about the bandit's mission. I'd like to help out, but Rhea forbid it. I know you're use to it, but those students of yours aren't. Be careful. It will hurt to have to bury your students."

"We'll be fine." Byleth assured.

"Good. I'll see what is it that Rhea wants from you in the meantime. I don't mind you getting settled into your life here, but don't ever let your guard down." Jeralt said and Byleth nodded.

* * *

With Isaac by the pond:

"Shamir? Yeah, she's right over there." The knight pointed to a woman fishing.

Isaac thanked the knight and approached the woman, who was already aware of his presents, from hearing the guard point to her location.

"Something I can help you with?" Shamir asked

"Lady Rhea said you had an area for Psynergy training." Isaac said

"So that's what it's called." Shamir said reeling in her line and facing Isaac. "As you know, I'm Shamir. I heard you're an expert in this Psynergy."

"More or less. I grew up in a town that was well knowledge in Psynergy. So, I've been studying it for many years." Isaac said

"I see. Very well. Give me a minute and I will show where the spot is." Shamir said as she started to pack up her fishing stuff. Once she was set, she lead Isaac to the spot that would be where he would finally teach Psynergy.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, quite a bit happened here.

Claude got a Djinn for starters. Swift is another Dark Dawn Djinn that joins you when Himi joins the group. (Dimitri and Edelgard will get their first Djinn soon.)

Isaac got his class date and location, and Rhea seems to know something, but doesn't want to say it.

Isaac met Shamir finally, and yes, she is the missing Earth Adept from the list I showed in chapter 6, with Flayn being the water adept for the Church.

Next chapter, Isaac will finally begin teaching Psynergy so stay tune for that.

Now as for the poll: Here are the results:

Ivan and Jenna: 4 votes

Mia: 3 votes

Felix and Kraden: 2 votes

Garet and Sheba: 1 vote

Piers: 0 votes

So, Ivan and Jenna are tied for the win. Ivan took the lead for quite a while, but then Jenna came out of nowhere and took the lead for a bit before it ended in a tie. I will see what I can do with these two. No love for Piers though. Poor guy.

Now, these two aren't going to be the first ones to appear. I already chose that one when this fic started. I only put their name on the poll, because I didn't just want to give it away. They will join at the first mission, so look forward to that. Kraden will also be in soon, because he is in his 70s and has no Psynergy. Shouldn't leave him out there XD

Anyway, be sure to review and follow and I will see you guys next time!


	11. Psynergy 101

Chapter 11: Psynergy 101:

A few days had past since the mock battle. Saturday was finally upon them. Isaac had been quite busy these last few days.

Classes would start up on Monday, and with the knowledge from the mock battle, Isaac was charged with creating his lesson plans for his students to fix the problems that they showed in the mock battle. He was also tasked with teaching Fodlan's history. While the religion of Serios would be handled by people like Rhea and Seteth, He was charged with history of the three powers and hero relics. Good thing he's been studying himself through both the library, and even Hanneman tutoring him. Hanneman and even Manuela were also holding seminars on Fodlan magic so Isaac didn't have to worry too much to those in his class that wanted to learn/ work on Fodlan magic.

But if that wasn't enough, he also had to prepare for his Psynergy class that was today. In the end, Isaac figured he would start with the basics of Psynergy, and see where everyone was at. Since Psynergy wasn't allowed in the mock battle, he really only got to see Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude use their Psynergy back in Remire, and even then, it wasn't much.

"Well Flint, you ready to start our day?" Isaac asked

"Anytime Isaac. Let's get going!" Flint said as the two headed out.

Thanks to the fact that classes don't start for two more days, Isaac had the whole morning to prepare. But the time was now upon them. He headed to the entrance to see those that awaited him.

The three house leaders were to no surprise, there and waiting. Next to them were their classmates who were also exposed to the purple stones.

With the Golden Deer, Lysithea and Marianne were there. The former looked as eager as Claude, while the latter looked nervous.

With the Blue Lions, there was Dedue and Felix. Both looked rather stoic, but Isaac could see the eagerness in Felix that matched Dimitri's.

With the Black Eagles, there was Caspar and Bernadetta. The former looked the most visibly excited, while the latter looks like she was literally dragged here. Edelgard had a stoic look on her face, but Isaac could see that she too was rather excited.

Byleth and Hanneman was there as well, like Isaac expected. As was Shamir, Flayn, and surprisingly Seteth.

"Why are you here Seteth?" Isaac asked curiously though Flayn was the one who answered

"My brother isn't to keen on me leaving the monastery, even if we are literally going right outside the gate. Him coming was the only way I was able to attend." Flayn explained a bit embarrassed at her brother. "We aren't even going outside the outer wall."

"I am also here to evaluate how you perform as a teacher for a new class." Seteth added.

_'Yeah, should have seen that one coming.'_ Isaac inwardly sighed. "Never mind, let's head out there so we can get started as soon as possible. We have a lot to cover today."

Everyone agreed and the group headed outside.

* * *

Once Shamir guided everyone out to the spot, and everyone got comfortable, sitting with their respective classes. Shamir was off to the side and Flayn was right next to Seteth and Hanneman who were in the back. The spot itself was a rather open field with multiple trees around it. It was certainly big enough for a small class like this.

"Okay. So, I am Isaac, current Professor of the Golden Deer, and as I am sure you all know, I will be here to teach you the basics of Psynergy." Isaac said as the students of the Blue Lions and Black Eagles minus the house leaders raised their hands. "And yes, Psynergy is the name of that 'strange magic' that those purple rocks gave you." They put their hands down. "Any other questions before we start?"

"What exactly is Psynergy?" Felix asked

"Psynergy is short for psychic energy. It is also known as invisible magic, though there are some others that are able to see it as well." Isaac said

"How is it that you know all about it?" Lysithea asked the question that she was waiting patiently to ask. This got everyone's attention that didn't already know about it.

Isaac sighed before answering. "I come from a place known as Wayward. In ancient past, Psynergy was sealed away as its power was too dangerous. As a result, those that could use Psynergy, which were called Adepts were really rare. My home Vale stood at the base of a mountain called Mount Aleph that was home to a shrine called the Sol Sanctum. One day, a group of people broke into the Sanctum and stole these things called the Elemental Stars, minus one to unleash Psynergy upon the world. I later on helped them, because I found out from an old friend of mine that was helping those who broke into the Sanctum was that, the lack of Psynergy was causing Wayward to slowly die, and restoring it was the only way to save it. So we lite the final beacon, and the next thing I know, I'm under the care of Captain Jeralt and Byleth." Isaac explained

"I feel like there is way more to that story." Claude said

"It's a rather long story, and I will tell it another day if you guys are interested." Isaac said with a deep breath. "As for the monsters that have appeared around Fodlan, yes they too were the result of Psynergy affecting the plants and animals. How they or even myself got here, I do not have the answers. As I said, one minute we were lighting the final lighthouse, and the next, I find myself under the care of Captain Jeralt and Byleth. I've been looking into it as much as I can, but like Lysithea told me once before, the books in the library sadly have no information on Psynergy. Still, since I am here, I do intent to help, so if you guys will have me, I will teach you guys all that I know about Psynergy."

Seteth looked at Isaac, but said nothing.

Some of the students weren't sure of what to make of this revelation, but the House Leaders spoke up.

"If I didn't want to learn, I wouldn't be here Teach." Claude said

"It is true that the monsters are a problem, but the knights have adapted to fighting them, and learning this can definitely help in that." Dimitri added.

"You have my support as well professor." Edelgard said

Byleth nodded as well as Hanneman and Shamir. Flayn smiled and the rest of the class slowly nodded. Some were still skeptic, but overall, there wasn't much to do on it If Archbishop Rhea was fine with Isaac, then they will as well.

"Looks like you're stuck with us teach, just like your stuck with the Golden Deer." Claude said as Lysithea and Marianne nodded.

Isaac laughed. "I guess I am. But for now, I guess we better get started."

And so, class began.

"All right. To start with, I need to know your elements. I think I have a good idea of what you all can do during to your house leaders introductions when Byleth and I first got here, or in some of your cases, actually seeing you guys use it. Each of the House leaders and Byleth are aligned to one of the four elements of Psynergy. When I speak of that element, I want you guys to go to the house leader or Byleth that shares what you guys can do." Isaac said

"We aren't staying with our own houses for this?" Caspar asked suprised

"Nope. In this class, of which house you are from is irrelevant. You are all adepts in training here." Isaac said. Everyone nodded, although Marianne and especially Bernadetta weren't too thrilled about being closer to even more strangers.

_'At least I won't have to be close to the boar for this class.'_ Felix thought.

"Let's start with Dimitri." Isaac said gesturing to Dimitri. "Dimitri is a Venus Adept, or Earth Adept like myself. He has the power to control the land and plants. The ability to make plants grow or move large rocks. If you have powers like that, please come to Dimitri." Isaac ordered.

Shamir walked over to Dimitri and Dedue while Felix stepped away. Isaac then made his way to Edelgard.

"Edelgard is a Mars Adept, or a Fire Adept. She has control over fire and heat. If your powers are like that, then please come over to Edelgard." Isaac ordered.

Felix walked over to Edelgard and Caspar, while Benedetta quickly stepped away. Isaac went over to Claude.

"Claude here is a Jupiter Adept, or a Wind Adept. He controls wind and thunder. Please approach Claude if those are the powers you have." Isaac ordered.

Marianne stepped away, but no one moved closer.

"That's weird, I thought we had more wind adepts in this class." Isaac said

"Bernadetta, don't you have power like that?" Edelgard asked

Bernadetta said nothing.

Isaac approached her.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked

"I-I just don't really like strangers is all." Bernadetta mumbled.

"I can assure Claude and Lysithea won't hurt you." Isaac said softly, but Bernadetta was still hesitant. "Bernadetta. I do need you to go over there, but if you are uncomfortable, I will let you stand a bit away from them." Isaac tried. "Bernadetta slowly nodded and walked a bit towards the group, but kept her distance from the other two wind adepts. Isaac then moved to Byleth.

"I'm sure that through process of elimination the last two of you can figure out where you go." Isaac said as both Flayn and Marianne walked towards Byleth, but Marianne stopped a short distance like Bernie did.

_'I can't force them on day one.'_ Isaac thought as he stared at Marianne. "Anyway, Byleth is a Mercury Adept, or a water adept. She controls water and ice, as well as healing. Though it is possible for all four adepts to possess healing properties, water adepts are by far the best at using them." Isaac explained

"So now with all four groups together, let us begin with the basics of Psynergy for each class." Isaac said as the students all listened.

* * *

Isaac began teaching the basics of Psynergy. Dimitri's group began working on the basics of Venus Psynergy of Quake, Move, and Grow. Dimitri was pretty good at using Move while Shamir was practicing quake and Dedue found fondness in practicing grow. Isaac was able to help them out the easiest since he himself was an Earth Adept.

Edelgard's Group practiced how to shoot fireballs. Caspar had issues of putting too much power into his fireballs causing them to explode. That may have been what caused the fire in the training halls in the first place. Edelgard and Felix were doing pretty well at it. Once Caspar was getting the hang of the power of fire, he was doing fairly well. With the amount of time that Isaac spent with Garet and Jenna in his childhood and how Earth and Fire shared a symbolic relationship, Isaac could teach them pretty well.

Byleth's group got plenty of practice with Douse thanks to all the fireballs being shot. It was also thankful that Byleth was quick to adapt to Water Psynergy since Isaac only had so much experience with water Psynergy. Sadly there wasn't much practice with healing but Isaac would give them plenty of chances when they would eventually get into practicing combat with Psynergy.

Claude's group was tough to teach. Isaac had probably the least experience with Jupiter Psynergy out of all the elements. Thankfully, he had talked with Ivan before to get the basics and time he spent in with ninja-like abilities gave him a feel with Wind. Still, Claude and Lysithea were pretty good with Wirlwind and Bernadetta wasn't too bad ether, but it was clear that she didn't practice it as much as the two from the Golden Deer did.

"Now then. There are a few things that are different from Fodlan Magic, and Psynergy. From what I noticed, Psynergy does recover a lot faster than Fodlan magic does, but it is not limitless, and on a battlefield, you may no get the time to recover it. That's were Psynergy stones come in handy." Isaac said taking out a Psynergy stone from his pocket.

The students minus Byleth looked rather concerned at it.

"Professor, is that safe to really be holding? A lot of these students, and myself included came down with a nasty fever when we interacted with that stone." Shamir said

"The reason for the fever was likely due to your body adjusting to Psynergy like that. Fodlan was just exposed to Psynergy and its people weren't use to it yet. But now, it should be fine to hold." Isaac said handing it to Shamir. Slowly, she took the stone, and nothing happened.

"Well, it is safe to touch, but what do I do with it?" Shamir asked

"Crush it." Isaac said

Shamir did, and the stone turned into powder that was absorbed into her body. She could then feel her Psynergy being restored.

"Amazing." Shamir said suprised

"If I may Professor, I would recommend talking about those to one of our merchants when you have a chance. Her name is Anna and she may be able to help get more stones in for you." Hanneman advised.

"I will keep that in mind." Isaac said

Seteth, who was up to this point observing Flayn's training, informed Isaac that his class time was coming to an end soon. However, there was one last thing Isaac needed to share on Day 1.

"All right. Our class is just about over for the day, but there is one last thing I must teach before class is over." Isaac said getting everyone's attention. "Though I won't be teaching it, as this is best left to a professional. So please let me introduce you to Flint." Isaac said as he held his hand forward. A yellow ball erupted and Flint appeared before the class with a teaching stick in his hand.

The class was rather shocked at Flint's appearance, minus those that already saw him before. Though surprisingly, no one was afraid of Flint. Not even Bernie or Marianne. They were actually looking at Flint like he was just adorable. The only one who wasn't interested was Felix.

"My name is Flint, and I am a Venus Djinn." Flint said

"So, what is a Djinn?" Lysithea asked trying to hide the fact she wanted to hug the adorable Flint.

"We Djinni are elemental entities that contain pure Psynergy. We are also an Adept's greatest ally." Flint explained

"I fail to see how something so small and weak is suppose to be our greatest ally." Felix dismissed.

***WHAM***

"As you can all see, an attack from me is really strong." Flint said as he stood over Felix that laid sprawled over the ground with a bump on his head.

"Yes, I see." Dimitri said rather surprised.

"I'm going to kill that thing." Felix groaned on the ground.

"Anyhow, we Djinni can boost the powers of an adept, and even allow them to unleash even more power. My Djinni brethren were separated when the Sol Sanctum was robbed. Isaac and his friends found most of them, but they seem to have gotten lost upon our arrival here. If you do see one, I would suggest bonding with them. Some of us are rather peaceful, but others would like to have you prove your strength first." Flint said

"What is it that you guys eat?" Flayn asked

"We don't need food or water." Flint said

"Now then. Isaac will now show you guys how we help in battle." Flint said as he returned to Isaac.

"Byleth. Mine giving me a hand?" Isaac asked

Byleth nodded and stepped forward. Both drew a training sword and face each other.

"An equipped Djinn can give you a small boast in strength and Psynergy, but they can also assist in battle by calling for them. Observe." Isaac said as he got ready and Byleth got ready to defend.

"Flint!" Isaac called out. An image of Flint appeared over Isaac's body as his body glowed yellow. With a simple slash of the sword, Byleth was sent flying back.

"Professor, are you okay?" Dimitri asked as he ran to Byleth for assistance.

"I'm fine Dimitri. This isn't the first time we did this." Byleth assured as she got up. "Do you mind if I try my Djinn out?"

Isaac nodded. "Just call out its name."

Byleth nodded. "Claw!" She called out. Claw's image appeared above her as her blade was bathed in a light blue light. She then attacked Isaac, who blocked the attack, but was sent flying back from the power, though not as far as Byleth did.

Byleth then noticed something strange.

"Is there something wrong?" Dimitri asked concerned.

"I don't feel Claw anymore." Byleth asked concerned.

"After you use a Djinni, they enter a phase they call standby. When in that phase, you don't get their boast. Concentrate and they will return to being set on you." Isaac explained

Byleth did just that, and sure enough, Claw was back on her again.

"Keep in mind that in battle, you can be left opened for attacks, so Djinni use is a bit of a risk. Use them statistically." Isaac warned.

Flint then appeared.

"Now another thing to keep in mind is that you aren't just limited to Djinni of your element. In fact, equipping other elemental Djinni can allow you to use other elements of Psynergy." Flint explained

"An example is that, if I equip Mercury Djinni like Claw, I can use some water Psynergy." Isaac added.

"There are pros and cons to using multiple types, or just one type. Keep in mind that Djinni in standby can't affect your Psynergy." Flint said

"So, there are Djinni for each type?" Lysithea asked and Isaac nodded.

"Keep an eye out for them. They can really come in handy. But do remember to take care of yourself, and the missions at hand." Isaac said and everyone nodded.

"Hey Teach, before we go back, mind if I try out my Djinn?" Claude asked and Isaac nodded.

"Wait, you have one as well Claude?" Dimitri asked

"Yep." Claude said with a smirk.

"And where exactly did you find it?" Edelgard demanded.

"I found it in the woods right after the Mock Battle ended." Claude said. "You two jealous?"

Dimitri and Edelgard glared at him for that.

"Anyway, I just have to call the guy?" Claude asked Isaac as he took out a training bow. Isaac nodded.

"Swift!" Claude shouted. An image of Swift appeared over Claude's head as he shot an arrow. The arrow glowed in a purple light, and despite shooting it normally, the arrow's speed was ridiculously fast as it hit a tree further away. Even Shamir was shocked at the speed.

"Wow!" Claude gawked

"Not all Djinni will boast our offensive attacks. Some can heal, defend us, or in Claude's case here, increase the speed." Isaac said

"Well, this was indeed an interesting class, but I'm afraid that time is up for today." Seteth said

Isaac nodded. "For homework, just keep practicing the basic attacks you used today. Soon I would like to start teaching utility Psynergy."

Everyone nodded and headed back.

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day!

Flint: Hi, I'm Flint! This here is my new segment where I talk about a Djinn and what it can do. So, for my first Djinn, I'm going to do...me!

Name: Flint

Attribute: Earth

Stats: HP +8 / PP +4 / ATK +3

Origin: Golden Sun.

Original Location: Right outside of Vale

Flint: When in battle, I can boast my partner's physical attack with the power of Venus, increasing their power by 60%. I'm also one of Isaac's best friends! Right buddy?

Isaac (Squealing): Like totally! I knew that when we met that we would be BFFs for life!

Flint (Squealing): Like totally!

Isaac and Flint: Are you two jealous?

Garet and Forge (Flatly): As if!

Flint: This has been Flint's Djinni Fact of the Day! Thank you for watching!

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I love the Golden Sun 4-Koma!

Anyway, Isaac finally started teaching his Psynergy class. Even before he started teaching the Golden Deer.

Now, I left out Summons and Mind Read on purpose. Isaac will teach Summons later in the story and while I did say that non of the students have Mind Read, I'm leaving an explanation on that for when Ivan shows up. He would know more about a Wind Adept's power of mind than Isaac dose. (And there are other means of mind than just mind reading)

As for the Djinni Fact of the Day, it's just something I figured I do for the Djinni in this story. It won't be every chapter, but it will be nice when I do some OC Djinni later on. And throw in a joke with it. Let me know what you guys think.

Now onto a side note: As we all know, Fire Emblem Three Houses recently released its third wave of DLC. Personally, I like the Sauna, and Jeritza and Anna are pretty cool, even if the later doesn't have any supports. Also, I love that new costumes and the ability to interact with cats and dogs is adorable.

Still, they seem they are starting to talk about that Abyss thing that exists under the monastery. But we'll have to wait until the fourth wave of DLC that comes out next year to figure out what the heck it is. Dang!

I do have some ideas with Anna as was hinted in this chapter, however, since this story is NOT a Crimson Flower Route, I don't have any plans for Jeritza at the moment. Sorry.

Anyhow, next chapter Isaac and Byleth will begin teaching their classes. Stay tuned.


	12. Classes Begin

Chapter 12 Classes Begin.

Byleth and Isaac were eating breakfast in the mess hall. It was finally Monday, and their classes would start shortly.

"You ready?" Isaac asked a bit nervous.

"More or less. Still, you did get a feel of teaching the other day with your Psynergy class." Byleth said

"Yeah, but that's because I was teaching something I've known my whole life. Now, I'm teaching something still a bit new to me." Isaac admitted.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Isaac. Just as father said, you have good skills in battle tactics. Your plans weren't bad at the mock battle, but your students need some work on cooperation." Byleth said

"That's true. Maybe once things get settled, I'll think of some bonding exercises for them." Isaac said

"See? You'll be fine." Byleth encouraged.

"Thanks, By." Isaac smiled. Byleth nodded as the two finished their meal and headed out.

* * *

"Say, when you get a chance, can you help me with something?" Byleth asked

"What's that?" Isaac asked

"Well, yesterday Dimitri asked if I could help him find a Djinn. I don't think he's thrilled that Claude found one before him." Byleth said

Isaac laughed. "I guess the three houses sure can get competitive."

"Well, if Djinni do get allowed in the Battle of the Eagle and Lions, then I don't think the other House Leaders would like the fact that one house already has an advantage. Especially after that demonstration you gave yesterday." Byleth said

Isaac just chuckled.

"Although, I was wondering why you didn't go over summons yesterday?" Byleth asked.

"After Claude got his Djinn after the mock battle, I was starting to wonder if anyone else already had one or would find one soon. And with some students still working on controlling their powers of basic Psynergy, I thought it wouldn't be a bright idea to teach them the powers of summons. Besides, they can put a huge toll on your body." Isaac said

"True." Byleth admitted. During their travels, Isaac did teach her about Summons, and she did barrow Flint to use the Venus Summon. The power wasn't too massive for a rather basic summon, but she could see the dangers of it, and she felt quite a bit of energy loss after using it.

Flint appeared on Isaac shoulder.

"But if they do get a Djinn, it is very likely that they will learn the basic elemental summons from them. It's common knowledge to us Djinni." Flint said

"Crap! I didn't think of that!" Isaac cried out.

"Well, without you or any of the others to pass the knowledge, they won't likely learn the advance summons like Eclipse or Haures." Flint pointed out.

Isaac nodded. Felix and his group had to pass the knowledge of the summons they found before joining forces with Isaac's group for him to use those types of summons, and then the ones they found after they joined up were given by stone tablets, like the one that Isaac once found.

"I better speak with Lady Rhea next time I get a chance and tell her about summons. There is no way she and Seteth would allow them in the Battle of the Eagle and Lions." Isaac said

"Probably a good idea." Flint said

"We'll talk more after class. For now, good luck, and have some confidence. You'll do fine." Byleth said as she entered the Blue Lions classroom.

"She sure is nice." Flint said

"Yeah. I really can't thank her and Jeralt enough. I don't know where I'd be without them." Isaac said as he entered the Golden Deer classroom.

* * *

Isaac got himself ready as the students entered the classroom and took their seats. Once everyone was settled, Isaac started his class.

"Alright then. Welcome Golden Deer students to our first day of class." Isaac said. "Now, I know the mock battle was…less than thrilling with our results."

Lorenz, Raphael, Ignatz, and Leonie all flinched at that.

"But we can still turn our image around at the Battle of the Eagle and Lions. But for that to happen, we really need to work hard, and work together." Isaac said as he passed out a sheet of paper to each of his students.

"First and foremost, I want you guys to all fill out your current goals you wish to learn on. I am well aware of what you are skilled at last week, but I do need a writing of your goals." Isaac said reciting what Seteth said to him that he needed to do.

Everyone wrote down their current goals and Isaac collected them.

Claude wanted to work on his archery and authority for leadership

Hilda wanted to work on her axe skills

Lorenz wanted to work on his lance and magic. Also wanted to work on horse riding skills because "It is a nobleman's duty" or something like that.

Ignatz wanted to work on his sword and archery

Marianne wanted to work on her magic and riding skills

Lysithea wanted to work on her magic

Raphael wanted to work on his brawling and axe skills

Leonie wanted to work on her lance and riding skills. She pretty much wanted to follow Captain Jeralt's footsteps.

"If you want to change your goals, please come see me at any time. Now on Fridays, you have the option to take the certification exam to change classes based on your preference. If you want to take the test, I need to know by Thursday." Isaac said placing the papers on his desk.

"Lastly, as I know that some of you already know, but for those that don't, we have a mission to deal with some bandits terrorizing some towns in possibly a few weeks. I don't think I need to tell you that this is a battle for keeps." Isaac finished "Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Well then, let's start with today's lesson." Isaac said

* * *

Meanwhile in the Blue Lions Classroom:

"You all did fantastic in the mock battle, but the real battle is still upon us. The Battle of the Eagle and the Lions in only several months away, and we'll need to be on top of our game if we want to pull off another victory." Byleth said

"I have to say that Professor Isaac's class didn't really show off as spectacular as we thought." Ingrid said a bit disappointed.

"Still, he did beat Felix pretty easily." Sylvain pointed out.

"He's strong, I'll admit that. But next time, I'll win." Felix grunted

"Don't underestimate your opponents." Byleth scolded. "If Isaac is anything, he is determined. I can guarantee that he and his class are going to go all out in the Battle of the Eagle and the Lions. And let's also not forget the Black Eagles."

"The professor is right. Edelgard is a formidable opponent, and her class was no slouch in that fight." Dimitri added.

"My apologies professor." Ingrid said with a bow.

"All right then. First thing we need to do I need you all to fill out what your current goals are. Please write them down and pass them up to me." Byleth said as she passed out a sheet of paper to each person. They wrote their current goals down and she collected them.

Dimitri wanted to focus on his lance and leadership

Dedue wanted to focus on his axe skills and heavy armor

Felix wanted to focus on his swordsmanship

Ingrid wanted to focus on her lance and sword skills, but also wrote that she would like to try riding a Pegasus

Sylvain wanted to focus on his lance and riding skills

Annette wanted to focus on her axe and reason magic

Mercedes wanted to focus on her faith magic and bow

Ashe wanted to focus on his bow and swordsmanship

"Now, if you want to change these goals at any time please come talk to me at any time. On Fridays, you have the option to take a certification exam to change classes. I need to know by Thursday if you're interested in taking the test." Byleth said placing the papers on her desk.

"Now, last announcement before we get started. As some of you already know, in a few weeks, we have a mission to face bandits." Byleth said. "I am aware that most of you are already familiar with combat, but for those that aren't, do keep in mind that it is a fight to the death with bandits."

Everyone nodded, though some were a bit more hesitant than others.

"Alright then. Let's get started." Byleth said as began her lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small town:

"Bandits?" A man with long brown hair in a ponytail asked. He wore a green shirt, with tan pants, brown boats and had a brown cloak on.

"Yes travelers. There have been bandits in these areas recently. They come out of nowhere and flee rather quickly. But the Knights of Serios are currently hunting for their den so hopefully the Goddess will hear our prayers and crush those vile fiends." The Villager said.

"Interesting. Thank you for the warning kind sir." An old man dressed in blue and brown scholar robes said

The villager nodded and left the two be.

"The Knights of Serios. Perhaps if I help, I can impress them with my skills and get them to let me join them." The man said

"True. We've ran out of options. We've searched and asked around all three kingdoms, but haven't heard much of the others, other than rumors." The old man said

"Right. Though we need to be careful. I dread the possibility that they would fight us if they found out we may have had something to do with those monsters showing up." The man said

"True, but the knights of Serios are the largest group in this entire continent, and they travel just about everywhere. We'll likely have better luck at this Garreg Mach Monastery of finding the others than just wondering aimlessly." The old man said. "Well, lets hit the Inn. I'm sure the others want a rest as much as I do."

The man laughed. "I'm sure they do Kraden. Lets get ourselves a room and think of how to deal with these bandits when they decide to show themselves."

And with that, the two headed for the Inn to regroup with the rest of their little group.

* * *

Later that night:

Isaac's class went on without any issues, but that wasn't Isaac's concern.

"Cooperation. That is my groups biggest weakness." Isaac said to himself.

If he could get his group to cooperate and follow orders, the Golden Deer could actually stand a chance at winning the Battle of the Eagles and Lions. Sure, the other classes were tough in their own way, but his group, even with them having the most commoners and the Blue Lions had more of those Crest things than the Golden Deer, each of them had great skills just like the other houses did.

With that though, Isaac's thoughts drifted back to his old group. Garet, Ivan, and Mia. The four of them got along very well. Why was that?

Could it be that there was only four of them, while this time, including Isaac this was a group of nine? Granted the group grew to the size of eight when they joined with Felix's group, but Felix was the overall leader of that group while Isaac was his second in command.

Isaac shook his head.

"I think the thing I should be asking is, what was it in our group that always kept us together?" He asked

Isaac considered his group's background

He and Garet came from a remote village of Vale, with Garet being the grandson of Vale's mayor.

Ivan was the adopted son of a successful merchant.

Mia was one of the last of her clan, working as a healer in her home town.

Isaac's mind then went to their first meetings, and why they joined him.

Garet was obvious. Even if the Wise One didn't ask him to go with Isaac, he would still do it. Garet was his best friend since they were babies. Sure, they would argue from time to time, but they would always have each other's back when they needed it.

Ivan was a bit lonely as a kid. Sure, he got along well with the people of Kalay, but he didn't really have much in terms of friends around his age. Doesn't help the fact he could read minds. So, when he met Garet and himself, he was able to connect with others who had some understanding of the Psynergy power he had. There was also the fact that this was also said in a prophesy that Hammet and his wife Layana had been told of when they were given the baby Ivan and the Shaman Rod, but they didn't need some prophesy to establish that they were friends.

Mia lived with her cousin Alex in Imil. The two being the last of the Mercury clan after Mia's father had passed away. They were seen as angels by the people of Imil since they didn't understand the powers of Psynergy that they used. Then Alex left and betrayed the Mercury Clan by helping Saturos and Menardi light the Mercury lighthouse. Mia decided to join him as she felt it was her responsibility to stop her cousin. While their friendship would bloom throughout their journey, they both shared a common goal in stopping the group lighting the lighthouses.

There would be some arguments, usually started by Garet, but the four of them always stuck together.

Isaac sighed. "I can't really expect these guys to work together so easily as well as my group. We are all different."

Isaac then looked at his class's relationships with each other.

Lorenz didn't seem to like Claude. In fact, it seemed that because Claude had helped him come up with their strategy for the mock battle, was the reason Lorenz decided to act on his own.

"Seems that my biggest order of business is to figure out what's going on between those two, less I want another incident like at the mock battle." Isaac said

Other than Lorenz, the others did to varying degrees seem to get along with Claude.

Hilda interacted with him the most out of the others, while Marianne did the least.

Marianne. She really kept her distance from everyone in class. She did interact with Hilda a bit more than others, but that was it.

"If I can get her to open up to me, it would definitely help the class get closer." Isaac muttered

Other than that, Isaac didn't notice anything too absurd, other than Hilda trying to get others to do her work at times. Another thing Isaac would have to work with.

"Maybe if I can think up some group activities, we could be better coordinated as a class. And get the class to further trust me." Isaac said "But how?"

Isaac looked at the calendar, and saw that Raphael's birthday was this Saturday.

"Celebrating birthdays as a class. That could probably work." Isaac said "This could also help me learn about Raph. He's a kind guy like Claude said, but as shown in the mock battle, he tends to act before he thinks."

Isaac did notice that Ignatz and Raphael got along really well, so soon, he would talk to the boy and see what he could do for his student.

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day!

Flint: Hi again! Time for yet another Djinni fact. Today, we have Claw!

Name: Claw

Attribute: Water

Stats: Hp +8 / PP +3 / ATK +3 / Agility +2

Origin: Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Original Location: Obtained when Amiti joins the party

Flint: So, what do you bring to the table Claw?

Claw: I give a boast of power by 1.5 with the power of Mercury, and can even sometimes lower the foes resistance to Psynergy. I'm also a really great roomate, right Sothis?

Sothis: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! GO DO YOUR STUPID SHOW SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Meanwhile Outside of Byleth's head:

Byleth was currently banging her head against a tree in annoyance

Isaac: You okay there Byleth.

Byleth: Peachy...

Flint: Thank you for watching this chapter's segment of Djinni Fact of the Day! Take care!

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So Isaac begins thinking of how to improve his class for future battles. Granted they do still need training, but as you saw in the mock battle, that's not all they need.

Anyway, one of Isaac's friends along with Kraden is in the village that Isaac will be sent to in a few weeks. In terms of chapters, maybe about three of four? I don't know yet.

I already have when some of the others will join as well. Maybe Byleth will meet some of them first. Who knows?

As for summons. Now in the game, the only negative about Summons is that the Djinni used will become unavailable completely for a few turns after. (Or a few steps outside of battle) But even then, it's not hard to spam summons. So I needed a handicap for later on to prevent just aimless summons to destroy enemies on a battlefield. So, I'm having them be straining for the adepts in this story to use them. The stronger the Summon, the harder the strain.

FYI: Isaac and Felix never got the most powerful summons: Catastrophe, Daedalus, Azul, and especially Iris. I have plans for those summons.

Isaac did get Charon though

Next chapter: Isaac plans a birthday celebration to get the class closer to each other while Dimitri and Edelgard try to find their own Djinni. Stay tuned.


	13. Preparing a Party

Chapter 13 Preparing a Party

It was now Monday and classes would start in about two hours. Saturday would be Raphael's birthday. Isaac decided to find Ignatz and see what he could do for Raphael's birthday since the two seemed to be really close.

As Isaac walked down the halls, he overheard two solders talking.

"Honestly, what is Lady Rhea thinking? Hiring that Isaac kid? An outsider! It's one thing to have him teach some new class of his, but to be a professor of one of the three houses?" One guard asked

"I know. I have a relative in the Lester Alliance. I dread the leadership of the alliance now. He couldn't even control his students in the mock battle!" The second guard said

"What about the Blue Lions? This kid that Archbishop Rhea is suddenly fawning over is now their professor." The first guard said

"Well, at least she was able to pull off a pretty amazing win, and she is supposed to be the daughter of the famous Captain Jeralt the Blade Breaker." The second guard said.

"True…Better than I can say for some kid that came from nowhere and is an expert on that strange magic." The first one scoffed. "Doesn't Lady Rhea know about that magic? It clearly isn't a blessing."

"Got that right. I can't understand Lady Rhea's interest in it." The second one sighed.

Isaac just sighed as he listened. Honestly, this was to be expected. He was a stranger here. Some strange kid just shows up and suddenly he's a professor of the most famous military school in all of Fodlan. Still, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Though Isaac felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Claude who gave him a slight sympathetic look. He gestured Isaac to follow him away from the two solders.

"Sorry you had to see that. There are many people in Fodlan that don't look kindly on outsiders." Claude said

"What did they mean by 'not a blessing?'" Isaac asked

"From what I heard, when Psynergy first appeared, people were started to think that it was a blessing from the Goddess, like Crests are. It especially helped that the three heirs of Edelgard, Dimitri, and yours truly got it as well. But then they realized that outsiders of Fodlan also got the magic and that got rather mixed reactions out of people. Now some are wondering if it's a curse. Especially when they realized that monsters showed up around the same time." Claude said

"Why is that?" Isaac thought.

"It's probably because of me." Dedue said approaching the two, having overheard their conversation.

"You? Why?" Isaac asked

I am from Duscur, and the people of Duscur are one of the most frowned upon people in Fodlan." Dedue answered "Ever since the Tragedy of Duscur."

"The Tragedy of Duscur?" Isaac asked. He could have sworn he heard something like that before.

"It happened about a year before you said you arrived in Fodlan. A good number of royals and nobles of the Kingdom of Faerghus were assassinated by the people of Duscur. Among them was the King and Queen." Claude explained

"So, Dimitri's parents were…" Isaac started

"Killed, yes." Dedue finished

* * *

Flashback:

"I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one. I hope that doesn't color your view on me, but I understand if it can't be helped." Dimitri said

"What happened?" Byleth asked

"It's…rather long…I'm sorry. I'll tell you another day if you're interested. For now, you two should go check out the Golden Deer house, and then we can finish up our tour." Dimitri said

Both nodded slowly. _'What happened to him?'_ They both couldn't help but think.

* * *

Flashback end:

_'Is that what he meant?' _Isaac thought

"I was only saved thanks to his majesty. It is because of him that I still breath." Dedue said before looking at the time. "I apologies, but I must be going. It would be wise if you two don't interact with me." With that, Dedue left.

"There was already prejudice with Duscur before. As I said happens to outsiders of Fodlan, but after that incident, well Duscur is despised even more, though I heard rumors that some don't. I don't think Dimitri does. I mean, he has Dedue with him almost all the time" Claude finished

"You know, I might have heard something about that once or twice, but Jeralt never liked to stay in one place for too long, so I was never able to learn more." Isaac said. "So, Fodlan doesn't like outsiders?"

"Mostly. Not all of them, but Fodlan is mostly closed off from the outside world." Claude said

"That kind of reminds me of Vale. We were also closed off due to our role as guardians of the Sol Sanctum. Though we still let outsiders in. Heck, we even had an Inn in town." Isaac said

"Well, back to those solders, just ignore them. They may talk smack, but they won't act. You seem to be a favorite of the Archbishop right now, so they won't dare go against her." Claude said

"Thanks Claude." Isaac said

"No problem. So, where are you heading?" Claude asked

"I needed to ask Ignatz something. You know where I could find him?" Isaac asked

"I think he's at the shooting range. I'll join you." Claude said as he led the way.

* * *

Ignatz was indeed at the shooting range, firing arrows at the targets of hay. He shot an arrow and hit the corner of the target.

Claude and Isaac both picked up a bow and arrow set each and took a spot on each side of Ignatz.

"Professor, Claude. Are you hear to practice as well?" Ignatz asked

"Well yeah, but Isaac wants to speak to you." Claude said shooting an arrow, hitting a bullseye.

"Can I help you professor?" Ignatz asked

"Well, Raphael's birthday is this weakened, and I was hoping that you could give me a hand preparing a small party for him." Isaac asked

"Oh, sure! I would love to." Ignatz said. "I owe him that much." He whispered.

"Great. You two seem pretty close in class, with how he always goes to you for tutoring, and he was always asking where you are." Isaac said as he took it shot. He missed the target completely.

"Oh well uh…" Ignatz stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked concerned

"No, it's nothing. I'd be glad to help you professor." Ignatz said quickly

"Great. Let's meet up after class and start preparing." Isaac said

"Cool teach. By the way, your aim stinks." Claude pointed out.

"I know." Isaac groaned.

"Well, we should get moving." Ignatz said pointing to a clock. Both nodded and headed to the class room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated in the Golden Deer class, Isaac began with his morning announcements.

"Okay. As you are all aware, we have an assignment to deal with some bandits this month. This morning when I woke up, I received a letter from Seteth explaining the current situation on the scouting process." Isaac said as everyone payed close attention.

"The area where the bandits appear in is still under investigation for their stronghold. Parameters around the area is currently being guarded to avoid them from escaping. The knights seem to be close in their search and if things go according to plan, then we should be set to leave on the 28th. That gives us two weeks at most to prepare ourselves." Isaac explained

"Two weeks, is that going to be enough?" Marianne asked afraid.

"It has to be. This Sunday, we will be doing a sparring match against a new group of knights to work on strategy and teamwork. Any questions?" Isaac asked

No one answered

"Then let's get started with today's lecture." Isaac said, and lessons began

* * *

Later in the Blue Lions Classroom:

"Alright. It seems we are almost out of time. I want you all do read chapter 2 in your text books and do problems 1 through 5 by tomorrow. Dismissed." Byleth said as the Blue Lion students minus Dimitri all exited out of the room. Dimitri approached Byleth.

"So, what did Isaac say?" Dimitri asked hopeful.

"He says that he has no tips for finding Djinni. Your best bet is to keep your eyes peeled." Byleth said

Dimitri looked a bit upset but nodded. "Thank you for your assistance anyways professor."

"Anytime." Byleth nodded and Dimitri left.

"And that wraps up our lesson today. Please read Chapter 2 and do questions 1 through 5 by tomorrow." Isaac said as the class departed.

"Now then. Let's talk to Lady Rhea about a party." Isaac said walking out himself.

Dimitri didn't waste any time. He went right back to his dorm to do his homework, before he grabbed his lance and headed outside.

"Going somewhere Dimitri?" Byleth asked

"Oh professor." Dimitri said surprised. "I was going to the outer wall in hopes of finding a Djinn."

"Is that so? Mind if I join you?" Byleth asked

"If you want to. If your busy though, I can handle myself." Dimitri said.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Byleth said as the two headed out.

* * *

"All right, you guys, here is what Lady Rhea said we can have." Isaac said as he showed Claude and Ignatz several meats, fruits, cheese, and other smaller ingredients like flour and eggs.

"A bit more than I thought she would give." Claude admitted surprised that they had quite a bit of food.

"Apparently, there is a rather large shipment of food coming in later this week. The leftovers to make room isn't enough for a monastery dinning event, but giving it to us is better than wasting it." Isaac explained

"Oh."

"Well, either way, there is definitely enough for the class." Ignatz pointed out.

"Well, we've got quite a variety here but, what is Raphael's favorite? Even I never figured that out." Claude said

"He has a favorite?" Ignatz asked

"Anything goes then." Claude said as he headed for the meat for a head count. "If we make anything today, it will likely spoil so, for now, let's just plan on what we're going to make."

Everyone nodded and started planning.

* * *

Later that evening:

"I can hear something behind that tree." Dimitri said as he and Byleth approached it.

"Probably another squirrel." Byleth pointed out

Dimitri snuck behind the tree…only to find a squirrel.

"Called it." Byleth said flatly.

"Damn." Dimitri groaned

"It's getting late Dimitri, and there is class tomorrow. The future king of Faerghus shouldn't be tardy because he was sleeping." Byleth pointed out.

Dimitri groaned but complied. Byleth did have a point. It wouldn't look good for the future king if he missed class for something like this.

"Come on Dmitri. You can try again tomorrow." Byleth urged as she guided the prince back to the Monastery.

* * *

The week went by rather smoothly. By Wednesday, Isaac, Ignatz, and Claude decided to hold the party after the training. Fights and food? Sounds like an ideal way for someone like Raphael to spend his birthday.

After some debate, it was decided that Isaac would bake the cake since he had the least amount of experience cooking. He could follow the instructions of a cook book that the cafeteria had if need be.

Claude and Ignatz would spend Saturday cooking after Psynergy class, so it could be heated well for Sunday after training. Isaac wasn't planning on Homework for Saturday anyway so his students could focus on the sparring matches.

Still, Isaac decided to get started on the cake. He was about to pour in some vegetable oil when…

"Th-That's too much!" A voice called out.

Isaac turned and saw Bernadetta stop him.

"You don't need to add that much oil Isaac." Bernie said taking it away.

"Sorry. I thought I was paying attention to how much I was adding." Isaac apologized

"It's fine. I made that mistake in the past to. It's best you measure it before adding it if you are unsure." Bernadetta pointed out.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable on the subject." Isaac said

"Oh well…I really like arts and crafts and cooking is part of it." Bernie said a bit shy. "Also I really like sweets." She whispered

"What was that?" Isaac asked

"Nothing! Uh, do you want any help?" Bernie stuttered trying to change the subject.

"That would be great thank you." Isaac smiled

* * *

Meanwhile outside:

"Hey Prince Dimitri." Caspar said with a wave.

"Oh, hello Caspar." Dimitri greeted. "You looking for a Djinn as well?"

"Heck yeah! I mean, you saw what Claude, Professor Isaac, and Professor Byleth were able to do with them." Caspar said excited

"Yes, I to was quite impressed with their strength." Dimitri said with a smile. "I assume Edelgard and Bernadetta are as well?"

"Edelgard, yes. Bernadetta though, I don't know. She likes to stay in her room when class is not in session." Caspar said "Anyway, have you seen Linhardt? He promised to help me."

"I have not. I'm sorry." Dimitri said

"Oh well. Maybe he's by the marketplace sleeping or something. I'll catch you later Prince." Caspar waved

"I see. Well, I wish you good luck in your hunt." Dimitri said

"You as well prince." Caspar said as he headed off.

* * *

Back in the kitchen:

"Now we put it in the oven, and once it's done, we cool off, you can decorate it." Bernie instructed.

"Thanks, Bernadetta, I couldn't have done it without you." Isaac said

"Oh…it was nothing." She mumbled. "I'll see you on Saturday." And with that she left rather quickly.

"When we were cooking, she wasn't like her usual self. I guess she was more focused on what we were doing that she surpassed her own anxiety." Isaac pondered.

* * *

Saturday came around and the Certification tests came. Everyone took it, and everyone passed. It apparently wasn't that hard of a test. Regardless, the Golden Deer was now spotting new classes for them to try out tomorrow.

Claude, Hilda, Ignatz, and Raphael were the Fighter class

Leonie and Lorenz were the Soldier class

Marianne and Lysithea were the Monk class

Isaac took the Myrmidon class. Though he decided to use his own armor instead in battle.

But with that, Isaac's second Psynergy class was underway.

Isaac glanced around at his class as they got started. Seteth and Hanneman were there once again, and this time Manuela decided to take a peak at the class, since it was a rather slow day in her office. He noticed Edelgard and Dimitri looking rather upset. According to Byleth, Dimitri spent his free time trying to find a Djinn around the Monastery's outer wall. He could assume Edelgard did the same with how they reacted to Claude having his own Djinn, and based on their expressions, they didn't have much luck.

"So, before we get started, I understand that some of you tried to find their own Djinni partner. However, Djinni tend to go anywhere they want. You just have to be patient, and diligent." Isaac instructed. _'But take all the time in the world. I need more time to see how I can handle teaching summons to these guys.' _His conversation with Byleth and Flint stuck out to him. He couldn't hide it once they found Djinni.

"But anyway, today I thought I would teach you about utility Psynergy." Isaac said as he took out a set of beads connected to a string in the shape of a bracelet. "Utility Psynergy is Psynergy that you find yourself using outside of battle. You guys did start using it last week, with things like Move, or Whirlwind, but before you all go out for your first mission, I figure I'd teach you about items that you may find."

Isaac raised the beads for the class to see.

"There are artifacts out there that possess Psynergy inside them. By equipping them, you can gain access to that Psynergy." Isaac said

"So, your saying those little beads contain Psynergy inside of them?" Felix asked a bit skeptically.

"Yes. Allow me to demonstrate." Isaac said as he approached an apple tree with the beads around is arm. He raised the arm with the beads up to the tree as they started to glow.

"Catch!" Isaac called out.

A ghost hand appeared and grabbed an apple from the tree and dropped it in Isaac's hand before vanishing.

"Any questions?" Isaac asked taking a bite.

Edelgard raised her hand.

"So, these artifacts…you equip them and they give you new powers?" She asked and Isaac nodded. "Well no offense professor, but that power you showed doesn't seem to have much use aside from getting some higher to reach food."

Isaac chuckled. "It is a rather simple example, but there are other options. Let me show you one more." Isaac took out a gem that was wrapped in a neck-less with another hidden under his shirt. One of the gems glowed as he raised his hands to a boulder. "Lift!" Isaac called out.

Two ghost hands appeared and grabbed the rock, lifting it up into the air much to everyone's shock.

"There are many kinds out there. Sadly, most of them were with my friends, so I can't show a lot. But I wanted to show you in case you for any reason find something like this on any of your missions. Some can even be used in battle, but others can give a variety of help like stopping something in its tracks, or even teleporting you." Isaac said much to everyone's surprise.

"Can you show us teleporting?" Caspar asked excitedly.

Isaac shook his head. "I don't have the correct artifact to do so." Isaac said. "Anyway, I want you to use this class period to continue practicing like last week. If you want to try using the capture beads to get a hang of these artifacts, then let me know."

Flayn eagerly ran up to Isaac and Isaac didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she wanted. He handed her the capture beads.

"Catch!" Flayn called as she grabbed an apple for herself, and then her brother. "I wonder if I can use this on fish." She wondered

"I don't know. The closest I've seen it being used on living things is my mom using it to grab and drag me by the shirt." Isaac laughed. Flayn laughed as well.

Dimitri who was listening also couldn't help but laugh. "Sylvain must feel lucky that Ingrid isn't an adept."

"Yeah, I could only imagine how she would ask to barrow these to drag him away from one of his little flirting moments." Isaac agreed.

"If that's the case, would you mind if I barrow them from time to time?" Byleth asked. "He is my student."

"Sure." Isaac nodded.

Class finished smoothly, and Sunday was here. Isaac prepared himself for the training he planned for his class. The day of their mission was slowly approaching and he wanted to make sure his students were ready.

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day:

Flint: So for the next Djinni Fact of the Day, we have Swift!

Swift: Hi there!

Name: Swift

Attribute: Wind

Stats: HP +10 / ATK +3 / DEF +3

Origin: Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Original Location: Automatically joins you when Himi joins the party.

Flint: So, what do you bring to the table?

Swift: I infuse my partner with Jupiter Psynergy and increase the speed of the attack.

Ignatz and Lysithea prepare to fire an arrow at the target of hay.

Lysithea: First one to hit the bullseye wins

Ignatz: Uh, okay?

Claude: Swift!

Claude's arrow soars past the two so fast they barely see it and hits the bullseye. Seeing the arrow, the two turn around to see Claude smirking at them.

Claude: What do I wind?

Lysithea (Angry): WHIRLWIND!

Claude and Swift get sent flying.

Flint: Uh...I guess that's it. Joins us next time for our next Djinni Fact of the Day.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Edit note: In the original chapter, Dimitri talked with Felix rather than Caspar. Something I completely forgot about when I did the talk in chapter 24. I decided to keep the second one and for this chapter, I used Caspar since I really didn't do much with him yet.

Sorry for the delay. Holidays are a pain and then I screwed up on Raphael's birthday so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. It wasn't fun. And for those waiting for the next chapter to Of Key and Sword 358/2 Days, I'm working on it.

Sorry that I didn't do much with the cooking. I'm not an expert on that. As for how Bernadetta acted, I've noticed in some supports and when you cook with her, she does act a bit more calm than normal.

I do admit, when I was planning on who was an adept thing, I did ponder Ingrid using the catch beads or slap glove on Sylvain. Try to picture that XD

So, how long until the first mission? I'd guess a few more chapters. After the party, I do have one more thing for Isaac and Byleth to hear about before that.

Anyway, tell me what you guys thought and I will see you guys next time.

Next time: The Golden Deer trains with the knights and celebrate Rapheal's Birthday. See you guys then.


	14. Fights and Food

Chapter 14 Fights and Food

"Okay class, are you all ready for our training?" Isaac asked the Golden Deer students. Today was Sunday. Isaac woke up to receive a letter from Seteth about what time he was scheduled for a sparring match with some new knights. It was taking place nearby where the mock battle was held.

The Golden Deer class nodded, though their faces were entirely different.

Claude looked rather casual about it

Lorenz and Lysithea looked determined

Leonie, and Raphael looked excited

Ignatz, and Marianne looked nervous

Hilda looked bored

"Now then. I have devised a plan for the battle. Leonie, Lorenz, Raphael, you are the front guard. Claude, Hilda, and Ignatz will be support. Marianne and Lysithea will be with me. Our job will be to take out the soldiers that will try to take us by surprise from the many forest areas in the battlefield. Understood?" Isaac asked

Everyone nodded, but Lorenz did frown.

"Now, I hate to constantly bring up the mock battle we had, but with our first mission approaching us, I don't want to see a repeat of the mock battle. Treat this like you would a real battle, meaning no breaking off from the ?" Isaac asked

Everyone nodded. Some looking rather upset.

"All right. Head out to the gate and I will be there shortly. Lorenz, can you wait a moment?" Isaac asked. Lorenz nodded and the rest headed out.

"You need something professor?" Lorenz asked

"Do you and Claude have a problem? Back before the mock battle, you seemed pretty fine with the plan until I said that Claude was providing support and just now you gave the same expression when I said that Claude would be support, you didn't look thrilled. Is there something wrong?" Isaac asked

"It's nothing to concern yourself Professor." Lorenz said

"Lorenz. I'm your professor. I know this school year is still new, but I need you to know that you can trust me. I know that personal problems like that are between you and Claude, but if it's going to affect the group, then I need to step in." Isaac said

Lorenz sighed. "I'm unsure how much you know of this, but House Riegan is the leading house to the Alliance."

"Leading house? I thought the alliance had a council." Isaac asked

"We do. There are five houses that make the council of the Leicester Alliance. House Riegan, which is a cadet branch of House Baiddyd and founder to the Leicester Alliance is tasked with leading the round-table. While we may not have a king or an emperor, House Riegan is the closes we would have to them. The other houses are Hilda's house Goneril, Lysithea's house Ordelia, Marianne's House Edmund, and lastly my house, Gloucester." Lorenz explained

"I see. But what does that have to do with your dislike of Claude?" Isaac asked

"House Riegan's current duke Oswald lost his son Gregory in an accident years ago leaving House Riegan without a heir. Than out of nowhere last year, Claude appears out of nowhere and was declared the new heir of House Riegan. That doesn't strike you as suspicious?" Lorenz asked

"If I wasn't of House Riegan, then how would you explain my crest?" Claude asked appearing behind Lorenz causing them both to jump.

"Claude! What are you doing here?" Lorenz asked surprised

"I forgot something in the classroom." Claude said. "But either way, I do possess the Crest of House Riegan, do I not?"

"A crest is insufficient. I am talking about your noble disposition, or lack thereof." Lorenz said

"Well, that's what I came here for after all. I can only hope you will assist me in the art of snobbery Professor Lorenz." Claude joked

Isaac could only facepalm at his two students.

"I don't think that you even grasp the significant of the responsibilities you bear. Do you even know what it means to be the leader of the Leicester Alliance? I take no joy in saying this, but much of the chaos in our ranks is due to the failings of House Riegan's leadership!"

"Enough!" Isaac called out getting their attention. "I am not asking you to accept Claude right now Lorenz. That's not fair. But I am asking you to put it aside for the battles. Can you at least trust me?" Isaac asked

"…I suppose so. I do have to admit that this new magic you brought with you has raised some concerns with me though." Lorenz pointed out.

"That's fine. If you want, when we get a chance, I'll tell you anything you want to know. But for now Lorenz, we are all a team, whether you like it or not. I don't need you to go running out of formation, trying to take out the enemy yourself. Hate to break this to you, but while I may not be a noble, what you did during the mock battle isn't what a leader should do." Isaac pointed out.

Lorenz flinched at that. "Yes professor. I will…cooperate for the time being."

"That's all I can ask for now." Isaac said

"However, Claude, don't think for a moment that this doesn't remove my suspicion of you. Once I reveal you for the fraud that you are, and reclaim my rightful place, I will finally set things right within the alliance." Lorenz said to Claude firmly as he walked out of the classroom. Though he stopped at the door. "To be blunt, it would be better if you didn't show your face here." And with that he left.

"LORENZ!" Isaac shouted. Suspicion or not, that was uncalled for.

Claude just sighed. "Geez, that guy can't be reasoned with." He then turned to Isaac. "I'll meet you out there teach." And with that, he left.

Isaac just sighed. "I try to find out more about my students, and more problems are shown as a result."

Flint appeared next to Isaac. "I noticed that you're taking the Jupiter Lighthouse incident pretty seriously."

"Can you blame me? My reckless action nearly got my team killed. If I had just slowed down like Ivan and Mia said, we wouldn't have fallen into that stupid trap, and we would have easily taken those two Proxians." Isaac said

"Hey, it was a close match. Those two were pretty exhausted after your fight. Even Jenna was commenting that their fight was rather easy." Flint tried.

"Doesn't matter. I lost. That's all there is to it. If Felix didn't interfere, I would be dead regardless if it was a close match or not." Isaac said

"I see. Well anyway, what about Claude and Lorenz?" Flint said trying to change the subject.

"It seems that Claude has quite a lot of secrets about himself. I can't really blame Lorenz for not trusting him. Although what he said at the end was beyond rude." Isaac said

"What is it that you think of Claude Isaac? Honestly." Flint asked

"…He's a nice guy, and he's been pretty helpful to me so far, but there are times when his smile feels…strange." Isaac said

"Strange?" Flint asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he's a bad person, and when we talk alone, he acts natural, as is his smile. But when he speaks to others…sometimes it just looks odd. I can't describe it." Isaac said

"Maybe when we get a chance, we can try to crack what's he hiding, and why he's hiding it." Flint suggested.

"Good idea." Isaac said

"Well, cheer up for now. We have a battle to get to, and then a party!" Flint said

"Right. After the fight, we need to set up Raphael's birthday party in here." Isaac said

"Then we better not keep the students waiting." Flint said as he vanished

Isaac nodded and headed out the classroom to join his students.

* * *

With everyone all set, Isaac led the Golden Deer to the designated spot.

"All right. Claude, Marianne, Lysithea! No Psynergy for this battle." Isaac said

"Oh, come on!" Lysithea cried out. "I have excellent control. You saw it in our last class!"

"I know you do. All three of you do. But for now, let's wait." Isaac said

_'Probably is just saying that because of what those soldiers said earlier this week. Can't fully blame him but still...'_ Claude thought "Come on teach. We need to get better coordinated with each other's Psynergy so we can fully be ready for the mission coming up." Claude pointed out.

Isaac was silent. Claude did have a point there. "Fine. But keep it basic." Isaac relented.

Lysithea was jumping for joy. She really wanted to try her Psynergy in battle for a while. Marianne just nodded. She could honestly go ether way. Claude was the same as Marianne, but he did have to admit he was looking forward to seeing the effects of it in battle.

The captain of the group they were fighting approached the Golden Deer.

"Are you guys ready?" The soldier captain asked

Isaac nodded. "We're all set. Ready to start whenever you are ready."

The Solder nodded. "All right then. I'll get back into position and we can begin."

Once the solder was back into position, a trumpet was heard and the solders armed with their training weapons charged at the Golden Deer students.

"Okay, remember the plan. Lorenz, Leonie, Raphael! You three advance!" Isaac commanded

"You got it!" Raphael shouted

"Leave it to me!" Leonie cheered

"I will comply." Lorenz said

Leonie charged at a knight with a training lance with her own training lance. The Knight struck, but Leonie blocked and countered with her lance knocking him back. She was about to finish him, but the knight managed to recoil and push her back, much to Leonie's surprise.

Thankfully, Hilda threw her training axe at the guy knocking him down in one hit.

_'Opps. I may have thrown it too hard.' _Hilda thought.

"Wow Hilda. You're stronger than you look." Leonie commented

"Uh, no. I just got lucky. Yes lucky! That's it!" Hilda said frantically

Leonie just looked confused.

Raph rushed towards one with a pair of training Gauntlets. Gauntlets may have less range than any other weapon out there, but they do allow far more mobility in exchange. Raphael easily dodged the training sword that came his way and gave an uppercut to the soldier knocking him out.

Another came right at the guy big guy, but Ignatz fired an arrow at the soldier making him falter as it hit his shoulder. Raphael took advantage of this, and went for the final blow.

Lorenz also faced against a solder that was using a sword. He got hit by the sword in his left arm and stumbled, but he retaliated and wacked the solder with his lance taking hm out.

Marianne approached Lorenz. "Do you…need healing?" Marianne asked softly

"That would be nice, thank you." Lorenz bowed

"Ply." Marianne said casting Psynergy on Lorenz's left arm.

"You're using Psynergy?" Lorenz asked

"Oh, yeah. I needed more practice with it. I don't get to practice as much during Psynergy class. I'm sorry. Do you want me to use Faith magic instead?" Marianne asked

Lorenz sighed. "No, that is all right. Do whatever you feel comfortable with."

A female solder with a lance and a male solder with a sword approached the Golden Deer from the side, but Claude and Lysithea were ready.

"Whirlwind!" Both students shouted

A gust of wind sent both solders flying away. Claude then pulled out his bow and shot another solder that was hiding nearby.

Isaac went to check on the two solders that were sent flying. They were both unconscious, but otherwise, they weren't hurt too bad.

"They do have good control. That's good. Hopefully we won't have another room fire." Isaac said. One solder approached him.

"Great. More freaks with strange magic." He grumbled.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "You here to complain, or fight?" Isaac asked drawing his sword.

The man drew his sword and charged at Isaac. The two locked blades with the solder trying to push Isaac back.

"Let us show you what real magic, from our devotion to the Goddess can really do!" The man growled as he jumped back. A female monk then raised her hand.

"Nosferatu!" She shouted

Light particles gathered around Isaac and closed in on him. Isaac dodge rolled out of the way, before they could drain his strength.

The male solder charged at Isaac as he got back up.

"Quake!" Isaac shouted as the ground below the two solders started to shake making them both lose their footing. Isaac charged at the two solders and took them both down with a strike. Isaac went to rejoin with his students.

Lysithea took out another soldier with her dark magic Miasma. Isaac had to admit, whether it was Reason magic or Psynergy, Lysithea was a powerful mage for someone so young.

Soon all that was left was the captain. He grabbed his sword and charged at Marianne. Lorenz intercepted with his lance and held up his hand.

"Fire!" Lorenz shouted shooting a fireball at the captain causing him to stumble. Raphael then charged forward and knocked the captain down with his gauntlet.

With the captain falling down, the Golden Deer emerged victorious.

Once the knights were patched up, the captain gave Isaac a thank you for a good fight, though some of the solders were glaring at him and some of his students. Isaac kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't say anything to his students…or do anything. Once they left Isaac addressed his students.

"Well, you guys were definitely more cooperative this time around and our victory was the result of it. Remember that, and our first mission should go off well. Now everyone, head back and shower. Come to the Golden Deer classroom in an hour. I have more to say then."

Everyone except Claude and Ignatz groaned but complied.

* * *

Isaac was setting up the food for Raphael's party when Hanneman and Byleth entered.

"Ah Isaac. How was training?" Hanneman asked

"They cooperated…for now. It's likely the results of the mock battle are still in their minds, but soon they may start to drift apart again if I'm not careful." Isaac said._ 'With what Lorenz said about Claude, there is a good chance that those two might have an argument that will really screw us over. Hopefully I can get them to let it go if it does come to that.'_ Isaac added in his head.

"You having a party Isaac?" Byleth asked

"Yep. I'm celebrating Raphael's birthday today." Isaac said

"Really? Usually we just buy flowers or something for the students, but a party? I'm surprised you got permission for this." Hanneman said

"Well, Lady Rhea did want us to bond with our students, I argued a birthday party would be a great way to do so, and not even Seteth could fully argue." Isaac explained "Also, we had some leftover food apparently that wasn't enough for the dinning hall, but Lady Rhea wanted it gone so…yeah." Isaac added

"A party to get your students closer…huh." Hanneman commented

"What about you two? How's your classes going?" Isaac asked

"Well, Felix is kind of a jerk. He really doesn't like Dimitri and keeps calling him a boar. Ingrid also doesn't trust Dedue for some reason and Sylvain is his own pain, but other than that the Blue Lions aren't too much trouble." Byleth explained

"I was talking to Dedue earlier this week and he brought up a 'Tragedy of Duscur.'" Isaac said

"Tragedy of Duscur?" Byleth asked

"It was a rather unfortunate event that happened four years ago. Several Kingdom nobles, including King Lambert and his wife were killed on their way to Duscur for negotiations." Hanneman explained

"So, Dimitri's parents…" Byleth began

"Were killed, yes." Hanneman said

"I see…Thank you for sharing this." Byleth bowed

"As for the Black Eagles, well, Ferdinand is a good student, but his desire to be better than Edelgard may drive him to do something foolish. Lorenz wasn't the only one who made a reckless move at the mock battle." Hanneman said

"I heard." Isaac nodded

"Dorothea also doesn't like him. I asked the class to pair up for a small reading assignment, and when I paired up Dorothea with Ferdinand, she practically begged me to switch her partner. Hubert's interaction with any student that isn't Edelgard is…questionable to say the least. He'll work together in battle sure, but that's as far as it goes. And then there is Edelgard. For some reason, she is keeping her distance from me and I am unsure why. I leave my door opened and she never wants to visit. She had trouble with a homework assignment once, but instead of coming to me, she asked Hubert to come instead. He claimed she was rather busy, but I am not so sure about that." Hanneman said

"Really?" Isaac asked surprised

"Truly. Don't get me wrong, she is by no means a bad student. She does mostly live up to the role that you would expect of a house leader, but I wish to know why she avoids me." Hanneman said a bit hurt. "Other than that, there is Caspar who is rather hotheaded, but thankfully isn't accidentally setting things on fire, and Linhardt that keeps sleeping in class!"

"She acts normally in Psynergy class." Isaac muttered. Still, Isaac was rather surprised. He had quite a number of problems the Golden Deer had to work on, but he didn't know that the other two had their own fair share of problems. Especially Byleth since her students did so well in the mock battle.

"Well, we'll let you be Isaac. Have fun with your party." Hanneman said

"Later Isaac." Byleth waved as both left.

Isaac went inside the classroom to finish up the preparations for the party before the others arrived.

Claude and Ignatz arrived earlier than the others did, but Raphael and the rest soon arrived.

"So, any idea where our house leader or Ignatz are?" Lorenz asked

"I think they went on ahead." Leonie said

"I wonder what the professor wants?" Lysithea asked

"Only one way to find out." Raphael said as he opened the door to the classroom. What he saw surprised all of them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAPH!" Isaac, Claude and Ignatz shouted

"You guys…" Raphael muttered speechless.

"Wow, you guys actually made a party for Raphael's birthday? When my brother went to school here, he said all he got were some flowers and some tea for his birthday." Hilda said surprised

"It was Teach's idea. Ignatz and I decided to help." Claude said

"Well, have some food and enjoy ourselves. Sorry I couldn't get you a present Raph." Isaac said

"Who cares about that. Thank you, Professor. You to Claude and Ignatz." Raphael smiled as he went for the food.

"We better get some to before it's all gone." Leonie laughed as she went for some food as well.

"I suppose I could use a bite to eat." Lorenz admitted.

Everyone was eating and chatting and just enjoying themselves. Lorenz stayed away from Claude, who was chatting with Hilda so, there was no drama to ruin the party, which is all Isaac could ask for at this point. Raphael then noticed Ignatz and went to speak to him.

"Hey Ignatz!" Raphael greeted.

"Oh, hey Raphael." Ignatz said a bit awkwardly

"Mind if I sit and eat with you?" Raphael asked

"Oh, sorry but, I just finished." Ignatz said

"Really? There's still food on your plate." Raphael pointed out.

"Oh well…I'm not hungry anymore. Here, you can have the rest." Ignatz said.

"Oh…thank you?" Raphael said confused

"Sorry but, I have to go help…sort the equipment for the upcoming mission. I promised to help. See you later Raphael and Happy Birthday!" Ignatz said as he hurried out of the room.

"Uh…bye?" Raphael said still confused

"What was that all about?" Isaac asked, having seen the whole thing.

"I don't know. Lately Ignatz has been avoiding me." Raphael said

"You want me to talk to him?" Isaac asked

"Thanks professor, but I think I'll talk to him myself." Raphael said

"Okay. But if you need anything, let me know." Isaac said

"Thanks Professor. And seriously, thank you for the party. It means a lot to me." Raphael said

"No problem Raphael. Happy Birthday." Isaac smiled.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for the wait, things were pretty crazy with the holidays coming up.

Anyway, I'll bet some of you are wondering when I will FINALLY get to the first mission. Well, I wanted to have a little while of Isaac being by himself before the others started to show up. I have about 2 or 3 more chapters planned before it starts, but it will come soon. But I also want to get Dimitri and Edelgard their first Djinni before the first missions so...next chapter.

Next chapter, Isaac learns about the four saints when Saint Macuil's day arrives, and Dimitri and Edelgard continue to look for their first Djinn. See you guys then.


	15. Saints and Djinni

Chapter 15 Saints and Djinn

Isaac and Byleth were led down to the Cathedral by Seteth and Flayn.

"So, today is Saint Macuil Day?" Isaac asked

"That is correct. While being a devout follower to the Church of Serios is not a requirement for our staff, we would like our facility to at least be knowledge about it." Seteth said

"But for Saint Macuil's day, we have a short service in is honor and a hymn." Flayn explained. "What about you Isaac? Do you have someone to worship in Wayward?"

Isaac nodded. "There is a being called The Wise One. He is the guardian of Vale and protector to the secrets of Psynergy."

"Interesting." Flayn said _'But that name does sound a bit familiar.'_ She added in her head

Seteth said nothing.

"Regardless, it looks like the service is going to start, so let's go take our seats." Flayn said.

* * *

The service went on rather smoothly. Isaac noticed some of his class here like Lorenz, Lysithea, and Claude, though Claude looked like he really wasn't paying attention, much to the frustration of Dimitri who was sitting right next to him. Edelgard was a bit further away, but it was unknown if she was actually paying attention or just faking it.

Still, Isaac did learn about Saint Macuil from Rhea's sermon. He was apparently well skilled in magic, and his skills in tactics were unparalleled. Even serving as the tactician in Seiros's army during the war against Nemesis.

'I wonder if there are any books about him in the Library? I could use some more knowledge on tactics for my class. Maybe I can ask Tomas for help. Or heck, Lady Rhea or Seteth could probably know a lot being the leader and right hand of this religion.' Isaac thought.

Then came the singing. Isaac whispered his singing since he wasn't good at it. Though Flayn who was next to him sang pretty well, so his voice was thankfully drowned out. Lady Rhea was an amazing singer, though Isaac could also hear Dorothea and Manuela singing louder as well, and both were amazing. Annette was right behind him, and she seemed to be singing well too, but it was hard to tell over everyone else's singing.

With the sermon done, Isaac headed out to get ready for class like everyone else.

* * *

After class:

"It's right up ahead sir." A knight said leading Dimitri to a storage. After the service, Dimitri overheard a problem with some food missing from the storage room, so he offered to help.

Dmitri opened the door and to his surprise, there was a Venus Djinni munching on a peach. Its ears and spikes were combed down with the points bending downwards. It's tail was in the shape of an arrowhead.

_'I don't believe it. I found a Djinn!'_ Dimitri inwardly cheered before he shook his head. He did have a job to do. "Excuse me uh, Djinn." Dimitri said getting its attention.

The Djinn stopped eating to look at Dimitri in surprise. "Wait, did you just call me a Djinn?" It asked

"Uh, yes? That is what you are, isn't it?" Dimitri asked

"Well yes, but you're the first person to know that. Every other person I met called me some kind of monster that would make big money or something." The Djinn said. "What do you know about Djinn?"

"You are creatures made entirely of Psynergy that can assist Adepts like myself. You in general are a Venus Djinn." Dimitri said

"Wow. You actually have some brains there." The Djinn commented. "Name's Pewter."

"I am Dimitri. Mind if I ask why you are eating our food?" Dimitri asked

"I was hungry." Pewter answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was told that Djinni don't need food." Dimitri said

"We don't, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy a good bite every now and then." Pewter said

"I see. But, you are stealing from us. Tell you what, why don't you come with me, and I will get you some food." Dimitri offered

"You're an adept, right?" Pewter asked

"That is correct." Dimitri nodded.

Pewter shrugged. "I guess. Raise your hands."

Dimitri did, and the Djinn jumped into the air, turning into yellow orbs. The orbs circled around Dimitri and went inside him.

"That was weird." Dimitri commented. "But at least I finally got a Djinn partner." With that, Dmitri left to find his professor.

* * *

That evening:

Edelgard met up with Hubert outside the Monastery.

"Were you seen?" Edelgard asked

"You should know that answer more than anyone else my lady." Hubert said. "I even made sure that Professor Isaac was fast asleep before I left."

"True enough." Edelgard admitted. "Let's be fast. We can get in trouble if we are spotted out here at this time, and we are nowhere near ready to proceed with our goal." Edelgard said.

"Yes. According to the report I received, a Djinn was spotted not too far from here." Hubert said

Hubert lead the princess to a small clearing in a nearby forest where a Mars Djinn was spotted.

The Djinn was orange with a yellow belly. It had a spiky head and a fan-like tail.

Edelgard slowly approached the Djinn that was snoozing, but her steps woke it up. In a fit of rage, it attacked

"Give me a hand Hubert. We need to end this quick before the noise catches a guard's attention." Edelgard said readying her axe.

"Indeed. That Gatekeeper is very observant." Hubert said.

The Djinn unleashed a blast of fire at the two who dodged the attacked. Hubert shot a blast of Mire at the Djinn which caused it to stutter and Edelgard struck it with her axe, causing the Djinn to fly into a tree.

"Ouch. What did you do that for? I was having a nice dream!" The Djinn complained

"My apologies, but you attacked us." Edelgard pointed out.

"Well, what would you do if someone approached you while you were sleeping?" The Djinn asked and Edelgard had no retort.

"Well anyway, I apologies, but I was hoping that you would lend me your power." Edelgard asked

"You're an adept?" The Djinn asked

Edelgard nodded. "My name is Edelgard Von Hresvelg. I am the princess of the Adrestian Empire and a Mars Adept. May I ask your name?"

"Call me Chili." Chili said.

"Chili. Nice to meet you. I do ask of you to please lend me your strength to fight for a new world." Edelgard asked

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Okay." Chili said. "Raise your hands."

"Raise my hands? Like this?" Edelgard asked raising her hands.

"Perfect." Chili said. It busted into multiple red orbs that flew into the sky, and then went into Edelgard.

"That was…interesting." Edelgard said

"I hate to interrupt my lady, but it seems the Djinni's light show caught the attention of some guards, and they are heading this way." Hubert warned.

Edelgard nodded. "Very well then Hubert. Take us out of here." Hubert nodded and teleported the two back into the monastery as the guards appeared.

"Nothing here." One guard said

"I know I saw some lights. It looked like fire." Another said.

"Probably a monster with that Psynergy stuff nearby. We'll need to discuss this with the Archbishop tomorrow and strengthen defenses just in case." The first guard said.

* * *

Today was the 27th of the month This upcoming Saturday that was four days away was the scheduled date for the missions to occur. According to Seteth, the scouts reported back on time, so Saturday was the day that all three classes would embark for their first assignment. However, today was Mercedes's birthday, and Byleth decided to emulate Isaac and celebrate it in a different way. She talked to Annette and found out that Mercedes likes sweets, so a little tea party with her and Annette sounded like a great way to celebrate it. Plus she missed Annette's birthday which was much earlier this month so it would kill two birds with one stone.

"Thank you for inviting me professor." Mercedes said as she sat down.

"Well it's your birthday and I felt the need to do something special for it." Byleth said

"Still, I wish the others could be here." Annette said

"I know, but Dimitri is trying to learn more about his new Djinn, Dedue and Felix are trying to find one for them, Ingrid is busy training for the mission and Ashe is…" Byleth listed

"He's helping some of the merchants with a thief." Annette pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I did get a happy Birthday from each of them, and some even gave me gifts." Mercedes said showing a prayer ring that Dimitri gave her for her birthday.

"Well that was nice. Though next time I should try luring them like Isaac did." Byleth said

"I'll give you a hand." Annette laughed. "Hey I know, when we celebrate the next birthday, we can have a cake."

"That would sound nice, but it also depends on the person's taste. I heard Felix doesn't like sweets." Mercedes said

"Still though Professor, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Annette said

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but when you live on the road, it's a skill that is practically required." Byleth said. Usually Jeralt cooked, but there were times that she and even Isaac had to step in.

"Anyway, I have to admit professor, when I first saw that you were going to teach us, I had my doubts." Mercedes admitted.

"Why's that Mercie?" Annette asked

"Well, I thought you were too young. We're all around the same age and you have to admit that it is quite strange." Mercedes pointed out

"Yeah, Isaac was saying similar things when we got the job." Byleth said

"I also had my doubts on Isaac too. Especially after the mock battle." Mercedes added. "With you though, your performance in the mock battle showed that you were skilled and I definitely see that you are quite mature for your age. You are strong willed, encouraging, and you go to great lengths to care for your students. Though for Isaac..."

"Isaac definitely had a rough outing with his students, but I do believe that he will get better soon." Byleth said

"I do admit that he is very caring and mature as well…But still…" Mercedes said

"He will be fine Mercedes." Byleth assured.

"Well, if you think so, then I will wait and see." Mercedes said taking a sip of tea. "Still, to be teaching two classes."

"He does very well in Psynergy class. After all, he grew up all about it. He's honestly the best choice to teach it." Byleth said

"Hey, at least Caspar won't accidentally burn rooms down again." Annette laughed

"Now if only we can help you stop burning the kitchen." Byleth said taking a sip

"Wait...did you just tell a joke?" Annette gawked

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day:

Flint: Hey there boys and girls. Today, I get to talk about one of my own elements.

Name: Pewter

Attribute: Earth

Stats: HP +10 / PP +3

Origin: Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Original Location: Given to you by Laurel in Kolima Woods

Flint: So, what do you bring to the table?

Pewter: I give the usual boast with the power of Venus, but I can also drop the enemies defenses sometimes. But that's not important. You want to know the most important thing about me?

Flint: What's that?

Pewter: I CAN TALK!

Flint: ?

Pewter: I'm the only one in the franchise that can talk outside of giving adepts tutorials. That alone make me unique among the Djinn.

Flint: Now if only someone can work on his manners.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Apologies for the wait. The Holidays were not fun. (Outside of the actual dates of course) It was busy and I didn't have as much time as I wanted. That and this chapter was pretty tricky.

I wanted to do more with the service at the beginning, but I kept hitting a roadblock which is why it happened so short. Heck, doesn't help that Macuil has probably the least said about him out of the four Saints. Heck, even Indech is given a bit more info in Seteh's support with Bernadetta.

Regardless, I gave Edelgard and Dimitri their own Djinni finally. As for the rest, they will start getting it after the first mission is done with.

Speaking of the first mission, I have one more chapter I want to do before I get to that. So it's coming. Though there is a poll on my profile. Check it out.

Ether way, be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.

Also, Happy 2020 everyone!


	16. Sun Saga Volume 1

**Before we get started, I apologies for uploading the wrong chapter for Chapter 15. I selected Chapter 15, but for some reason 16 was uploaded. Glitch? Me? I don't know, but it's fixed now. Anyway, enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 16 Sun Saga Volume 1

Friday the 30th

Damn, that rain is coming down hard!" Raphael said looking outside

It was the final day before the first ever mission for the Golden Deer. Seteth had confirmed to Isaac that his class would be leaving first thing tomorrow after breakfast, as delivered by Flayn. Unfortunately, the rain came down hard before Isaac could dismiss his class.

"A little rain never hurt anyone." Leonie said

"Maybe so, but it's pretty cold out and I don't want to run the risk of being sick before tomorrow." Ignatz said.

"I think I also heard thunder." Flayn added as some thunder roared in the distance that caused her to jump a bit. She had not left yet as she wanted to ask Isaac more about Djinni after he was done teaching his class.

"Why don't we just hang around here until the storm lets up. I don't think it's going to last forever." Lysithea suggested.

"This storm reminds me of…that night." Isaac muttered

"That night?" Lorenz asked

"Hey Teach, why not use this time to tell that story of yours." Claude suggested.

"I would very much like to hear your story myself." Flayn chimed in.

"I want to hear as well." Lysithea said as everyone else nodded. Even though about half of them weren't adepts, none couldn't help but admit that they were curious to the origins of their new professor.

_'Well, it's not like I was really planning to keep it a secret.'_ Isaac thought. "Alright."

When the class and Flayn got settled, Isaac stood in front of the class like he was about to teach and began his story.

"My tale begins about 7, maybe 8? I can't fully remember right now. Well, it started around 7 and a half years ago, let's just say. I grew up in a small little town called Vale with my parents Kyle and Dora, and my three best friends Garet, Felix, and Jenna. We normally spent the days ether playing, or studying Psynergy with an old scholar named Kraden who also lived in Vale. He wasn't an Adept, but he was a smart scholar that traveled the world and still knew quite a bit about Psynergy regardless. It was quite a happy time." Isaac smiled, but then his smile fell. "But sadly, all good things come to an end."

That got the class interested in Isaac with the sudden mood change.

"There was a terrible storm. I remember that my mom was frantically trying to get me to wake up. You see, Vale is located at the base of a massive mountain called Mount Aleph. The storm had apparently lodged some rocks lose, and boulders were tumbling down towards our town. Our town has an emergency procedure that has us head toward the entrance of the town for such an occasion. With the large river halfway through the town, it was the safest spot." Isaac said

"Why didn't you just leave town? Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry, just in case the boulders made it past the river?" Ignatz asked

"A good question Ignatz, but like Fodlan, monsters weren't a fantasy sadly, even before Psynergy was released across the rest of Weyard rather than being condensed in certain locations. If we left the village, we would be easy prey to monsters. Vale did have people that knew how to fight, but with the storm and everyone in a panic, it would have been too risky. Especially since they would have to protect the children and elderly. It was a small town, so there wasn't that many warriors." Isaac explained

"I see." Ignatz said

"Either way, smaller boulders were beginning to fall and a massive boulder was on its way, according to one of Vale's sages. My parents ordered me to head to the entrance of Vale while they went to look for stragglers who were caught by the boulders." Isaac said

"Wait, they just left you in a crisis?" Hilda asked shocked

"I do my way to the entrance. I was 14." Isaac said

"Even still, you're their kid! Your safety should have been first." Hilda pointed out.

"My house wasn't that far from the river. At first my dad told my mom to take me and go, but she didn't want him to go alone so she went with him, trusting that I can make it. Though, I did make a detour." Isaac said

"A detour. In a storm?" Leonie asked surprised

"I thought I heard something, and saw my friend Garet trying to pull a large chest of his stuff down to the entrance. Emphasis on try." Isaac said

"Seriously? Look, I have some belongings that I adore, but they aren't worth my life." Hilda said

"Garet doesn't always think." Isaac chuckled. "I did convince him to let it go and come with me to the entrance. Still, there was a bigger problem." Isaac's smile vanished. "On our way down to the entrance, a massive boulder fell from Mount Aleph. Some of the sages were using their Psynergy to hold it back, but they could only hold for so long. Our time was limited. And if things couldn't get worse…"

* * *

Flashback:

_"My brother!" A younger Jenna cried out._

_Isaac and Garet ran down the steps and what they saw shocked them._

_Isaac's parents along with Jenna and her parents were on the dock outside of Jenna and Felix's house. Felix's father and Isaac's father Kyle were holding a rope out to a young Felix, holding onto a pole in the raging currents for dear life._

_Jenna was frantically trying to run to her brother, but thankfully her mother was holding her back._

_"The rope won't reach. We need to use Psynergy. Do you have any left?" Kyle asked_

_"I've used all of mine up. What about you Kyle?" Jenna's dad asked_

_Kyle shook his head. "I'm drained from helping the other villagers."_

_"We'll have to grab someone from the entrance. Someone is bound to have Psynergy." Dora said_

_"Can Felix hold on long enough?" Kyle asked_

_"There's nothing else we can do." Dora said sadly._

_"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible." Kyle said_

_"Jenna, can you go with Dora?" Her father asked and her mother nodded._

_"Come on Jenna. Your brother is counting on us." Dora said as she led Jenna outside. Dora ordered Jenna to head south while Dora to head north to find an elder that stayed behind._

_Isaac and Garet ran up to Dora._

_"Isaac, you saw what happened?" Dora asked Isaac nodded. "Why don't you go help Jenna?" Dora ran off while Isaac and Garet ran off to Kyle and the others._

_"Dad!" Isaac called out._

_"Isaac? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked_

_"We can help! We've trained in Psynergy." Garet said_

_"I appreciate your offer, but your Psynergy isn't strong enough to help Felix. Go find help." Kyle said_

Flashback End:

* * *

_"…your Psynergy isn't strong enough to help Felix. Go find help."_ Kyle's voice rang out. _'If only I was strong enough…'_ Isaac thought.

"Your friends fell into the rapid tides? How scary." Marianne said

"It was. Felix was hanging on for dear life. Those tides were crazy." Isaac said.

"Aww, I could swim it." Raphael laughed

"Unlikely. Tides during a major storm is incredibly dangerous. Even for someone like you Raph." Ignatz said

"So, what happened next?" Lysithea asked

"Garet and I made it to the entrance, where Jenna and Garet's grandfather found someone who just charged himself on the Giant Psynergy stone." Isaac said

"Giant Psynergy stone?" Leonie asked

"At the base entrance of Vale, there is this massive Psynergy stone. It doesn't break after use like normal Psynergy stones do. Probably because of its size." Isaac explained. "Anyway, with help in tow, we rushed back to Felix as fast as possible, but then…"

* * *

Flashback:

_The four ran up to Dora and headed straight for the dock when a large noise was heard approaching. Looking up, the massive boulder from before was hurdling down fast._

_For Isaac, time seemed to slow down as the boulder headed straight for his father and Jenna's parents. His legs were frozen in fear but he still called out to him. Kyle did give on final glance at Isaac and Dora before he turned back and braced himself for the inevitable. Isaac closed his eyes as the boulder hit the target._

_When he opened his eyes, the deck was in complete shambles. His father and Jenna's parents were gone. Lost to the tides. Even poor Felix was no longer hanging on. The force of the boulder caused him to lose his grip and be lost with the grown-ups._

_Isaac was staring in complete shock. His father was gone. Dora wasn't doing much better, being in a similar state as Isaac._

_Garet was in shock too. Granted none of them was his parents, but even then, he and Isaac were always close. In a way, Garet lost a bit of family as well._

_Jenna though was undoubtedly the worse. Not only did she lose her brother, but her parents were lost too._

_"Mom…dad…Felix…Please don't leave me alone…" Jenna whispered on the verge of crying._

_The help they got hurt his leg. Possibly trying to reach out to the others when they fell in the river._

_Isaac snapped out of it and ran back to the entrance. He needed to get more help. He needed to get a search party._

* * *

Flashback ends:

The class was silent with that final piece.

"Wh-What happened next?" Raphael asked

"I can't fully remember the details. Me and Garet ran back to the entrance, but then something attacked us and knocked us out. We awoke the next morning as search parties were organized with me and Garet helping, but we didn't find them." Isaac said

"So, they were all crushed by the boulder?" Flayn asked slowly

Isaac shook his head. "I would find out years later that they were rescued by the two people that caused the storm in the first place."

"Caused a storm?" Claude asked skeptical.

"Apparently a trap in the Sol Sanctum. They tried to raid it for the Elemental Stars, but triggered a trap that unleashed Psynergy resulting in the storm. That's what I was eventually told at least." Isaac explained

"But why did they rescue them?" Ignatz asked

"I don't know. Some believed for a bargaining chip, some believed out of guilt? Maybe both? Those two are dead now, so it's not like I can ask them." Isaac said

"How did that happen?" Claude asked.

"That will be a story for another day. The storm is letting up and you all need to get yourselves ready for tomorrow." Isaac said pointing outside. Sure enough, the rain was letting up.

"Not a really cherry note to end on Teach." Claude said

"Well it is only part one of my story. Next chance we get, I will tell more." Isaac promised.

The class nodded and headed out. Though Flayn stayed behind.

"Something you need Flayn?" Isaac asked

"I... well…no, it can wait. Thank you for telling me a part of your story Isaac." Flayn bowed as she left.

"Uh, no problem?" Isaac said confused. Once she left Isaac slumped back down with some guilt and anger on his face.

"You seemed troubled. What's wrong?" Flint asked

"Saturos and Menardi." Isaac said

"Still feeling guilty over what happened?" Flint asked

Isaac nodded. "I mean, I get they wanted to save their homes and Weyard but, what they did, I just can't let go." Isaac said. When he arrived in Prox, he learned that the elder wanted to return the parents, but Saturos was the one who convinced him to keep them as a bargaining chip for Felix's loyalty.

"Hey, remember what the Proxians said. Even they don't blame you for what happened. Those two chose their ends. Even if they won, it's unlikely that they wouldn't have survived absorbing all that Psynergy to transform like that." Flint pointed out.

Isaac said nothing as he left the classroom. All of that would have to wait. For now, he had to prepare for his class's first mission and he needed to give it his all.

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day:

Flint: Hey guys, next we have a Mars Djinni. Meet Chili.

Name: Chili

Attribute: Fire

Stats: HP +8 / PP +3 / ATK +3

Origin: Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Location: Joins with Eoleo

Flint: So, what are you capable of

Chili: I blast an enemy with the power of Mars so bad that they can get stunned as a result!

Flint: Wow. With you now I have covered one of every element at least once.

Chili: Yeah about that...WHY WAS I AFTER PEWTER?! You already did yourself for a Venus Djinn!

Flint: BLAME GOLDEN!

Flint runs away with Chili chasing him.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, I've been thinking. I have had Isaac talk a bit about his journey with the promise of telling it one day, but how would I do it? I could just glance over it, but I decided to go a bit of the Sun Saga route from Dark Dawn. So, Isaac will break his story into parts and tell it piece by piece. This can also give the basics of the story for those who haven't played Golden Sun yet. Though as you can see, I did add more than what the Sun Sagas covered by just talking about the storm. Now I will make these chapters more filler like. for those who don't want to be spoiled by the story. Though it is a rather basic story. You can choose to skip these chapters if you want. This chapter did indeed have a Djinni Fact of the Day in it, but what I covered was mainly a prologue to the story. I won't put another one in a Sun Saga chapter.

Let me know what you guys think. Next time, Isaac and Byleth set out for their classes first mission. How will it go? Wait and see.


	17. The First Mission

Chapter 17 The First Mission

Today was the long-awaited day. The Golden Deer's first mission. To say that Isaac was nervous would be an understatement. Not that he was afraid of some bandits, he's fought worse, but he was more concerned of his role as a leader to a group he was still getting to know. After the Mock Battle, Isaac has been rather concerned with his group's cooperation. Mainly Lorenz, but there were others that weren't innocent in disobeying orders. But at least in the Mock Battle, the worse that would happen was humiliation and disappointment, which in a way, he could deal with. Now? One screw up and someone could die.

During the Golden Sun quest, Isaac did indeed come to some close calls, but aside from one certain incident, he and his friends were always able to stand together and overcome them. This group, while they most definitely had the potential to become an unstoppable force, had certain roadblocks that would prevent that from being fully realized.

Isaac sighed. No point in procrastinating. Isaac dressed himself in his old outfit from back home with both a steel sword and the Sol Blade strapped to him. Once he was dressed he headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When Isaac got his food, he saw Byleth dressed in her mercenary outfit, leave and he followed her. She sat outside in the garden with her father. When Jeralt saw Isaac, he gestured him to have a seat.

"So, today is the big day huh?" Jeralt asked

"We lead our students to our first real mission." Isaac said

"I'm sure you both will do fine. Just remember what I taught you, though I do have one more piece of advice, especially for you Isaac." Jeralt said getting their full attention.

"Keep calm and focused. A leader needs to be strong and calm to keep their group together. If you're nervous, they will be nervous." Jeralt said. "And you do know that, right Isaac?"

Isaac sighed. "Yes, I did. During my journey in Weyard, I was able to keep myself calm for the most part, but…"

"You've been worried since the mock battle, and I understand, but you need to keep a level head out there. If your students act up and disobey, keep them in line. I know you are strong, and I have faith you will do fine, but just remember to keep your guard and order up." Jeralt said

"I will." Isaac said with determination.

"Byleth, I will admit, you are doing much better than I was worried about. You did great in the mock battle, but don't get arrogant. And remember that this time, you are on your own. Me and Isaac won't be with you." Jeralt said

"I know father." Byleth nodded. "But I do have my class."

"Oh, that reminds me. Take this." Isaac said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Psynergy stone. "I only have two of them, but you can take one."

"Maybe it would be better if you kept it." Byleth said

Isaac shook his head. "You need one. Just in case. As I taught you, Psynergy may recover on its own, but I wouldn't rely on that in a battle."

"It would probably be wise if you took it." Sothis commented inside Byleth's head.

"All right then. Thank you, Isaac." Byleth said pocketing the stone.

"You remember how to summon?" Isaac asked

Byleth nodded. "It's been a while since you taught me, but I remember how it's done."

"Do use it if you find yourself in a pinch, but be careful. Summoning Mercury or Venus is a more basic summon, but it can till take a toll on you if you aren't careful." Isaac said

"You do realize that Dimitri and Felix will ask you to teach them if I do though." Byleth pointed out.

"Yeah, I know Claude and Lysithea would jump on that. Marianne maybe." Isaac sighed. "I do plan on teaching them next class. We should be fine for now though. The Black Eagles mission is supposed to be more of a recon mission and ours have us to deal with that."

"Any summons I can pull off with Dimitri's Djinn added to Claw?" Byleth asked

Isaac shook his head. "Out of all the summons I know of, there isn't one that can be called upon by a Mercury and a Venus Djinn. Or even by those two alone in general."

"I see." Byleth said a bit disappointed

"There is the Zagan summon I can teach if Felix manages to find a Mars Djinn though." Isaac pointed out.

"Might want to hold off on that one though. Those two can get pretty excited if not careful." Byleth said

"Speaking of which Isaac, there is supposedly a merchant coming to the monastery that apparently has some goods not found normally in Fodlan She should be arriving in a few weeks." Jeralt pointed out.

"Cool. I'll have a look when she shows up." Isaac said

"Well, it's about time. We better go meet up with our classes." Byleth said standing up.

"Good luck to the both of you." Jeralt said

"Thank you." Both Isaac and Byleth said as they headed out.

* * *

"Professor. A word please?" Seteth said as Isaac walked by.

"What is it?" Isaac asked

"I wanted to inform you of some rather…changes in news." Seteth said

"Good or bad changes?" Isaac asked

"We are unsure. The most recent group of solders we sent out to stake out for your mission, we haven't heard from them lately." Seteth said

"What?" Isaac asked

"We dispatched a group of solders ahead to the missions assigned to each house to give some support if needed. They send frequent letters to update the situation, but we haven't heard anything in three days." Seteth said

"Maybe they were held up?" Isaac asked

"We thought of that at first, and that may be the case, but I just wanted to inform you of it. Still, for them to grow silent all of the sudden is rather strange. We just sent a small group of knights ahead yesterday to see what's up. They should already be at the village you are assigned to. Please meet up with them as soon as you get there." Seteth said

"I will. Thank you for the information." Isaac bowed. Seteth nodded and left.

A group of knights not reporting? That's strange." A voice said. Isaac turned to see Claude approaching him. "The knights have a good record of keeping up to date on their searches."

"It is a bit strange I suppose. But we'll just have to be careful out there." Isaac said

Claude nodded. "Well anyway teach, the class is all set and we are waiting on you." Claude said

"Very well. Lead the way." Isaac said as he followed Claude to the rest of his students.

* * *

"There you are professor. We've been waiting for you forever!" Hilda whined

"Actually, it's only been about 5 minutes." Ignatz pointed out.

"Sorry about that. Seteth pulled me aside to give an update on the situation." Isaac explained. "Now for our mission. Recently, there have been attacks by a group of bandits called the Night-eyes. They attack at night, steal, and flee before solders and fully act. Our job is to find their nest and take them out."

"Apparently the group the church sent out to scout the situation, but they haven't been heard from for a few days." Claude added the new information that was recently given.

"That's strange. The Knights are usually good at keeping up to date on this stuff." Lorenz said

"So, maybe we shouldn't go?" Hilda guessed, hoping for a yes.

Isaac shook his head. "We are still going, but I will take point. I'll use my Psynergy to help scope the situation out. It's probably minor, but if things escalate, I want you all to withdraw." Isaac said

"A nobleman should not run from a problem." Lorenz pointed out.

"A nobleman should also not recklessly throw his life away. You can't help the people if you are dead Lorenz." Isaac pointed out. "Either way, we are to report to the village and get an update from the recently sent out knights. Any questions?" Isaac asked

No one said anything.

"All right then." Let's head out." Isaac said and the Golden Deer headed out.

* * *

On the Road:

"Ugh. How much further?" Hilda whined

"We should be arriving soon. The village lies near the mountains that divides the Alliance territories from Charon in the kingdom territory." Ignatz said.

"Joy." Hilda groaned

"Hey come on now. All you need to do is find something to distract yourselves from all the walking. Like playing a game or something." Claude said

"A game? Claude this isn't a road trip." Lysithea said

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to relax a bit." Claude said

"Can we at least take a break? We've been walking for hours." Hilda complained

"I suppose a few minutes won't hurt. Very well." Isaac agreed.

The village was located near the mountains that separated the Alliance from the Kingdom Territory and ruffly close to Daphnel Territory. It was quite a bit of a hike, though thankfully, there were barely any monsters on the road for the group to face. Though throughout the journey, Isaac felt something strange coming from the mountains. He didn't know what it was, but he felt there was likely some kind of secrets in there. Maybe one day he could look, but for now, best to focus on the mission.

With Isaac's okay for a break, everyone took it easy.

Raphael approached Ignatz.

"Hey Ignatz, I need to talk to you." Raphael said

"Oh uh, sorry Raphael but, I need to check the equipment." Ignatz said worried

"Okay, are you seriously going to keep running away every time I try to talk to you?" Raphael asked a bit annoyed

"What? I'm not running away!" Ignatz protested

"Yes, you are! Every time I talk to you, you make up some excuse to get away from me!" Raph argued before his voice calmed down. "What's the matter? You were a lot friendlier when we were kids. Every time I came to visit, you were so excited to show me all the neat stuff you had. We played hide and seek with my little sis, draw picture, all that fun stuff."

"Things…can't be that the way they were. It's regrettable, but it's the truth." Igntaz said sadly

"Regrettable? What's there to regret?" Raph asked

"I mean, you know. Your parents…" Igntaz said "My parents are the reason your parents died."

"What are you talking about? My parents died in an accident while traveling for work." Raph said confused

"Maybe so, but they were taking over for mine since my parents had another job that day and couldn't go, so they recommended your parents to go instead." Ignatz said.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Raphael said a bit surprised. "But what does that have to do with our friendship?"

"No, but see, I…" Ignatz stuttered

"Oh, I see." Raphael realized. "But we're done talking about this. You have gotta stop beating yourself up over it. It was an accident." With that, Raphael walked away.

"He's just putting on a brave face. No one is that forgiving." Ignatz said as he went to the equipment, figuring that checking over it would get his mind off it.

Isaac overheard the whole thing. _'So that's what's going on? I wonder though…'_ Isaac's thoughts drifted to someone else. Felix.

_'The people of Prox got along with Felix so well, and that Krast woman too. I wonder if Saturos and Menardi were Felix's friends as well. Dose he actually hate me for killing them?'_ Isaac thought. After the two groups met up again, Isaac and Felix never really got a moment to talk by themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Lysithea was wondering the forest area for a Djinn. Isaac didn't mind as long as she didn't get too far away.

"What are you doing out here?" Claude asked behind her causing her to jump in shock.

"Wha! Claude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lysithea yelled.

"Sorry. But what are you doing out here? Looking for a Djinn?" Claude asked

"Yes. I want to experience one for myself." Lysithea pointed out.

"If that's the case, you could just ask me and I can let you barrow Swift." Claude offered

"I would rather find my own, thank you." Lysithea said walking off.

Claude just shrugged and went back.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Isaac had the group continue to move. Isaac had Flint go scout ahead for any trouble, though soon he returned.

"There's something up ahead that you have to see Isaac." Flint said.

Flint lead the group to the side of the road and what they saw was absolutely horrifying.

Before them was the corpse of a man, or rather what was left of the man as his body was covered in some kind of liquid that was dissolving his corpse.

"Wh-What could have done something like this?" Lysithea asked shocked

"What even is that stuff on him?" Ignaz asked taking a closer look.

"Don't get too close to that!" Isaac warned causing Ignatz to back away.

"There was no way that this was done by a person." Leonie pointed out.

"So is there more monsters in the area?" Hilda asked

"I did hear there have been creatures known as Demonic Beasts, but was this the result of it?" Isaac asked

"I don't think so. I mean I know there are quite a bit of variety of Demonic Beasts, but this doesn't look like the remains of a victim." Claude said observing the body. "I'm guessing that the substance covering the body is some kind of acid. I know there are some beats that can use poison, but I've never seen any like this before."

"What are you saying Claude?" Lorenz asked

"I'm saying that this isn't a Demonic Beast, but rather something else. And with how the body was left her like that, I have a feeling that it was done intentionally." Claude said

"Like those bandits at Remire that had some Dire Wolves with them." Isaac realized

"Right. It could be possible that they have a pet of their own." Claude said

"Then we better get to the village quickly and make sure it's still even there." Leonie advised. The others nodded and ran towards the village.

* * *

The town itself was thankfully unharmed. Heck, the new soldiers were there as well.

"Ah, there you are professor. We've unfortunately been unable to locate the soldiers sent before." One said

"We found one of them murdered down the road." Claude pointed out.

"What?" Another soldier asked shocked

"Whoever did it wasn't human. It's possible that these bandits have gotten some rather strong creatures under their control." Isaac said.

"I see. We should inform the Archbishop. Please wait here for the time being. According to the villagers, the bandits haven't come to town as of late." The first soldier said as they rode off.

"Well, now what do we do?" Lysithea asked

"Let's ask around and see if we can get some information on these bandits. Everyone pars up. Lysithea, Raphael, and Ignatz is one team, Leonie and Lorenz is another, and Hilda and Marianne are the last. Claude, you're with me. Understood? I don't want anyone to leave the village." Isaac ordered

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's get started." Isaac said

"Isaac?" A familiar voice asked

Isaac turned in shock to see not only Kraden, but his own father.

"Dad?" Isaac asked in shock my to his students surprise.

* * *

Before anyone says anything, yes! I do know that there is the Crystallux and Azul summons that use both Venus and Mercury, however, Isaac and friends don't have access to them yet.

And that's a wrap!

Yeah, I got rid of the poll. I was curious if you guys wanted to get Byleth's mission done with and out of the way first, or see what I had in store for Isaac, but then I got started writing and well, here we are.

So the first mission has finally began, and boy do they have their work cut out for them.

As for Kyle, don't forget that he and Felix's Parents were there at the summit of the Mars Lighthouse like Isaac and Felix's group. As for how he's still alive, (For those who don't know) It will be explained soon.

Next time, Isaac gets reunited with his father and gains more information of what is happening.

Anyway, be sure to follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	18. Father and Son

Chapter 18 Father and Son

Isaac didn't care if the others were watching. He immediately ran up to his dad in a huge embrace.

"Is that really you? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Isaac cried

"No son. I'm here. How long I've waited to see you again." Kyle smiled as he embraced his son for the first time in years.

"You're alive. How?" Isaac asked

"It would appear the light from the Mars Lighthouse saved your father as well as Felix and Jenna's parents from certain death." Kraden explained with a smile.

"Kraden! You're alright." Isaac cheered

"And I see that you are as well Isaac. We've been looking all over for all of you and the others." Kraden said

"Hey teach? I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but the rest of us are kind of at a loss here." Claude called out.

Kraden and Kyle stopped in surprise.

"Teach?" They both asked

"Why don't we find a spot to exchange stories?" Isaac offered.

Kraden nodded. "The Inn where we've been staying at is a good place. Let's go." Kraden said

"Claude and I will get things situated. When you are done, head over to the town Inn. We're likely going to be here for a while." Isaac said

"As long as I get a comfy bed, I'm not going to complain." Hilda shrugged

"Well, let's get going and gather some Intel." Leonie said walking off.

"We'll meet back in about an hour Professor." Lysithea said. Isaac nodded as she walked off with her partner.

"Professor?" Kyle and Kraden asked surprised

"Something tells me that this is going to be amusing." Claude said with a smirk as he followed The Weyard citizens to the Inn.

* * *

Kyle and Kraden led Isaac and Claude to the Inn where they were greeted by Felix and Jenna's parents who were as alive and healthy as Kyle was, much to Isaac's joy. When they all sat down, Isaac told his story first of what happened since he first arrived in Fodlan with Claude chiming in.

"So, let me get this straight. First you get found by some famous mercenary, and then you somehow managed to get a job as a professor to the most famous academy in all of Fodlan?" Kraden asked shocked

"I still haven't figured out how completely myself, but yes. I was given a job to teach one of the three houses at Garreg Mach Monastery, and I chose this goof's class." Isaac said pointing to Claude.

"Hey!" Claude cried out in fake hurt.

"I knew you were always a smart kid Isaac, but a Professor? Dora's going to flip when she hears this." Felix's mother said with a laugh.

"So, Claude, was it" Kraden asked Claude who nodded. "You were apparently hit by a Psynergy stone and gain Jupiter Psynergy?"

"Yep." Claude nodded.

"Several students from all three classes were exposed to Psynergy Stones three years ago, likely a result of our actions with the Lighthouses. I promised to help them learn how to control it, but there would be no way that I could teach them all without revealing them about Psynergy itself, so I gave up trying to keep it a secret." Isaac said

"I can't blame you for that." Kyle admitted

"I also figured I could use the church to search for the others since traveling with Jeralt for three years didn't yield any results." Isaac added.

"What a coincidence. Felix was considering the same thing." Kraden said much to Isaac's shock.

"Felix is here?" Isaac asked

"Yes and no. He was with us when we arrived here, but he went out to investigate those bandits that have been causing trouble around here. You just missed him in fact." Kraden said

"I assume that means that you haven't seen Jenna, Garet, or your other friends?" Felix's dad asked

"I'm sorry sir." Isaac bowed

"It's fine Isaac. We'll find them." Kyle assured

"What do you know of those Bandits yourself?" Claude asked

"Not much. We heard that they have been causing havoc at night. When we first arrived here a few weeks ago, they attacked once when we arrived, but Felix fended them off. Sadly, they got away, and they never attacked again after that." Kraden said

"So, this Felix guy scared them off then?" Claude asked

"I would like to hope so, but It doesn't seem like it." Kyle said

"We can talk more about that when the rest of your…students get back." Kraden said still getting use to Isaac's new job. "But there is something I need to discuss with you Isaac." Kraden said

"What is it?" Isaac asked

"Isaac, have you ever noticed anything strange about yourself since you arrived in Fodlan?" Kraden asked

Isaac stopped and thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, my Psynergy feels a lot stronger. Even with all my Djinni minus Flint gone, my powers are still well beyond what they should be."

"I kind of just figured that your prior experience had to do with that." Claude chimed in

"In some ways, you would be correct, but there is more. Before we were ended up in Fodlan, we were all exposed to the pure energy of the Golden Sun. That is what brought your father and Felix's parents back from the brink of death. However, I do believe that it had some effects on us as well." Kraden said

"Good effects or bad effects?" Isaac asked

"That all depends. As you know, I was studying Psynergy and Alchemy for Lord Babi to uncover the secrets of eternal life. If there was something that can truly allow one to obtain that, it would have to be the Golden Sun which is likely why Alex was after it. While I can't say for sure if we are truly immortal or not, our life spans definitely have increased." Kraden said

"That sounds bad?" Claude asked

"It may sound good for you, but I'm over 70 years old. I'm stuck like this." Kraden cried out.

"Oh." Claude said. "So, this Golden Sun thing that sent you here, expanded your life spans?"

"That is a theory, yes." Kraden nodded.

"Man, who knew that Psynergy could do all that." Claude muttered

"If you are thinking of replicating it, don't. It's unlikely you would be able to anyway." Isaac said

"I won't." Claude promised. _'Although longer life span would help guarantee my goals, but instead of chasing an unlikely possibility, I'd better spend my time accomplishing my dream.'_ His thought. "Still teach, you are really getting me anxious for the next part of your story."

"I'll tell you more when we get back to the Monastery. Anyway, the others should be getting back by now. We'll exchange information, rest for the night, and wait for the knights to come back tomorrow with whatever Lady Rhea wants us to do." Isaac promised

"Sounds like a plan." Claude said

"I sure hope Felix gets back soon." Felix's mother said concerned.

"Felix is a very skilled and powerful Adept. He can handle himself." Kraden assured and Isaac nodded. That seemed to calm down his parents a bit.

* * *

Soon the other students of the Golden Deer came back and gathered in a small room.

"Normally I'm not really picky about where we bunk, but please tell me that we get more space than this, because there isn't enough room for all of us." Leonie said

"I was only able to get us two large rooms. We'll bunk by genders for the night. I know some of you may not like it, but we only have so much money on current hand." Isaac said

"I guess I can tolerate it for a night. Just at least have me sleep on the opposite end of the room from Claude." Lorenz sighed.

"Fine" Isaac agreed, not wanting an argument to break out now. "Anyway, what do you guys have?"

"Not much." Lysithea said. "The bandits have been terrorizing them for a while, but when this Felix guy came, they backed off."

"I did hear something interesting though." Ignatz added.

"What's up?" Isaac asked

"Apparently, the citizens have heard some strange noises at night. As a result, no one is brave enough to leave the village." Ignatz said

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that corpse we saw on the way here." Hilda wondered a bit afraid

"Well, it's getting late. So, for now, we'll turn in for the night. Though I will need someone to keep watch in case those bandits come back. I'll take the first watch." Isaac said

"I'll take a watch if you need to rest professor." Leonie offered

"Same here." Raphael added.

"By the way professor, who are these people? I know one is apparently your missing father, but who are the others?" Lysithea asked

"These two are the parents of my friends Felix and Jenna." Isaac said pointing to the two.

"Hello there." Felix's father waved

"Nice to meet you all." Felix's mother bowed

"And this is Kraden. He's not an adept, but he is very knowledgeable on Psynergy." Isaac said

"Really? My name is Lysithea Von Ordelia. I am also a new wind adept." Lysithea bowed

"My name is Hilda Valentine Goneril." Hilda greeted

"Name's Raphael Kirstin." Raphael greeted

"Uh, I'm Ignatz Victor." Ignatz said a bit shy

"I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." Lorenz greeted

"I am…umm." Marianne stuttered

"She's Marianne Von Edmund. She's also a new water Adept." Isaac said for the shy student.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Kyle, Isaac's father." Kyle greeted.

With introductions out of the way, everyone got situated in their rooms for the night.

The first room was rather large with four beds that was taken by Claude, Raphael, Ignatz, and Lorenz. Claude and Lorenz were on opposite sides of the rooms with the two commoners in the middle. While Lorenz wasn't too trilled with his roommates, he did accept that he would likely have to camp out with partners, so he might as well get used to it now.

The second room was a bit smaller and consisted of two bunk beds was taken by Hilda, Lysithea, Leonie and Marianne. Marianne and Hilda bunked together while Lysithea and Leonie took the other and Lysithea declared the top bunk. Not that Leonie cared. If she was going to take a shift tonight, she might as well take the bottom bunk.

Isaac would be staying in the room his father and Kraden, though he would have to bunk with his father.

Once sleeping arrangements were taken care of, Isaac stood up for the first watch, with Kyle staying up with him.

"So, a professor huh?" Kyle asked with a chuckle

"It just kind of happened." Isaac said. "During my time with Captain Jeralt and Byleth, I picked up on tactics while I taught Byleth about Psynergy. She's a water adept."

"This Byleth person. She's…" Kyle began

"Like a sister." Isaac said before his father got any ideas.

"Very well." Kyle laughed. Though he noticed there was something up with his son. "Something wrong?"

"I wonder if mom is okay." Isaac said

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kyle asked

"Well, last I saw her, her health wasn't doing too well. She said she was fine, but she was looking a bit pale." Isaac explained

"I see. Well, your mother is a tough one. She won't let a simple sickness stop her. Trust me." Kyle assured

"I guess you're right." Isaac admitted

Both sat in silence for a little while, but Kyle noticed that Isaac still had a lot on his mind.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Kyle asked

"I...I missed you." Isaac whispered

"I'm sorry son. Unfortunately, Saturos wanted to keep us captive in Prox until the Lighthouses were lite much to our anger. The elder Puelle protested, but Saturos won the argument in the end." Kyle said

"Why did they keep you prisoner?" Isaac asked

"To make sure Felix would cooperate." Kyle said. "Not that it was needed."

Isaac looked confused.

"Puelle told us why they needed the Elemental Stars and even showed us Gaia Falls. I offered to help explain to the elders of Vale, but Saturos and Menardi wouldn't have it saying that they wasted enough time doing it that way and wanted to do it their way. Apparently, they approached the Elders of Vale at one point and asked for access to the Sanctum, but were denied." Kyle said

"Vale rejected them?" Isaac asked

"Yes, though, to be fair, some random strangers come up to you and try to convince you the world was going to end if you don't give up your town's secrets without any proof is a bit of a hard tale to swallow on its own." Kyle pointed out. "Though in some ways, I can't fully blame Prox for wanting to take immediate action with the harsh weather and the approaching Gaia Falls, though I can't help but wonder if there could have been another way."

"I…" Before Isaac began, but before he could start, a group of screaming was heard.

"What was that?" Kyle asked

"It came from outside the village." Isaac said. The two ran towards the entrance along with some other civilians that also heard the screaming.

Outside the village, what they saw shocked them all.

The solders that left for Garreg Mach Monastery earlier were now half melted corpses much like the solders that Isaac's class found on the way to the village.

There was also a note in front of them.

"Hey Teach, what's with all the commotion?" Claude asked as he, Lysithea, Leonie, and Raphael approached in yellow and black nightwear

"Oh gods." Lysithea gasped at what she saw.

Claude picked up the note and looked at it with his eyes widen in shock. "Uh Teach?" He handed the note to Isaac.

"You're Next Adepts!" The note read

"How do they know about Adepts?" Claude asked concerned

"I don't know, but get the others ready. We can't afford going back to the Monastery, or they will likely come after the village. I can sense their location now thanks to them fleeing. We need to take them out now!" Isaac declared.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, Isaac was finally reunited with his father. As for the talk about what happened in Prox, that is mostly my theory based of what happened since only the basic details were explained.

But either way, in Golden Sun Dark Dawn, it is revealed that those that were on top of the Mars Lighthouse when the beacon was lite have aged very little to almost not at all within 30 years. Kraden is over 100 in Dark Dawn, yet he is still healthy and fine, and Isaac barley looks over 10 years older at best in-between Lost Ages and Dark Dawn. Ivan's daughter Karis even says that her dad barely looks any older after 30 years.

While they are not immortal, they do have a much longer life span now. How much is not known though.

As for one final side note, the nightwear outfits that the Golden Deer students were wearing at the end was the Evening wear from the third wave of DLC.

Next chapter, The Golden Deer heads for the Bandits hide out to take them out. How well will they fare, find out next time.

Be sure to leave a review and follow, and I will see you all next time!


	19. Ambush

Chapter 19 Ambush

"Are you really sure we should be going Professor Isaac?" Hilda asked worried as the group was ready to leave town.

"We don't have a choice. Those creeps obviously know about us and we're their next target. Our best bet is to face them away from innocent lives." Lysithea explained

"If any of you wish to stay behind, then please do so now." Isaac said

"I'm not letting you do this alone Teach. Besides, I'm an adept too, and those guys will likely target me as well." Claude said

"It's just like Claude said. I'm an adept too. I'm not running away." Lysithea declared

"A Nobel's duty is to protect the commoners. There is no way I can turn my back on these people in their time of fear." Lorenz declared

"No way am I leaving you guys behind. I'm going as well." Raphael said

"I-I'm going as well." Ignatz said

"These bandits aren't getting away with this. I'm going." Leonie said

"I could never forgive myself if someone got hurt and I wasn't there to heal them. I guess I'll go too." Marianne said

Hilda sighed. "Well, can't just ditch out of this with everyone else going. I'm in."

"All right then. Let's go." Isaac said

"Be safe son." Kyle said. While he and the others wanted to go, it was clear that they aren't the most battle experienced and would likely just get in the way.

"Here. Take these Antidote leaves and Vials. Just in case." Kraden said handing Isaac 5 Antidote leaves and 2 Vials.

"Vials?" Claude asked

"Not as strong as an Elixir, but better than a Vulnerary or Concotion." Isaac said

With weapons and items all set, the Golden Deer headed out.

* * *

"Based on what I felt, there were several figures moving towards this direction." Isaac pointed. "Keep an eye on anything suspicious."

"Like this?" Hilda asked pointing a doorway that was on the ground.

"It looks like it's usually hidden with all the dirt on it, but they didn't bother to even hide it this time.' Leonie said examining it. "It explains why they stayed hidden for so long."

"So, they're inviting us in." Claude guessed.

"Likely. Let's proceed with caution." Isaac said as the group entered the underground caves.

Inside was a tunnel with some lite torches hanged on the walls to give some light down a narrow hall. After a short walk, the group found themselves in large round area with another path covered in darkness and a gate before them with a higher platform around them with several other paths and at least 20 thieves looking down on them. Their leader was a gruff man with short blond hair and facial hair. He wore a fur pelt around his shoulders with an animal skull as a hat. As the group approached the enter, he smirked.

"So, the all mighty church sends its next wave of victims to me in the form of a bunch of snot nosed brats." He mocked

"I take it that you're the leader of this group?" Isaac asked

"You got that right kid. Name's Rodrick." The man named Rodrick introduced.

"So, you are the groups of bandits that's been causing problems for these villagers?" Lorenz demanded.

"Instead of worrying about that Adepts, you should be more worried about your lives." Rodrick laughed as he and some of the others tossed down some bombs on the group. None hit the group, but that wasn't their target. The explosions caused the ground to brake apart underneath the class as they all screamed and fell into the darkness below them.

"Alright boys, you know the drill. Find them and kill them before they can regroup. And take our pet with you." Rodrick said as his men nodded and got to work.

"Hey boss, what about that other adept that came in earlier?" One of the guys asked

"Kill him too! What else you idiots?" Rodrick yelled annoyed as he left the room himself.

* * *

Isaac groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in another tunnel with torches lite across the halls.

"Damn. I wasn't expecting that." Isaac groaned as he got up. He looked around, but to his shock, the others weren't with him. "Great. First mission, and I'm separated from my students in the enemy's stronghold." He cried before he shook his head. "No time to worry about that now. I have to find the others and make sure they're okay." With that, Isaac ran off. With his Venus Psynergy he was able to sense that the others were still alive, but with all these tunnels, getting their exact location was another situation. Plus, he could sense the bandits were making their move as well.

* * *

Ignatz groaned as he got up.

"I wasn't expecting that." He groaned. Looking around, he didn't see the Professor, or anyone.

"Professor? Claude? Anyone? Ignatz called out.

"Ignatz? Is that you?" Hilda's voice reached out.

Ignatz ran forward to the direction he heard the voice. Ahead he found Hilda and Marianne hurt from the fall, but overall alright.

"Are you both okay?" Ignatz asked

"No! We got hit with explosives, tumbled down to these caves, and now we've separated from our professor and the rest of the class!" Hilda cried

"Yeah. I doubt any of us were expecting them to use explosives in their own hideout like that." Ignatz admitted.

"Well, now what do we do?" Hilda moaned.

"We should hurry and find the others. Before the bandits get here." Marianne offered

"Good idea." Ignatz agreed.

"Well then, let's go!" Hilda said as the three began to walk.

_'Great. With who I'm stuck with, I'm going to have to actually try.'_ Hilda groaned. She loved Marianne. She and Claude were quite possibly her closest friends, but she was also well aware of Marianne's lack of faith with herself, which she also saw in the mock battle, and Ignatz wasn't much better. While she hated putting effort into things, she hated seeing others die even more.

* * *

"Professor! Anyone?" Lorenz called out. After falling down the tunnels, he found himself all alone and started looking for the others. It was unknown to him if those Bandits knew that he survived or not, but they would likely send people down to confirm it.

While Lorenz was no slouch in battle, he was still a bit woozy from the fall, and quite possibly, he could get overwhelmed by the bandits on his own. Plus, he was worried of the others.

"Ugh." A groan was heard up ahead.

Lorenz bolted ahead and found Leonie rubbing her leg in pain.

"Leonie, are you alright?" Lorenz asked getting her attention.

"Lorenz? Yeah, I'm good." Leonie said

"How is your leg?" Lorenz asked

"It's fine." Leonie dismissed as she tried to stand up. Wincing in pain.

"Here, let me have a look at your leg." Lorenz offered bending down to get a closer look.

"Hey, cut that out! Isn't that improper or something? Bowing to a commoner?" Leonie asked

"I'm not boring, I'm checking this wound." Lorenz corrected. "It looks rather swollen. I do have some ointment on me that should ease the pain, but we should get Marianne to heal it should we find her."

"You just carry this stuff around?" Leonie asked but Lorenz didn't respond, but instead wrapped a handkerchief around the wound to cover it.

"With the two of us, you should hopefully not have to put too much pressure on it in battle. But we need to find the others fast." Lorenz said

"Why are you helping me? I don't need a Noble's pity." Leonie said

"We are both students of the Golden Deer house. We are suppose to be helping each other. Is that not what Professor Isaac said we should do?" Lorenz asked

"Strange that you would say that, when I see you eyeing him and Claude suspiciously often." Leonie shot back

"My business with Claude is a matter entirely of its own. As for the Professor, I don't hate him, but I am a bit wary of the Psynergy that he brought with him. What about you?" Lorenz said

"If Captain Jeralt trusts him, then so do I." Leonie said. Lorenz decided not to comment further.

"Regardless, we should try to find the others." Lorenz said. Leonie nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

Lysithea groaned as she slowly awakened. The last thing she remembered was explosives going off all around them and then falling. As she came two, she was being carried by someone big.

"Hey Lysithea! Glad to see you awake now!" Raphael said with a smile as he noticed Lysithea starting to stir on his back.

"Raphael? What's going on? AND PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted that last part.

"Sorry. But I found you out cold, so I decided to carry you to safety." Raphael said putting her down.

"I'm not a child but…thank you." Lysithea mumbled

"No problem. You can always count on Big...I mean me." Raphael said

"So, where are the others?" Lysithea asked

"Not a clue. You were the only one I found so far." Raphael said

"Well, this is a problem." Lysithea mumbled

* * *

"Claude? Claude! Wake up!" A familiar voice rang out.

Claude opened his eyes to see Isaac looking over him concerned. Though that concern turned to relief when Claude woke up.

"Hey Teach." Claude groaned as he looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I only just found you." Isaac said. "Though we have more problems than that."

Claude nodded. "Yeah, I noticed it to. They didn't even try to aim those explosives at us. They aimed them specifically at the ground."

"They wanted us to get separated in these tunnels so they could kill us easier. And it's also likely that they all know these tunnels inside and out. In fact, I can feel some of them are coming this way right now." Isaac said

Claude drew his bow that thankfully wasn't lost or damaged from the fall while Isaac drew his steel sword.

Three bandits, all carrying axes approached the two.

"Damn. They're up and at em already. We better hurry up and kill them." One said

"But one of them is the Adept the boss warned us about." Another said. "Should we wait for the pet?"

"Are you kidding me? We take him out and the boss will reward us big time!" The third one said with glee.

"Aww, that's so cute. You three think that you're enough to take us on?" Claude teased getting the bandits riled up.

"Let's get them." Isaac said as the two charged forward.

As the two effortlessly took out the bandits, Isaac had a thought in his head.

_'This pet they mentioned. Do they have a monster under their control like the bandits from Remire did? It might be what killed those soldiers before.'_ Isaac thought. _'All the more reason to find the others and fast. They're strong, but with that monster on the loose, it would best to fight it together.'_

"Is that you Isaac?" A voice called out.

Isaac and Claude turned to see a Venus Djinn similar to Flint.

"That Djinn…Isn't that?" Isaac began only for the Djinn to run down the corridor.

"After it!" Claude called out running after the Djinn wit Isaac following.

The two followed the Djinn to a deep end with sand on the floor.

As the two stopped, The Djinn was…talking to the sand

"This Djinn is crazy." Claude commented

"No…its." Isaac said as the sand started to form into a human with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in green and brown clothing with a brown cloak.

"FELIX?!" Isaac shouted confused

"Did he just transform from sand?" Claude asked shocked at what he saw.

Before him was indeed his childhood friend. Though he also didn't look well. He looked like he was poisoned. What happened to him?

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Man, it was a pain trying to decide who would get separated with whom. I wanted to build up some support with the students. Though in the end, Claude ended up with Isaac only through process of elimination.

Anyway, Isaac has finally found one of his friends, and he isn't looking too good. And what is this pet that the bandits are talking about? And who told them about Isaac? Find out soon.

Now onto a side note that I'm sure some may be wondering:

The 4th wave of DLC for Three Houses was revealed. And it looks pretty interesting. I look forward to it! (Also, Byleth is in Smash now. Hey, I'm not complaining XD)

So, how will this affect the story? I do want to add it in if I can, but I make no promise. If it's another path, then at least for this story, it's out of the question. Though from the sounds of things, it seems to be a Side Story, and if that's the case, I might be able to. I won't know until it comes out. So, here is what I'll do:

I'll continue on with my story through Isaac's mission, and then Byleth's mission in the Red Canyon. After that, I'm going to take a break so I can replay Three Houses for the new content and then I will see what I can do. I will do what I can, but if I can't, I'm sorry.

Be sure to review and follow and I will see you all next time.

Andromeda: Yeah but, I'll take care of it when they get back to the Monastery. Don't worry.


	20. The Two Adepts of Vale

Chapter 20 The Two Adepts from Vale

Isaac took out some of the antidote leaves he received from Kraden to heal Felix from the poison he was suffering from.

Felix groaned as he opened his eyes to his childhood friend and his companion.

"Hey Isaac. You have amazing timing." Felix chuckled as he sat up. "I guess this makes us even."

"What happened to you? There is no way those Bandits did this." Isaac said

"No, it was their pet." Felix said

_'So, I was right.'_ Isaac thought. "What can you tell us about this monster?"

"It was a Giant Toad-Lizard thing, but it looked a bit…odd. It had these black marks on its body that I don't think looked normal. But either way, it's no pushover and I sadly lost all my Djinni minus Echo when I got here. That creature has poisonous attacks that hit me and I was forced to flee. I used sand to escape and hide while I sent Echo to look for a way out. The rest you know." Felix explained

_'I remember on Crossbone Isle that I fought a monster similar to it, but I don't remember it having dark lines on its body. Either way, I better find the others fast.'_ Isaac thought before he turned to Felix.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Isaac said with a small smile. "Now we need to find the others and take that thing out fast."

Felix nodded and then noticed Claude.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. My name is Felix." Felix said offering a hand

Claude took it and shook. "My name is Claude Von Riegan. I'm the house leader to the Golden Deer who is currently learning under teach here."

"Teach?" Felix asked looking at Isaac confused

"Yeah, I'm still not fully sure how it happened, but I got a teaching job at Garreg Mach Monastery." Isaac said

"Wait, seriously?" Felix asked shocked

"I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, I need to find the rest of my class before the bandits or that monster finds them." Isaac said and Felix nodded.

"By the way, why did Garreg Mach send students here?" Felix asked as the three started to run.

"We were supposed to assist a group of knights find the bandits with my Psynergy. I don't think they were expecting this." Isaac said

"They know about Psynergy?" Felix asked

"Can't exactly keep it a secret when multiple students were exposed to it, including yours truly." Claude said

"You're an Adept?" Felix asked and Claude nodded.

"Out of my eight students, three of them are Adepts." Isaac nodded.

"And when we're finished with them and you, there will be five less Adepts in the world." A bandit said as several of them blocked the path ahead.

"As for how they know, I'm still trying to figure that one out." Isaac said drawing his sword. Claude drew his bow and Felix drew his blue sword Excalibur.

* * *

"Miasma!" Lysithea called out unleashing dark magic on her enemies. Raphael rushed in and started to slam his gauntlets into the enemy's skulls.

"I think I head battle going on over here." Leonie said as she and Lorenz ran towards the two.

"Lorenz, Leonie! I'm so glad that you two are all right." Lysithea said happily.

"Same to you two as well. I'm guessing that you haven't seen the others though?" Lorenz asked

"No. All I found was Lysithea in these tunnels." Raphael said

"Well, now we have at least half the class together again. Now we need to find the others and the Professor." Leonie pointed out.

***Grrrrrr. ***

"Raphael, please tell me that was your stomach." Lysithea said trying (And failing) to hid her fear.

"Nope. Not this time." Raphael said

"Seems that there are more than just Bandits down here." Lorenz commented

"Well then, let's go take it out." Leonie said getting her lance ready

"I think it would be better to find the Professor first." Lysithea advised

"What? We can take this thing on!" Raphael argued

"Did you forget the corpses of those Solders we saw? The second batch was confirmed to be by these bandits with their letter. I'm willing to bet that monster is the one that did that to them!" Lysithea argued

"I agree that we should at least look for the Professor first." Lorenz said

Leonie sighed. "Fine."

The four ran in the opposite direction before the creature could find them.

* * *

"I can sense some people up ahead. Can't tell who they are though." Isaac said pointing ahead.

"Well, it's only two options. Friends? Good. Bandits? Target practice." Claude joked

Up further ahead, Hilda, Ignatz, and Marianne were up against some bandits. Hilda took the front lines with her axe in hands. Ignatz and Marianne provided support with magic and a bow.

One of the bandits charged at Hilda who jumped out of the way and brought the axe down on the bandit killing him. Another came at her with a sword that she intercepted with her axe. Ignatz fired an arrow at the bandit, hitting him right in the shoulder as Marianne blasted him with a Blizzard spell. The last two then charged at her.

"Gaia!" Isaac shouted.

A blast of Venus Psynergy erupted from underneath the two bandits, killing them. Hilda turned to see Isaac, Claude, and some new guy ran up to her.

"Are you three all right?" Isaac asked

"Oh yes Professor. You came at the perfect time. Those Bandits nearly had me." Hilda said

"You looked like you were doing fine to me." Isaac said

"You saw that?" Hilda asked shocked

"Yes, and you did well Hilda." Isaac praised

"Hey now, don't start getting expectations on me or anything." Hilda said much to Isaac and Felix's confusion.

"Anyway, have you seen the others?" Isaac asked

Ignatz shook his head.

"Well, lets hurry up and find the rest of the class." Isaac said and Hilda and Ignatz nodded.

"Um, Professor? Who is that?" Marianne asked

"This is my friend Felix." Isaac said as the six ran off.

* * *

Lysithea, Raphael, Lorenz, and Leonie kept running as the growl got louder.

"Anyone else thinks that whatever that thing is, is fallowing us?" Leonie asked

"I knew we should have fought it." Raphael cried out.

"We would have ended up like those solders. A little caution can go a long way Raphael." Lysithea chided.

"Indeed, it can, but sadly, it won't today." A voice said up ahead.

Lysithea and the others looked up in shock. Not only were there more bandits in front of them, but to make matters worse, their leader Rodrick was with them.

"How did you get in front of us?" Lorenz demanded.

"Easy. We live in these tunnels. We know these tunnels like the back of our heads. We wanted to get you punks separated and pick you off one by one, but you punks got lucky and started to find each other. But no matter. Once our pet is done with you, we'll have half the class dead." He smirked

The growling got even louder as the four students turned around. Before them was a giant orange creature that looked like a cross between a toad and a lizard. While its build was more lizard like, it was bend forward like a toad with strong looking legs. Its arms were pretty strong looking too with claws. It had blue spikes on its back and dark lines that covered its whole body.

"What is that thing?" Lorenz asked shocked

"Is that what killed the soldiers?" Lysithea asked

Rodrick laughed. "You've got that right."

"Now what do we do?" Lorenz asked

"We fight our way through!" Leonie declared as she readied her lance.

"Sadly, we don't have a choice. It's either fight or die, since we are completely cornered." Lysithea said as she got ready

Raphael and Lorenz also got ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Isaac lead his group down the tunnels at a fast pace.

"There's a large group of people up ahead. I don't know if the rest of the students are there, but we need to find out." Isaac said

"We also need to be wary of their pet. It can poison its victims and we have only so much antidote leaves on us." Felix said

"Marianne, have you mastered the Cure Poison Psynergy spell?" Isaac asked

"I know how to use it, but I've never got to actually test it." Marianne said softly.

"Well, this may be your best chance to try it." Isaac said

"I-I'll do my best." Marianne stuttered

"I'm sure you can do it." Isaac smiled

Leonie charged at the Poison Toad with her lance, only for the monster to grab her and toss her at the wall.

Raphael charged with his gauntlets and delivered a powerful punch to the monster's stomach. It made the monster slide back in pain, but it countered a punch of its own and knocked Raphael back.

Lysithea fired a Whirlwind at the creature while Lorenz shot a fireball at it. The monster stumbled back from the power of the two types of magic. The Poison Frog then took a deep breath and spat out acid from its mouth at the two magic users who barely dodged it.

"This must have been what it used on those knights." Lysithea said in horror.

"And unless we do something fast, we'll be next." Lorenz added.

Leonie and Raphael got back up and regrouped with Lysithea and Lorenz.

"Any ideas here?" Leonie asked

"Yeah. Accept your fate and die!" One of the bandits behind them laughed, though his laughter was cut short through and arrow to the back killing him.

"Take your own advice there buddy." Claude retorted as he and the rest of the group approached the bandits.

"Tch. Looks like everyone is here. But don't think I'll let you kids go join that fight." Rodrick said as he and the remaining bandits readied their weapons.

Isaac grunted. The space that Lysithea and the others were fighting the Poison Frog was wider in space, but the spot where he was wasn't and if he wanted to help his students, then he needed to get past the Bandit leader.

Felix noticed that there was sand on the ground for some reason. Why there was he didn't know, but he wasn't going to question it. Instead he smirked

"You have a plan?" Isaac asked and Felix nodded.

"If you have a plan then let's hear it." Hilda said

"Yeah. SAND!" Felix shouted as he, Isaac, Claude, Hilda, Marianne, and Ignatz suddenly turned to sand much to the bandit's shock.

The group returned to normal in front of Lysithea and the others standing in between them and the frog.

"Ugh. What was that? I think I have sand in my hair." Hilda complained

"Now that was awesome." Claude smirked

"Professor, Claude, everyone." Lysithea said excited

"Finally, we're all back together again." Raphael cheered

"Except, we have a monster capable of spitting acid in front of us, and a group of angry bandits behind us!" Lorenz pointed out.

Isaac took notice of the situation. The tunnel they were in was large enough to allow the others to dodge the acid beforehand, but it was unlikely that all of them could dodge it now. Granted, the acid isn't as deadly as Lorenz and Lysithea thinks, but it is still a massive danger all the same. Not to mention that the bandit leader wasn't too happy that his plan was failing so it was likely he would up and attack them from behind. Just like in the Mock Battle, the Golden Deer was trapped. The bandits were ready to charge and the Poison Frog was ready to shoot more acid.

However, this time, Isaac could use Psynergy.

"Retreat!" Isaac shouted

"And how are we suppose to do-" Claude asked as suddenly he and the rest of the Golden Deer along with Felix teleported out of the tunnels.

The bandits stumbled as the Poison Frog shot more acid at the bandits. While Rodrick managed to evade it, the rest were poisoned, all falling to the ground in pure agony.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Rodrick yelled as he grabbed some Antitoxin for his gang.

* * *

The Golden Deer suddenly appeared at the stairway of the bandit's hideout.

"-that?" Claude finished.

"Lets get out of here!" Isaac ordered as the group headed up the stairs and outside.

The sun was starting to set as they reached the top step.

"Wow. We were in there longer than I thought." Ignatz said looking at the sky.

"At least I'm finally out of those stupid tunnels." Hilda groaned

"Professor, who is this man?" Lysithea asked pointing to Felix

"And what power was that?" Claude added

"In order, this is my childhood friend Felix, and what I used was a Venus Psynergy spell called Retreat. It's a very strange spell that warps me to the entrance of whatever cave, or building I enter." Isaac said

"Wait, this is that Felix guy that fell in the water all those years ago?" Raphael asked

Felix just looked at Isaac.

"I started telling them about our adventures we had before arriving in Fodlan. Though, I only got through that storm that started all of this." Isaac explained and Felix nodded "Though I did tell you guys he did survive."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot about that." Raphael admitted

"But what are we going to do now? In case you guys have forgotten, that monster is still down there." Lorenz pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to take the fight outside were we would have more room to fight." Isaac said

"I see. That would be best if we wish to avoid be covered in acid since there is more room to move around outside, than in the tunnels." Lorenz admitted

"So then, what do we do now?" Claude asked

The ground exploded in front of them as the Poison Toad and the remaining 10 Bandits arrived on the scene.

"You think you kids can make a fool out of me in my own lair? Just because you're outside doesn't mean you're free. You are all mine!" Rodrick growled as he and his men readied their weapons.

"Lets take these guys out and go home everyone!" Isaac ordered as he and the others drew their weapons, though this time, Isaac didn't draw the Steel Sword he's been using. He drew the Sol Blade a its golden blade reflected the setting sun, much to everyone except Felix's shock.

Isaac was ready to finish this. And if worse comes to worse, with Felix here, Isaac could always fall back on the most powerful attack for an adept.

* * *

Djinni Fact of the Day:

Flint: So today, I'm joined by the only other Djinn besides me that was ever allowed as a tutorial, Echo!

Echo: Hi there!

Name: Echo

Attribute: Earth

Stats: HP +9 / PP +4 / ATK +3

Origin: Golden Sun The Lost Age

Original Location: Right Outside Daila

Echo: When in battle, I can boast my partner's physical attack with the power of Venus, increasing their power by 60%.

Flint: That is literally the same thing I do!

Echo: But I do it better! I give one extra HP point

Flint: What does that have to do with our ability in battle?

As both Echo and Flint argue, Geode laughs from above.

Geode: Fools. I'm superior to both of them. (Increases power by 90%)

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yep, I gave Felix an Excalibur blade in the game, so he gets one here. It's the second most powerful non cursed weapon in the Golden Sun series. Second only to the Sol Blade.

So, now the Golden Deer and Felix have finally made it back outside, but so has the bandits. And their little pet.

Next chapter will be the final showdown between the Golden Deer and the Bandits, so stay tuned.


	21. Mending Friendship

Chapter 21 Mending Friendship

"Charge!" Rodrick roared as his remaining bandits charged at the students.

Isaac rose the Sol Blade above his head. The Sol Blade let out a howl.

"Purgatory!" Isaac shouted. A circle of flames surrounded and killed a bandit.

Claude raised his hand. "Let's go Swift!"

Swift appeared above Claude and his bow started to glow purple. Claude shot the arrow at another bandit with amazing speed, the bandit didn't even have time to react as he fell dead.

Rodrick charged right at Isaac with his axe raised high ready to strike, but Isaac blocked it with his blade.

Felix faced off against the Poison Toad. His blade let out a howl. "Legend!"

A purple circle appeared above Felix as several purple blade-like projectiles at the monster hitting it square in the chest. The Poison Toad stumbled back in pain as Leonie took advantage of the opening and stabbed the monster with her lance, making it cry in pain. The toad spat out some acid, but the two were able to dodge it easily thanks to the wide area.

"All right, we're finally getting somewhere." Lysithea cheered as she fired a Miasma spell at the toad.

Raphael took out another bandit with his gauntlets as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Another bandit had hit him with his hand axe directly. As Raphael tried to get back up, the bandit charged in for the kill, but was stopped by Lorenz's spear.

"Raphael, are you okay?" Lorenz asked

"Thanks. I owe you one Lorenz." Raphael said as Marianne approached him.

"Ply." Marianne said as she started to heal Raphael's wound.

Lorenz pushed the bandit back and then shot a fire spell at him while his guard was down taking him out.

Ignatz fired an arrow at another bandit killing him and took aim at another that was fighting Hilda. He took the shot while he wasn't looking killing him.

Claude finished the last bandits off with a Whirlwind spell. Now all that was left was the leader and the monster.

Rodrick continued to try and attack Isaac, but the young Adept countered every blow.

"How do you know about Adepts?" Isaac asked

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Rodrick shouted

"Flint!" Isaac called out. Flint appeared and caused Isaac's sword to glow yellow. With a mighty slash, Rodrick's axe was shattered into pieces. Isaac gave one final slash, and Rodrick went down. He was still alive, but he wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

"Now to take care of your little pet." Isaac said as he headed to assist Felix.

Felix was still facing off against the thing with Leonie.

"Gaia!" Felix called out unleashing a blast of Venus Psynergy from the ground.

Lysithea used a Whirlwind spell as she ran out of spell charges with her Fodlan magic but the wind didn't affect the Toad all too much.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Felix asked

"Lysithea!" Lysithea shouted

"Do you know a Jupiter spell called impact?" Felix asked and Lysithea nodded. "Then cast it on me and the girl." Felix said pointing to Leonie

"Leonie!" Leonie called out.

"Right, Leonie." Felix corrected

"All right, Impact!" Lysithea shouted as Felix and Leonie felt a boast in strength.

"What is this?" Leonie asked

"Impact is a support Jupiter spell that can boast once's physical strength." Felix said

"Nice!" Leonie cheered as she attacked with her lance again, which hurt the monster more than before thanks to the boast from Lysithea.

The Poison Toad slammed his claws down that Leonie managed to dodge as she charged up to attack the creature again. However, the creature intercepted Leonie and grabbed her with its other hand ready to take a bite out of her.

Felix reacted quickly. "Echo!" Felix shouted

Echo appeared and covered Felix's blade with a yellow glow as he charged up and slashed the hand that held Leonie before she could be bitten, or even eaten.

"Thanks. I was not looking forward to being this things meal." Leonie grunted.

When the Toad went backwards Felix landed in front of Leonie. "Careful. Its fangs are even more poisonous than its breath."

"Glad to know." Leonie grunted as Isaac ran up to them.

The Sol Blade let out another howl. "Megiddo!"

A massive ball of fire formed into the air as Isaac jumped up to it. With a mighty swing of his sword, Isaac sent the fireball towards the Poison Toad dealing massive damage and sending it flying back.

"Bought time you showed up." Felix teased.

"Leonie, Lysithea! Me and Felix will handle this. Go make sure that Rodrick stays put and alive. I have some questions to ask him." Isaac ordered and the two girls reluctantly nodded and went to do what they were told.

The Poison Toad got back up yet again.

"No matter how much damage we do to this thing, it won't stay down." Felix said

"I know. It's strange. Those black lines…Do you think that someone did something to this thing?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't kill it soon, it's only going to cause trouble later." Felix said

"It looks like it's on its last leg still. If we can give it one massive attack, it should bring it down." Isaac deduced

"Got any ideas?" Felix asked

"With the two of us here, we can do that." Isaac said

"I'm ready whenever." Felix said

"Hey Teach! Need a hand?" Claude asked as he and the other Golden Deer students ran up to the two residents of Vale.

Both Isaac and Felix raised their left hands in the air.

"SUMMON RAMSES!" Both shouted

Flint and Echo turned into yellow orbs that flew into the sky and went straight into the ground.

The area around them turned into a dessert with a massive pyramid right behind the two Venus Adepts.

"What is this?" Claude asked in awe.

The top of the Pyramid busted open to reveal a beast dressed like a Pharaoh with two massive arms. Ramses readied one of its fists and shot a powerful punch at the Poison Toad finally eliminating the monster.

With the monster destroyed, the dessert and Ramses vanished, leaving Isaac, Felix, and a bunch of jaw dropped Students.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Everyone yelled out.

"Later." Isaac said slightly out of breath. He headed over to Rodrick.

"Your monster is destroyed, and your team is dead. Now, unless you want their fate, you are going to tell me how you know about Adepts." Isaac threatened. He wasn't one to threaten like this normally, but currently, he was a bit on edge.

"Like I'd say anything to you." Rodrick spat.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Claude said joining the interrogation. "You had a good plan, but you and your little bandits didn't have the skills, or the smarts to pull it off."

"You!" Rodrick growled

"I want answers. Talk, and you can live." Felix said

"I can't." Rodrick grunted

"Tell me now!" Isaac ordered

"It was man named-Ack!" Rodrick was cut off by a bolt of bolt of dark magic piercing his heart killing him instantly.

Isaac looked into the direction the blast was fired from, but didn't see anyone.

"Let's take a look." Isaac said

Felix and the Golden Deer spread out to look around the area, but found no one.

"Looks like whoever killed the man left in a hurry." Claude said

"That was no doubt dark magic that was fired, but who did it?" Lysithea asked

"Dark magic is indeed rare, but that alone doesn't pinpoint a suspect." Lorenz sighed

"Regardless, it seems that someone knows what Adepts are and isn't a big fan of them." Isaac said. "We'll have to report this to Lady Rhea when we get back." The others nodded.

"Well, I doubt it has to do with our little assassin, but it might have found something to do with the thieves." Claude said

"Lead the way Claude." Isaac said

Claude lead the group to a small fortress. It was pretty old and worn down, but still fully stable.

"A fort? You dragged us into the forest for a fort?" Lorenz asked annoyed

"Look inside." Claude said as he led the group inside.

Inside there were multiple piles of treasure.

"They must have moved their treasure from their base to here before we got here." Claude said

"I wonder if some of this stuff belongs to the village?" Hilda wondered

"Let's head back to the village so we can get a wagon or something to take it back." Isaac said

"Fine, but don't expect me to do some heavy lifting. I've done more than enough work for today." Hilda sighed

* * *

The group returned to the village and explained what happened to the villagers.

"Words cannot thank you people enough for what you did today. We are in your debts." The elder said

"Think nothing of it. It is our duty as students of Garreg Mach and that of the nobility to help those in trouble." Lorenz said

"What he said." Claude said casually.

"It's getting late. Please allow us to accommodate you for the night before you return to Garreg Mach Monastery." The elder man offered

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Isaac bowed. The elder and the villagers left leaving Isaac and Felix with the Golden Deer students along with their parents and Kraden.

"Okay teach. What was that thing you and Felix did against that monster?" Claude asked

"It's called a summon. It's the most powerful attack for an Adept. We use our Djinni to summon powerful creatures to attack, but it can be very taxing on our bodies which is why I haven't taught you guys yet. Plus, you don't have enough Djinni on you to summon creatures like Ramses." Isaac explained. "But I will talk about its next class. I promise."

Claude nodded. Isaac then turned to Felix. Both men started at each other intensely that got Kraden, Kyle, and Felix's parents concerned

"Mind if we talk alone?" Isaac asked. Felix nodded and the two left.

Kraden was about to follow but Kyle stopped him.

"They need to do this themselves." Kyle said

"I suppose you're right." Kraden sighed

* * *

Isaac and Felix stood facing each other outside the village. Both took a deep breath and spoke...

"I'm sorry!"

Both blinked

"Wait, what?"

"Hold on a second. Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who killed your friends and tried to stop you from saving the world." Isaac asked confused

"My friends? You mean Saturos and Menardi? They weren't my friends. They were my allies. Nothing more." Felix said. "Anyway, what I wanted to apologies for is that, I never wanted to get you Garet or Jenna involved. But when Mount Aleph began to erupt, I was forced to flee, take my sister, and leave two of my best friends trapped in an erupting volcano to their possible doom." Felix said

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about that. There wasn't anything you could do." Isaac said

"That doesn't make it any better for me. I was powerless to help you two." Felix said

"I know that feeling." Isaac whispered

"When I saw you two at the Mercury Lighthouse, I was filled with relief that you two escaped, but I was filled with dread that Saturos wanted you both dead. Then there was the Venus Lighthouse. I could do nothing but watch as you and your friends fought a battle to the death with those two and in the end, I was honestly glad that you won." Felix said

Isaac said nothing as Felix continued.

"But I knew that you got more powerful and I got worried that our meeting would result in a fight. Jenna would try to tell me to just talk to you, but either Saturos, Menardi, or Alex would shoot it down by convincing me that it was a pointless risk, and I eventually started to believe it. For god's sake, the deal had to do with your own father too and I kept the fact that he was still alive from you." Felix said

_'Would our meeting before hand result in a fight?'_ Isaac asked himself. Even Kraden believed it was possible with how Isaac was raised and honestly, Isaac didn't know what would happen. While he was desperately trying to find the why to Felix's actions, he to would fear that they would end up fighting. And with the dangers and problems the Lighthouses brought, Isaac was pretty adamant to stop the lighting at first.

"I just wanted to know why. After I found out that you survived the fall at the Venus Lighthouse, I followed your trail best I could. I heard what you accomplished with the pirates, and the Sea Serpent, I wanted to know why you were doing what you did. And I nearly got my team killed as a result." Isaac said.

"I knew that Krast would go after you, but I figured that you would be able to take her since you beat Saturos and Menardi. I never knew she was trying that. Prox usually are pretty straight forward with their fighting." Felix said. "But I've felt guilty over what happened. I know things happened for a reason and there was probably no other way around, but it still wasn't easy. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't have any proof that the world was dying. Saturos and Menardi always had us make a b-line for the next lighthouse. After their deaths, I was able to slow down and view the results of lighting the lighthouses. I'll admit that it wasn't a pretty sight and I wondered how many lives were possibly ruined by the changes to the lands, but I also remember that by doing this, I was giving them a future, and that kept me going."

"Had I known; I would have helped you." Isaac said

"I know, but like I said, I had no proof and I'd rather have you hate me over feeling the guilt of killing you, or leave you with the guilt of killing me and likely Jenna." Felix said

"I never knew you had guilt inside you as well. I've still felt the guilt over killing Saturos and Menardi. I know Prox forgave me, but still…they were trying to save the world and I killed them for it." Isaac said

"To be fair, they aren't innocent people. Yes, their goals were noble, but not their actions. It's like Puelle and the others said. No one can blame you for what happened Isaac. They made their own choices and that was the results of them. They wanted a fight to the death and they got one. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm not mad at you, Jenna and Sheba aren't mad at you, Kraden, your father, and even Prox aren't mad at you." Felix assured

"The same to you though. I'm not mad at you either Felix." Isaac said as he held out a hand. "Friends?"

"We never stopped." Felix smiled as he took Isaac's hand.

The two headed back to the village where they were greeted by Kraden.

"I'm glad to see you two cleared the air." He said before turning to Isaac. "I must also apologies. I was supposed to help you learn about the world and Psynergy but I left you and Garet completely in the dark. I'm sorry Isaac."

"It's fine Kraden. I can understand where your concerns came from." Isaac said with a smile.

"Well then, let's go and get some rest. Tomorrow we head back to this Garreg Mach Monastery." Kraden said with delight. "I seriously can't wait to see what knowledge it carries."

"Jenna was right. Kraden can act like a kid in a candy store." Isaac joked as he and Felix laughed.

Finally, Isaac's worries were lifted.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Honestly, I felt the talk scene in Golden Sun The Lost Age where Felix's group finally tells Isaac's group what the heck is going on was a little rushed. Mostly from the fact that Felix wasn't allowed to talk in The Lost Age (Except in the epilogue) like how Isaac wasn't allowed to talk in the first Golden Sun game.

Yeah, that makes no sense to me either. Give Mathew in Dark Dawn some credit, his bio literally states that he is a man of few words. Doesn't make complete sense either, but it's better than Isaac and Felix's reason which boils down to...main character in an RPG must be silent rule. So, I wanted the two to talk without Kraden or Jenna around.

Anyway, we have a little less than three weeks till the final DLC wave of Three Houses comes out. When it does come out, I will take a break writing so I can play it. What are you guys looking forward to for the DLC?

Anyway, next we go find out how Byleth's mission went. Be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	22. The Red Canyon

Chapter 22 The Red Canyon.

**Starts during Chapter 17 after Isaac and Byleth bid farewell to each other and Jeralt.**

Byleth saw that Seteth had pulled Isaac aside for something, probably related to his mission. Still, she continued forward to her destination. The Blue Lions.

"Professor. I got word from the knights that the last of the thieves have been cornered." Dimitri said

"Just as planned. They're in Zanado. The Red Canyon." Ingrid added

"We certainly can't let those underhanded thieves get away. Let's do our best to bring them down!" Ashe declared

"It does not matter who we are fighting against. I will not allow any harm to come to his highness." Dedue declared

Felix just grunted. "They're just common thieves, right? I don't expect this to be much of a challenge."

"Aren't you a spoilsport." Sylvain sighed. "I for one am looking forward to this. Who knows, there might be some cute lady thieves out there." Ingrid and Felix rolled their eyes at their childhood friend's comment.

"Hmm. At any rate, a real battle is a great opportunity to see how far we've come." Annette said with a smile.

"True, we did succeed in the Mock Battle. We'll be fine so long as we stay the course." Mercedes added.

"Just don't forget that this is all for keeps. Even if we win, there is no simple giving up when dealing with thieves like in the Mock Battle. We are all playing for keeps." Byleth reminded. Everyone nodded, though some did feel a sense of nervousness. Everyone left for the gate except Dimitri that stayed behind.

"Perhaps everyone is a bit overexcited, but don't forget that we do have the knights on our side for this. All should be well." Dimitri assured. "Either way, I heard that Jeralt is once again a Knight of Serios. Perhaps we'll have the opportunity to see you two fight side by side."

"This isn't a game." Byleth warned

"Oh, of course. I apologies for letting my childish whims get the better of me." Dimitri apologized "In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous. My parents aren't around anymore."

"I heard a bit of that from Isaac who heard it from Dedue. The Tragedy of Duscur?" Byleth asked

"Oh, so you have heard of it. Yes. Both my parents died that day." Dimitri said sadly before shaking his head. "Sorry to bother you with such things, let us be off professor."

"Right." Byleth said slowly as the two left to catch up with the others.

* * *

The walk to the Red Canyon was for the most part uneventful. The Blue Lions lead the way with some solders following behind them.

"We should be approaching the Red Canyon soon." Byleth said getting her students attention. "Like I said back at the monastery, this is all for keeps. Everyone needs to look out and support one another. I know that some of you have issues with others, but I am asking that you all put it aside for battle. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"So, you're going into your first mission, are you?" Sothis asked

"That's right." Byleth said

"Still, I'm not sure I can sleep so soundly from taking children into battle like this." Sothis admitted

"To be fair, for some of them, this isn't their first time in battle." Byleth pointed out.

"True, but even still, I will allow you to be able to turn back the hands of time should you need to." Sothis said

"Turn back the hands? Like what you did in Remire?" Byleth asked

"That is correct. With this power, you can rewind time. But do remember that my powers are not infinite. I'd wager that you can only do it three times a day right now, so make them count." Sothis warned

"Thank you, Sothis." Byleth said

"Just don't get yourself killed out there again." Sothis said

The group finally arrived at the entrance of the Red Canyon.

"We will cut off their escape routes, but do know that we will be keeping an eye on things. However, do also keep in mind that if we need to assist, then we open a path for the bandits to escape." One of the knights said

"We will keep that in mind. Thank you." Byleth said as the knights went to their position and Byleth turned to her students. "Let's move." The Blue Lions nodded and moved in.

"The Red Canyon…This is the first time I have ever been here. It's like I'm walking through a ruin." Dimitri said as he took in the scenery. The canyon is vast with ruins of what looked like a village or tribe of ancient past Past the bridge up ahead was the bandits from Remire, with their leader Kostas in the back, and he didn't look happy.

"The knights chased us all the way here?!" Kostas cried out

"Chief, lets get out of here!" One of the thief's said

"Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we even go at this point? We're surrounded! If you're a real thief, you don't fear death!" Kostas snapped. "GET THEM!"

The two bandits that guarded the bridge charged forward with their axes. Dimitri and Byleth rushed to meet them.

The first bandit raised his axe at Byleth who dodge rolled out of the way and slashed the bandit with her sword, killing him.

"Tempest Lance!" Dimitri shouted. With a powerful swing of his lance, the bandit was down for good.

"I know they are just thieves, but this never gets easy for me." Dimitri muttered

"There are two bridges. Dedue and Ashe, head for the left. Ingrid and Sylvain, head for the north. Felix and Annette, guard the flank and deal with the remaining ones hiding up ahead. Mercedes, standby for healing. Dimitri, you're with me. We'll go for the leader." Byleth ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" Byleth ordered as she led the Blue Lions across the bridge.

* * *

"We have no choice. Fight to your last breath!" One thief declared

"Hey, what if we grab one as a hostage?" One whispered

"That could work. Let's do that!" Another whispered back

"Interesting. And who would your target be?" Felix asked as the bandits jumped.

"Well, you now smart ass!" The thief roared as he readied his sword and the other readied his bow. Felix immediately took action with his sword cutting down the first thief. The second however managed to shoot an arrow into his shoulder. Felix ignored the pain and raised his hand. "Flare!" He shouted as he blasted the other bandit with a stream of fire.

After that, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Felix, are you okay?" Mercedes asked running up to the injured swordsman.

"I'm fine." Felix grunted.

"You don't look fine. Here, let me patch that up for you." Mercedes offered

Felix reluctantly complied as Mercedes started to apply Faith magic on the swordsman.

* * *

Annette shot a wind spell at a female thief who managed to dodge the attack.

"Darn. I missed." Annette grunted

The thief charged at Annette with her sword as Annette barely dodged the attack.

"Wind!" Annette shouted as she shot a point-blank wind spell right at the bandit blasting her away. Annette breathed a sigh of relief as the thief fell and didn't get back up.

"I did it! See? I'm a great fighter!" Annette cheered.

* * *

Ashe and Dedue were pinned by a few archers. Dedue had brought a massive shield with him that he was using to block the arrows, while Ashe fired an arrow back when he got an opening. Soon, he hit one bandit square in the chest killing him.

"If I hesitated that would have been me." Ashe mumbled.

"Try not to think too much on it and focus instead on staying alive." Dedue advised

"Right." Ashe nodded as he readied another arrow. He hated to kill like this, but as Professor Byleth said, this is for keeps. Either he kills them, or they kill him.

"Perhaps this will help." Dedue said as he raised his hand. Growth!"

Several vines shot out of the ground and wrapped the remaining two bandits.

"Wh-What is happening?" A female bandit grunted trying to move from whatever was holding her.

"I don't know!" The male bandit shouted back trying to do the same, to no avail.

Ashe fired two more arrows at the defenseless bandits, killing them both.

"Rest in piece." Ashe whispered.

* * *

"Why is a priest in league with a group of thieves?" Sylvain asked as he readied his lance against another bandit. Though this one was surprisingly a priest.

"None of your damn business you noble brat!" The priest spat as he prepared a Nosferatu spell. However, before he could finish, Ingrid stabbed him with her lance.

"We can't relax yet Sylvain." She reminded him.

"I know." He sighed

Byleth and Dimitri approached the two.

"Ashe and Dedue have just about cleared the left bridge. Stay here and guard the bridge while Dimitri and I take out the leader." Byleth ordered

"You can count on us Profes-ack" Ingrid was cut off by an arrow fired at her back. When she turned around, she was struck with another arrow to the chest and fell to the ground dead.

"INGRID!" Dimitri and Sylvain shouted

"Hey, come on, get up! This isn't funny!" Sylvain pleaded frantically as he lightly shook her, but she wasn't moving.

"You." Dimitri growled rather beastly as he spotted the assailant. He readied his lance to charge forward at the bandit.

"Don't just stand there, use the Divine Pulse already!" Sothis scolded snapping Byleth from her shock.

Byleth did just that and time started to rewind in a purple flash of light.

"We can't relax yet Sylvain." Ingrid said like she had before.

"I know." Sylvain said

Dimitri and Byleth approached the two with Byleth this time keeping an eye to the distance for the archer, but she couldn't spot it.

"Ashe and Dedue have just cleared the left bridge. Keep an eye on this one while Dimitri and I take out the leader." Byleth ordered as she moved up to Ingrid.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Ingrid asked. But instead of an answer, Byleth immediately shoved her aside as an arrow hit her arm.

"Professor!" Dimitri shouted

"Is there an archer nearby?" Sylvain asked as he looked in the direction of the arrow. He saw a shadow moved behind some nearby rocks. "There!" Sylvain pointed

"Quake!" Dimitri shouted unleashing a small earthquake at the rocks. The Rocks shattered from the attack as the archer fell to the ground in pain.

"Sprite!" Dimitri shouted as the bandit was crushed by a falling rock Dimitri summoned.

"Professor, are you okay?" Ingrid asked worried as she carefully removed the arrow from Byleth's shoulder.

"I'll get Mercedes." Sylvain offered but Byleth stopped him before he could run off.

"I'm fine." Byleth said as her hand started to glow blue. "Ply."

The Mercury spell started to cover the injury, patching her up.

"Are you okay Professor?" Dimitri asked in concern as he approached her.

"What of the archer?" Byleth asked

"He's dead." Dimitri assured

"That's good, and I'm fine." Byleth said slowly standing up.

"Try not to over exert yourself." Dimitri said concerned

"Professor. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and you got hurt because of it." Ingrid bowed

"It's all right Ingrid. I just…got lucky and spotted something in the distance." Byleth said not trying to bring up the fact she turned back time.

"Even still, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. Thank you though, for saving me." Ingrid bowed

"Of course." Byleth nodded as she got up. "As I was saying before. Keep this bridge guarded so the leader can't escape. Dimitri and I will finish him." The two nodded and she headed forward with Dimitri in tow.

Up ahead was a familiar bandit to both Byleth and Dimitri.

"You! You're the bandit from Remire Village." Dimitri said

"Spoiled little noble. Just shut up and die like a good little rich kid!" Kostas snapped

"Unfortunately for you, I will not oblige. You on the other hand will regret all that you have done." Dimitri declared as he readied his lance.

Dimitri charged forward with his lance as Kostas dodged and struck with his axe, only to be intercepted by Byleth's sword.

"Y-you're…It can't be! The mercenary from before?" Kostas said in shock.

"That's right." Byleth said

"So what? Are you now pals with the knights?" Kostas asked

"Something like that. But all you need to know is that this is where you will meet your end. There is no escape this time!" Byleth declared

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not scared of you!" Kostas snapped

"You should be. Douse!" Byleth shouted as massive rain drops fell on Kostas making him stumble.

Which gave Dimitri a wide opening to attack with his lance.

Dimitri stabbed Kostas in the chest with his lance.

"N-No…I knew I should…never have listened to that idiot in the mask…what a mistake." Kostas coughed out before he passed away.

"Masked man?" Byleth asked

"So he was hired. That does make sense." Dimitri said

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked

"Before we ran into you, Isaac, and Captain Jeralt, we were ambushed by the bandits. But the way they attacked us was a bit too coordinated for a simple bandit attack. It's like it was planned. I didn't think of it much at first but now…" Dimitri explained

"Perhaps we should discuss this with Lady Rhea." Byleth said and Dimitri nodded. "Well for now, let's regroup."

"You all did well for your first mission. I did notice some mistakes here and there with some, but we will be working on that for the next class." Byleth said

"I'm just glad we all made it out of there alive." Ashe said

"It was just some simple thieves. It's not like they were going to be much of a challenge." Felix scoffed.

"Said the one who got a bit banged up out there." Sylvain joked causing Felix to glare.

"Anyway, the knights will handle the rest. We should get going." Dimitri cut in before an argument could break out.

"Still, they weren't all too strong now that I think about it." Annette said

"Yeah. Didn't you say they had some wolves with them last time?" Sylvain asked Dimitri

"We killed them all last time we faced them in Remire." Dimitri said

"Not to mention that they've been on the run from the knights since then. I doubt they barely had the time to even get some food, much less restock on supplies like that." Ingrid said

"I guess we lucked out." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Depending on how you look at it. I was hoping to test my skills on some of those creatures." Felix said

"Maybe next time." Sylvain dismissed

Byleth zoned out from all the talking as she focused on the Red Canyon.

_'Since when was this place called the Red Canyon?'_ Byleth thought.

"Hmm. I wonder why it is that you recall this place?" Sothis asked causing Byleth to jump. "You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak it scares you so." She joked

"Sorry about that." Byleth muttered

"All though the battle is at an end, do not feel too at ease." Sothis advised "Still, I do find myself fascinated by this place, but as far as I can tell, this is your first time here."

"Have you been here before Sothis?" Byleth asked

"Here? I daresay that it would be impossible to forget such a place as this." Sothis said with a sigh. "I must say, beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to recall anything about this place. And yet, a great depth of emotion is tied to that place of familiarity. Things like joy, sorrow, pain, and love, and everything in between. If I was here before, I wonder what took place here?"

"Professor?" Dimitri called out snapping Byleth back to reality. "We are all ready to depart. We must return to the Monastery."

"Right." Byleth nodded.

"It is time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day. I will remember that of which I have lost." Sothis said "Regardless, I am thankful that you drove away those thieves."

"Why are you thankful?" Byleth asked

"I am…unsure." Sothis admitted. "Still, from now on, I want you to grow more accustom to my voice It will not do to have you fall over every time I speak to you."

Byleth looked annoyed at that.

"Sothis just giggled. "It was but a jest. Still, let us be on our way."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for the lack of action in this. It was just simple thieves and like I wrote, considering that they've been on the run for a while, I doubt they had a chance to get anymore "Pets" like they had at Remire. Plus the Flame Emperor did leave them for dead.

Still, With that, the first mission is done. Back to in-between stuff for a while. XD Next chapter will be a wrap up for both houses and after that, like I said, there will be a short break so I can

1) Fix up my story

2) Play the new DLC when it comes out and see if I can use it in my story.

On another note: I did get the Smash pass 2 for Ultimate. I can't wait to see what's next for DLC fighters. I mean, the ones I want are Shante, Isaac, and Sora. But the former two are technically in the game already, especially Isaac, and the latter has a possible Disney issue to go through. So honestly, I don't really mind who gets in, as long as they are fun to play as. Like Byleth is right now.

Any how, next time, Byleth and Isaac return to Garreg Mach Monastery and Felix gets acquainted with some of Isaac's new friends. Get ready for double the Felix XD

Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	23. Back to the Monestary

Chapter 23 Back to the Monestary

"We are finally back." Dimitri said as the Blue Lions entered the Monastery once again. "I'll leave the report to Lady Rhea to you." Byleth nodded.

"What a waste. The enemies were weak and I didn't find a Djinn." Felix grunted

"And yet you got hurt out there." Sylvain laughed as Felix glared at him.

"I'm certain you will find one soon." Byleth assured

"I hope so. I want to see how well they can perform as a boast to my strength." Felix said as he left.

"To be honest, I hope to find one soon as well." Dedue admitted as he left as well. The others left just after.

"Seems like you and Professor Isaac will be quite busy with students asking for help finding some Djinn." Dimitri laughed

"So, it would seem." Byleth said

"Ah, Edelgard." Dimitri said as he noticed Edelgard and Hanneman walk by. "Did the Black Eagles have a mission to see to? Remember that on the battlefield, one can never tell what is to come. You can never dismiss the possibility of the worst-case scenario."

"There is no need to state the obvious Dimitri. But tell me, why the sudden concern? Do you doubt my abilities? If so, your lack of insight is disappointing." Edelgard said

"That is not what I meant. If I offended you, then I hope you can accept my apologies." Dimitri said

"Don't worry about it." Edelgard dismissed. "By the way Professor, have you seen Professor Isaac?" Edelgard asked Byleth.

"We just got back, so no I haven't seen him." Byleth answered

"The Golden Deer has yet to return from their assignment yet." Manuela said walking up to the group.

"I see. Then may you please relay a message to him when you see him? There is something about Psynergy I wish to talk to him about." Edelgard said. Byleth nodded. "Very well then. Professor, I will be on my way." Hanneman nodded and Edelgard left.

"Try not to let her get to you Dimitri. She maybe stubborn, but she is pretty skilled. You have nothing to worry about." Hanneman said as he left. Dimitri just sighed

"Puppy love?" Byleth asked and Dimitri chuckled.

"Quite a lark. I didn't know you had a sense of humor professor. But I will tell you about it…some other time." Dimitri said

"Quite a predicament I see." Manuela chuckled.

"Anyway, you said the Golden Deer haven't reported back yet?" Byleth asked

"No, and I am a bit worried. We lost track of the group of solders that were sent ahead of time to get a clue to the bandit's location. And now we also lost contact with the second group as well. I hope the students don't get into a dangerous situation." Manuela said

"I'm sure Professor Isaac can handle it." Dimitri assured

"I'm sure he will be fine as well, but the students are another story." Manuela said

"I wonder what Isaac is doing now?" Byleth wondered

* * *

"And that should do it." Isaac said. Upon waking up, Isaac decided to give a burial to the solders that were killed by the Poison Toad. Or what was left of them. Their armor was to be taken to Garreg Mach so he can tell Rhea of their fate. His father, Marianne and Raphael were thankfully giving him a hand.

"May the Goddess allow them to rest in peace." Marianne prayed.

"So, what's the plan professor?" Raphael asked

"We're heading back to the church after lunch. So, make sure you eat well." Isaac said

"Don't need to tell me that twice. Or at all actually." Raphael laughed as he went off to eat.

"You should go get something to eat as well Marianne. Thanks for your help." Isaac said

Marianne just nodded and left.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" Kyle said

"No, she is not." Isaac said

* * *

Felix just exited the Inn with a belly full of food.

"Now I just wait for everyone else to get ready and we head off for this Garreg Mach place." Felix muttered to himself. "Still, Isaac is a professor now huh?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

Not that he found it impossible for Isaac to be a teacher, he was a smart kid, and he could see him teaching Psynergy, as he was a hard worker in his studies. But a Professor to one of the three houses? What happened the last three years?

Speaking of Isaac's class:

While there were apparently quite a few adepts for each of the houses that Isaac would teach on Saturdays, his Golden Deer class was definitely something.

Hilda was pretty lazy. She would try to trick others to doing her work, like when they had to move the treasure in the hideout back to the village, she called herself a "Delicate Flower" and got Raphael to do her work. Which was strange since she was clearly holding her own very well against the bandits yesterday.

Lorenz was honestly pretty annoying to Felix. It seems like every other time he spoke was about his "Noble Obligations" and it was starting to grate on him.

Leonie was a pretty hard worker. Felix would see her training when she was not doing anything else. She is also a big fan of this Captain Jeralt guy that Isaac traveled with before he arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery. When Felix asked Isaac about the man, Leonie jumped in with her praise for the man.

Raphael was a nice simple guy. He sure did love eating and building his huge muscles. Still, Felix didn't see anything wrong with him. He kind of reminded him of Garret, but less hotheaded.

Ignatz was a rather quiet and shy person. He also seems to like taking in the scenery around him.

Then there were the new adepts.

Marianne he probably knew the least about. She was even more quiet and shy than Ignatz and would usually look for an excuse to leave if anyone ever tried to strike a conversation with her. From what Isaac said, she was a water adept, and she likes animals. Other than that, Isaac is still trying to figure more out about her himself.

Lysithea was a hard worker. Despite looking no older than Ivan and Sheba did during their quest to light the lighthouses, she was always trying to learn more. She seemed to take an interest in Kraden for his knowledge in Psynergy. Lysithea also took an interest in Felix himself for more pointers on Psynergy, but he would tell her, he's about as knowledge in Jupiter Psynergy as much as Isaac was. Felix couldn't help but wonder what she would do when they find Ivan or Sheba. From what Felix gathered from Isaac, neither she nor the other wind adept of the Golden Deer Claude had the ability to read minds.

Then that brings him to Claude. Felix wasn't sure of what to make of the House Leader to the Golden Deer. It wasn't so much how he acted that bothered Felix, but rather his face. His face usually would speak differently when he spoke. There was just something about his eyes that rubbed Felix the wrong way. It kind of reminded him of Alex. Still, he and Isaac get along pretty well, so maybe he can't be a bad guy, but Felix decided to play it safe and keep an eye on the young future duke just in case.

Either way, Isaac had surely found some interesting people.

Once lunch was eaten and everyone was all packed up, the group of now fourteen headed back to Garreg Mach Monastery.

"By my guess, we should be back in time for dinner, hopefully." Ignatz said

"Ugh. Professor? Can't you use the warp thingy you used back at the hideout?" Hilda whined

"If I would, I could but Retreat doesn't work like that. I would need the warp gem to do what you want and sadly, neither me nor Felix had it on hand when we arrived in Fodlan." Isaac laughed as Hilda groaned.

* * *

"Well, here we are. Garreg Mach Monastery." Isaac said as the church finally came into view.

"It's huge." Felix said in awe.

"I said the same when I saw it." Isaac laughed

"You guys don't have something like this back home, do you?" Claude asked

"There will small sanctums in many towns that would house healers to heal travelers buts that's it." Isaac explained

As they walked down the marketplace of the Monastery, they approached the door, only to be met with the gatekeeper.

"Professor Isaac! You're okay." He said excited

"Why wouldn't I be?" Isaac asked

"Well, two groups of knights head to your mission and have gone missing. Some people are saying you killed them." The Gatekeeper said

"Why would they think that?" Hilda asked a bit angry.

"Because some think I'm a danger due to Psynergy." Isaac said

"That's stupid." Leonie retorted

"Regardless, we better get with the Archbishop and explain things." Isaac said

"I'll go as a witness to help stomp out those rumors." Claude said

"Same here." Hilda added

"And I as well professor." Lorenz said

"Thank you." Isaac smiled

"Regardless, I'm glad you all made it back safely." The Gatekeeper said with a smile.

"Thank you. Take care." Isaac waved as the group headed inside.

"Nice guy." Kraden said

"He is." Isaac agreed

"Still though. Rumors about my son is rather vexing, but sadly not unexpected." Kyle muttered

"Why is it not unexpected?" Ignatz asked

"People tend to fear that of which they do not understand. For the average people, those with Psynergy are seen as dangerous. That's why Adepts normally keep their powers a secret." Kraden explained

"But with the amount of people that got it, including the three heirs to the three nations of Fodlan, keeping it a secret was practically impossible." Isaac added

"Regardless, let's go see the Archbishop." Felix said

* * *

Isaac had dismissed his class minus Claude, Lorenz, and Hilda. He had Felix and the adults wait outside as he entered the Audience Chambers with the three nobles.

"Lady Rhea." Isaac greeted as he and the three nobles approached the Archbishop and Seteth speaking to Byleth, Hanneman, Manuela and Jeralt.

"Isaac. You've returned." Rhea greeted warmly

"Sorry for the delay, it was more difficult than expected that we had to spend a longer time at the village to rest." Isaac said

"What happened to the solders?" Seteth asked

"They were killed…brutally." Isaac said sadly.

"What happened?" Seteth asked

Isaac explained the details of the mission and the fate of the poor solders.

"Death by acid? How brutal." Manuela said shocked

"We can vouch for the solders fate." Claude said

"Yes, it was a very gruesome scene to see of their corpses." Lorenz added.

"Granted, we didn't see them actually die, but we did see the monster shoot acid." Hilda said

"I take it that you heard the rumors then." Hanneman sighed the four nodded "Ridiculous claims some of the knights guessed."

"Still, with three words of three high nobles of the Alliance, they won't be able to take any drastic actions." Manuela noted

"I will be sure to inform the public of this information." Rhea assured

"Thank you, Archbishop." Isaac bowed

"Now then, since you are finally here, can you please give us a detailed report of your mission?" Seteth asked

Isaac nodded.

"Aside from finding the corpse of the first batch of Solders on the way to the village, we arrived smoothly and without issues. The town itself was thankfully untouched. We ran into the second group that Seteth dispatched gathering information. We told them what we saw and they ordered us to stay in the village while they returned to the Monastery to report." Isaac said

"And they got ambushed on the way back." Seteth guessed and Isaac nodded.

"The bandits had a monster with them like the bandits from Remire did. Their corpse was left in front of the village with a note." Isaac said handing Rhea the note.

Rhea read the note and looked shocked

"I don't exactly know how or why, but I am thinking that whoever gave those bandits the monster wants us Adepts dead. Not only that, but I have seen the type of monster before in my journey and it looked different." Isaac said

"Interesting. Combined with the bandits from Remire that were clearly targeting the students, we will definitely investigate into this." Seteth said

"Still, I am glad to see that both you and the students are safe." Rhea said

"Yes and the bandits are taken care of." Isaac said."We did give the bodies a bural at the village, but we brought their armor back, or what is left of it."

"Thank you. I will be sure to give those poor solders a proper send off back to the Goddess." Rhea said

"But, I do have more to add." Isaac said

"What is it?" Rhea asked

"Come on in!" Isaac called out.

Felix, Kyle, Felix's parents, and Kraden all entered the chamber.

"While on my mission, I ran into my father and a few others." Isaac said

"So, your father was alright. Glad to hear it." Jeralt said

"And you are?" Kyle asked

"My name is Jeralt. I was a Mercenary when I found Isaac, but now I've been roped back into being a captain to the Knights of Seiros." Jeralt introduced.

"Oh yes, Isaac told me about you. Thank you for helping my son." Kyle greeted

"Not a problem. He was a big help to me and my daughter as well." Jeralt said

"I take it that you are Byleth?" Kyle asked turning to Byleth who nodded.

"This is my father Kyle, my childhood friend Felix, his parents, and Kraden." Isaac introduced

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. This is my adviser Seteth." Rhea greeted as Seteth nodded.

"I am Hanneman. I currently teach the Black Eagle class and a scholar of Crests.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kraden. I am a Scholar to Alchemy." Kraden greeted

"Are you now? There is quite a lot I wish to ask you about in regards to Psynergy." Hanneman said excited

"Is that so? Well then…" Kraden began as everyone else backed away slowly from the two scholars and exited the room.

"Great. Now there is two of them." Manuela sighed annoyed

"Anyway, Isaac, was there something you wanted to ask?" Rhea asked getting back on track.

"I was wondering if you had a place and position for my father and Felix's family?" Isaac asked

"We can make some arrangements for staying, but in terms of a position here, I will have to think about it." Seteth said "For the time being, I have two empty rooms available at the moment ready for use.

"Why don't my parents have a room while either me or Kyle bunk with Isaac for now?" Felix offered

"I can fit another." Isaac said

"What about Kraden?" Hilda asked

"He can bunk with Hanneman. He has the room." Manuela dismissed

"Very well then. It is getting late so take the evening to rest. Tomorrow will be a day off from classes so we can discuss more on that then." Rhea said

"Very well then." Isaac bowed

"If that will be all, dismissed." Seteth said as he and Rhea left with Manuela following suit.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can still get a bite to eat. Later Teach." Claude waved as he left.

"Food sounds really good right now." Hilda said following Claude.

"I will take my leave as well Professor." Lorenz bowed and left.

"Well, we better find our rooms now." Kyle said.

"I believe the dorms are that way." Byleth said pointing.

* * *

With that, everyone was adequate. Kyle ended up with the last spare room and Felix would bunk with Isaac. Isaac, Felix, and Byleth decided to grab a bite to eat themselves before bed.

"So, you actually used a summon?" Byleth asked

"Yeah, we needed to deliver enough power for a final blow on the monster, so Felix and I pulled our Djinn together to unleash a powerful attack. And now, I'll have to teach it next class." Isaac sighed

"I am so watching that." Felix laughed.

"So, your name is Felix?" Byleth asked

"Yes, why?" Felix asked confused

"Well, I have a Felix in my class. With the two of you together, it will likely get confusing." Byleth said

"What is this other Felix like?" Felix asked

"Rude, a bit arrogant, has good skills, and a bit of a short temper." Byleth listed off

"Also, a fire adept." Isaac added

"Interesting." Felix said

* * *

In the training halls:

**"Ah-Choo!"** Felix sneezed. "Okay, Who's talking about me?"

* * *

Back at the dining hall:

"So you became a water adept?" Felix asked

"That's right. Around the time my father and I found Isaac, I got hit in the head by one of those Psynergy stones and gained water Psynergy." Byleth said

"I taught her Psynergy, and she helped teach me tactics." Isaac said

"Tomorrow, I will be happy to help give you a tour of Garreg Mach Monastery." Byleth offered

"Thank you." Felix said.

"So, what was Lady Rhea talking about with you?" Isaac asked

"She was telling me about the Goddess and Zanado, the place where I had my mission. Apparently, according to legends, a goddess alighted upon the world in that very canyon and it was a temporary Haven." Byleth explained

"A Goddess?" Felix asked

"The Church of Seiros worships this Goddess." Isaac said

"Oh right, I did hear something about that." Felix realized

_'That story also ha made Sothis rather curious as well.'_ Byleth mentally added.

"It's getting late. I'll show you to my room." Isaac said and Felix nodded.

"One last thing Isaac. Edelgard said she wanted to speak with you when you get a chance." Byleth said

"I'll seek her out tomorrow then." Isaac said.

* * *

Isaac guided Felix to his room.

"Here we are." Isaac said

"Not a lot of space here." Felix commented

"True, but you and I don't have a lot of stuff." Isaac said

"Good point." Felix admitted

"Still, about your friend Byleth. Has she ever smiled?" Felix asked

"I've seen a small one but that's it. I asked Jeralt about it once, but he just said it was complicated and I didn't feel comfortable pushing the subject." Isaac said and Felix nodded.

"Anyway, you can have the bed for the night. I have to do some patrols before I can sleep." Isaac said

"Are you sure? It's your bed." Felix asked

"I'll get a sleeping bag before I turn in." Isaac assured as he left before Felix could protest.

* * *

Isaac walked down the Noble bunks for anything suspicious.

"How much longer before we can sleep?" Flint asked

"This is the last spot Flint." Isaac assured quietly.

"Uhh…Agh…Fath…Save…" A familiar voice cried out.

"What was that?" Flint asked surprised

"Let's go find out!" Isaac said as he followed the voice to Edelgard's room.

Isaac gave a soft knock.

"No…Agh…Huh? Who's there?" Edelgard asked waking up. A second later, the door opened.

"Professor Isaac? What are you doing here?" Edelgard asked surprised and a bit exhausted

"I heard a noise coming from here and thought you were in trouble." Isaac said

"Oh? Perhaps I was just talking in my sleep." Edelgard said

"Bad dreams?" Isaac asked concerned

"Oh, so you heard me then." Edelgard muttered. "Yes, it was a nightmare I've had since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams that I can't control. It's terribly frustrating."

"You need any help?" Isaac offered

"No. They're just stupid pointless dreams of the past. Talking about them won't change a thing." Edelgard said

"Talking can help you." Isaac offered

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't feel comfortable talking about them." Edelgard said

Before Isaac could respond, Hubert walked in.

"Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" Hubert asked concerned

"I'm fine Hubert. Just another nightmare." Edelgard assured

"I see." Hubert sighed before turning to Isaac. "You have my thanks for your concern Professor, but I will handle things from here."

"Professor, I appreciate the concern, but I am fine. Please continue on your business." Edelgard said

"All right, but remember, I am here for you if you need anything." Isaac offered

"I will remember that." Edelgard nodded.

"One last thing, if you are feeling up to it, you can find me at the pond tomorrow after breakfast to ask me whatever you need. Byleth said you had a question for me." Isaac said

"I do. I will see you tomorrow then." Edelgard said

"All right then. Try and get some sleep." Isaac said as he left.

"Were there any problems?" Hubert asked

"No. He just overheard me talking in my sleep and came to check on me." Edelgard said

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So with that, Isaac and Byleth have done their first class mission and now Felix, Kraden, Kyle and Felix's parents (I really should come up with names for those two) are staying. As for Felix himself, I was planning on him joining Jeralt, but depending on the DLC, I might have him added to that if it becomes needed. Nothing is set in stone yet since I obviously haven't played the DLC yet so we'll see.

On a side note, I did see some asking about Felix joining the Black Eagle as their professor. Sadly, that won't happen. If you guys want, I can let him join for the Battle of the Eagles and Lions, but as a Professor? Unlike Isaac, he hasn't studied tactics and such like Isaac did under Jeralt. Sorry.

Now as for the Edelgard scene. From this point on, Isaac and Byleth will interact more with students outside their classes and that includes the House Leaders. Edelgard will be trying to convince Byleth and possibly even Isaac to see her points of view. (Seriously, the game makes it sound like she tried in the Blue Lions and Golden Deer path, but she never really did.) Though as for not telling Isaac about her nightmares, there is a theory that Crests can help affect a persons personality and Edelgard's obsession with Byleth likely came from her and Byleth having the same Crest. Now I am NOT saying that is the only reason Edelgard likes Byleth at the end of their paths, (Heck, with what happens to Byleth at the end of Black Eagles would make their relationship impossible if it was the only reason) but it is likely what starts it. Isaac has no Crests so she doesn't open up to him as quickly as she did with Byleth. She is still interested in him and would like him to join, but it won't be as fast as it was with Byleth. Don't forget Edelgard is pretty cautious in general like Claude.

One last note is that not every interaction Isaac has will be ripping off a Byleth's support, but I did this one to show a bit of where their relationship currently is.

Either way, This story will be on a short break now for the upcoming DLC. I will still answer any questions through PM (And hopefully the email problem will soon be fixed) When I do come back though, we will diverge into some filler for bonding moments, and the second part of Isaac's story to his students. Stay tuned.


	24. Settling In

Chapter 24 Settling In

Isaac and Felix woke up the next morning and immediately headed for the cafeteria for some much needed breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Felix asked

Isaac looked at the calendar. "Today is Tuesday the 3rd of the Garland Moon. Normally I would have classes, but today we have a day off to relax from the recent mission." Isaac sighed mentally. That means today he didn't have to wear the Professor's uniform that would just make Felix laugh at him. At least for today. "After Breakfast, we should go see Lady Rhea and figure out what will be done with you guys." Isaac said

"Sounds like a plan." Felix agreed as they entered the cafeteria.

"Professor Isaac. You're back." Dimitri said as he and Dedue approached the two Vale Adepts.

"Dimitri, Dedue. I heard from Byleth that your mission went well?" Isaac asked

"Indeed. And who is this? Is this one of the people you brought back from your mission?" Dimitri asked and Isaac nodded.

"This is Dimitri. He is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Fearghus, house leader to the Blue Lions class that Byleth teaches, and also a Earth Adept like us. The big guy next to him is his vessel Dedue. Also an Earth Adept." Isaac said

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Felix. I am an Earth Adept from Vale like Isaac." Felix greeted with a handshake that Dimitri excepted

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Felix." Dimitri greeted

"I was told that you have a Felix in your class as well?" Felix asked

"Ah yes. He should be here any minute." Dimitri said

"What do you want Boar?" A familiar voice asked at the sound of his name.

"Ah Felix. I was just talking about you. Come meet Professor Isaac's friend." Dimitri said ignoring the name calling for now. Later today, he would ask his childhood friend what his problem was with him.

"My name is Felix. Nice to meet you." (W) Felix greeted with a handshake

(F) Felix said nothing, but did shake his hand.

"Felix is a Fire Adept." Dimitri added

"I see. I'm an Earth Adept." (W) Felix said

"Interesting. How strong are you compared to Professor Isaac?" (F) Felix asked

"I'd say we are about the same." (W) Felix shrugged

"I see. I look forward to seeing your skills in action." (F) Felix said with a small smirk.

"Same to you." (W) Felix said with a smile.

"Good morning your highness." Ingrid said as she and the rest of the Blue Lions entered the cafeteria

"Good Morning Ingrid, everyone." Dimitri greeted

"Oh my, who is this?" Mercedes asked

"My name is Felix. I am a childhood friend of Isaac."(F) Felix said

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mercedes and this is Annette." Mercedes greeted

"Hi there." Annette greeted

"My name is Ashe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ashe greeted

"My name is Ingrid and this is Sylvain." Ingrid said with a bow

"So, your name is Felix too huh? That's going to get confusing." Sylvain said

"Sorry about that." (W) Felix apologized

"Not your fault. All you two need is some nicknames." Sylvain suggested

"No, we don't." (F) Felix growled

Sylvain stared at the two Felix's for a minute before deciding.

"Okay. So from now on you will be Happy Felix…" Sylvain said pointing to the Wayward Adept

"…And you will be Angry Felix." Sylvain said pointing to his childhood friend.

"Sylvain." (F) Felix said in a monotone voice

"Yes Angry Felix?" Sylvain teased

***WHAM!***

Sylvain fell to the ground from a punch by (F) Felix.

"Should have seen that coming." Ingrid sighed

"We'll discuss your naming problems later. For now, let's get something to eat." Dimitri suggested and everyone nodded. "Will you two be joining us?"

Isaac shook his head. "Can't. I got to find Edelgard and find out what she wanted to talk to me about."

"I see. Well then, I hope to see you around." Dimitri said with a smile as he picked up his unconscious friend and left with the rest of the Blue Lions.

"So, that was the Blue Lions?" Felix asked and Isaac nodded.

"Now all that's left for you to meet is the Black Eagles." Isaac said as he looked around until he spotted the white-haired princess talking with Hubert.

"Edelgard!" Isaac called out.

Edelgard turned at the sound of her name. "Professor Isaac, hello." She greeted.

"Who is this?" Hubert asked looking at Felix.

"My name is Felix. I am a childhood friend of Isaac." Felix greeted.

"I see you found one of your friends then." Edelgard commented

"And my dad, Felix's parents, and Kraden." Isaac added

"I'm glad for you." Edelgard said simply with a small smile.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask about?" Isaac asked

"Right. During our mission, we did encounter a few bandits at the fort we were inspecting. During the fight, I used my Djinn." Edelgard said

"How did it feel?" Isaac asked

"It was definitely an experience with the sudden change of my Psynergy." Edelgard admitted

"You get used to it over time." Felix said

"I see, but it's what happened after I wanted to talk to you about." Edelgard said

"All right." Isaac nodded

"You see Professor, after the Bandits arrived, Lady Edelgard's Djinn was talking to us about summons and asked why we didn't use any." Hubert said

_'Oh no.'_ Isaac thought.

"Professor? What is this summoning, and why did you keep it a secret to your class?" Edelgard asked with a frown.

"I didn't tell you guys about it because I didn't think you were ready for it. But you, Claude, and Dimitri got Djinni much faster than I thought." Isaac admitted

"Not ready?" Edelgard asked a little insulted

"Summons are the most powerful form of attacks for an Adept, but they can cause quite a bit of strain for them as well." Felix commented coming to assist his friend

"Strain?" Edelgard asked

Isaac nodded. "Also, throughout the lessons, I did see everyone get pretty comfortable with their Psynergy, but I also saw some get a bit too excited. I didn't want to run the risk of someone trying it out ill prepared. Summons can be quite destructive."

"I see…" Edelgard said

"Can you tell us more about this strain?" Hubert asked

"The summon spirits require the use of Djinn as well as the strength of the Adept to be unleashed. If not careful, you can easily exhaust yourself." Isaac said

"That would be troublesome." Edelgard admitted.

"I do intend to go more into detail on Summons next lesson. I promise." Isaac vowed

"Very well then. I will hold you to it." Edelgard said

"So, if I may ask, who are the Adepts of your class and what are their attributes?" Felix asked

"I myself am a Fire Adept, as is another student named Caspar, while Bernadetta is a Wind Adept." Edelgard said

"Thank you. If Isaac is ever too busy by the way, you can come to me if you need help with Psynergy." Felix offered

"Thank you. I will remember that." Edelgard bowed

"Kraden is also a good source to go to." Isaac added

"Kraden?" Edelgard asked

"The old man you might see hanging around Hanneman." Isaac chuckled

Edelgard did laugh a bit. "Yes, I do recall seeing an old man talking to my Professor. Thank you for the information Isaac. I will see you around." Edelgard said with a bow as she left.

"Gentleman." Hubert said as he followed his master.

"Let's get some grub." Isaac said and Felix nodded

* * *

Isaac and Felix sat down with some students and Felix got to meet more of the Black Eagles.

"So, you're Professor's childhood friend huh? My name is Dorothea." Dorothea greeted.

"My name is Felix." Felix said

"I am Petra. It is a pleasure." Petra greeted with a bow

"My name is Ferdinand Von Aegir." Ferdinand greeted. "The man sleeping there is Linhardt and the short guy arm wrestling Raphael is Caspar."

Felix glanced at the other two boys. Linhardt was dozing off, but he did give a small wave to Felix as the boy Caspar was trying…and failing to arm wrestle Raphael.

"Where is this Bernadetta person?" Felix asked

"Still in her room." Dorothea sighed

"She a late sleeper?" Felix asked

"No, she's just incredibly shy." Dorothea said

"That's a shame, I was hoping to meet all the students." Felix said

"Sorry but, she doesn't speak with people she doesn't know." Dorothea said

"And still barely speaks with people she does know." Ferdinand added

"You'll see here Saturday, I guess. Edelgard always makes sure she gets to her class." Isaac said

"So, you're an Adept right?" Caspar said taking a closer seat after his defeat by Raphael.

"Yes. I am an Earth Adept like Isaac." Felix said

"Darn. No offense, but I was hoping you'd be a Fire Adept. Professor Isaac is great and all, but I was hoping I'd get to learn more of my own element." Caspar admitted

"No offense taken. I am looking to join with the knights to help search for our missing friends." Felix said

"Any of them Fire Adepts?" Caspar asked eager

"My younger sister Jenna, and our friend Garet is." Felix said. "Though if you want, my mother is here and while she isn't much of a warrior, she has knowledge on Mars Psynergy, so talking to her might help."

"Really? Cool thanks!" Caspar cheered

"My pleasure." Felix smiled

* * *

With their breakfast eaten, Isaac and Felix headed to the Audience Chambers where Rhea, Seteth, Hanneman, Jeralt, Kyle, Kraden, and Felix's parents were waiting.

"Welcome Professor Isaac and Felix." Rhea greeted

"Lady Rhea." Isaac said with a bow.

"After much considered thought, We have decided on a position for you all." Rhea said

"Kyle can assist in construction work on the Monastery. With all the recent…events that have happened, we can use some extra assistance with repairs." Seteth offered

"Not a problem. Me and Isaac did it a lot back home with our Venus Psynergy." Kyle said. Seteth nodded.

"Mathis and Noel." Seteth said as he turned to Felix's parents. "We do have some opening spots in the kitchen if you two are interested."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Noel said as Mathis nodded.

"Kraden will be assisting me in my studies." Hanneman said as Kraden nodded

"And as for Felix." Seteth said

"We understand that you wish to join with the Knights of Serios." Rhea said and Felix nodded. "While there is quite an amount of praise for your skills from Isaac, as well as the Golden Deer students, we don't just automatically let people join up."" Rhea said

"I could use some extra hands on my team if you're interested." Jeralt inputted

"Are you sure about this?" Rhea asked

Jeralt nodded. "I could use a skilled Adept on my team with some of the missions I've been assigned to as of late."

"Very well. If you are looking for my approval, you have it." Rhea said

"Do keep in mind he will be your responsibility." Seteth added

"Noted." Jeralt said

"I can also assist in teaching Psynergy to the students should Isaac be busy." Felix offered

"That would not be a bad idea. We have multiple people to teach just about every style of fighting here, but only Isaac is fully capable of teaching Psynergy." Hanneman said

"My daughter would probably be the closest second for a teacher but even then, she is still learning too." Jeralt said

"Very well. Please take the rest of the day to explore the Monastery. Classes will resume as normal starting tomorrow." Rhea said

"If that is all, you are all dismissed." Seteth said and everyone nodded.

* * *

Dimitri had been looking for Felix after eating breakfast. He wanted to find out why his childhood friend hated him so much. Though to no surprise, he found Felix in the training area.

"Hello Felix. Here to train?" Dimitri greeted

"Go away. Just seeing your face makes me want to wretch." Felix scoff

Dimitri just chuckled. "With that mouth of yours, you grow more like your brother every day."

"Shut up! And stop walking around on your hind legs. You aren't fooling me." Felix growled even more annoyed

Dimitri just frowned. "Felix. Please tell me why that you hate me so much."

"Because I know what you really are. A beast that craves blood." Felix said

"A beast craving blood, am I?" Dimitri asked as he gave it some thought, and then it hit him. "I assume you are speaking about the event from two years ago when we last met before coming to the academy?"

"I am." Felix confirmed. "The way to surpassed that rebellion was nothing more but ruthless slaughter, and you enjoyed every second of it. I remember how you killed your victims, and how you watched them suffer." Felix closed his eyes. "And your face...That expression. It was all of the worlds evil packed into it." He opened his eyes. "That was our first battle. I remember it vividly."

Dimitri was silent.

"Oh? Is something wrong? Go ahead and deny it you wild boar." Felix challenged

"I deny nothing Felix." Dimitri said sadly

"Well then." Felix sighed. "I guess the Dimitri I once knew died during that slaughter in Duscur. Along with my brother."

"I suppose you're right." Dimitri said sadly

Felix scoffed. "Then hurry up and get out of my sight. I don't make a habit of talking to beasts."

Dimitri decided to walk away. Seeing that there would be nothing to gain but more trouble with his childhood friend should he stay. As he left, Felix glanced at the door Dimitri left from and scoffed again.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

**Special thanks to kalakauai for the name suggestion for Felix's parents and a position for them.**

So Felix has met most of the students from the other two houses and is now working along side Captain Jeralt. Just like Isaac used to. XD

But at any rate, if you are wondering about my thoughts of the DLC being added to this story, I wrote it down on my profile.

And in all seriousness, do check my profile. I try to keep it up to date. I hate leaving chapters that just say "Story is on Hiatus" or something so check my profile to see the current status on my stories. That also goes for those of you reading the Of Key and Sword Series as well.

Anyway, The next chapter won't be up for a while. Why? Because currently I am going through my old chapters of this story to fix up or rewrite errors. As of this moment, up to Chapter 5 is fixed up. But in the meantime, I am having a hard time coming up with a decision.

Do you want Isaac to assist Byleth with the Lanato Rebellion, or do you want the Golden Deer to do something original? I have plans for both and the original mission if not chosen will be used later in the story. I left a poll to decide.

Next chapter, Isaac gives the next part of his story to his students. Stay tuned.


	25. Sun Saga Volume 2

Chapter 25 Sun Saga Volume 2

Wednesday the 4th of the Garland Moon had risen and class were to begin again as normal. Isaac was now dressed in his professor uniform, that got a laugh out of Felix. For the time being, Felix would continue to bunk with Isaac, and Cyril helped bring in a bunk bed for the two. Isaac took the bottom bunk, while Felix took the top.

"So, this is where you teach classes?" Felix asked munching on a bagel.

"Yep. Class starts in a few minutes. I have to teach homeroom, along with history, tactics, and battle training." Isaac said

"All by yourself?" Felix asked

"Yes and no. In terms of student's goals, we are apparently beginning Seminars to further assist students in their goals. I am to hold some in swordsmanship, axe training and extra Psynergy classes." Isaac explained

"I did say that I would help you with that." Felix said

"I put your name in for Psynergy training as well." Isaac assured

"Professor Isaac, are you in here?" A voice called out.

"Oh Flayn. Hello." Isaac greeted

"I'm glad to see you and your class made it back safely." Flayn said

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't speak with you yesterday. I had some things to take care of." Isaac said

"Not a problem." Flayn said as she noticed Felix. "Oh my, is this the new knight my brother mentioned?" Flayn asked

"Brother?" Felix asked

"Yes, he is. Flayn, this is my childhood friend Felix. Felix, this is Seteth's little sister Flayn." Isaac introduced

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Flayn greeted

"Same to you. Are you a student here?" Felix asked

"I would very much like to be, but unfortunately my brother won't allow it. He means well, but he is a bit too overprotective of me. The only class I get to attend is Professor Isaac's Psynergy class as I am a water adept." Flayn said a bit sad

"Anyway, did you need something?" Isaac asked

"Oh yes. I was wondering if today, provided you're free, you could tell me more of your story." Flayn asked

"I will after class." Isaac nodded

"Wonderful. I will see you there." Flayn said with a bow and left.

"I best be heading out to. Got to see Jeralt and get myself situated in the knights." Felix said

"Best of luck." Isaac waved

"You too." Felix waved as he left passing by the Golden Deer students as he left.

"What was Felix here for?" Claude asked

"Just to talk. He's going to be helping Captain Jeralt out with the knights." Isaac said

"I just hope he doesn't slow the captain down." Leonie said

"You saw how strong he was the other day." Lysithea said flatly.

"Alright now, everyone take your seats." Isaac ordered and everyone did.

"First I would like to congratulate you all for a well-done job on our first mission. I know none of us were expecting us all to be flung into the tunnels separated, but you all did well to cooperate with one another and we all made it out alive. If we can keep that up, we might actually win the Battle of the Eagle and Lions." Isaac said

"It's not a matter of might, we have to win!" Leonie declared

"Agreed. I heard the winner gets a special prize from the Archbishop herself." Claude said

"Well then, you all know what we all need to do then. So, let's get started." Isaac said as he opened the history book.

* * *

Once classes were over, Isaac stood in front of the class. Flayn entered the classroom, as did Dimitri, Edelgard, Caspar, Petra, and Ashe.

"We heard you were telling your story, and we want to hear it as well." Caspar said.

"Sure, but this is part 2 of my story." Isaac said, though Isaac did give a quick recap of the first part to the newcomers.

"Alright then. This next part takes place three years later. Though we did conduct a search party for Felix and the others, we were eventually forced to accept that they were killed and the search was called off." Isaac said

"That's got to be hard. I know what it is like to lose a father, though I am glad that you found out you're father was alive and well recently." Dimitri said. Ashe and Petra also nodded as Caspar winced looking away from Petra in shame.

"It was tough for me and my mother sure, but it was worse for Jenna. She lost her older brother and both her parents. Thankfully, she had her Aunt and Grandparents to live with, but I can't imagine what she was feeling." Isaac said sadly.

_'I can.'_ Dimitri thought sadly.

Raphael had a small smile on his face. He too knew what it was like to lose both of his parents. Thankfully he was able to move on thanks to his grandfather and little sister. He was glad this Jenna person had relatives to help her as well.

"She was able to move on, except when people would bring it up. Me and Garet kind of lost ourselves to our training in Psynergy." Isaac said

"You were learning under that man Kraden, right?" Lysithea asked

"That is correct. Kraden has traveled the world for many years. He had a lot of stuff to teach and a lot of stories to tell. Me and Garet were always fascinated by his stories of the ocean." Isaac laughed as Flayn perked up at that.

"You were fascinated by the ocean?" Claude asked

"As I said once, Vale is landlocked and I never got to leave it before my quest. You get raised in an isolated village and then tell me what would fascinate you." Isaac said

"I suppose that is true. I can't begin to tell how many places I've heard about and wanted to see, though you can still learn a lot from books" Ignatz said

"True." Ashe agreed.

"I love the ocean. My mother was an excellent fisher." Flayn sighed lost for a bit in nostalgia.

"Anyway, one day the three of us went to Kraden from our usual lessons, but on the way there, we ran into those two from Prox." Isaac said

"The same ones who caused the storm?" Lysithea asked

"Yes, but because of our last encounter, me and Garet didn't recognize them. Apparently, they wanted to talk to Kraden about the Sol Sanctum, but he shooed them away." Isaac said. "Still, they did peak his interest in the Sol Sanctum, so he convinced us to sneak in and have a look."

The class looked rather dumbfounded.

"Strange people enter your town, and instead of telling the others, you decide to look into what they wanted?" Caspar asked

"Yeah, looking back on it, it probably wasn't my best idea." Isaac chuckled awkwardly.

"You think?" Lysithea asked flatly.

"But anyway teach, can you tell me more about this Sol Sanctum? I know it's pretty important to your village, but what is it exactly?" Claude asked

"The Sol Sanctum is a chamber located inside of Mount Aleph. The tallest mountain in all of Weyard. Inside that chamber is home to the Elemental Stars that were needed to light the lighthouses. For many years, Vale has been the guardians of that chamber, so it is forbidden to enter without a very good reason." Isaac explained

"And those two from Prox were after these stars?" Edelgard asked and Isaac nodded.

"So, you broke the rules and snuck in huh? Didn't take you for the rule breaker teach." Claude joked

"I do admit that my curiosity was piqued by all the talk of it." Isaac admitted. "But either way, we snuck past the guards and headed inside.

* * *

Flashback:

_"This is the entrance to Sol Sanctum. This is your first time here, right?" Kraden asked_

_"Considering how this place is supposed to be forbidden, that answer should be obvious." Jenna giggled_

_Kraden chuckled as well. "Good point. Still, it's an important relic from our past. Take a good look at it."_

_The place itself was pretty well kept for something that was sealed off for so long. The halls themselves also had an aura of mystery that propelled Isaac and the others to venture forward._

Flashback ends:

* * *

"Now the one thing I always seem to notice is that every dungeon with Psynergy in it, always has one thing in common. Puzzles." Isaac said

"Puzzles?" Lorenz asked

"Oh, like those adventure stories of lost treasure. Traps and obstacles that you must overcome to get the treasure waiting for you at the end!" Ashe said excitedly.

"I suppose so." Isaac laughed. "Anyway, the final one in particular was the most stand out."

* * *

Flashback:

_The four entered a room that had four female statues around a picture of a sun on the ground. Kraden walked up to it._

_"Clearly this is the mark of the sun…the heart of the Sol Sanctum." Kraden said as he turned to face the three young adepts. "It's just like I'd imagine. That means those two were telling the truth!"_

_"But if what they said was true, then that means those two must have been…" Jenna began_

_"They were thieves! They came to rob the sanctum!" Garet finished._

_"Let's head back to the village and tell everybody." Jenna declared._

_Isaac and Garet looked ready but Kraden looked disappointed_

_"What's wrong Kraden?" Isaac asked_

_"We are so close…To turn our back on it and leave…" Kraden whispered_

_"There's something wrong with that?" Garet asked_

_"Sol Sanctum holds the secrets of Alchemy. It would be a shame to…" Kraden muttered before turning to Isaac. "What do you think? Should we go a little farther?" Kraden asked_

_The three looked at each other unsure what to do. On one hand, they all knew that based on the rules, they should go tell the elders. On the other hand, the three couldn't help but get curious on what lies ahead._

_"I guess we can go a little further." Isaac said._

_"Great!" Kraden cheered_

Flashback ends:

* * *

"There was quite a trick to that room. There was another room right next to it that had a picture of the moon instead of the sun. Also, there was a lower floor that held the secret of the puzzle. We had to move some statues that created a hole to fit another statue in that opened a door to the heart of the Sanctum." Isaac said

"Sounds a bit complex." Claude said

"Well, with what was behind it, it makes sense." Isaac said

"I guess so." Claude admitted

"But it seems that these places that hold something connected to Psynergy are pretty dangerous. Especially if they can even summon a storm as a trap." Lysithea commented

"They are indeed dangerous." Isaac admitted

"Enough beating around the bush. What was the true heart of the Sanctum like?" Caspar asked

"It was amazing. It was this underground lake that had the four elemental stars." Isaac said

"Those stars are what you said you used to light these Elemental Lighthouses?" Claude asked

"Yep. And Kraden wanted us to grab them to study." Isaac said causing the class to look at him oddly.

"Anyway…" Isaac said trying to just continue. "Me and Garet got roped into grabbing them while Jenna and Kraden watched. We grabbed three of them, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, but then…We got ambushed. Turns out Saturos and Menardi were following us along with Felix and another guy named Alex. They took Jenna and Kraden hostage for us to hand over the stars."

"Hold on a second! Why would Felix take his own sister hostage?" Raphael asked a bit angry.

"Yeah, what the heck?" Caspar asked

"It's because I didn't have a choice." Felix said entering the room.

"How long have you been listening?" Isaac asked

"Since the start." Felix said before turning to the class. "After I was saved by Saturos and Menardi, the two decided to hold our parents as hostages so that I would cooperate with their mission to light the lighthouses. They needed a Venus Adept to get through the Venus Lighthouse. Our original plan was to hold the two as hostage, get the elemental stars, and get out. I was to be used as leverage so that Isaac and Garet knew that the two would keep their words of not hurting Jenna and Kraden." Felix explained

"Still though, to take your own sister hostage…" Raphael said

"I had no choice. Saturos and Menardi were far stronger than me. They made all the calls." Felix said

"Oh." Raphael said

"Anyway, we were forced to hand over the three stars we got so far, but when we went to grab the Mars Star…" Isaac began

* * *

Flashback:

_The moment Isaac grabbed the final Elemental star, the entire room started to shake. The water disappeared and cracks of lava started to from on the ground. But the biggest thing was a Giant floating rock with an eyeball appear out of nowhere._

_"Wh-what is that?" Jenna asked in shock._

_"Is that a floating rock?" Garet asked_

_"I…I can't believe it." Isaac said in awe._

_"Could that be…the Wise One?" Kraden muttered though Alex heard it._

_"The Wise One? Crap. We need to flee." Alex growled_

_"But what about the Mars Star? We need it!" Menardi cried out._

_"I agree with Alex. We are no match for the guardian." Saturos said. "The Mars Star will have to wait for another day."_

_"What about Isaac and Garet, we can't just leave them!" Jenna protested_

_"They're as good as dead." Saturos dismissed_

_"Though there is a chance they could survive." Menardi pointed out._

_"Then how about we take this Jenna with us. They will likely come after us if they do survive." Alex suggested_

_"That wasn't part of the deal Alex!" Felix protested_

_"The conditions have changed since the deal was made." Alex said. "We'll take Kraden to. His knowledge is vital to all of this."_

_"Take me if you want, but leave Jenna alone.' Kraden protested_

_"Your bravery speaks well of your old man, but you cannot save Jenna now." Saturos said_

_"If she stays, she will likely die Felix." Menardi added and as much as Felix hated to admit it, she was right._

_"All right. Let's go." Felix said bitterly as he glanced at the frantic looking Isaac and Garet still looking shocked at what was going on around them. "I'm sorry." He whispered as the group left the chambers. Menardi even pushed Jenna through much to Felix's anger._

Flashback ends:

* * *

"That's pretty much how it happened." Felix said

"Man, that's got to be tough. Sorry I snapped at you." Caspar said

"Same here." Raphael added.

"It's fine." Felix said. "But do remember that I love my sister."

"But teach, you obviously didn't get roasted alive, so how did you get out?" Claude asked

"I'm curious as well. I know the Wise One played a part but still…" Felix said

* * *

Flashback…again:

_"Come on Isaac! We have to get out of here!" Garet cried out, but Isaac wasn't moving. He was rather fixated at what appeared before him._

_"Isaac?" Garet asked confused before he turned to see what Isaac was looking at. To his shock, the Wise One was right before them._

_"Why are you just standing there?" The Wise One asked. "This place has become dangerous."_

_"You're the dangerous one!" Garet cried out._

_Suddenly, one of the cracks started to glow brighter as lava began to start to erupt from it. The Wise One immediately moved above it and forced the lava to stay down with Psynergy._

_"The volcano will soon erupt. I cannot hold it down for long. You must escape." The Wise One warned_

_The four statues started to glow and light shot out them._

_"The elemental Djinni have returned." The Wise One said. "Take out the Mars star."_

_Isaac did and the Wise One started to glow._

_"The elemental stars are moving far away from here. Return it to the bag." The Wise One said and Isaac did._

_"With the elemental stars gone, this chamber will soon be filled with magma. There will no longer be a chamber here soon. But as long as the four lighthouses are not lite, the world won't be exposed to the threat of alchemy." The Wise One said_

_"Threat?" Isaac and Garet asked_

_More magma started to burst and the Wise One held it back again._

_"The Volcano will soon erupt. You must flee now!" The Wise One warned_

_"But how?" Garet asked. It was too dangerous to jump to the exit with all the shacking, and even then, the exit seemed to close after Felix's group left._

_"Ah. I see." The Wise One said as he glowed again causing Isaac and Garet to glow and vanish._

Flashback end:

* * *

"After that, he teleported us out of the chamber and me and Garet ran for the exit. The Volcano did erupt, but no lava ever hit anyone. I can only guess the Wise One altered the direction of the lava." Isaac said

"Okay hang on. So, not only is your god a floating talking rock with an eyeball, but it had the power to stop a volcanic eruption and alter the flow of lava?" Claude asked skeptically

"I have to agree with Claude. That is pretty hard to believe. Even with all you have shown us." Edelgard commented.

"Well it happened, and I am here to prove it." Isaac said. "But anyway, once we got out we were confronted by the rest of the village and expalined to them what had happened inside the Sol Sanctum. The Wise One even spoke to us to give me and Garet the mission to stop the lighting of the Elemental Lighthouses. We went back home for a goodnight rest and headed out first thing the next morning."

"All by yourselves?" Hilda asked

"Yes and no. I did meet Flint right outside of Vale, and we did meet new people that helped us, but that will be a story for another time." Isaac said

"Your mom must have been worried sick." Hilda said

"She was." Isaac said sadly. Dora couldn't even see him off due to how much it hurt. At the moment, his father was still believed to be dead so Isaac was all she had left. "Garet's family was as well, but they did well to hide it so he wouldn't worry. Though Jenna's aunt and grandparents were also worried beyond all belief."

_'Mon and dad and I owe them big time for all they did for Jenna.'_ Felix thought.

"It's getting late, and you all have homework." Isaac said

Some groaned, but they all did comply and got up to leave.

"Thanks for sharing your story Isaac. Please tell me when you plan on telling more." Dimitri said with a bow.

"I would like to hear more as well." Edelgard said

"Very well. Have a good evening everyone." Isaac said as everyone left.

"Probably should have expected that reaction to the Wise One. Let's be fair here, we would never believe it if we never saw it." Felix said

"True." Isaac admitted.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry this took a while. I was editing previous chapters. I have finished and aside from fixing spelling errors that were pointed out, I also revised and even rewrote a few scenes, so if you get a chance, give them a look again. Hopefully I got all the spelling mistakes XD

But in terms of Isaac's story, the beginning part is finally done. From this point on, when it comes to the Sun Saga chapters, I will be skipping to the major points in Isaac's story, and yes Felix will tell his half when I get there.

As for the poll, I will leave it up for a little while longer, but if you didn't vote, please do.

Next chapter, the merchant Anna arrives at Garreg Mach, and with her comes something else. Stay tuned.


	26. A Merchant and an Adept

Chapter 26 A Merchant and an Adept

Today was the 5th of Garland Moon. It was a special day for two reasons.

For one, it was Sylvain's birthday and Byleth was finishing preparing something. She really was following what Isaac did for Raphael. Heck, Hanneman was currently thinking on something special for Edelgard's birthday that was near the end of the month. On a side note, Lorenz's birthday was coming up soon. Isaac would have to figure out what to do for his.

But anyway, the other thing of great importance was that this famous merchant Anna was arriving today. According to rumors, she even got her hands on Psynergy crystals so Isaac decided to pay her a visit. Isaac arrived at the marketplace to search for Anna.

"Okay. So where is it that she is setting up shop again?" Isaac asked

"Isaac? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked

Isaac immediately turned around to the sight of a blond short boy in robes.

"Ivan?" Isaac asked

"Isaac! It is you!" Ivan cheered as he ran up to his friend for a hug.

"Ivan! You're here!" Isaac cheered

"When I came to Garreg Mach, I was hoping to find someone, but I didn't think it would be this fast." Ivan said

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked

"Well, after the Golden Sun shined at the Mars Lighthouse, I found myself somewhere in Alliance territory where I was found by a merchant named Anna. I've been traveling with her ever since." Ivan said

"Oh yeah. I came here to find her." Isaac remembered

"She had to step out for a bit but she will be back soon." Ivan said

"Okay. Please continue." Isaac said

"Right. So, I've been traveling around Fodlan with Anna trying to find you guys, but sadly no luck. Recently though, I started hearing word that the Golden Deer House from Garreg Mach Monastery defeated a group of thieves up north and that their professor was rumored to have the new invisible magic. I figured that had to at least be you, Felix, or even Mia so we came here as soon as we could. Thankfully Anna was planning on settling on a shop here for a while since the school years usually bring in big business." Ivan explained

"Either way I'm glad to see you safe Ivan. Hopefully the others are as well." Isaac said

"Well, while I didn't see any of them, I did hear rumors of people fitting their descriptions here and there. I just sadly kept missing them." Ivan explained

"You should report that to Felix. He's helping the knights and is trying to find them while on duty." Isaac said

"Felix is here as well?" Ivan asked

"Along with my dad, Felix's parents and Kraden." Isaac listed

"Oh, I'm glad your father will be all right Isaac.' Ivan said

"Thank you." Isaac said

"Still though...a professor." Ivan chuckled

"Okay, I'm back." A red-head said as she approached the two. "Is this one of your friends Ivan?" Anna asked

"Yes. This is Isaac." Ivan said

"I'm Isaac. I teach the Golden Deer class here at the monastery." Isaac said with a handshake.

"I'm Anna. So, you're the professor I've heard about." Anna said

"Good or bad?" Isaac asked

"Depends on who you ask." Anna shrugged. "But back to the matter at hand, what did you need me for?"

"I heard you might have some Psynergy Crystals for sale." Isaac said

"I've got a few, yes. I'll sell them to you if you like. Heck, I'll even give you a discount." Anna said

"Really?" Isaac asked surprised

"Really. You'll be doing me a favor getting rid of them. No one will buy them since several people got ill when they first fell." Anna sighed

"We've also got a few other stuffs from Weyard that I made myself." Ivan added

"You did?" Isaac asked surprised

"I may have decided to try my skills at creating while I was on the road." Ivan admitted a bit bashful.

Isaac looked at what Ivan had managed to make.

"Smoke Bombs, Sleep Bombs…hope Claude doesn't see this." Isaac muttered

"Hey teach, aren't these similar to what you used at the mock battle?" Claude asked suddenly appearing next to Isaac.

"WAH! When did you get here?" Isaac shouted shocked

"Just now." Claude answered. "So, are these similar to your little smoke bombs from the mock battle?"

"Yes." Isaac sighed. There was no way to hide it now. He could try to lie, but Claude, despite his slacking attitude was pretty smart. "The grey ones are indeed smoke bombs, while the pink ones are sleep bombs. What that dose is pretty self-explanatory."

"Noted. Excuse me miss, I'd like a couple of both please." Claude said to Anna as he took out some gold.

"I feel like I should worry." Isaac sighed

"So, I take it this is one of your students Isaac?" Ivan asked

"Yes. This is Claude. He is the house leader of the Golden Deer. Also, a Jupiter Adept." Isaac said. "Claude, this is Ivan. He was one of my companions in my journey and is also a Jupiter Adept."

"Wait, REALLY?!" Claude gasped looking at Ivan.

"So, you're a new adept?" Ivan asked and Claude nodded.

"Man, Lysithea will be so thrilled to hear this." Claude commented much to Ivan's confusion.

"I've been teaching the students how to use Psynergy but since I am a Venus Adept, I only have so much experience with Jupiter Psynergy." Isaac explained

"Oh, that makes sense. I can help if you like." Ivan offered.

"That would be great. Thank you." Isaac said

Ivan looked like he wanted to ask something else, but chose to remain silent.

"Anyway, about those crystals." Isaac said to Anna as they negotiated a price.

* * *

Isaac, Claude, and Ivan walked down the halls to Hanneman's office where Kraden was likely staying.

"So as a result, I threw some smoke bombs at the other two classes and the three of us bolted off the battlefield." Isaac said recapping how the mock battle went.

"That's rather unfortunate. I hope you do well in the battle of the Eagle and Lions." Ivan said

"Thanks. We should be fine. I got some good schemes in the works as we speak." Claude said

"Schemes?" Ivan asked uncertain.

"Non-lethal. I assure you." Claude assured

"Well, here we are. Hanneman's office." Isaac said as he knocked.

The door opened to reveal Kyle.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Isaac asked

"Just enjoying a break with Kraden and Hanneman. Who's this?" Kyle asked looking at Ivan.

"My name is Ivan sir." Ivan said with a bow.

"Ivan? You're one of the two that was with Isaac and Garet. Nice to finally meet you." Kyle greeted

"You as well." Ivan said

"Ivan? Is that you?" Kraden asked coming up to the door.

"Kraden!" Ivan said

* * *

Meanwhile with Byleth:

"Happy birthday Sylvain." Byleth said as took a drink. For his birthday, she decided she would give in and accept a dinning with him. But just that.

"We should get together more often professor." Sylvain laughed

"I think about it." Byleth said

"So is that a yes?" Sylvain asked

"I doubt it. I've seen your track record with women, like that girl I saw you talking to the other day." Byleth answered

"Hey, it's like I told you yesterday. Many relationships end in heartbreak." Sylvain said "Besides, she didn't have a problem before she found out dating girls. What about you professor? You ever been in a relationship?"

"No." Byleth asked

"Not once? What about a date?" Sylvain asked

"Nope." Byleth said

"Really? Not even with Professor Isaac?" Sylvain asked

"Isaac is more like a brother to me." Byleth answered

"Well then, how about you and I go out on a date?" Sylvain asked

"You would have to take that up with my father, and he would likely fight you to see if you were worthy." Byleth said causing Sylvain to pale

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Sylvain asked

Byleth said nothing and continued to eat.

"Uh Professor, now is not the time to get quiet. Professor?" Sylvain asked nervously.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for the short chapter. Things have been a bit hectic lately.

But Ivan is here and now the Jupiter Adepts have someone to help them learn. Provided Bernadetta will work up the courage to talk to Ivan of course. Poor girl...

But I chose Ivan to be traveling with Anna since his adopted father is a merchant, so I felt it fit. As for him creating the Smoke bombs and Sleep bombs, he did build the Soar Wing in Dark Dawn, so maybe he got a skill at creating, and I decided to play with it.

And now Claude has access to sleep bombs and smoke bombs...

Anyway, I do have a favor to ask. This is optional but, if there are any interactions that you want to see, let me know. I will take requests.

It can be with Golden Sun characters (When the rest show up) or just two fire emblem characters or both. Isaac interact with students outside his class, or Byleth doing that? Though Isaac and Byleth interacting with the house leaders and Rhea will happen regardless, so don't worry about that unless you really want to see more.

I am not looking for shipping right now. There will be hints here and there, but until we get to around part 2, romance will be a back burner. Except for the Goddess Tower obviously.

Anyway, after the next chapter, others will start getting Djinn. But who will get it first?

Now onto the poll:

With a final score of 4 to 1, it seems that Isaac will be assisting Byleth in taking down Lanato. So we will get a joint mission with the two houses.

Yes two, not three. I want to use this to practice writing more than one house at a time for a mission. Especially since the Rite of Rebirth that happens next will be a joint of all three houses since it felt that way in-game with how everyone was pondering on what the thieves would be after. And I do have a mission that will consist of a team up with the Golden Deer and Black Eagles later so don't worry Black Eagle fans.

But anyway, next chapter Felix and Ivan observe Isaac's Psynergy class and Felix has a special surprise for the new Adepts. What is it? Stay tuned.


	27. Adept Classes

Chapter 27 Adept Classes

Saturday had arrived once again which meant it was time to teach another class of Psynergy. There was no getting out of this. Isaac would teach the class how to use summons. Though that wasn't going to be the main focus. Felix had approached him saying he had something that Isaac could use for his class.

Everyone was gathered with in their respective groups based on their elements. As per usual, Hanneman and Seteth were there as well as Kraden and even Kyle.

Ivan was watching from the side, while (W) Felix was up front next to Isaac. He was going to be helping him with this one. He also had a box with him.

"So, the first mission is now behind us, and I am glad to see you all made it back safe." Isaac said as class got started. "But today, we will do something different. I will now teach you the most powerful ability an Adept has."

"The ability to summon, right?" Claude asked and Isaac nodded

"Summon?" Shamir asked. This was the first she heard of it.

"I didn't teach it before because I was unsure if you were all ready for it, but with you guys starting to find Djinni, and the events of my last mission with the Golden Deer, I figured it was time to learn it. Felix will help me demonstrate." Isaac said as he and (W) Felix grabbed some training swords and faced each other.

"In order to summon, you need your Djinn to be in Standby mode. When you have the correct number of Djinn on standby mode, you can initiate the summon by calling out the name of the summon you are about to use." Isaac said turning to Felix. "Would you do the honors?" Felix nodded.

"Echo!" (W) Felix shouted as he attacked Isaac with Echo's power. Isaac blocked the attack but then (W) Felix raised his sword.

"SUMMON VENUS!" (W) Felix shouted

The silhouette of a Venus Djinn appeared above Isaac as a pure blast of Venus Psynergy erupted underneath him blasting him. Isaac was sent flying back.

"Professor, are you okay?" Flayn asked worried

"I'm fine Flayn." Isaac grunted as he got back up.

"That looked like it packed quite a punch." Shamir commented

"You should see the one they used before. It was huge." Claude said

"Which we will not be showing since it's too destructive." Isaac said. "But ether way, that is a summon. The one Felix just did is a basic summon that only requires one Djinn."

"Can it be used by any element or just Venus?" Caspar asked

"Any element. There is a Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury summon as well." Isaac said.

"Mind if I try Professor?" Dimitri asked

"I suppose it can't hurt, but I must warn you of the after effects of using a summon." Isaac said

"After effects?" (F) Felix asked

"There are two, and they are big ones. The first is that the Djinn you use go into a state called rest mode." Isaac said as he pointed to Echo, that was a small yellow ball that hovered around (W) Felix. "When they are in this mode, they cannot provide any support for you as they will be recovering their energy. Like standby mode, but you can't choose to put it on set mode. They will return back to normal in a matter of time, and thankfully immediately be on set when they do. But until then, you will be without them."

"And the second?" Dedue asked

"They can cause quite an amount of stress on the body. How much is based on the level of summon you use. The basic that Felix showed shouldn't be all that bad, but stronger summons that require more Djinn can be exhausting. Strenuous even if you are not careful. As a result, it is wise to save them for a last resort." Isaac said

"Though that being said, you can use others Djinn to summon." (W) Felix said

"Right. If Ivan used his Djinn, I can summon Jupiter myself." Isaac said

"Very well. I shall try." Dimitri said as he set Pewter to standby. Isaac set up three targets for the three house leaders to practice.

"Summon Venus!" Dimitri shouted replicating what (W) Felix did and summoned the power of Venus before him.

Edelgard and Claude did the same with their respective Djinn.

"Summon Jupiter!" Claude said. The silhouette of a Jupiter Djinn appeared in front of Claude and blasted the target with wind.

"Summon Mars!" Edelgard declared as the silhouette of a Mars Djinn appeared above the target and caused an explosion of Mars energy.

"Teach wasn't kidding about the after affects." Claude panted catching his breath.

"Agreed." Dimitri said panting

"Are you all right your highness?" Dedue asked concerned

"I'm all right Dedue. I just need to catch my breath." Dimitri assured

"Try not to fall over Boar." (F) Felix scoffed

Edelgard? Are you okay?" Caspar asked concerned

"I'm fine Caspar." Edelgard gasped catching her breath.

"You look worse than the other two." Caspar said

"Shall I take you to Manuela?" Hanneman asked

"No. I just put too much energy into it. I just need to catch my breath." Edelgard assured

"If you say so, but don't push yourself." Isaac said concerned

"Thankfully, the rest of the class won't consist of combat." (W) Felix said as he grabbed the box.

"What about you Professor? Don't you want to practice?" Dimitri asked

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Byleth said as she got up. She set her djinn as Isaac put up a final target.

"Summon Mercury!" Byleth declared

The silhouette of a Mercury Djinn appeared in front of the target and fired blasts of water at the target destroying it.

Byleth didn't look all that exhausted

"Wow professor. You're pretty tough." Lysithea commented

"Thank you. Though I did have some practice before we arrived here at the Monestary with the Venus summon thanks to Flint" Byleth said

"Well then, with summons taken care of, Felix has something for you." Isaac said as he stood aside for (W) Felix to take over.

"Now then. I assume Isaac taught you all how Djinn can unlock new powers for an Adept, but there is another way to add to that. In this box are three items that I acquired in my journey. These three items can change your class into something unique." (W) Felix said as he opened the box and took out the first item. A Mysterious card.

"This item is called…a Mysterious card. Name aside, this card will turn you into the Pierrot class. This class focuses on speed and offers mostly fire and wind Psynergy.

(W) Felix then took the next item out, which was a rope. "This is called the Trainers Whip. It turns you into the tamer class. This class is about summoning creatures without strain, and using them to attack. It's very versatile with learning each type of Psynergy." (W) Felix explained

Felix then pulled out the final item. A black book with a red marking. "This item is called the Tomegathericon. It turns you into a dark mage class. It focuses on mainly Earth and Fire spells." (W) Felix said.

(W) Felix placed the three items down in front of him. "I don't have any need for these items, so I figured I would give one to each class. They are sure to help you out greatly. There are three items, and three houses. So, each of you will get one. Get back into your classes with your professor and decide which one you want. Sorry to Shamir and Flayn." He said

Shamir and Flayn stepped aside as Hanneman walked up to join his class as Byleth and Isaac gathered theirs.

* * *

Isaac met up with his students to discuss which item they should take.

"I think any of them would prove valuable, but I think the card or the book would be our best bet since we lack fire." Claude said

"Agreed. I can go with anything to be honest, so what is it that you guys want?" Isaac asked

"I think Lysithea would be good for the book since she's kind of our own little dark mage." Claude said

"I'd rather stick with Jupiter, thank you." Lysithea grunted.

"The Trainer Whip sounds nice." Marianne muttered

"This might take a while." Isaac sighed

* * *

With the Black Eagles:

"I'm not really an Adept, so I can't really make much of a decision, but all three do sound nice to observe." Hanneman said

"I think the card is out of the question. From what Felix said, it grants mainly fire and wind which we already have." Edelgard said

"The Trainer Whip gives each element, so that could work." Caspar suggested

"That is true, though the book would also give us Venus, and I think I can make good work of it as well. Bernadetta, what do you think?" Edelgard asked

"Huh? Oh uh, anything works." Bernadetta said not wanting to get involved more.

"This is our class to. Your input is most needed." Edelgard said

"Oh…I don't know if I would want the Trainer Whip. I don't need more monsters please." Bernadetta said

"So, should we go for the book then?" Caspar asked

"Maybe. Honestly, our class is at a disadvantage in terms of Psynergy. Both the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions have three elements, while we only have two." Edelgard said. "We definitely are going to need the best support we can get."

* * *

With the Blue Lions:

"The Book is definitely out. You're our best at magic-based attacks and if you get that, you trade in your water for two elements we already have." Felix said to Byleth who nodded

"I agree. We should go with the whip or the card." Dimitri said

"I guess I would have to see more in action of what they can do before we can decide. What do you think Dedue?" Byleth asked

"The Tamer whip would give us the most versatility, though the card would give us the Jupiter Psynergy we lack." Dedue said.

"Tough choices." Dimitri sighed

"What do you think Sothis?" Byleth asked in her head

"Honestly, I don't know much of Psynergy myself outside of what you know. I do have to agree with what Felix said though." Sothis said

* * *

After a while, the three classes decided to hold off on choosing to better see what they have in store.

"Alright then. Felix here will hold onto them for safe keeping. During classes, we will hold time to have us all test them out and then decide before the Battle of the Eagles and Lions. Agreed?" Isaac asked and everyone nodded as Isaac turned to Shamir and Flayn. "You two are free to try them as well."

"I think I'll stick with what I got." Shamir dismissed

"I would like to just keep practicing with my water Psynergy." Flayn said

The rest of the class time was spent training further with Psynergy. Ivan thankfully gave a hand teaching Jupiter Psynergy to the new Jupiter Adepts as well as assisting the Mercury Adepts allowing Isaac to focus on the Venus and Mars Adepts a bit more.

"As you guys all know, I am Ivan. I can be found in the market place helping Anna with her shop, but if you guys are in need of help with Psynergy, I'll do what I can to help." Ivan said. "Now then. Wind Psynergy is well for supporting your teammates."

"You mean like the Impact spell?" Lysithea asked

"Correct. That spell can be very helpful in giving some more power to your allies, but there are more you will discover when you obtain some Djinn to help you out. There are spells like ward that can boast the resistance you take from negative affects for example." Ivan said

"Negative effects?" Claude asked

"Like if you are hit with a weapon dipped in poison, the ward spell can help protect you from the poison." Ivan explained

"Wish we had that on our mission." Lysithea grumbled in which Claude and Marianne couldn't help but nod.

"There is also sleep, which is pretty self explanatory, but there is also Bind that can prevent the enemy from using Psynergy." Ivan said

"Prevent them from using Psynergy? Like how a silence spell prevents enemies from casting magic?" Lysithea asked and Ivan nodded. He did learn about Fodlan magic a bit on his travels with Anna. "Now I really want to find some Djinn."

"I'm sure you will soon." Ivan assured

"You seem more knowledge about this than Teach." Claude commented

"To Isaac's defense, Earth and Wind are opposite elements. While on our journey, we would shuffle our Djinn around to try out different classes and see what worked best, Isaac had little experience with Jupiter compared to the rest. Like how I did with Venus and you two will likely as well." Ivan said

"I suppose so." Lysithea said

"I suppose that means, I will be less experienced with fire then." Byleth commented and Ivan nodded.

"Wind and Water are close to each other. While I am definitely not as well knowledge as Mia or Piers, I do know a bit if you guys are interested." Ivan said

"I would very much like that." Flayn said

"What about you two. You've been silent since this started." Ivan asked Bernadetta and Marianne.

"I-I'm fine for the moment." Marianne stuttered

"S-Same here!" Bernadetta said quickly

"Don't mind them. They're just shy." Claude said

"I guess so." Ivan muttered

* * *

With class done with, Isaac decided to prepare for next week. Lorenz's birthday was coming up and Isaac had no idea how to proceed. Raphael was easy to figure out. He was pretty straight forward and had Ignatz to help him. Lorenz didn't have anyone close to him like that to ask. In the end, Isaac would have to up and ask him what he likes.

* * *

With Rhea and Seteth:

"It would appear that the rumors were correct in the end. Lord Lanato is preparing an army for war against the church." Seteth said

"Then we have no choice. We will meet with his army and crush them." Rhea declared

"Very well. How about the students? We need a mission for them." Seteth asked

"We can have them assist the knights. This situation is too dire to ignore." Rhea said

"To send the students to a threat like this? That is too reckless. Fighting bandits is one thing, against an army?" Seteth argued

"If what I heard was true, Lord Lanato's army isn't all that strong, and I never said I was sending the students to the front lines. Have some faith in me Seteth." Rhea said

"My apologies." Seteth bowed

"We will have the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer follow in the back to pick up any stragglers that manage to get passed the army. We will even have one of the finest knights of Seiros there to help them. The Black Eagles will be on guard to a nearby village to ensure that the army doesn't get in and harm civilians." Rhea decided.

"Understood. I will inform the three professors of their missions at once." Seteth said and Rhea nodded.

* * *

Djinn Fact of the Day:

Flint: Hey there everyone. Long time no see. But I'm back now with yet another Djinn to introduce.

Jupiter Djinn: Wait! I haven't appeared in the story yet! Shouldn't we wait until Ivan uses me?

Flint: Look, Golden is going to be giving more Adepts Djinn soon, and another Sun Saga chapter will also be coming soon that apparently, I can't do this in. I don't want to fall behind so we are doing this now!

Jupiter Djinn: All right then...

Name: Gust

Attribute: Wind

Stats: HP +9 / ATK +2 / SPD +2

Origin: Golden Sun

Original Location:Bilibin Underground Warehouse

Flint: So, what do you do in battle?

Gust: I power my Adept with some Jupiter Psynergy to make their attacks a bit stronger, but I can also allow a second attack right after the first resulting in double damage.

Claude: All right Ivan. Let's see what you got.

Ivan: Gust!

***Whack!* *Whack!***

Claude lays on the ground with two bumps on his head and Ivan gives the peace sign.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yes. Ivan has Gust as his only Djinn at the moment. Pretty much each of the Wayward Adepts have their first Djinn with them. (The ones of the elements that you normally find first in a normal play-through, or in some cases, what they had to start with when they joined.)

As for what happened to Edelgard, well I did say that strain will happen to the body with summons, so of course it will be hard on someone who has had strain on their body to shorten their life span by having two crests. And yes, Lysithea is the same.

So as for those items, all of them do give at least one of each element, but what I wrote was their main focus, but I figured I would find some use for them. Take your guess at who will get which item. XD (They have already been decided)

On a side note: Thanks for the suggestions so far. I may not be able to do all of them in the end, or some may wait a bit, but I will try to do as much as I can. Still, feel free to keep them coming. They're a big help.

Anyway, next chapter Isaac and Byleth will receive their next mission, while someone finds a Djinn. Stay tuned.

Guest since Ch 1: That's not a bad idea for Lysithea getting a Djinn


	28. The Next Mission

Chapter 28 The Next Mission

Ashe was worried. Ever since he started attending at Garreg Mach Monastery, he would receive letters every now and then from his adopted father and his siblings. But after his mission in Zanado, he hasn't received word. According to Dimitri, he hasn't heard of anything bad happening from back home, and while no news is good news, there was this itching feeling that something bad was going to happen. Ashe was heading to the chapel to pray that nothing bad would happen.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked out

Ashe looked up to see the new Adept Ivan walk up to him.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." Ashe said

"You want to talk about it?" Ivan asked

Ashe sighed. "My adopted father Lord Lonato. I haven't heard from him in a while, and there is this bad feeling that keeps bubbling up." Ashe said

"You were also adopted?" Ivan asked surprised

"Yes. My parents died from a disease when I was young, leaving me to take care of my two younger siblings. I tried to provide for them, but honest work wasn't enough so I resorted to thievery. One day, I broke into a noble's manor to rob him, but I was caught. That noble was Lord Lonato. He didn't arrest me like I thought, but instead, he took me and my siblings in. I am here today because of him." Ashe explained

"He sounds like a great man." Ivan said

"He is. You said that you were adopted as well?" Ashe asked

"Yes, but it is more complicated than that. Apparently when I was still a baby, my mother, had to give me up to a merchant named Hammet. I was from a tribe of Anemos, ancient Jupiter Adepts that had the powers of cognition and prediction. This I guess lead to life of suffering of a terrible misfortune. What that is, I don't know but my mother and the rest of the tribe agreed to give me up to Master Hammet along with an item named called the Shaman Rod. They also gave him some business tips that helped make him the greatest merchant in Wayward. He also agreed to search for an item that would help me with the Elemental Stars quest that they foresaw." Ivan said

"So, you were part of a legend?" Ashe asked

"I guess so. But I was raised by Hammet and his wife Layana, and they were like parents to me." Ivan said

"That's pretty neat. Did Hammet ever find that item?" Ashe asked

"He found a hint, but Felix's party actually found it since Saturos stole the Shaman Rod from me as you will learn later in Isaac's story. Though Felix did give me the item when we joined forces." Ivan said showing the Hover Jade to Ashe.

"What happened to your mother?" Ashe asked

"From what I was told, she died from grief after she had to give me up. My older sister Hama still lives, and as much as I do want to see her again, I honestly want to go back to Master Hammet even more." Ivan said

"Wow. Thanks for telling me this Ivan." Ashe smiled.

"Not at all. If you need to talk, I would be happy to." Ivan said

* * *

Isaac and Byleth both headed for the audience chambers with both Claude and Dimitri in tow.

"So, do you think that Rhea has our next assignment for us?" Isaac asked

"It is kind of strange that she waited so long to give this to us. Usually we receive it at the beginning of the month, not part way through it." Dimitri said

"I heard a rumor that the Church was looking into something as of late. My guess is that it will relate to our assignment." Claude said

Byleth knocked on the door, and got the okay to come in. The four walked up to Lady Rea and Seteth.

"Thank you for coming. We have a new assignment for both your class." Rhea said

"If I may ask, why isn't Hanneman and Edelgard here to receive theirs as well?" Dimitri asked

"That is because this assignment will be a joint operation with both the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer." Seteth explained

"Both classes huh? That's rather strange." Claude commented

"Unfortunately, the assignment this month is rather large for just one class. The Black Eagles mission this month dose relate, but it will be separate from you two." Seteth said

"I see. Please proceed." Dimitri said

"We have received word that Lord Lonato has rallied his troops against the Church." Seteth said much to Dimitri's shock.

"Who is Lord Lonato?" Isaac asked

"He is a minor lord in the Kingdom. He has shown hostilities towards the Church for some time now." Rhea explained

"A vanguard is already on its way to his stronghold Castle Gaspard. His army is nothing compared to the Church, so it is possible that the rebellion is already surpassed." Seteth said

"Even still, we would like both of your classes to assist the rear guard and deal with the aftermath." Rhea said

"War-zones are unpredictable. And with the report we received from Isaac about that monster the bandits had, we would like you to proceed with caution. Which is why both of your classes are being sent instead of just one. The Black Eagles will be on standby to a nearby village that civilians will be evacuated to for safety." Seteth explained

"Excuse me. You called for me Lady Rhea?" A female voice asked

The four turned to see a blond woman with slightly darken skin dressed in white armor approach the six.

"This is Catherine. She will be leading the knights that you will be accompanying." Rhea said

"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you. If you need anything, just ask." Catherine said before turning to Isaac. "And I take it you're the Adept that Shamir and the new kid Felix told me about."

"I guess so." Isaac said

"She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros. This mission should teach the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the Church." Rhea said

Isaac said nothing. On one hand, he didn't like the idea that he would be fighting what seemed like a one-sided battle, but on the other hand, they did attack and the Church dose have the right to defend itself. Still, he was curious as to why this Lord Lonato was doing this when it seems like he had no chance of winning. Something he should probably ask when he gets the chance.

"I'll be heading out. If you are ever in the sparring arena, we should spar. I fought with that Felix kid Jeralt took in and he was pretty strong. I'm curious to your strength." Catherine said

"Oh, you too." Isaac bowed as Catherine left.

"So that was Thunder brand Catherine. I'm curious to see that Hero's Relic of hers." Claude muttered.

"I apologies for this. Ever since my father died, Faergus has been without a king since I am too young to take the throne. There have been many rebellions since then and Lord Lonato's provocations may be related." Dimitri said

"I feel like I have heard that name Lonato before." Isaac said

"Likely during our tour when you and Professor Byleth first arrived here. Lord Lonato is Ashe's adopted son." Dimitri said

"Oh…crap." Isaac said

"You said it. Don't know how we are going to break the news to him." Claude sighed

"It will do no good to wait. Let us gather the rest of the students and tell them of our mission." Byleth said as the other three nodded.

* * *

A few moments later:

The Blue Lions and Golden Deer met outside the classrooms as per their professor's request, since the classrooms themselves were a bit too small.

"Wait, so we have a joint mission this month with the Golden Deer?" Sylvain asked

"Yes. That is correct Sylvain." Isaac said

"Anyways, both mine and Isaac's class has been called forth to help surpass a rebellion in the western Kingdom." Byleth said

"Another rebellion huh? Try to control yourself out there, Boar." Felix said though Dimitri ignored him.

"Western Kingdom?" Ashe said with fear.

"I am truly sorry to say this Ashe, but the man leading the rebellion is Lord Lonato." Dimitri said with regret as Ashe's face looked devastated.

"Lord Lonato? Why would such a such a nice man try something like this?" Mercedes asked

"I don't know. But with what my class had to face last month, Lady Rhea thought it would be best to send both classes instead of one." Isaac said

"What about the Black Eagles?" Annette asked

"They will be placed on guard to a nearby village where nearby civilians will be evacuated to, so it doesn't get caught in the possible crossfire." Isaac explained

"This is utterly irresponsible. A noble's duty is to protect the commoners, not endanger them." Lorenz spat. "Ashe. What do you know about this rebellion?"

"Uh...I" Ashe stuttered

"Chill Lorenz. Can't you see he's broken up about this?" Hilda scolded

Ashe just ran off.

"Ashe!" Dimitri called out

"Best to leave him alone for now. I can't imagine how he feels." Isaac advised

"I will try and speak with him later." Byleth said

"For the time being, try to get associated with each other. Since this mission is a joint mission of our two houses, our combat training will be with together for the rest of this month." Isaac informed

"With that being said, you are all dismissed." Byleth finished

* * *

After classes were dismissed, Lysithea wanted to go straight for the cafeteria for some new desserts that Felix's parents decided to make. On the way, they ran into Ivan who decided to join them.

"I heard the new cake they got in is really delicious." Lysithea commented

"If so, we should save a piece for Ashe. He could use it." Annette said

"Agreed. I can't imagine what he's going through." Mercedes said sadly

"For now, it is best we give him some space. I can try and talk to him as well later if need be." Ivan said before turning to Lysithea "So Lysithea, how is your Psynergy going?"

"It's going good. But I really want to try moving it to the next level, and to do that, I need a Djinn" Lysithea said

"I'm sure you will." Ivan said

"Doesn't Claude have a Jupiter Djinn?" Annette asked remembering how Dimitri was desperately looking for one after Claude had supposedly obtained one last month.

"He dose, but I don't want to go to him for favors." Lysithea grumbled

"On another topic, do you know if these new cooks are good or not Ivan?" Mercedes asked

"No sadly. I heard from Isaac and Garet…mostly Garet that they are pretty good, but I never tried it myself." Ivan said

"Well, let's hurry up!" Lysithea ordered entering the dining halls.

What they saw was a surprise. Felix's mother was giving a Jupiter Djinn a slice of chocolate cake. It had the standard long tail head of a Jupiter Djinn, but had two purple rings on its neck.

"A Djinn!" Lysithea said excited

"The thing wondered in here so I figured I'd give it a bite to eat." Noel said with a smile

"I thought Flint said Djinn didn't need food." Lysithea asked

"They don't, but that doesn't mean they don't enjoy it." Ivan said

"What a cutie! Annette squealed

"Hello there. What is your name?" Ivan asked

"I'm Doldrum." The Jupiter Djinn chirped

"My name is Ivan. It's nice to meet you." Ivan greeted

"I am Lysithea." Lysithea said

"My name is Mercedes and this is Annette." Mercedes said

"Where did you come from?" Ivan asked

"I was just flying around, when I smelled something delouses and here I am." Doldrum said

"Hey listen…I know this is sudden, but would you like to partner with me?" Lysithea asked

"Partner with you?" The Djinn asked

"I'm a Jupiter Adept and I really wanted to explore every area with Psynergy I can, and I need your help to do so." Lysithea said

"If I go with you, can I have more cake?" Doldrum asked

"Absolutely." Lysithea said

"Okay then! You have a deal!" Doldrum said. "Right after I finish eating."

"Fair enough." Lysithea said as she grabbed a piece of cake for herself.

"So, you're Jenna and Felix's parents?" Ivan asked

"Yes. You were with our kids, weren't you?" Mathis asked

"Well, yes and no. I was with Isaac, Garet, and Mia. I joined them near the end." Ivan said

"Oh. I see." Mathis said

"I have to wonder, what are the rest of your friends like?" Mercedes asked

"Well, Garet is a great guy. He is increasingly hard headed and a bit short tempered, but he is very loyal and always there to lend a hand." Ivan said

"Sounds like Caspar." Mercedes giggled. While he may be in the Black Eagles, he and Annette have met the young new Mars Adept.

"He definitely is." Noel laughed

"As for Mia, she is like an angel." Ivan said

"An angel?" Annette asked

"She's a healer from a village called Imil. Everyone there would compare her to one thanks to her Psynergy. But she was always so sweet and caring." Ivan said

"They sound nice." Annette said

"As for Jenna, Sheba, and Piers, I really can't tell much. I barely got to know them myself." Ivan admitted

"My daughter is really sweet, but very stubborn. Just like her mother." Mathis laughed

"What was that?" Noel asked

"Nothing." Mathis said quickly causing Ivan and the students to laugh. "I hope she's safe."

"I'm sure she is. I did hear rumors going around the Kingdom territory of a woman with red hair kicking butt with strange fire powers." Ivan said

"Really?" Mathis and Noel gasped

"Really. I traveled around quite a bit with Anna. Sadly, I always seemed to miss her whenever I got close. I told Felix about it and I think he and Captain Jeralt are looking into it." Ivan said causing some relief that their daughter was okay.

"Okay. I'm one eating. Put your hands in the air Lysithea." Doldrum said

Lysithea looked confused but did as she was told. Doldrum jumped into the air and turned into purple orbs that swirled around the air as they entered Lysithea's body.

"Wow…that was wow!" Lysithea said surprised

"Congratulations. You now have your first Djinn." Ivan said as Lysithea smiled.

Djinni Fact of the Day:

Flint: Hello one and all! Today we bring you yet another Jupiter Djinn.

Doldrum: Hello!

Name: Doldrum

Attribute: Wind

Stats: HP +10 / PP +3 / DEF +3

Origin: Golden Sun Dark Dawn

Original Location: Craggy Peak

Flint: So, tell us a little about yourself

Doldrum: I use the power of winds to stop an opponent from moving for a few seconds. I can also boast the speed of the attack.

Leonie and Lysithea ready their training swords for a match.

Isaac: First one to hit is the winner. Begin!

Lysithea: Doldrum!

Purple rings surround Leonie preventing her from moving

Lysithea wacks her on the head

Isaac: Winner Lysithea

Leonie: No fair!

And that's a wrap!

* * *

Poor Ashe. I really hate seeing him sad.

But how did you like the interaction between Ivan and Ashe? As for ModernHog, I will do an interaction between Lysithea and Ivan soon. I promise.

And now Lysithea got her first Djinn! She seems to be a fan favorite as quite a bit of the requests for interactions were for her, so I gave her the next Djinn. And for once, it's not an attacking Djinn!

Anyway, next chapter Isaac prepares something for Lorenz's birthday and the Golden Deer and Blue Lions do their first team training with each other. See you soon and stay healthy.


	29. A Noble Tea Party

Chapter 29 A Noble Tea Party

"Thank you for joining me today, Professor Isaac." Lorenz said as he prepared some tea for the both of them.

"Of course. This is what you asked for celebrating your birthday." Isaac said taking a seat. "Surprised you didn't want a party though."

"I have no issue if you want to bake a cake and share it with the class later, but I wanted to take this time to learn more about you." Lorenz said

"Learn more about me?" Isaac asked

"Yes. I do appreciate you telling us your story, but I want to get to know who you are." Lorenz said as he handed Isaac a cup of tea. "Have you ever had tea before?"

"Not really, no." Isaac admitted taking the cup

"Well then, this will be your first tea. This happens to be one of my favorites. Rose Petal Blend. It's a common tea for nobles of the Kingdom and the Alliance." Lorenz said

Isaac took a sip. "It's not bad."

"That's good." Lorenz said taking a sip.

"So, what about me do you want to learn? More of Weyard?" Isaac asked

"No, I feel your story will tell me quite enough of it. I am more interested in Psynergy. Since I am not an Adept, I don't attend the class so I was hoping you can answer a few questions." Lorenz said

"Uh sure. What do you want to know?" Isaac asked

"Well, to start, I know that this power is utilized in one of four elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water but what I don't know is how one obtains it. Is it only through physical contact through those stones, or is there another way?" Lorenz asked

"It is possible to be born with it. My hometown of Vale is home to a vast source of Psynergy being near Mount Aleph. As a result, the people that live there were exposed to high amount of Psynergy allowing them to develop powers. That power can also be past down to their children, and to my knowledge, it isn't as selective as crests." Isaac said

"So, if you were to have a child with someone, even if that person is not an adept, they would always posses Psynergy?" Lorenz asked

"To my knowledge, yes." Isaac said

"And what if they have a different Psynergy than you?" Lorenz asked

"Well, Felix's parents posses different elements. His father is an Earth Adept like Felix himself, and his mother is a Mars Adept like his sister Jenna." Isaac pointed out

"I see. But then what about the Psynergy crystals that fell? Why did they choose who they did?" Lorenz asked

"I have no idea. The truth is that, at least back home, Psynergy is what makes life. Everyone has it inside of them, though some possess more than others, but the larger exposure is what allowed those powers to be awakened. Why do you ask theses?" Isaac asked

"It has become rather concerning to some of the nobility on this Psynergy. At first, we started to believe that it was another blessing of the Goddess, but now not only commoners get it, but outsiders as well. Needless to say, it has caused quite a lot of ruckus to the nobles." Lorenz said

"Like I said, Psynergy exists in all of us. It doesn't matter where you are from. To me, it isn't a surprise that Shamir and Dedue have Psynergy. Or at least, anymore surprise than those like Claude, Edelgard, or Dimitri." Isaac pointed out.

"I guess so. I am just worried that someone with Psynergy will create problems in the future." Lorenz sighed

"To be fair, is it really impossible for a noble, or a crest user to cause just as much problems?" Isaac asked

Lorenz had no answer to that.

"Psynergy is no different from utilizing a crest or even Fodlan magic in the way of inflicting harm to others. That is why I am teaching those with it how to properly use it. That way we don't have another fire break out." Isaac said

"I suppose I will trust you on this Isaac." Lorenz sighed

"On a side note, thank you again for helping stomp those rumors the knights were saying." Isaac smiled

"It is no problem at all. I know you were innocent. I was with you after all." Lorenz smiled "Still, It is quite a shame that your kind had to live in hiding."

"People fear what they don't understand. Though at least some will try and figure it out than just jumping to conclusions. Like you just did." Isaac said

Lorenz blinked. "I guess you're right."

"Then again. I've made that mistake in the past." Isaac said sadly

"Ah yes. Those two that attacked you and took your friend and teacher." Lorenz realized remembering what Isaac said in his story so far. "Though to be fair, they did paint themselves to be up to no good. You did what anyone else would have done in your situation. At least that's what I believe."

"Thank you, Lorenz." Isaac smiled. "So, anything else you want to bring up?"

"Yes actually. Your blade. The one you used on our mission against that toad monster." Loren pointed out

"The Sol Blade?" Isaac asked

"Yes. What is it. The glow kind of reminds me of a hero's relic and it's power may rival one of the most powerful Hero's relic of all times." Lorenz said

"I can't fully say what it is. I found it at the Mars Lighthouse, near the end of my journey. Me and my friends did experiment with it at first, but only me and Felix were able to use it." Isaac said

"So, it's connected to your Psynergy?" Lorenz asked

"Yes. From what I could guess, the blade can only be wielded by Venus Adepts." Isaac guessed

"I wonder if that means that Prince Dimitri, Dedue, or even Shamir could use it?" Lorenz wondered. Even if he wasn't an Adept, he was familiar with who became what type of Adept.

"That's a good question. I'll have to try that next class." Isaac said "Anything else?

"About you, not anymore at the moment, but I would like to discuss our next mission." Lorenz said

"Ah yes. That mission…" Isaac muttered

"Yes…I really am not pleased that we have to fight this battle, but unfortunately, we have no other choice, do we?" Lorenz sighed

"Sadly, no. Though I must ask, you seemed extremely angry when it was announced. Why was that if you don't mind me asking?" Isaac asked

"The nobility's job is to protect the commoner. That is the job they are tasked with a birth. Abuse of that power is no different than slavery." Lorenz declared

"Yet it seems that his men willingly want to go with him from what I've heard." Isaac pointed out

"A fair point, but I ask you this. What is the point of that when all he is doing is leading them to their deaths? From what I heard, Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He doesn't have much of an army even with simple townsfolk's helping him, while the Church of Serios is quite powerful with some strong connections with all three nations. It sounds to me like he's sending them to their deaths." Lorenz argued

"I honestly don't know Lorenz. I never meet Lord Lonato. I don't know why he chose this path." Isaac said.

"I suppose so. Well then, I do appreciate this time together Professor. Let us do this again sometime." Lorenz said

"Yes. Thank you, Lorenz. I will speak with you again soon." Isaac said as he got up. _'Because I still need to address these complaints I've been getting from multiple women after all.'_ He added in his head.

Isaac left and Lorenz began to ponder.

"He acts like any other commoner and I don't detect any malicious intent from him…" Lorenz sighed as he packed up his tea set.

* * *

The following Weekend came about as Isaac and Byleth gathered their students for training.

Everyone was there, even Ashe, though he looked a bit out of it.

"Well then, everyone is accounted for. I got permission from Lady Rhea to use the field that the mock battle was hosted on. Once we head out there, we will discuss what we are going to do. So, let's move out." Byleth ordered as the two classes followed their Professors.

"I look forward to seeing up close the legendary strength of the Kingdom's Prince." Claude smirked

"And I look forward to seeing the 'crafty schemes' of the Alliance heir." Dimitri said simply.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

FYI: The Sol Blade can be used by Shamir, Dimitri, and Dedue if they wanted to. The blade can be used by Venus Adepts that can equip long swords in Golden Sun, and since in Fire Emblem, all swords are the same, those three can utilize the Sol Blade if they wield it.

So, Isaac and Lorenz held a tea party. I didn't want every birthday to be exactly the same, and wanted Isaac to celebrate them in a way I would feel would fit the person the party was for. People like Raphael, or Hilda who are more social like with friends would be better for a party, but some like Lorenz, I feel would fit more on a one-on-one time to try and understand the Professor more. (Then there are people like Marianne and Lysithea who would probably prefer a one-on-one time for their own reasons) Let me know what you guys think.

On a side note, Edelgard's birthday is this month as well...I should probably do something about that as well, shouldn't I? Well, it would be a good time for an Isaac and Edelgard support that a guest requested a while back XD

On a side note, if you still come up with some interactions you want to see, feel free to share them and I will see what I can do!

With how things are going, I'd say we will get to the Lord Lonato's rebellion in about maybe 5 chapters? I do also want to do a support with Isaac and Claude before hand as well...

Anyway, next chapter is training with the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer. And maybe another Djinn appears. Stay tuned.


	30. Notice

Hey guys, Golden Zero16 here for an update for Golden Emblem:

I hate doing this! I hate posting a chapter that is clearly not a chapter, but this needs to be said.

So, if you've read my profile, (Which you should as I use it to inform you guys of the Fanfictions current status) I've ran into complications with this story.

The Edelgard thing, I got over with. It wasn't anything bad, just some obnoxious fans, and I wanted to take a break from Three Houses in General to clear my head so this wouldn't turn into a Bash fic.

However, when I tried to write the next chapter, I ran into some problems.

Writers Block was one thing, but I wasn't satisfied with the way the story was going for a few reasons:

1) I didn't establish the school life all too well. And since this is kind of a slice of life story (At least for Part 1) I really should have done a better job.

2) I didn't establish the Golden Sun characters all that well. Mainly Isaac. I had ideas to his own character arc, but I didn't do a good job establishing them.

3) I feel like I could have done a better job with the uncertainty and/or distaste of Psynergy that some people of Fodlan have of it.

4) Some character relationships were poorly handled. Like Isaac with his students that he started to interact with.

One of my problems, is that while I come up with the main overall plot before I write, smaller stuff I kind of go with the flow with and that kind of hurt me in the long run.

Overall, after some thought, I decided to start this story over.

Now, there are some things to take note of:

The main overall premise is still going to be the same. Isaac will still teach the Golden Deer and Byleth will still teach the Blue Lions. Those who were the new adepts and what their elements are will still be the same. Isaac will be found by Byleth and Jeralt and stay with them for three years before arriving at Garreg Mach Monastery. And any Djinn that a character has at this point will be met in a similar way by the same people.

And I will keep the Sun Saga chapters and Djinn Fact of the Day stuff. That was just fun to write XD

As for the requests people that gave me on character interactions they want to see and I haven't done yet, don't worry, they are not going to be forgotten. I will do my best with them in the new version like I promised. I have them written down, and if you want to give some more, go ahead and leave them in a review or PM me.

This story will be deleted when the first chapter of the revised version is posted.

But I also want your opinion on something. I will leave a poll on my profile.

Do you want Isaac's friends to be met all at once, one at a time like originally, or have Felix, his parents Isaac's dad and Kraden be met first and the others be met all at once later? The choice is yours. (Though regardless, all will be met before the time skip.)

I do apologies for the inconvenience, but I just don't like the current state of my story and I feel it could be better. I will post on my profile when the date of the first chapter is going up since I don't have a date for you right now.

Thank you all so much and I hope to see you guys back for the revised version of Golden Emblem.

As for guest reviews:

Guestwithideas: Yes, I have seen both videos


	31. Remake Up

Hey guys. Golden Zero 16 here to inform you that the remake of this fanfiction Golden Emblem White Clouds is finally up. Be sure to check it out.


End file.
